


Stardust

by rainbowsandbears



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/M, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lemon, M/M, Stars, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, otp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandbears/pseuds/rainbowsandbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry vive em uma pequena cidade no interior da Inglaterra e não aguenta mais sua vida pacata e sem graça. Um dia promete a sua amada, que não sente nada por ele, lhe dar de presente uma estrela cadente. Só que ele não sabe que é aí que todo seu destino mudará completamente, pois Louis acaba de cair do céu e junto consigo trará muito perigo para os dois. Harry passará por muitas aventuras e a maior delas será se apaixonar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma obra baseada no filme Stardust. Eu estou postando ela no wattpad também (O meu user é danyelarry). Decidi postar a história aqui, no AO3, porque muitas obras lá estão sendo excluídas. Vou tentar manter aqui tão atualizado quanto lá, mas sugiro que leia no wattpad mesmo.

**_"Somos humanos porque contemplamos as estrelas ou às contemplamos por que somos humanos? O verdadeiro ponto é:  As estrelas também nos contemplam?”_ **

 

 

Já estava entardecendo fazia algum tempo. Harry conseguia ver vários tons de laranja, amarelo e vermelho se mesclando com o azul escuro da noite. Faltavam ainda duas horas para fechar a padaria e ele não via a hora para sair correndo o mais rápido que pudesse dali. Já tinha acendido todas as lamparinas do estabelecimento e limpado aquele lugar umas duas vezes.

O barulho do relógio antigo pregado malmente na madeira cheia de cupim o enlouquecia.

_Plano reserva. Plano reserva. Plano reserva..._

Era isso que martelava na sua cabeça quando via as sombras dos móveis fracamente iluminados pela luminosidade da lâmpada à óleo. Não é que ele não gostasse de ser padeiro, mas não tinha a emoção que ele queria. Ansiava por mais. **_Precisava_** de mais. Estava vivendo uma vida que não era dele. Sabia disso.

O problema era que também precisava daquele emprego pelo menos por enquanto. Vivia sozinho com o seu pai, Des, que já estava ficando velho e não tinha a mesma saúde de alguns anos atrás para conseguir sozinho sustentar eles dois. Amava-o muito. Seu pai era o único parente de sangue que ele conhecia. Sua mãe tinha desaparecido assim que deu a luz a Harry. Não deixou nenhum bilhete. Nenhuma lembrança. Harry sentia falta da mãe que nunca conheceu.

Seus dedos longos batucavam a madeira do balcão excessivamente coberta de verniz. A padaria era pequena e simples. Ao lado direito dele estavam as geleias em pote e alguns temperos que Ben fazia questão de vender. Era bem limpa e organizada, diferente de tudo naquela cidade. Talvez fosse por isso que Harry continuava aguentando aquele lugar. Olhou para a janela e viu longos cabelos loiros encaracolados passando em frente à padaria. As feições delicadas da moça encararam Harry.

“Harry! Você parece ótimo.” Harry duvidava muito disso, mas lançou a menina, que conhecia há uns dois anos, um sorriso meio de lado que com toda a certeza devia ter parecido uma careta para os olhos dela.

“T-Ta-Taylor...” _Idiota não gagueje agora!_ “Você está ótima no escuro” _Imbecil_ “Quer dizer... você está sempre ótima... mas... agora parece melhorzinha...” Definitivamente ele já podia se bater até desmaiar.

Ela lançou a ele um olhar de piedade e compaixão. Harry não gostava disso, mas até ele mesmo sentiria pena daquela figura atrás do balcão. A verdade é que Harry tinha uma quedinha por Taylor desde que a viu. Não era por menos, a menina era considerada a mais bonita de toda a cidade e ele já viu um homem literalmente babar quando estava conversando com ela. Taylor gostava da atenção, era cortejada por todos e não era nem um pouco humilde sobre isso e sobre sua beleza que fazia todos caírem aos seus pés. Quando alguém não era o bastante para estar na presença dela então com certeza seria deixada de lado e se tornaria invisível para qualquer um daquela cidade.

Todos queriam ser alvo da sua atenção e Harry não era uma exceção.

“Vejo que não tem ninguém na padaria agora. Você poderia me acompanhar até a minha casa? Está escuro e eu não quero ir sozinha.” Ela fez um biquinho na sua direção. Não era a primeira vez que ela pedia alguma coisa a Harry. Eram sempre coisas pequenas: “Pode levar minhas compras? Estão pesadas.”, “Harry, pode me fazer um favor?”, “Pode colher essas rosas? Não quero espetar meu dedo.”

Harry teria **_sérios_** problemas se deixasse a padaria sozinha, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de finalmente se destacar. Olhou para os lados indeciso. Pela janela podia ver que Ben, seu patrão, não estava voltando do mercado onde foi comprar fermento para o pão de amanhã. Prendeu a respiração, sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas as aventuras não começavam depois de momentos de ousadia? Talvez esse fosse o momento dele. Era isso! Esse era o momento dele.

Respirou fundo.

“Claro! Claro que sim!” Taylor o olhava de uma maneira curiosa. Talvez ele tenha demorado muito para responder. Talvez ela o achasse um idiota. Talvez ele realmente fosse um.

“Obrigada! Você é tão fofinho, não sei por que não arrumou uma namoradinha ainda.”

_Por que estou esperando você_. Muito direto? Ele caminhou até onde ela estava e a mesma enganchou o braço no dele. O vento frio espalhou seu cabelo cacheado para lado oposto, ele tentava inutilmente arrumar com a mão livre. Esperava não estar com muito cheiro de fermento ou de geleia de morango. Eles começaram a andar até a casa dela num silêncio meio esquisito e constrangedor. Ele queria falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia nada que ela gostava. Será que deveria elogia-la? Mas do que falaria?

O silêncio já estava se tornando pesado no ambiente, quando Taylor parou Harry abruptamente e apontou para o céu. “Olhe só! Uma _estrela cadente_!” Harry olhou para o céu e viu a linda estrela atravessar rapidamente o seu campo de visão. Tinha um brilho intenso e acalentador. “Ah... já se foi... uma pena. Nem deu tempo de fazer um pedido.” Taylor olhou para Harry que ainda olhava para o céu tentando inutilmente ver onde a estrela tinha ido. Nunca tinha visto uma dessas. Era com certeza a estrela mais bonita e brilhante do céu.

“Você deveria mesmo achar uma namorada, Harry.” Taylor mudou bruscamente de assunto. Não gostava de dividir atenção.  “Você é um menino bonito vai achar alguém da sua altura. Soube que Sara, aquela que trabalha vendendo ovos na feira, estava de olho em você.”

“O que?” Harry saiu do seu transe rapidamente. “Mas eu não gosto dela! E mesmo que gostasse, não daria certo. Eu planejo algo maior, não vou ficar na cidade por muito tempo.”

Taylor deu uma risada alta até ver Harry e sua expressão confusa. “Ah... você estava falando sério?” A menina deu outra risada divertida e olhou para Harry como se ele fosse a pessoa mais idiota de todo o mundo. “Pensei que ia continuar na padaria do Ben.”

“A padaria do Ben é só um plano reserva... quer dizer... não vou ficar lá para sempre...” Harry deu uma risadinha sem graça.

“Bom se é o que você diz... Mas mudando de assunto para alguma coisa boa. Eu tenho uma novidade!” Harry ainda estava meio anestesiado das palavras trocadas anteriormente que nem prestou muita atenção no que Taylor disse. Ele iria conseguir sair daquela cidade e ser alguém que valesse a pena dar atenção. Ele iria ter pessoas o olhando com respeito e tudo o que ele precisava fazer era deixar aquela cidade pequena. Iria fazer igual à estrela, brilhar, encantar...

 O problema era que isso não ia ser nem um pouco fácil. A cidade ficava no pé de uma montanha e a única maneira de deixá-la seria atravessando o rio, o que ninguém em sã consciência faria já que a correnteza era muito forte e a floresta muito perigosa. Todos que atravessavam nunca mais voltavam. Alguns diziam que o rio era amaldiçoado. Besteira. Pelo menos era isso que Harry pensava.

De repente ele percebeu que Taylor o olhava com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e a mão estendida. _Mas que diabos ela estava fazendo?_ Então ele viu o _enorme_ diamante na mão dela.

“O q-que? O que é isso?” Harry olhava atônico para a pedra brilhante na mão dela.

“Como ‘o que é isso’, Harry? Já te disse, Calvin me pediu em casamente e me deu esse lindo anel.” Ela olhava para o anel como se o próprio rei da Inglaterra fosse sair dele.

“M-mas você gosta dele?” Harry não podia acreditar. Calvin era a pessoa mais mesquinha que ele já conheceu. Vivia se vangloriando porque era bonito e sabia como empunhar uma espada. Harry tinha certeza que se fosse uma briga séria, Calvin desmaiaria antes de o inimigo o chamar para uma lutar. O idiota já tinha humilhado Harry algumas vezes. Várias vezes.

“Bom, ele é muito bonito...” Taylor olhava para ele com um sorriso divertido no rosto. “E eu não preciso realmente gostar de uma pessoa para me casar com ela. Além do mais ele é tão másculo. Você já viu como aquele terno se encaixa perfeitamente nele?”

“Você pode ter tudo que você quiser e vai escolher o Calvin? A escolha mais óbvia?” Harry não conseguia acreditar. Sabia que não tinha nenhuma chance, mas não custava tentar. “Se você me pedisse qualquer coisa eu buscaria para você, qualquer coisa! Vai mesmo ficar com o Calvin só por causa de um anel?”

“Harry, eu já disse por que gosto dele. E não é como se você conseguisse qualquer coisa que eu te pedisse, não é?” Harry estava desesperado, não queria que Taylor casasse com Calvin. Nos sonhos que Harry tinha, Taylor e _ele_ saiam da igreja juntos e felizes. Ele finalmente teria a consideração que queria, casaria com a moça mais bela da cidade. Seriam felizes juntos.

“Eu te traria aquela estrela! Aquela que vimos agora a pouco. Que é mais brilhante e mais preciosa que essa pedra no seu anel. Eu faria qualquer coisa, iria para qualquer lugar...”

Taylor encarou Harry com uma expressão de divertimento em seu olhar. “Quer dizer que você atravessaria o rio e andaria milhas e milhas só para pegar uma estrela para mim?”

“Sim! Sim! Qualquer coisa...”

“Oh... Harry! Você é engraçado.” Taylor apertou uma das bochechas de Harry. Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha por estar sendo tratado como uma criança e não estar sendo levado a sério. “Você não pode fazer isso nem mesmo se quisesse... Imagine só...! Um padeiro procurando uma estrela para sua amada!” Taylor deu uma risada para ele. “Daria uma bela comédia.” A menina então começou a andar novamente para sua casa, mas antes de deixar Harry voltou-se para ele. “Acho que você deveria voltar para a padaria. Quando estávamos saindo vi alguns marginais entrarem nela... Boa coisa não poderia ser...”

Harry arregalou os olhos em compreensão. Antes mesmo de absorver as palavras, sabia que estava encrencado.


	2. Circinus

**_Estrelas, constelações e galáxias formam somente 4% do Universo. O resto é constituído de matéria e energia escuras, que os astrônomos fazem pouca ideia do que são._ **

 

 

Harry caminhava a passos lentos até a sua casa. A culpa e a ansiedade entaladas na sua garganta _. Como contaria a seu pai?_ Não conseguia parar de pensar nos momentos anteriores. Quando chegou à padaria encontrou o lugar devastado, vidros quebrados no chão, o caixa onde se guardava o dinheiro estava em pedaços. Pães, que deveriam ser vendidos no dia seguinte estavam no chão esmagados. Ben o olhando cheio de raiva e se Harry olhasse com atenção a palavra “ _demitido_ ” estava escrito na testa dele.

Parou na frente da porta de madeira velha e encostou a testa na mesma. Respirou fundo. _Um..._

Seu pai não brigaria com ele tinha certeza disso, mas talvez a decepção fosse muito pior. _Dois..._

Queria chorar. Queria poder voltar no tempo. Aquela ideia estupida de aventura estragou tudo. Tinha que se acostumar com o que ele era: um padeiro, não conseguiria ser nada além que isso. Lágrimas se formaram embaçando sua visão. Não iria chorar, era um homem afinal de contas. Na tentativa de controlar o choro, seu nariz entupiu e seu peito doeu profundamente. “ _Pai, eu perdi o emprego_.” Sussurrou baixinho para si mesmo. Estas seriam as palavras mais difíceis que deveria dizer.

Ouviu um barulho a sua direita e se virou rapidamente para saber quem estava vendo a figura miserável na porta de casa. “Pai?”

Des estava parado bem próximo de si com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

“Você perdeu o emprego.” Seu pai disse sem muita emoção. Harry arregalou os olhos. Não era uma pergunta era uma afirmação. Então percebeu que as palavras sussurradas tinham saído mais altas que ele imaginava. “Oh, Harry.” Seu pai colocou uma mão suavemente no seu ombro e o olhou com compaixão.

“Eu vou conseguir outro. Amanhã mesmo eu sairei para procurar.” Lágrimas escorreram por sua face e ele as limpou rapidamente. Não queria passar a impressão de fraqueza mesmo se sentindo arrasado.

“Vamos entrar, assim você me conta o que aconteceu.”

Eles entraram na casa e foram para a cozinha. Des começou a preparar um chá enquanto Harry contava exatamente o que se tinha passado. Seu pai o olhava atentamente e não o interrompeu nem uma única vez. Quando Harry terminou sua história, a xicara quente de chá já se encontrava morna. Fez se alguns minutos de silêncio na cozinha. Harry não o interrompeu em seus pensamentos, ainda estava muito nervoso.

“Como ela era?” Des perguntou. “Me conte os detalhes.”

Harry não poderia estar mais confuso. Isso era tudo o que ele tinha para dizer? “Taylor? Mas você a conhece. Ela mo...”

“Não! Não Taylor!” Era oficial. Harry não fazia ideia de quem o pai estava falando. “A estrela. A estrela que vocês viram. Me conte como ela era.”

A confusão tomava conta de todo o rosto de Harry. De toda a história, Des só tinha prestado atenção na parte da estrela? Será que a velhice estava fazendo seu pai caduco? “Era brilhante...” Des o olhava com expectativa com se estivesse esperando por mais. “Era...era linda...” _Isso estava bom?_   Des sorriu para ele sonhadoramente.

“Sabe... fico feliz que ela tenha ultrapassado o rio. Seria uma pena se não tivesse.” _Mas o que aquilo significava?_

“Você ouviu tudo o que eu disse? A parte que eu encontrei a padaria roubada e totalmente quebrada? Ben me enxotando para fora? A parte da demissão?” Harry cochichou a ultima parte, ainda era difícil falar aquilo em voz alta.

“Claro, claro... eu sinto muito meu filho. Mas não foi você mesmo que disse que isso era só um plano reserva? Que não era isso que você queria?”

“Bom... sim... mas eu não tenho outro plano. Precisava do reserva. Ele mantinha você e a mim.”

Des o deu um sorriso compreensivo e lhe disse com uma voz suave. “Acho que já passou da hora de eu te contar algumas coisas, Harry.” Seu pai deu um suspiro e colocou a xícara de chá já vazia em cima da mesa. Harry estava sentado em frente a ele e podia ver a sua concentração, como se estivesse colocando em ordem a história em sua cabeça. Pensando sobre onde começar. “Eu falei algumas coisas para você sobre sua mãe, mas não lhe contei toda a verdade. Espere um minuto, vou pegar uma coisa que pode ajudar.” Des se levantou e foi até seu próprio quarto.

Harry estava perplexo. _Toda a verdade? O que mais teria para contar?_ Seu pai sempre falou muito bem de sua mãe apesar dela ter os deixados. Sempre falando com muita paixão e até amor. Tudo bem que o pai nunca tinha dado uma explicação para a suposta fuga de sua mãe, mas Harry simplesmente pensou que ele mesmo não sabia nada a respeito. Des voltou do quarto com uma caixa empoeirada e pequena na mão. Colocou-a em cima da mesa e sentou no mesmo lugar que se encontrava anteriormente.

“Vou te contar tudo, Harry, mas preciso que você não me interrompa mesmo se não entender alguma coisa, está bem?” Harry acenou afirmativamente. “Bom... quando eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade eu era um garoto bem aventureiro e não suportava ficar parado em um só lugar. Então um dia eu decidi que queria ver o que tinha além do rio e da floresta negra. Sabe... naquela época eu não tinha muito senso de perigo, afinal era só uma adolescente, mas a verdade é que impressionantemente, até mesmo para mim, devo dizer que consegui fazer as duas coisas. Atravessei o rio e a floresta.”

Harry estava tão concentrado na história que mesmo espantado não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra. Seu pai continuou. “Andei muito tempo e, quando estava quase desistindo de encontrar alguma coisa, vi uma cidade completamente diferente da nossa. Não vou tentar dar muitos detalhes dela e nem tentar explicar nada, acho que você não entenderia e corro o risco de não acreditar em mim.”

“Eu acreditaria.” Harry disse rapidamente. Era verdade, não importava o quanto absurdo fosse, Harry acreditaria em qualquer coisa que seu pai dissesse.

“Não duvido de sua confiança em mim, meu filho, mas talvez essa seja uma das situações que você precisa ver com os próprios olhos.” Des o olhou com carinho e com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. “Foi nesta cidade, Norwich, que eu encontrei sua mãe. Ela era uma vendedora e quando bati os olhos nela me apaixonei. Só que o problema é que ela também era uma escrava.” Nesse momento, Des abriu a caixa, que até agora estava intocada em cima da mesa, e retirou um fio metálico e brilhoso de aproximadamente seis centímetros de comprimento de dentro da mesma. “Ela estava presa por uma corrente como essa.” Seu pai brincava com o fio entre os dedos. “Eu só cortei um pedaço para tentar libertá-la, mas se reconstituiu.” Des estendeu o fio para Harry. Quando o pegou sentiu a frieza do metal que um dia acorrentou sua mãe. Não gostou nenhum pouco daquela coisa. Segurou as duas pontas e deu uma leve puxada, se surpreendeu quando o fio aumentou de comprimento sem alterar em nada sua resistência.

Harry olhou assustado para seu pai. O mesmo encarava o fio como se estivesse perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

“Me arrependo de não ter tentado fazer mais para tentar libertá-la. Talvez esse seja o meu maior erro.” Des abaixou os olhos, mas sua angustia era visível por todo seu rosto. Sentia pena de seu pai, mas não o julgava. Harry sabia muito bem que os erros que cometemos podiam ter consequências que, às vezes, duravam por toda uma vida. “Fiquei somente algumas semanas em Norwich, afinal não tinha do que viver. Logo voltei para casa pelo mesmo caminho que fui até a cidade. Pensei que nunca mais veria sua mãe. Depois de alguns meses, um bebê foi deixado na minha porta com dois bilhetes. Um para mim e outro para você. Eu deveria te entregar somente quando você já fosse um homem e pudesse lidar com essa responsabilidade. Aqui está.” Des estendeu-lhe uma carta lacrada com o nome de Harry escrito com uma letra cursiva delicada e graciosa. Harry a pegou e percebeu que tinha mais alguma coisa dentro do envelope. Tirou rapidamente o lacre. Estava ansioso para ver o que estava escrito. Nunca teve nada de sua mãe. Nem sabia a aparência que ela deveria ter.

Retirou a carta e junto saiu uma vela preta fina e simples. Deixou-a de lado e se concentrou na carta. Esta estava escrita com a mesma letra do envelope. O papel já estava bem envelhecido, afinal vinte anos já tinham se passado. Seus olhos verdes correram para ler o conteúdo.

_Querido Harry,_

_Quando estiver lendo essa carta, provavelmente muito tempo já terá se passado. Sei que não estive presente todos esses anos, mas saiba que meu coração e minha alma sempre estiveram com você . Talvez seu pai já tenha lhe contado que sou uma escrava de uma bruxa que não é muito poderosa, mas é o suficiente para me tirar a liberdade e me tirar de você. Sinto muito por tudo o que perdi. Eu espero que esse tempo não tenha feito você se esquecer de mim._

_Junto com essa carta eu coloquei a vela da babilônia. Acenda-a e ela te levará até a mim de uma maneira rápida e simples. Mas não se esqueça: você deverá estar pensando em mim e somente em mim._

_Estarei te esperando todos os dias que eu viver._

_De sua mãe que te ama muito._

Harry releu a carta duas, três vezes. Estava muito emocionado pelo que tinha lido na carta. Entretanto, algumas coisas não faziam sentido para ele. _Bruxa?_ Era uma bruxa mesmo ou só uma maneira de falar?Claro que não era uma bruxa no sentido literal da palavra! Como poderia ser? E aquela história de vela? Será que funcionaria? Ele finalmente veria sua mãe pela primeira vez?

Percebeu que estava encarando a carta já fazia alguns minutos. Olhou para cima e seus olhos verdes encontraram os olhos de seu pai que o esperava pacientemente. Encarou a vela preta em cima da mesa. Pegou com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ainda segurava a carta. Era uma vela completamente normal. Sentiu sua textura perfeitamente lisa.

“Acha que vai funcionar?”

Des parecia já saber sobre o que Harry estava falando. “Acho que sim.”

“Mas eu não posso deixar você sozinho. Não poderá se sustentar sozinho.” Harry estava ansioso para finalmente conhecer sua mãe, mas jamais deixaria o pai sem nenhum suporte.

Des lançou lhe um sorriso compreensivo e falou suavemente. “Filho, eu tenho minhas economias e meu emprego e agora que você perdeu o seu, não deixe que seu velho pai te prenda aqui. Vou ficar bem. Vá atrás da sua própria vida.”

Harry sentiu seus olhos aguarem. Era difícil deixar tudo pra trás. No final era difícil virar as costas para o seu passado e seguir em frente. Mas não ia desistir por medo. Não agora. Não agora que tinha o seu passaporte na sua mão no formato de uma vela. “Você tem fósforo?” Harry se sentiu esquisito proferindo aquelas palavras.

Seu pai se levantou e pegou a caixa de fósforos que estava na gaveta. “Aqui. Não se esqueça dessas coisas também.” Des apontou para a pequena corrente fina e prateada e retirou uma pequena orquídea da caixa.

“Uma orquídea? Como ainda está viva?” A pequena e branca flor era delicada e parecia que não tinha envelhecido nem um dia.

“Não sei. Mas sua mãe disse que traz sorte para quem a leva.” Harry pegou a flor com medo que se despedaçasse e colocou no bolso de sua camisa e mesmo tendo aversão àquela pequena corrente que um dia prendeu sua mãe também a guardou. Abraçou forte seu pai em despedida prometendo que voltaria.

A expectativa de acender a vela já estava transbordando dele. Sua mão tremia enquanto equilibrava o fósforo que já pegava fogo. Aproximou-o da ponta da vela, meramente encostou e já quando sentiu um puxão como se estivesse sido agarrado e levantado de uma maneira brusca. Seus pés não encostavam mais no chão. A vela era mais forte que ele pensava, sua luz iluminou todo o cômodo, como se o próprio sol estivesse ali. Fechou os olhos intuitivamente. Não se lembrou de que tinha que pensar em sua mãe. O forte brilho do fogo o fez lembrar somente da estrela.


	3. Aquila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem Louis nesse capítulo o////

**_“Todas as estrelas que você enxerga no céu à noite são maiores e mais fortes que o nosso sol.”_ **

****

Há milhas e milhas de onde Harry estava, em Stormhold, poderia se encontrar um rei em seu leito de morte e o último ato desse rei decidiria o destino de todas as pessoas, não só do reino, mas também fora dele.

No quarto só se escutava o som da respiração do homem que tinha sido um exemplo de coragem e gentileza. O ar entrava e saia dos seus pulmões com muita dificuldade. Seu rosto estava pálido e magro. Poderia ser até confundido com um morto se não fosse seu peito subindo e descendo, quase como uma luta para se manter vivo. Por sua idade já avançada, sua lucidez era fraca e em alguns momentos confundia o passado com o presente.

Só tinha cinco pessoas no quarto. O cardeal, o cavalheiro de confiança Jeff, a esposa do cavaleiro (Glenne) e dois guardas que cuidavam da porta. Todos estavam esperando quais seriam as últimas palavras e ações do rei.

O rei abriu suas pálpebras lentamente e a sua frente viu Glenne. “Filha... filha querida...” Levantou a mão direita tentando alcançar a mulher que estava um pouco distante dele.

“Não, meu querido rei. Não sou sua filha.” Glenne foi até o rei e segurou sua mão com carinho. “Sua filha não está aqui. Ninguém sabe onde ela está. O senhor se lembra?” Glenne sempre foi muito próxima do rei. Quando era criança ele cuidava dela como se fosse sua própria filha e ela via ele como um pai. O rei olhou confuso para ela e logo sua expressão se desfez. Ele se lembrava. Sua única filha herdeira havia desaparecido quando ainda era muito nova. O rei deu um suspiro sôfrego, nunca se recuperou de sua perda.

“Me lembro... me lembro sim...” O rei olhou para seu amigo Jeff ao seu lado. Era um homem novo, mas nunca tinha decepcionado. “E quando eu morrer, meu trono estará vazio.” Jeff não precisou concordar. Era um fato. Todos estavam cientes disso, até mesmo o rei. Seus pensamentos a vida inteira foram de angustia por não ter sua preciosa herdeira ao seu lado. Fora sempre um homem muito bondoso, sua gentileza e carinho com seu povo era de conhecimento de todos, ele já enfrentara muitas guerras para protegê-los de todo o mal que rondava Stormhold, mas sua tristeza e amargura sempre o afligiram. Durante sua vida inteira, teve esperança de que sua filha fosse encontrada, mas, com o tempo, essa esperança diminuiu e agora que estava morrendo não podia adiar o inevitável.

O rei então pegou cuidadosamente o colar que estava envolto em seu pescoço. Era um rubi grande, provavelmente o maior do reino. Estava na família real havia décadas. Um marco da realeza. Ele soltou o colar, mas, em vez de cair, ficou planando no ar em cima do corpo deitado e fraco dele. Depois de algum tempo, o rubi deixou de ter sua cor vermelha como sangue e ficou translúcido como um diamante.

“O colar...” Sua voz estava fraca e ele quase não conseguia expressar todas as palavras com clareza. “Irá... ser g-guiado até o verdadeiro herdeiro de Stormhold... e... quando ele for encontrado, o rubi... ficará com a me-mesma cor de antes. Você Jeff...você deverá ir atrás dele.” Depois de dizer essas palavras, a luz que reluzia nos olhos do rei se apagou e o quarto ficou em completo silêncio.

Entretanto, o rubi continuava flutuando no ar e, logo depois do rei ter dado seu último suspiro, a pedra pareceu ganhar vida e saiu do quarto pela janela até alcançar as estrelas.

*******

Louis sentia sua cabeça doer intensamente. Eram fortes pontadas do lado esquerdo de seu cérebro. Sentia que estava deitado sobre uma superfície lisa e dura. O silêncio tomava conta e ele podia ouvir o barulho do seu próprio coração em seu peito. Seus olhos estavam fechados, tinha medo de abri-los e encarar o que veria. Não conseguia raciocinar direito, sua cabeça continuava a doer.

Inspirou uma duas três vezes. Louis sentiu o ar entrar e sair de seus pulmões. Aquilo era bom. Relaxante.

Sabia que tinha caído. _Isso era possível?_ Aparentemente sim, mas ninguém nunca tinha dito isso para ele. Tomou coragem para abrir os olhos. A escuridão era forte, mas a luz da lua iluminava todo o espaço. Seus olhos foram se acostumando e logo pode ver as milhares de estrelas no céu. Podia até tentar se sentir em casa... Mas não era. Nunca seria.

Louis levantou o seu tronco do chão. Olhou ao ser redor e percebeu que estava em uma cratera profunda, embaixo de si a terra estava compacta como se tivesse sofrido um forte impacto, mais para frente podia ver um rastro de árvores caídas e queimando. A cratera ficava menos profunda naquela direção, provavelmente poderia sair por ali. Levantou-se e logo percebeu o peso da gravidade nos seus ombros. Tudo era novo. Nada era como ele tinha pensado.

Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas ele não estava mais confuso. Não sabia o que faria dali em diante, mas não estava pensando em um futuro muito longe. O próximo passo era sair daquela cratera.

Foi então que percebeu um objeto brilhando muito próximo da onde estava. Abaixou-se cuidadosamente e pegou-o. Era um colar com uma pedra bonita e brilhante pendurada - provavelmente um diamante - e com uma corrente feita de ouro. A pedra era límpida e translúcida. Colocou no pescoço e foi então que se lembrou: _era aquela coisa que tinha o derrubado do céu!_ Rodou o diamante na mão. Não importava agora, só queria achar um jeito de voltar para casa.

Percebeu, então, que a luz ao seu redor aumentou. Mal conseguiu olhar para cima e foi derrubado no chão abruptamente. Louis deixou um grito escapar por sua garganta. Alguma coisa pesada tinha colidido com ele e agora estava esmagado debaixo dela. Alguma coisa não... alguém. Louis sentia o corpo dessa pessoa comprimindo seu corpo pequeno. O rapaz apoiou os dois braços de cada lado da cabeça de Louis e o encarou com seus olhos verdes, estava tão perto que Louis conseguia sentir a respiração dele na sua pele.

“Mãe?” A voz rouca do rapaz se fez presente e Louis demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que ele havia dito.

“Por acaso eu tenho cara que sou sua mãe?” Essa era uma coisa que Louis pensou que não teria que lidar. Seu corpo ainda estava sendo esmagado pelo brutamonte e seu tornozelo estava doendo fortemente. “Saí de cima de mim!”

“Oh... desculpe!” O menino se levantou em um pulo e depois repetiu “Desculpe.” O cacheado começou a olhar em volta – exatamente como Louis tinha feito alguns instantes atrás - como se não entendesse o porquê de estar ali. Foi então que Louis pode reparar melhor no garoto. Ele era alto como uma vareta, o cabelo era curto e encaracolado, os traços do seu rosto eram suaves, mas bem alinhados e fortes.

Talvez se ele ignorasse a presença do garoto novo não teria que lidar com ele. Tentou se por de pé novamente e sentiu uma fisgada aguda em toda sua perna. _Droga._ Ele tinha torcido algum músculo. _Perfeito,_ pensou ironicamente.

“Nossa acho que alguma coisa caiu aqui...” O rapaz disse, parecendo falar consigo mesmo, sua voz era lenta e bem irritante. _Ignore. Ignore_. O menino então parou subitamente e arregalou os olhos como se tivesse acabado de descobrir o maior segredo do universo. “Mas é claro! Eu estava pensando na estrela e então fui mandado até ela!” Deu uma risada alta e escandalosa que foi um tormento para Louis e sua dor de cabeça. _Ignore._ O rapaz se virou e começou a olhar para o chão como se estivesse à procura de algo. “Você viu? A estrela?” Perguntou sem tirar os olhos do chão. “Ela deve estar por aqui... Acho que ela deve ter caído por aqui.”

_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._

Ah... que seja! Nunca foi bom nisso mesmo, então falou com uma voz carregada de sarcasmo. “É... _eu_ caí aqui!”. O de olhos verdes parou no lugar que estava e o olhou confuso.

“O que?” Talvez o encaracolado precisasse de um tempo a mais para entender o que lhe era dito. “Não... a estrela caiu aqui...” Louis não iria ajudar mais do que já tinha dito. Após alguns segundos em que o garoto ficou olhando para Louis com a boca aberta. Um misto de compreensão e até ceticismo tomou conta da expressão do menino. “Você é a estrela...!” _Voilá!_ “Você é a estrela!” Louis lançou lhe um sorriso irônico. Estava sem paciência para aquilo. Sua cabeça doía e agora a sua perna também. Estava examinando-a. Talvez conseguisse andar por alguns metros. Será que aquele menino ajudaria? Não queria nem pensar nisso... Melhor seria se um par de muletas tivesse caído nele.

“Sei que parece estranho... nós mal nos conhecemos... mas...” _Ele precisava mesmo ficar fazendo essas pausas na hora de falar?_ “Preciso... preciso que você me acompanhe para um lugar...”

Louis olhou para cima e fez a melhor cara de bravo que conseguia. Não foi muito difícil pela situação em que se encontrava. Quase rugiu quando falou. “Não vou a lugar nenhum com você!”

 Encarou os olhos verdes por alguns segundos. Depois baixou seu olhar de volta para sua perna. Talvez tivesse sido muito rude com o garoto. Afinal, ele parecia perdido também. Estava erguendo a cabeça para se desculpar quando notou que o menino se aproximou dele e sentiu seu braço esquerdo ser enrolado com uma fina corrente prateada e gelada. Seguiu a extensão da corrente com os olhos até a mão do menino que a segurava firmemente.

“O que é isso? O que está fazendo?” Louis não podia estar mais surpreso. O menino o olhava com determinação e até mesmo surpresa pelo que estava fazendo.

“Estou te reivindicando!” Louis o olhou pasmo. Sua boca estava aberta e ele não conseguia entender como o menino aparentemente inofensivo tinha virado um sequestrador tão rápido. “Agora você vai ser o meu escravo e deverá me seguir para onde eu for.”

“E para que isso?” Louis deu um puxão na corrente, mas o menino era muito mais forte que ele. Nem se moveu.

“Para que você venha comigo e eu possa te presentear para minha amada Taylor.”

Louis não conseguiu segurar a risada. A situação era simplesmente hilária e inacreditável. “Mas é claro...! Nada mais romântico que dar de presente para sua amada um homem machucado e sequestrado.” Tentou puxar inutilmente a corrente de novo e só conseguiu machucar o seu pulso. “Você não pode estar falando sério!”

“Estou falando muito sério. Nós vamos até lá e depois você estará livre, eu dou a minha palavra.” Ele falava isso como se fosse um prêmio a ser recebido pelo seu bom comportamento. “Eu me chamo Harry Styles, a propósito, acho que não me apresentei, desculpe.”

Louis esticou o braço e mostrou a corrente. “Acho que a gente já passou das formalidades.”

“Eu vou te libertar. Já disse...” _Harry_ parecia magoado pela irritação de Louis. “Vamos descansar por aqui mesmo e amanhã começamos a nossa viagem.” Ele sentou-se no chão próximo a Louis que foi imediatamente para trás se afastando do cacheado. Movimento que não passou despercebido pelos olhos verdes. “Durma... amanhã vai ser um longo dia.”

“Eu não durmo de noite.” Louis falou baixo por que tinha certeza que se forçasse muito sua voz, iria rugir para o outro.

“Porque não?”

Louis não sabia se Harry estava fazendo aquilo de propósito ou se ele realmente não sabia, mas sua paciência estava no limite por todo aquele século. “Porque sou uma estrela. O que as estrelas fazem?”

Harry parou alguns segundos como se estivesse pensando na pergunta. “Bom... acho que vai ser uma noite longa para você então...” Harry deitou de barriga para cima e enrolou a corrente que estava segurando no seu próprio braço. “E nem pense em fugir. Eu tenho sono leve.”

Louis fuzilou Harry com seu olhar, mas o mesmo já tinha fechado os olhos. Estava muito cansado e machucado para resistir a tudo aquilo. Louis não sabia naquele momento, mas Harry tinha razão, ia ser uma noite longa.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um recadinho importante: Eu vou fazer algumas alterações na fic. Algumas coisas que tem no filme serão tiradas e outras serão colocadas. Eu preciso encaixar algumas coisas para que não fiquem tão extensa as partes que não tem Larry e também pq eu quero fazer uma história mais romântica e com mais Larry moment já que LARRY É O OTP.


	4. Órion

De tão cansado que estava, Harry tinha certeza que no momento que fechasse seus olhos cairia num sono profundo, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Já fazia uns vinte minutos que estava deitado, mas não conseguia descansar porque certo alguém não parava de puxar a corrente em seu braço para tentar se libertar. Uma tentativa falha, já que Harry era bem mais forte que ele.

Outro puxão.

Harry suspirou pesadamente, estava exausto. _Quando ele vai perceber que a corrente é mais forte?_ Olhou para o menino que estava sentado a alguns metros de si. Ele olhava concentrado para a linha fina e prateada que envolvia o seu pulso. Parecia que estava resolvendo um problema da mais alta dificuldade.

“Você não vai desistir, não é mesmo?” A estrela olhou um pouco assustado para ele. Parecia surpreso, como se pensasse que Harry estivesse dormindo. Sua expressão logo se desfez, sendo substituída por uma carranca.

“Não. Não mesmo! Seria melhor se me libertasse de uma vez.” O menino deu outro puxão e desta vez mais forte, mas mesmo assim Harry não precisou de muita força para reprimi-lo. Harry levantou-se. Não conseguiria dormir aquela noite.

“Eu já disse que vou libertar você depois! Não vai demorar muitos dias para chegar lá... eu acho... só quero mostrar a estrela para alguém...”

“’Mostrar a estrela? ’” Harry se assustou com a raiva que saia da voz do menino, seus olhos azuis o encaravam como se quisesse matá-lo. Deu um passo para trás. Pensou nas palavras que disse, tentando achar um erro que resultou em toda aquela fúria. “Não sou a droga de um objeto que você precisa... mostrar!” O pequeno se levantou com dificuldade, mas sem quebrar a conexão com os olhos de Harry, que estavam espantados pela explosão.

“Desculpe! Desculpe! Você entendeu mal. Não pretendia dizer isso desse jeito...”

“Mas disse!”

Eles ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável por alguns minutos. Harry olhava para qualquer lugar que não fosse para aqueles olhos azuis flamejantes. Ele realmente não queria que tivesse a impressão que estava tratando o menino como um objeto. _Mas será que não estou fazendo isso mesmo?_ Ouviu um suspiro e então sua voz cansada e triste se fez presente.

 “Meu nome é Louis.”

Harry estava um pouco surpreso por aquela informação. Achava que teria que arrancar ela dele _._

Percebeu que o nome combinava bem com o menino a sua frente. Louis era bem mais baixo que Harry. Seus olhos eram de um azul como a cor do céu em um dia claro e ensolarado. Umaironia. Seu cabelo era castanho claro e estava jogado de lado. _Será que era tão macio quanto parecia?_

Balançou a cabeça com o pensamento. _Por que pensou aquilo?_ Mas Harry não podia deixar de reparar na beleza do garoto. Porque tinha que ser franco, Louis era perfeito. Suas coxas eram grossas e seu corpo um pouco afeminado. Ele era lindo, totalmente e irrevogavelmente lindo. Como uma estrela deveria ser.

O problema era toda aquela raiva acumulada que mirava diretamente nele. Não que Harry não merecesse, já que tinha caído em cima do garoto e o acorrentado nos primeiros dez minutos que se conheceram. Mas ele podia ter sido um pouco mais gentil... Harry realmente não queria tê-lo acorrentado, mas não viu outra alternativa. Não podia ir sem a estrela para Taylor.

Então percebeu que estava encarando Louis a alguns estranhos minutos. Limpou a garganta para tentar disfarçar a situação. “É um nome muito bonito. Você é muito bonito. Quero dizer... é um nome muito bonito para alguém muito bonito.” Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha. _Por que não estava falando coisa com coisa? Por que estava falando aquelas coisas?_

“Bom...” Louis pareceu um pouco desconfortável. Quem não ficaria? “Deveríamos sair daqui.” Louis disse um pouco incerto. “Não gosto muito desse lugar.”

Harry respirou fundo tentando se recuperar dos últimos momentos de humilhação. Ele também não gostava da cratera. Era bem assustadora. Além de que chamava muita atenção. Concordou com a cabeça.

Tirou a corrente que ainda estava envolta em seu próprio pulso. Tinha feito aquilo pensando que iria conseguir dormir um pouco. Como estava enganado.

“É! Tem razão. Vamos sair daqui o quanto antes.” Virou e já estava começando a andar quando percebeu que Louis não o seguia. “O que está esperando?”

“Não sei se consigo andar sem alguma ajuda. Machuquei meu torno..., quero dizer, _você_ machucou meu tornozelo quando caiu.” Louis falou mal humorado. Harry suspirou.

“Desculpe de novo.” Harry caminhou até parar do lado de Louis. “Coloque seu braço em volta dos meus ombros. Eu ajudo você a andar.”

Louis fez o que ele tinha dito. Harry colocou uma das mãos na cintura dele o apertando firmemente. Sentiu o tecido macio que o garoto estava vestindo, a camisa e a calça eram azul-celeste e eram feitas de um tecido muito parecido com seda. Puxou a estrela até que seus corpos estivessem colados.

“Apoie o peso do seu corpo no meu.” Harry podia sentir o corpo de Louis um pouco tenso, mas apoiou o corpo nele do mesmo jeito. “Pronto.” Tentou começar a andar levando Louis consigo. Não era muito difícil, ele era pequeno e leve.

Não conseguiu dar nem três passos e Louis gemeu de dor e apertou seu ombro. Harry olhou para a perna dele. O garoto não conseguia nem encostar ela no chão.

“Acho que não vai dar certo.” Harry se afastou um pouco de Louis, mas continuou o sustentando para que não caísse.

“Como vamos sair daqui então?”

Harry pensou um pouco. Não era a mais razoável das opções, mas era a única opção que eles tinham. Então falou um pouco receoso. “Acho que vou ter que te carregar.”

Louis olhou para ele como se não acreditasse que ele falava sério. “Nem pensar! Não vou ser carregado como um inválido.”

“Mas nesse momento, é exatamente isso que você é! Não temos outra opção se queremos sair daqui.” Harry olhou sério para Louis. Era um pouco difícil encarar aqueles olhos azuis sem se sentir um pouco incomodado. Louis suspirou derrotado.

“Tudo bem... Me carregue já que é isso que você quer.”

“Acha que consegue subir nas minhas costas? Vai ser mais fácil para mim.”

Louis concordou com a cabeça. Harry se abaixou e o garoto envolveu o pescoço com seus bracinhos pequenos e se impulsionou para cima. Harry conseguiu segurar as duas coxas de Louis, tendo o cuidado para não encostar na parte ferida da perna. Harry pode ouvir algo parecido com “que humilhação” saindo da boca do pequeno. Começou a andar sem dificuldade.

“Agora vai ser mais fácil... eu acho...” Louis não era nem um pouco pesado. O problema era que tinha que andar muito e com ele nas suas costas não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria. Louis pareceu pensar a mesma coisa.

“Quantos dias até chegarmos?”

“Alguns...” Harry não sabia quanto tempo demoraria. Ele só conseguia localizar a cidade pelas estrelas no céu. Não era difícil, seu pai o tinha ensinado quando era criança.

“Alguns...?” Louis percebeu a incerteza em sua voz. “Tem certeza que sabe como chegar lá?”

“Claro! O amor de Taylor está me guiando.” Louis não deveria ter gostado muito de sua tentativa de humor, porque apertou seu pescoço com um pouco de força desnecessária. “Hey! Hey! Cuidado!”

“Taylor...Claro! Já vi que essa viagem vai ser muito divertida!”

“Se ficar tentando me enforcar não sei se vai ser para mim.” Harry continuou andando. Tinham levado sorte, não precisariam escalar nada. Uma parte da cratera era bem mais inclinada. Provavelmente por causa do impacto.

“Estou sentindo que vai ser uma viagem tranquila.”

 

***

 

Já fazia algumas horas que a estrela tinha caído. As três irmãs estavam preocupadas, não queriam que outra bruxa ou então um feiticeiro chegasse antes delas.

Eleanor se admirou no espelho. Os restos da última estrela já estavam fazendo o efeito desejado. Passou os dedos por seu rosto. Sua pele estava lisa, sem marcas, cicatrizes e sem, principalmente, todas aquelas rugas. Seu cabelo castanho tinha alguns cachos e era comprido e macio. Deu um suspiro satisfeito. Eleanor estava com a beleza rejuvenescida e amava cada segundo disso. Seu corpo estava do jeito que ela sempre desejou. O vestido se encaixava perfeitamente em si.

Mas sabia que não tinha muito tempo.

“Gastamos a última vela da babilônia com a outra estrela. Vai precisar chegar lá do modo comum.” Sua irmã Paige estava ajeitando os últimos detalhes. Entregou para ela as pedras de runas e um anel que tinha uma pedra grande e marrom. “Nos contate se precisar de alguma coisa.” 

“Precisa ser rápida. Não podemos perder essa estrela.” Brianna falou a seu lado. Sua voz era rouca e baixa. Bem irritante.

Olhou para as duas irmãs. Elas estavam envelhecidas, enrugadas e quase carecas. Estavam encolhidas e andavam com muita dificuldade. Pensar que a própria Eleanor estava assim alguns minutos atrás.

Brianna lhe estendia uma bandeja cheia de facas de todos os tipos. Todas completamente afiadas e letais. Suas lâminas eram feitas das trevas mais escuras. Nem um pouco fáceis de serem destruídas. Eleanor pegou a que tinha um braço de comprimento e uma ponta afiada. Admirou-a e sorriu.

“Não se preocupem, minhas irmãs. Eu não vou falhar.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Equuleus

**_“Os astrônomos estimam em 275 milhões o número de estrelas que nascem por dia.”_ **

 

 

Louis sabia, pela posição do sol, que já se passava do meio dia. Nunca ficou acordado até tão tarde. Era para estar tendo seu vigésimo sonho agora. Ele ainda estava sendo levado por Harry, mas tinha quase certeza que seu cansaço era maior que o do cacheado. Tudo tinha sido demais para ele. A queda, o machucado, o sequestro...

E ainda, para ajudar, Harry não era exatamente cuidadoso na hora de andar, estava sempre tropeçando e caindo nas raízes das árvores. A floresta era muito fechada e lamacenta, nem uma brisa eles estavam sentido. Só tinha mato e o frio insuportável. Suas roupas finas não o esquentavam da maneira que deveriam.

Estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Harry. Era reconfortante, apesar de tudo. Harry tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Não que Louis tivesse tido tempo para verificar, mas tinha certeza que nada poderia se comparar ao cheiro do mais alto.

“Vamos descansar um pouco. Eu não consigo dar nem mais um passo.”

Louis só grunhiu em confirmação. Seus olhos estavam tão pesados que se fechassem por algum tempo ele dormiria profundamente.

Harry andou até estarem bem próximos de uma árvore e o soltou devagar, tomando o cuidado para que não encostasse a perna machucada no chão. Louis suspirou depois que sentou e se encostou ao tronco. A terra úmida embaixo de si estava fria, mas ele não se importou. Precisava de alguns minutos descansando.

“Você está bem, Lewis?”

“Louis!” Falou entredentes. “E eu estou bem. Só estou com sono. E com um pouco de frio.”

“Tome.” Harry tirou o casaco marrom que estava vestindo e estendeu para ele.

“Tem certeza? Você não vai passar frio?”

Harry deu de ombros. ”Não tanto quanto você está passando. Não se preocupe.”

Pegou o casaco da mão do cacheado e vestiu. O calor de Harry que ainda estava nele inundou seu corpo o deixando mais confortável. As mangas ficavam muito grandes em seus bracinhos. Perfeito para ele cobrir suas mãos geladas. Deu um suspiro prazeroso. “Obrigado.”

“Uhum. Pensei que estrelas não dormiam.”

“Nós dormimos, mas de dia.” Suspirou “Você também parece com sono.” E Harry parecia mesmo. Louis nem sabia de onde o cacheado estava tirando tanta força. _Talvez seja para ver a Taylor._ Fez uma careta. Era difícil de aguentar toda aquela palhaçada. _Por que a menina queria tanto uma estrela? Ter Harry não era o suficiente?_

Olhou para o cacheado ao seu lado. O menino estava com a cabeça apoiada na árvore e inclinada para trás. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas Louis ainda se lembrava dos verdes brilhantes por baixo das pálpebras. Harry tinha um rosto bem alinhado e bem marcado. Era bonito por si só.

Talvez essa tal de Taylor não merecesse Harry. Balançou a cabeça. Não devia se importar com isso. Isso era problema do outro, não dele. O de olhos verdes tinha o sequestrado, não podia se esquecer disso. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiu deixar de sentir pena dele.

Tinha visto tantas coisas observando a Terra. Sabia de tudo o que poderia saber sobre o amor, traições, guerras, amizades. O problema é que nunca tinha realmente sentido nada daquilo.

“Por que não me conta como é essa tal de Taylor?” A verdade é que não queria mesmo saber sobre a menina. Queria saber o que Harry sentia por ela.

O cacheado pareceu surpreso pela pergunta.

“Ah... o que quer saber?”

“Não sei... Como ela é?”

“Loira... hum... cabelo encaracolado...” Harry parou e pensou um pouco. “Basicamente isso.”

Talvez Harry não fosse muito detalhista. Decidiu tentar de outro jeito.

“O que gosta nela? O que faz dela especial?”

“Hum... hum... Ela é a mais popular da cidade. Ela é bem bonita. Todo mundo fala muito bem dela.” Definitivamente, Harry não era bom com detalhes.

“Entendi...”

“É... ela, às vezes, pode ser um pouco malvada... hum... falando com as pessoas...” Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

“Aham”

“Não me entenda errado. Mas ela não faz por mal. É só o jeito que ela é...”

“Entendi.”

“Não você não entenderia. Você é uma estrela... não entenderia... isso... tudo isso.”

“Na verdade eu entendo bastante disso.” O cacheado o olhou surpreso.

“Como? Achei que você não saberia nada sobre a Terra.”

“Eu sei bastante sobre a Terra e sobre todos vocês.” Disse orgulhoso. “Achava que ficava lá em cima sem fazer nada? Sei tudo o que há para saber. Amor. Guerras. Amizades.”

“Quer dizer que vocês ficam lá em cima observando tudo o que nós fazemos?” Harry o olhava hesitante. “Isso é meio estranho...”

“Não seja tão egocêntrico! Nós podemos olhar para qualquer canto do universo. A Terra é só mais um.”

“Continua sendo estranho...”

“Você não entenderia.” Desviou o olhar dos olhos verdes. “Vocês namoram?”

“Nós vamos namorar, assim que eu te apresentar para ela. E aí eu vou ser alguém e não mais só um padeiro.” Harry olhou para baixo. Parecia meio envergonhado.

Toda aquela história estava muito estranha. _Eles não estão namorando?_ Louis olhou para Harry que estava, distraidamente, desfiando a manga da camisa. O cacheado parecia triste.

“Você já é alguém, Harry.”

Harry deu uma risada desacreditada. Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. O mais alto parecia estar absorvendo todas aquelas informações. Então, o de olhos azuis tirou esse tempo para observar o menino. Ele parecia mais perdido que ele, em todas as coisas. Isso levando em conta que Louis ainda achava novo o ato de encher os seus pulmões de ar.

Harry parecia ser só um menino que pensava que só iria conseguir ser melhor e ser alguém se estivesse sendo visto e elogiando. Louis já tinha visto muito daquilo também. Pessoas que só se dão o exato valor quando todos ao seu redor também fazem isso.

Era bastante triste, porque nada daquilo era verdade. Louis queria mostrar para Harry que ele não precisava da aprovação de ninguém. Queria mostrar que ele sempre seria melhor se fosse quem ele quisesse ser. Sem Taylor. Sem qualquer pessoa que um dia pediu para que ele fosse alguém diferente.

De repente, os olhos verdes de Harry encararam os seus. Ficou vermelho por ter sido pego no flagra, mas Harry não pareceu notar.

“Já sei uma coisa que vai deixar você mais alegre.”

“E o que é?” Levantou as sobrancelhas em desconfiança. Harry, então, tirou alguma coisa do bolso e mostrou para ele. Era uma vela preta já usada, estava quase no final.

“Harry... não acho que isso vai me aju-“

“Vai sim! Me deixe te explicar.” Interrompeu Harry, depois virou seu corpo até que ficasse de frente para ele. “É uma vela da Babilônia. Ela te leva para qualquer lugar que você quiser. É... só pensar no lugar certo...” Harry fez uma cara de culpado. “Eu vou te dar assim que te apresentar para Taylor.”

Taylor aquilo. Taylor isso. Eca. Eca. Estava ficando enjoado de toda aquela história.

Harry o olhava com expectativa como se esperasse uma reação dele. O que ele queria? Que Louis agradecesse de joelhos? Ele tinha sido sequestrado.

Já sabia sobre a vela da babilônia. Era pertencente à magia negra. Nada de muito surpreendente.

“Quase nem vai sobrar para a próxima vez.”

Harry pareceu chateado.

“Deveria ficar agradecido que eu não vou usar para chegar até Taylor!”

“Eu tenho que ficar de joelhos? Posso fazer isso outra hora? Quando eu estiver na beira da morte?” O de olhos verdes lhe lançou um olhar irritado. Cruzou os braços e voltou para a mesma posição de antes. Parecia aborrecido.

Louis logo se arrependeu de ter sido tão grosso, mas aquela Taylor já estava acabando com sua paciência e ele ainda nem tinha conhecido a moça.

“Desculpe.”

Harry nem se mexeu.

“Eu só estou estressado... e com sono...” Harry continuava parado na mesma posição. Não queria que o garoto ficasse bravo com ele, só não aguentava mais aquele dia cansativo. Olhou para cima, os raios de sol quase nem conseguiam passar as folhas das árvores. Nada seria melhor que um pouco de calor agora.

Estremeceu. Mesmo com a blusa ainda estava com frio e o tronco era muito duro para ter um sono confortável. Tentou se ajeitar para encontrar uma posição melhor. Foi inútil. Suspirou. _Será que era pedir muito dormir por algumas horas?_

Então sentiu Harry se aproximando dele. “Venha... Deite a cabeça no meu ombro. Vai ficar mais confortável.”

Harry passou o braço em seus ombros e o aproximou mais de si. Louis ficou um pouco tenso, mas logo se deixou ser aconchegado. Afundou seu rosto no pescoço do mais alto. A pele era lisa e macia. Seria muito fácil dormir. Respirou fundo o cheiro característico de Harry. Talvez um dia ele descobrisse com o que se parecia.

“Você está cheirando meu pescoço?” A voz rouca interrompeu seus pensamentos. Agradeceu mentalmente o cacheado não poder ver seu rosto vermelho.

“N-Não! Só estava respirando. Tem diferença.”

“Aham.” Quase podia sentir o sorriso de Harry. “Depois que descansarmos, vamos continuar andando. Seria mais fácil se tivéssemos al-“

Louis não ouviu o final da frase, caiu no sono rapidamente. Como ele tinha pensado, era extremamente fácil dormir nos braços de Harry.

 *******  
  


Louis estremeceu levemente. Podia sentir o frio da noite entrando por baixo de suas roupas e arrepiando seu corpo inteiro. Abriu os olhos, estava tudo numa escuridão assustadora. Já era de noite, Louis tinha dormido algumas horas.

Sentiu o tronco duro e áspero da árvore que estava apoiando o seu rosto. Acordou totalmente. Nenhum braço macio o envolvia. _Onde estava Harry?_

“H-Harry?” chamou baixinho.

Olhou para os lados tentando ver alguma coisa, mas foi inútil. Só conseguia ver as árvores mais próximas o resto era um negrume assustador. Sua respiração ficou descompassada. Seu coração apertou em seu peito. Não. Harry não faria isso. Tentou se ajeitar e percebeu que a corrente estava envolvendo o seu corpo.

Ele estava amarrado à árvore!

Harry tinha o abandonado e ainda o acorrentou para que não fugisse. O ar entrava com muita dificuldade em seus pulmões. Estava sozinho naquela escuridão. Nunca gostou do escuro. É claro que não gostava! Ele era uma estrela. Ele iluminava.

Era tão difícil brilhar com todo aquele peso no coração.

Percebeu que o casaco de Harry ainda o envolvia. Ela estava gelada agora, não o aquecia mais. Só o cheiro continuava o mesmo. Louis se abraçou a ele.

As folhas batendo umas nas outras faziam um sussurro característico. Louis ouviu um galho quebrando a poucos metros de si. Se encostou mais no tronco. Não poderia ficar invisível, mas poderia tentar se esconder. Mas e se fosse Harry?

“Harry?” Tentou baixinho.

Outro galho quebrou agora bem mais perto de onde ele estava. ”Harry... Isso não tem graça.”

O barulho ficou mais alto e mais decidido. Como se alguém tivesse identificado onde Louis estava e se encaminhava diretamente até ele. Segurou a respiração e fechou os olhos. Alguns minutos se passaram o barulho estava cada vez mais próximo. Sentiu o ar se movimentando perto de si. Quem quer que seja, estava bem na sua frente.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Auriga

**_“Uma viagem só de ida a Alpha-Centauri, a estrela mais próxima do Sol, levaria 70 mil anos.”_ **

 

 

Louis continuou parado na mesma posição, não arriscaria se mexer agora. Sentiu o ar se movendo de novo, dessa vez a quase um palmo de si. Não ousava nem respirar. O medo fazia seu coração pular em seu peito de uma maneira que ele conseguia ouvi-lo. _Deveria gritar?_

Sentiu uma baforada de ar quente no seu rosto e ouviu um relinchar.

Abriu os olhos e dois olhos enormes o olhavam quase com curiosidade. _Um cavalo_. Respirou de alívio. Estava ficando paranoico. Todas as coisas que ele tinha passado estavam o deixando com mais medo do que imaginara.

O cavalo se aproximou até estar com sua cara no rosto de Louis. Conseguiu sentir o pelo macio do animal na sua bochecha. Era como um afago ou um cumprimento. Louis não conseguiu conter a risada.

“Hey! Como está você?” Passou a mão na pelagem branca.

Então notou que não era um cavalo qualquer. Seu pelo era lustroso e macio. Completamente branco. Na parte superior de sua cabeça existia um chifre pontudo, também branco, mas era marcado por uma espiral até a parte de cima. Se fosse obrigado a descrever a aparência do animal na frente de si com uma só palavra, seria _magnífico_. Mas sabia que não estava na frente de um cavalo normal.

Estava na frente de um unicórnio.

“O que está fazendo aqui sozinho?” Sua voz saiu baixa. Não esperava que o unicórnio respondesse, mas sabia que entenderia.

Ele relinchou mais uma vez e balançou sua cabeça para trás.

“Quer que eu vá com você?” O unicórnio bateu as patas dianteiras no chão em concordância. “Eu não posso, estou amarrado.”

Então, o unicórnio baixou a cabeça e seu chifre tocou gentilmente a corrente que o amarrava a árvore. No mesmo instante ela desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido. Louis não poderia ter ficado mais surpreso.

“Oh! Isso é maravilhoso.” Abriu um sorriso sincero. “Obrigado.” Levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e se posicionou ao lado do corpo do animal. “Acho que isso vai ser um pouco difícil.” O unicórnio, como se percebesse a complicação de Louis, se abaixou para que o menor subisse. “Acho que você é o meu herói hoje.”

Louis passou a perna machucada para o outro lado das costas do unicórnio. No momento que ele montou o unicórnio ficou de pé outra vez. Louis se segurou na crina branca e macia como seda. Não segurou muito forte, não queria machucá-lo. Embora pensasse que não era tão fácil machucar um animal raro como aquele.

Eles andaram entre a floresta. Bom, o unicórnio andou. Ele tinha um porte esbelto e uma maneira elegante ao cavalgar. Não tropeçava, nem caia. A floresta era a casa daquele animal. Era como se ela se abrisse e se curvasse quando ele passava.

Louis não precisava fazer o mínimo esforço para se equilibrar em cima dele. Diferente de quando Harry o carregava. Quando pensou no encaracolado sentiu um aperto no coração. A verdade é que sentia falta da presença do mais alto. Do calor dele passando para o seu corpo pequeno.

Balançou a cabeça. Não deveria se apegar tanto. Se Harry estivesse com ele provavelmente estaria falando da Taylor.

“Taylor isso. Taylor aquilo.” Fez uma voz mais grossa que a sua. “ _O amor de Taylor está me guiando_...” Fez uma careta de desgosto. “E eu ficou me perguntando: _que amor?_ ”

Logo se arrependeu em pensar aquilo. Afinal, quem era ele para dizer se a menina estava ou não apaixonada por Harry? Quem era ele para dizer que Harry não estava apaixonado por ela?

Suspirou. Provavelmente foi melhor que Harry o abandonou. Não teria que lidar com todos aqueles pensamentos confusos em relação ao menino. Interrompeu seus pensamentos. Uma gota grande e gelada atingiu o seu braço. E depois outra. _Chuva! É só o que falta!_

 Então percebeu que estava em uma estrada de terra batida e um pouco mais a frente conseguia ver algumas luzes. Há quanto tempo estava caminhando? Provavelmente já fazia um bom tempo. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu.

 

A chuva começou a ficar mais e mais forte. Seu cabelo já estava ficando encharcado e suas roupas pesadas pela água. O unicórnio apressou o passo. Estavam bem perto das luzes agora. Louis apertou os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor.

Era uma hospedaria! Perfeito! Suspirou de alivio. Talvez o azar não tenha apossado tanto dele quanto pensava. Passou a mão no pelo do pescoço do unicórnio. Os dois passariam a noite bem.

Chegaram à frente da estalagem. Ela era toda feita de madeira e tinha uma varanda na frente da porta com algumas flores enfeitando. Não era muito grande, mas era confortável. As janelas dos quartos estavam iluminadas por uma luz cálida de vela. Louis tinha certeza que conseguia sentir o cheiro de alguma coisa sendo cozinhada dentro da hospedagem. Alguma coisa que fazia seu estômago roncar.

Desmontou do unicórnio que parou bem próximo a varanda. Louis nem conseguiu sentir dor na sua perna, estava tremendo de frio. A chuva tinha encharcado todas as suas roupas e acabou molhando todo o chão seco embaixo de si.

Deu algumas batidas leves na porta. Esperava que ninguém estivesse dormindo. Ouviu alguma movimentação dentro da estalagem e depois um silêncio estranho. Bateu de novo, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força.

Depois de alguns segundos a porta se abriu e quem estava do outro lado dela era uma moça morena e bonita. Ela estava sorrindo com doçura mais quando viu o estado de Louis sua expressão foi de preocupação.

“Olhe só para você! Todo encharcado.” Ela abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para Louis entrar. “Entre! Temos boa comida e uma cama quentinha para você e seu amigo.” A mulher acenou em direção ao unicórnio.

“N-Não tenho condição de pagar por nada.” Seus dentes estavam batendo um nos outros de frio.

“Ah... não se preocupe! Fica por conta da casa.” Ela pegou o braço de Louis e o direcionou para que entrasse na sala. Por conta da lareira, o ar ali era tão diferente com o de lá fora que ele estremeceu de prazer. Era quentinho e confortável.

Como Louis imaginara aquele lugar não era muito grande. De um lado ficava uma sala com algumas cadeiras e almofadas e a lareira e de outro se encontrava, o que parecia ser uma sala para comer. Ali se encontravam várias mesas pequenas e redondas para os hospedes.

“Vou preparar um banho e depois você vai comer alguma coisa.” Louis então viu que não se encontrava sozinho no estabelecimento. Um homem alto e forte estava paralisado perto de uma cadeira. Parecia assustado.

A moça ao seu lado percebeu que a atenção de Louis estava nele. “Ah... esse é o meu marido Billy. O dono do estabelecimento.” Louis cumprimentou o homem com um aceno na cabeça. “Billy, por que não vai colocar o unicórnio no estábulo?” O homem acenou uma vez e começou a andar mancando até a porta da frente.

Louis então sentiu que estava sendo observado, olhou para seu lado direito e por um instante viu a mulher que atendeu a porta olhando diretamente para seu tórax. Pensou que viu coisas, porque no instante seguinte ela estava olhando diretamente para os seus olhos com uma expressão bondosa.

“Meu nome é Eleanor, querido. Como é o seu?”

*******

****

Harry andava com dificuldade pela floresta. Estava escuro e no chão tinha muitos galhos e raízes, suas pernas compridas eram desengonçadas naturalmente, nada daquilo estava ajudando. Estava com frio, tinha deixado seu casaco com Louis.

Tropeçou e caiu de joelhos pela quinta vez. Provavelmente sua calça já estava toda suja de barro e suas mãos bastante machucadas por tentar se segurar. Foi uma ideia estúpida sair de perto de Louis, mas ele tinha que procurar alguma coisa pra eles beberem, comerem ou pelo menos algum sinal de civilização.

Talvez tenha sido mais estúpido ainda amarrar a estrela na árvore, mas não podia deixar que ele fugisse. Ele estava mantendo Louis a salvo também, ou pelo menos era isso que tentava se convencer enquanto andava entre as árvores.

Olhou para os lados. Mato. Tronco. Folha. Folha. Escuridão.

Suspirou.

Seria inútil tentar procurar alguma coisa agora. Devia estar com Louis, não nessa mata onde ele mal conseguia enxergar ou ouvir. Não tinha nem sinal de água ou de alguém. Nada. Só o sussurro da floresta, barulho de folhas batendo umas nas outras e uivos que podiam ser ouvidos de vez em quando. _Espera um pouco. Uivos?_

 _Tem lobos na floresta?_ Harry tinha deixado Louis totalmente sozinho e ainda por cima amarrado. Fez meia volta, não iria ficar ali nem mais um segundo. Começou a andar a passos rápidos na direção onde ele deixou a estrela, estava quase correndo. _Como podia ser tão idiota?_

Deslizou na terra úmida, quase caiu de novo. Era melhor tomar mais cuidado. Foi dar outro passo, mas dessa vez uma raiz impediu seu pé de levantar. Foi com o corpo inteiro para o chão e tudo ficou completamente escuro.

 *******  
  


_“Harry...?” Harry conseguia ouvir uma voz feminina em sua cabeça. Continuava tudo escuro, era como se ele estivesse dormindo._

_“Harry, você precisa ajudar Louis.”_

_Não sabia de onde essa voz estava vindo e não conseguia entender metade das palavras faladas por ela._

_“Preste atenção... A última estrela que caiu foi há quatrocentos anos.” Harry de repente viu uma moça com um vestido de seda deitada em uma cratera, muito parecida com a que encontrou Louis. Ela era bem bonita, tinha o cabelo comprido e moreno. “Bruxas a encontraram, as mesmas que agora estão atrás de Louis.”_

_Harry então viu três bruxas aparecendo depois que uma luz forte iluminou o lugar que a estrela estava. Vela da babilônia. Aquelas bruxas tinham usado o mesmo meio que Harry usou para encontrar Louis. As três tinham uma aparência muito envelhecida. Eram assustadoras, mas seus modos pareciam carinhosos com a menina._

_“Elas se mostraram bondosas no começo e depois que ganharam a confiança da estrela, levaram-na até sua casa.” O cenário mudou completamente, foi substituído por um cômodo muito largo, Harry imaginava que estava dentro de um castelo, mas não tinha certeza. Era tudo muito escuro._

_Mais para frente conseguia ver duas escadas compridas que formavam um ‘U’. No topo da escada exista uma área espaçosa, com uma pedra de mármore preto no meio dela. As bruxas e a estrela se encontravam lá._

_A estrela estava iluminada de uma maneira que Harry não tinha visto Louis fazer ainda. A menina estava deitada na mesa de mármore. Parecia serena._

_“O coração de uma estrela é algo muito valioso. Ele traz imortalidade para quem o tem.” Harry viu a bruxa loira afiando uma faca no canto esquerdo. Arregalou os olhos com medo do que estava por vir. Queria gritar alertando a estrela, mas nenhuma palavra conseguia sair de sua boca. “Quando elas conseguiram deixar a estrela em paz, arrancaram o seu coração e o comeram.”_

_Harry estava em choque. Viu a mais velha das bruxas segurar firme a faca em cima do peito da menina deitada. Bem em cima do seu coração. Deu um passo para trás, não queria ver nada daquilo._

_E não precisou. Logo tudo ficou escuro de novo, mas a voz suave continuou._

_“Mandamos um unicórnio ajudar Louis, mas eles estão indo direto para uma armadilha armada por essas mesmas bruxas. Precisa ajudá-lo.” Harry se mexeu desconfortável. Queria acordar. Louis estava em perigo?_

_“Uma carruagem vai passar a poucos metros de onde você está, precisa dar um jeito de estar nela. Ela te levará até onde eles estão. Precisa ser rápido.”_

Harry acordou em um pulo. Percebeu que estava completamente molhado. Chovia forte. _Maravilha!_ Pensou com ironia. Nem se deu ao trabalho de ficar se perguntando se aquilo que tinha sonhado era verdade ou não e saiu correndo mais rápido que podia. Louis estava em perigo!

Correu por entre a mata e - por o que considerou um milagre - não tropeçou e não caiu nem uma vez. O desespero tinha dado a ele equilíbrio, ao que parecia.

Não conseguia parar de pensar que Louis em perigo era em parte culpa dele também. Galhos batiam e arranhavam o seu rosto, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de tentar tirar nenhum de seu caminho. A chuva não era nada.

Ouviu o som de uma carruagem se aproximando pela direita. Talvez conseguisse alcançá-la. **_Tinha_** que conseguir alcançá-la.

Estava a alguns passos da estrada. A carruagem vinha a um passo rápido. Estava bem na frente dele. Como ele faria para entrar nela? Fez a única coisa que uma pessoa desesperada faria nessa situação. Jogou seu corpo de encontro com a porta da mesma.

_Péssima ideia._

Caiu de encontro com a carruagem e depois foi direto para o chão barrento. Seu corpo reclamou no mesmo instante. Será que não tinha deixado uma parte de si naquela madeira?

Seja pelos sinais do céu ou pelo barulho do choque do seu corpo com a madeira maciça, a carruagem parou e um cavalheiro, que estava conduzindo-a, foi na direção de Harry.

“Você é maluco?” _Sim_. Era a resposta certa.

“N-Não, é que eu... hum... preciso de uma carona...” Quase gritou por cima do barulho da chuva. Queria convencer o homem com aquilo? Colocou-se de pé com dificuldade, todos os seus músculos reclamaram. “Por favor...”

“Não vou dar carona para maltrapilhos. Estou numa missão real.” O homem esticou o pescoço em uma clara indicação de orgulho. “Procurando uma pedra valiosíssima e um her-“ Olhou para Harry com desdém. “Bom... Você não iria entender.”

Virou-se e se encaminhou de volta para a carruagem segurando as rédeas dos cavalos com certa impaciência.

“Por favor! Eu preciso mesmo dessa carona...” O homem rolou os olhos para cima. “Talvez o destino tenha me mandado a você, como você foi mandado a mim.”

Era uma boa frase. Esperava convencê-lo com isso. O homem o olhou um pouco desconfiado, mas depois falou.

“Tudo bem... Mas você conduz.” Pegou as rédeas dos cavalos e fez com que eles corressem o máximo possível. Esperava não chegar tarde demais.


	7. Scutum

 

 

**_‘’Cada átomo em seu corpo veio de uma estrela que explodiu. Os átomos em sua mão esquerda, provavelmente vieram de uma estrela diferente que os da sua mão direita. É realmente a coisa mais poética que sei sobre física: você é feito de poeira estelar. ’’ - Lawrence Krauss_ **

****

 

Louis estava imerso na banheira fazia alguns bons minutos. A água já estava morna e a espuma já tinha quase acabado. Ele estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, apoiada no metal frio e com os olhos fechados. Louis se encontrava em um quarto da hospedaria, as velas e a lareira davam uma iluminação fraca para o lugar.

Conseguia ouvir a chuva castigando a terra lá fora. Não conseguia parar e pensar se Harry tinha encontrado algum lugar para se hospedar e se aquecer. Não desejava mal ao encaracolado. Muito pelo contrário, aquilo estava o preocupando mais do que deveria.

O dia dele tinha sido longo e extremamente estressante. Depois que chegou à estalagem, a bondosa Eleanor tinha preparado um banho quente para ele (e como ela disse, com sais que curariam sua perna num instante) e depois saiu o deixando sozinho e tranquilo. Ele não poderia ser tão grato àquela moça que o estava ajudando.

Ouviu algumas batidas fracas na porta. Sabia que era Eleanor, a menina tinha avisado que retornaria para pegar as roupas molhadas de Louis, que agora se encontravam cuidadosamente colocadas em uma cadeira no canto do quarto.

“Posso entrar?” Louis só balançou a cabeça em confirmação. Eleanor entrou e foi direto para onde se encontravam suas roupas encharcadas. “Vou lavar essas roupas e te emprestarei um roupão por essa noite.”

“Você poderia deixar esse casaco aqui?” Louis disse apontando para o casaco marrom de Harry que já se encontrava na mão da menina.

“Esse? Tem certeza? Está tão velho e molhado...” Eleanor disse com uma expressão de desdém no rosto.

“Sim... É que... Eu gosto dele...”

“Tudo bem... Vou deixar aqui perto da lareira para que ele pelo menos seque.” Louis concordou com um aceno.

Não queria se afastar muito do casaco, afinal, não era dele, tinha que tomar conta da peça de roupa até devolver para Harry. Por mais que achasse que jamais o veria outra vez. E também, o cheiro de Harry, mesmo com a lama e água, continuava ali.

A voz de Eleanor interrompeu seus pensamentos. “Você parece meio triste... Não está gostando do banho?”

“Estou! O banho está ótimo.” Forçou um sorriso. Não ganharia nada pensando no cacheado. Eleanor sentou no chão perto da banheira e mexeu um pouco na água com as pontas dos dedos.

“Como está a perna?” Nesse mesmo instante Louis movimentou a perna e ficou surpreso, pois a dor tinha sumido completamente.

“Nossa! Esses sais de banho ajudaram mesmo.” Eleanor deu a ele um sorriso carinhoso e cheio de afeto. Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

“Eu disse! Quando terminar o banho desça até a sala. Lá te levarei uma sopa quentinha. Deve estar com fome, não é?”

Nesse momento eles ouviram uma batida forte na porta. Eleanor, ao seu lado, não se mexeu. Parecia surpresa e até... Zangada?

“Deve ser outro hospede. Não se preocupe. Só relaxe.” Deu outro de seus amáveis sorrisos e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Louis ouviu a porta sendo aberta no andar de baixo e algumas vozes. Não estava preocupado, afinal aquilo era uma estalagem. _Por falar nisso... Por que está tão vazia?_

Balançou a cabeça. Tudo aquilo, definitivamente, estava o deixando paranoico.

Saiu da banheira e vestiu o roupão que Eleanor tinha deixado ali. Viu o casaco de Harry perto da lareira. Hesitou por um momento, mas sabia que não conseguiria deixar o casaco.

Não deveria ter se apegado tanto. Mas era tão difícil.

Pegou o casaco que ainda estava úmido e se abraçou a ele. Inspirou o cheiro de Harry. Quase nem dava para sentir, mas mesmo assim, ainda estava lá. Lembrou-se dos olhos verdes tristes enquanto Harry dizia que não era ninguém.

Chega! Não ia ficar se martirizando por alguém que tinha o abandonado.

_Não pense em Harry._

_Não pense em Harry._

Mesmo assim levou o casaco consigo até o andar debaixo.

*******

“...não ter um herdeiro tornou tudo mais complicado. Por isso, o rei deixou essa pedra para guiar o destino de Stormhold...”

Louis nem ouvia mais o homem a sua frente. Tinha descido as escadas para esperar o jantar e encontrou o cavalheiro - bem à vontade - em uma das pequenas mesas perto da lareira. Ele tinha se apresentado como Paul e assim que viu Louis começou a tagarelar sobre o rei de Stormhold e sua própria e honrada (como ele mesmo fez questão de intitular) missão de recuperar a pedra.

Louis estava sentado em uma poltrona perto da lareira. Ainda estava abraçado ao casaco de Harry, mas tentava convencer a si mesmo que era por causa do frio.

“Uma bebida para esquentar.” Eleanor ofereceu para Paul que logo recusou.

“Mande para o meu amigo que está cuidando dos meus cavalos lá fora.”

“Billy, leve essa bebida para o rapaz.” E completou baixo. “Eu cuidarei desse aqui...” Se Louis não estivesse com tanta fome teria estranhado a frase.

Paul se virou para Louis novamente. “Meio doido aquele rapaz. Se jogou na minha carruagem só para pedir uma carona! Acredita nisso?”

Louis não respondeu nada, mas não achou que o outro fosse notar. Já fazia vários minutos que Paul falava e não deixava Louis dizer uma palavra sequer.

“Peço que não incomode o meu convidado.” Eleanor disse um tanto séria. Ela estava calada desde que o cavalheiro do rei chegou. Parecia impaciente. Louis pensou que fosse por causa dos modos de Paul, que eram um tanto extravagantes.

“Uma história não faz mal nenhum. Onde eu parei...? Ah sim! Jeff, o cavalheiro mais próximo do rei e muito amigo meu, também está procurando esse herdeiro que não te-“ Paul interrompeu sua frase no meio e isso despertou a atenção de Louis. O homem estava olhando fixamente para seu tórax com uma expressão confusa e surpresa.

“Você... Onde conseguiu isso?” Paul disse e apontou na direção de seu coração. Louis olhou para baixo e viu o colar que estava envolto em seu pescoço. Tinha até esquecido daquela pedra.

“Ah... Eu...”

Paul se levantou de súbito, o que vez com que Louis também se levantasse e recuasse. “Isso não deveria estar com você! Passe para cá!”

Louis deu mais um passo para trás. _O que está acontecendo com todas as pessoas hoje?_

“EU DISSE PARA PASSAR PA-“

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Paul foi interrompido por uma faca cravada, sem piedade, em seu pescoço. Louis nunca tinha visto tanto sangue na vida. Era de um vermelho escuro e o cheiro metálico e forte entrou, no mesmo instante, em suas narinas.

Louis tinha certeza que teria vomitado se tivesse alguma coisa em seu estômago. Ele ficou paralisado em seu lugar. Não conseguia sequer pensar com a cena que se passava diante de seus olhos. Estava boquiaberto e nenhum som saia de sua garganta. Ficou mais surpreso ainda ao descobrir que a mão que segurava a faca pertencia a Eleanor.

Eleanor ficou encarando o sangue verter da artéria agora aberta de Paul. Depois se virou para Louis e a expressão que viu em seu olhar fez seus ossos congelarem.

“Acho que vamos ter que pular algumas partes...”

*******

Harry acariciava distraído o pelo macio do cavalo a sua frente. Estava pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Louis, as estrelas, as estrelas falando com ele, bruxas, bruxas que queriam o coração de Louis. Era tudo um pouco demais para Harry.

Paul, o cavalheiro que ele descobriu ser um tagarela de primeira, tinha insistido que parassem em uma hospedagem depois de tanto tempo correndo com a carruagem. Harry não teria aceitado se não estivesse chovendo tão forte. Ele não conseguia ver dois palmos na frente de seu rosto.

Agora ele estava ali cuidando dos cavalos de Paul, mas não reclamou da situação, precisava de um tempo para por os pensamentos em ordem e teria uma cama quentinha depois que terminasse esse serviço.

Teria relaxado com esse pensamento, mas Louis ainda atormentava toda a sua cabeça. _Será que ele está bem? Será que encontrou um lugar para que se hospedasse? E se Louis está debaixo dessa chuva?_

Essas eram algumas das milhões de perguntas que passavam por sua mente. A única certeza que tinha era que _precisava_ que encontrar Louis.

Olhou para o lado e viu Billy, o dono da estalagem, colocando uma bebida ao seu lado. Billy talvez fosse o homem mais estranho que Harry tinha conhecido. Enquanto os dois guardavam os cavalos, ele não disse uma palavra, mesmo quando Harry lhe fazia uma pergunta direta. Billy mantinha os olhos fixos no nada e a boca fechada.

Harry achou que o homem fosse mudo. Na verdade, nem se importava. Desde que naquele lugar tivesse alguma coisa para comer, estava tudo bem. Sentia-se faminto.

Olhou para a bebida no copo. Era de uma cor estranha, mas quem era ele para reclamar? Levou-a aos lábios, mas antes que conseguisse beber, Harry foi jogado no chão e derrubou o líquido por todo o feno.

A bebida derramada tinha tornado negro e podre todo o feno que encostou. Harry ficou confuso por um instante, mas depois se tocou. _Veneno?_ Olhou para cima para ver quem o tinha derrubado.

Viu um corpo grande com uma pelagem branca. Era um cavalo, mas não bem um cavalo... Tinha um chifre bem no meio de sua cabeça. Um unicórnio.

_Um unicórnio!_

_Louis!_

Levantou em um pulo. Nem pensou direito. Louis estava ali! E tinha veneno em sua bebida... Não queria pensar no que já podia ter acontecido.

Correu até a porta da hospedagem e entrou de súbito. O que viu fez seu coração parar em seu peito.

Tinha sangue por tudo que era lado. O cheiro metálico estava em toda a sala. Paul estava com a cabeça tombada para trás e seus olhos estavam sem brilho e vazios. Harry só conseguiu ver o corte profundo no seu pescoço. Eleanor estava ao lado do corpo, com a faca em sua mão e uma expressão faminta em seus olhos. Nem percebeu que Harry estava na sala com ela.

Olhou na mesma direção que a bruxa estava olhando. Louis estava bem ali. Ele era tão pequeno... Harry quase sorriu em agradecimento, mas a palidez e a expressão de pavor do menino lembrou a ele que não estavam a salvo.

Louis notou os movimentos dele na porta. O rosto do menor era de completo pânico. Harry correu para colocar o menino de olhos azuis de novo em seus braços. Louis tremia completamente e olhava para Harry como se não acreditasse que o cacheado estava ali.

“Tudo bem? Você está ferido?” Sabia que não tinham tempo para isso, mas mesmo assim passou as mãos no rosto e pescoço de Louis para ver se não encontrava nenhum rasto de sangue.

“V-Você p-precisa sair... d-daqui.” Harry nem ligou para as palavras ditas pelo menor. Já que com uma mão Louis o empurrava e com a outra segurava firme sua camisa. Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados de terror.

Mas Louis tinha razão, _precisavam_ sair dali. Harry não pensou duas vezes, pegou o braço dele e foi em direção à porta.

“Mas já vão tão cedo...?” Eles não conseguiram nem dar dois passos e tudo ao redor dos dois pegou fogo. Harry colocou, instintivamente, Louis às suas costas. O menor estava se agarrando a ele de uma maneira que, em qualquer outra situação, Harry teria reclamado de dor.

“O coração de uma estrela em paz é bem melhor que seu coração assustado.” Eleanor, que agora parecia assustadora, disse. “Mas seu coração assustado é melhor que coração nenhum.”

Eleanor levantou a faca em sua mão e andou calmamente até eles. Como se ela soubesse que não tinha escapatória nenhuma para os dois. A não ser que pudessem sumir.

 _Sumir_.

Harry estava apavorado e tremendo tanto que foi difícil tirar o resto da vela do seu bolso, mas quando conseguiu gritou para Louis.

“Se agarre em mim e pense em casa!” Louis segurou ainda mais forte, se aquilo era possível. Harry colocou a vela e sua mão no fogo ao seu lado e pensou na sua casa. Eleanor, no ultimo segundo, percebeu o que estava acontecendo e avançou até eles, mas a luz da vela já iluminava o lugar por inteiro.


	8. Volans

 

_**“Existe uma teoria que diz que, se um dia alguém descobrir exatamente para que serve o Universo e por que ele está aqui, ele desaparecerá instantaneamente e será substituído por algo ainda mais estranho e inexplicável. Existe uma segunda teoria que diz que isso já aconteceu.”** _   
_**\- Douglas Adams, O Restaurante no Fim do Universo** _

 

 

Levou alguns segundos para Louis tomar consciência de onde eles se encontravam. A chuva caia forte e gelada em sua pele. Ouviu um estrondo ensurdecedor à sua direita e se abaixou por instinto.

Louis ainda segurava o braço de Harry com força e deu um grito pelo trovão que estourou bem perto deles. Ele não conseguia ver nada. Estava mais frio que algumas horas atrás e ele continuava com o roupão que tinha saído do quarto da hospedaria.

O vento era muito forte e espalhava seu cabelo para todas as direções. Percebeu que os dois estavam de pé em uma superfície onde ele mal conseguia se equilibrar. Ela era macia e tinha uma cor acinzentada.

Aquilo era uma nuvem. Tinha certeza disso. Apesar de nunca ter visto uma tão de perto, ele já tinha visto como elas eram. A expressão completamente perplexa de Harry também indicava que ele nunca tinha estado ali antes.

Os olhos verdes, que agora estavam bastante negros, o encararam. Harry parecia ter recuperado um pouco da consciência.

“LOUIS!” Gritou. ”NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ PENSOU NA _SUA_ CASA!” Harry apertou seu braço com força. “AGORA ESTAMOS NO MEIO DO CAMINHO ENTRE AS DUAS!”

_Ele poderia ter dito isso antes!_

“VOCÊ DISSE PARA PENSAR _EM_ CASA! NÃO DISSE QUE ERA PARA PENSAR NA _SUA_ CASA!” A voz aguda de Louis tentou quebrar o inferno que estava ao redor deles.

Harry queria mesmo que ele pensasse direito enquanto uma bruxa tentava arrancar seu coração? O garoto só poderia estar brincando!

Mais um raio passou a poucos metros de distância dos dois. O barulho do trovão veio logo em seguida. _Ótimo!_ Agora os dois morreriam atingidos por um raio.

“DESCULPE!” Harry gritou. “EU ESTAVA OCUPADO, TENTANDO SALVAR A PRINCESA EM PERIGO.”

Louis nunca sentiu tanta vontade de acertar um soco em alguém, mas se controlou. Não sabia quanto tempo àquela nuvem ainda estaria ali.

“VOCÊ É UM IDIO-“

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Uma rede fez com que os dois afundassem no chão já instável. Eles caíram com tudo em um piso de madeira. Harry tentava, ao seu lado, se desprender da rede que estava em torno deles, mas não conseguiu. Louis levantou o seu olhar e viu um círculo de homens os encarando.

Eles pareciam intimidadores e estavam todos sérios com uma carranca. Todos vestiam capas de chuva grossas. Foi então que Louis olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que eles estavam em um navio. Em um navio pirata que voava.

Ele já tinha observado do céu aquele tipo de navio e sabia que os piratas não eram conhecidos pela benevolência. Muito pelo contrário, a maioria era piratas mercantes que faziam de tudo por um pouco de dinheiro. Inclusive matar e escravizar.

“Olha só o que temos aqui rapazes...” O loiro, que estava bem de frente para eles, disse. “Quem são vocês?”

Louis não se arriscou dizer nada. Esperou Harry se pronunciar, mas o garoto de olhos verdes ao seu lado, só abriu e fechou a boca umas duas ou três vezes e nenhuma palavra saia dela. Harry deveria estar mais do que pasmo com tudo aquilo. O loiro esperou mais alguns segundos, mas percebeu que não conseguiria nada de nenhum dos dois.

“Talvez uma noite presos solte a língua deles. Zayn... Leve-os daqui!”

Então Louis e Harry foram libertados da rede que os prendiam, mas em troca acabaram sendo segurados e levados por mãos muito mais fortes que eles.

Harry tentava resistir inutilmente. Já Louis nem tinha mais vontade de lutar contra nada. A bruxa tinha sido o seu limite.

***  
  
Eles foram colocados no que parecia um porão muito _muito_ sujo. O lugar estava todo escuro, mas ainda dava para ver em volta por causa da luz dos raios que iluminavam a sala com bastante frequência. Não parecia uma prisão realmente, somente um depósito com algumas coisas estranhas. Praticamente abandonado.

Na parede oposta a eles, havia uma variedade, quase inacreditável, de correntes enferrujadas. Vários caixotes estavam empilhados em um canto. Todos com os dizeres: ‘EXTREMAMENTE PERIGOSO’. Teias de aranhas parecia ser uma coisa normal ali. O ar fedia a mofo e umidade.

Louis estava encostado em uma viga com os pulsos e tornozelos presos por correntes. Harry estava a pouca distância dele. Se Louis se aproximasse conseguiria tocá-lo, mas nem tentou. Harry estava com uma cara de poucos amigos desde que eles foram postos naquele porão imundo.

Louis estava preocupado, Harry parecia triste e mais perdido que antes. Os olhos verdes estavam fixando o nada e o silêncio do maior estava incomodando Louis seriamente. Decidiu acabar com aquilo.

“Obrigado.” Harry pareceu acordar de um estupor. Os olhos verdes encaravam os azuis com curiosidade. “Por voltar por mim. Por me salvar.”

Louis devia esse agradecimento a Harry, mesmo que agora eles não estivessem nas melhores condições. Harry tinha voltado - _sabe-se lá porque_ – e salvado sua vida.

“Não precisa agradecer.” Harry disse com suavidade. “Sei que você teria feito a mesma coisa por mim.”

E o cacheado tinha razão. Mesmo conhecendo Harry há apenas um dia, Louis teria enfrentado bruxas que queriam comer corações e piratas assustadores com espadas pelo menino.

“Sem falar que eu ainda preciso da minha estrela para me ajudar com a Taylor.” Harry piscou e deu um sorriso divertido.

Provavelmente, era mais uma das piadas do cacheado que saiam sempre erradas e fora de hora. Louis teria relevado em qualquer outra situação, mas não naquele momento. Não quando ele pensava que Harry o tinha salvado porque se preocupava.

Fechou a cara e virou o rosto. O sorriso de Harry murchou no mesmo instante. O mais alto engatinhou até onde Louis estava. O arrastar das correntes fez seu som característico, Harry pegou sua mão e a afagou com carinho.

“Desculpe.” O cacheado fazia movimentos circulares na sua pele com o polegar. “Eu nunca sei o que dizer, não é mesmo...?”

Louis olhou nos olhos verdes e brilhantes a sua frente. Raios ainda iluminavam o lugar com frequência, mas a luz no olhar do maior não tinham nada haver com os malditos raios.

Era possível ficar bravo com Harry?

Louis sentiu sua pele formigando por causa do toque dele. Só com aquele toque, Harry conseguia fazer seu corpo inteiro ficar dormente.

“Não precisa se desculpar.” Louis disse baixinho. “Eu que não estou com um humor muito bom para piadas hoje.”

“Não...?” Harry fez uma careta divertida. “O que poderia ser tão ruim para você não rir das minhas piadas?”

Louis sorriu também. Não podia deixar de fazê-lo. “Vamos ver...” Fingiu pensar um pouco. “Estou longe da minha casa, caí do céu, um certo cacheado me sequestrou, uma bruxa está tentando arrancar meu coração e...Ah...! Agora estou preso em um navio pirata.”

Louis olhou para Harry que encarava o chão com uma expressão triste. “O que foi?”

Harry deu um sorriso fraco. “É que... Você me colocou na lista das suas tragédias.”

“É por que você é uma das minhas tragédias.” Louis fez carinho na palma da mão do mais alto. “Você é a tragédia que me salvou de todas as outras.”

Harry abriu um sorriso grande. E que Deus o ajudasse! Harry tinha _covinhas_! Preciosas e lindas covinhas em cada uma de suas preciosas e lindas bochechas.

Seu coração bateu forte em seu peito e ele teve medo do que aquilo significava. Porque naquele momento ele achava que não conseguiria fugir do que quer que aquilo fosse.

A voz rouca de Harry cortou seus pensamentos. “Cuidado, Louis! Acho que você acaba de me fazer um elogio.”

“Hum... Não sei... Acho que ‘ _tragédia’_ não é considerado um adjetivo muito gentil.”

 “Ufa! Ainda bem” Harry deu um sorriso maior ainda. “Acho que não conseguiria viver em um mundo onde a estrela-cadente Louis sai distribuindo elogios por aí.”

Os dois riram daquilo. Com Harry bem ali, rindo com os lábios e com os olhos, Louis não se preocupou com mais nada. Nem mesmo com o dia seguinte, onde teriam que lidar com os piratas. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e era assustador. Era mágico.

Eles pararam de rir aos poucos. Harry se encostou à parede e abriu um braço para que Louis deitasse com ele de novo. Ele foi até o cacheado, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa das correntes, pousou a cabeça em seu ombro e deu um suspiro satisfeito. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Não precisavam.

Não demorou muito e ele sentiu a respiração de Harry se acalmando. Louis ficou acordado por mais um tempo, brincando com os botões da camisa do cacheado e ouvindo as batidas (quase) familiares do coração dele. E bem ali Louis _soube_ que não poderia fugir.

 

 


	9. Cygnus

**_“Não tenho certeza de nada, mas a visão das estrelas me faz sonhar.”-Vincent Van Gogh_ **

 

“Harry” A voz vinha de longe, nem parecia real. Talvez ele devesse ignorar. Estava cansando. “Harry... Acorde!” Tudo o que Harry enxergava era escuridão. Ele sentia seu corpo pesado, em razão do cansaço. “Harry!” A voz tinha soado mais alto agora. Harry foi chacoalhado brutamente e acordou assustado.

“O que?” Sua voz saiu mais rouca que o normal. “O que aconteceu?”

“Eles estão vindo para cá!” Olhou ao redor com a visão ainda embaçada por causa do sono. Louis estava olhando para ele com os olhos azuis brilhantes.

“Q-Quem está vindo...?”

“Como _quem,_ Harry? Louis franziu o cenho para ele. “Os piratas...Que nos sequestraram ontem...”

“Ah... certo!” Harry estava com o pensamento lento. Tinha acabado de acordar afinal de contas.

Agora eles tinham que se preocupar com piratas sanguinários. Não era nem um pouco animador. Louis, ao seu lado, tremia levemente. O garoto era tão frágil. Harry percebeu que todo aquele jeito sarcástico e arrogante do menino era apenas uma proteção. Louis, na verdade, era doce e amável.

Harry ouviu vozes masculinas do outro lado da porta. Uma conversa que era abafada pela madeira maciça do navio. Harry colocou Louis atrás de seu corpo e segurou sua mão pequena. Não queria chamar a atenção do menor. Ouviram um barulho de tranca e depois a porta foi escancarada sem nenhum aviso.

Na “cela” (Harry tinha quase certeza que o lugar era só um depósito abandonado) entraram dois piratas. Um era loiro e se vestia com uma roupa preta elegante, o outro era moreno, com feições do oriente.

Harry reconheceu o loiro como sendo o capitão. Aquilo era bem obvio já que foi ele que mandou Harry e Louis para a prisão. O moreno era o tal de Zayn que os levou para a lá.

Os dois encaravam os prisioneiros com curiosidade como se quisessem desvendar um quebra-cabeça.

“Eu sou o capitão Niall.” Niall arrastou um dos caixotes até ficar bem na frente deles e depois se sentou despreocupado. “E fiquei a noite toda me perguntando quem são os ladrões que estão no meu navio.”

_Ladrões?_

Harry decidiu que era melhor se defender. Afinal, não seria chamado de ladrão! Principalmente, quando não era um.

“N-Nós não s-somos ladrões.” Nem quando era para se defender ele conseguia manter uma voz firme. Era uma vergonha.

“Não são ladrões?” Os olhos azuis do capitão encararam Harry. “Para mim, parece que estão tentando roubar a nossa mercadoria.”

“N-Não eu nunca tentaria roubar mercadoria nenhuma. Ou qualquer outra coisa...”

Niall ficou olhando para Harry por algum tempo. “O que você acha Zayn? Acredita nele?”

Harry lançou seu olhar para Zayn no momento que o capitão falou o nome dele. O moreno estava encoberto pelas sombras. Desde que ele entrou no cômodo tinha ficado calado.

Zayn deu um passo à frente e a luz clara do sol iluminou suas feições. O garoto não tinha expressão nenhuma. Harry não conseguia ler nada ali.

“Acho que ele não é inteligente o bastante para roubar qualquer coisa...”

“E quem é _você_ para falar desse jeito?” Para o desespero de Harry a voz tinha saído às suas costas. Louis tinha dito isso baixo, mas não passou despercebido por ninguém naquele lugar silencioso. Harry apertou forte a mão da estrela.

_Ele ficou doido?_

Harry foi um pouquinho mais para trás tentando esconder o corpo pequeno de Louis. Continuou olhando para Zayn que mantinha o rosto impassível. O moreno deu um sorriso de lado.

“Bom... pelo menos um deles parece ter coragem o suficiente.” Zayn se direcionou diretamente para Louis. “Não é mesmo doçura?”

O corpo de Harry queimou com aquele comentário. _Doçura?_ Não sabia o porquê de estar com tanta raiva, mas não podia suportar aquilo. Se olhares pudessem queimar, Zayn já estaria carbonizado.

O tal de Zayn pareceu perceber a reação de Harry, mas continuou olhando para Louis com um sorriso que estava deixando o cacheado com vontade de pular no pescoço dele e apertar até o outro ficar roxo. O moreno, despreocupado com o perigo, se aproximou dos dois e se ajoelhou.

“Ladrões ou não... nós ganharíamos alguma coisa vendendo eles no mercado. Com o de olhos azuis poderíamos ganhar bastante." Provocou Zayn com uma cara debochada e aproximou a mão do rosto de Louis.

“Não.toque.nele.” Harry falou entredentes. A raiva tinha deixado sua voz estável e, até mesmo para sua surpresa, ameaçadora.

Zayn se afastou com um sorriso no rosto, como se tivesse provado um ponto. Harry dirigiu seu olhar para o capitão que estava quieto enquanto tudo aquilo acontecia.

Niall estava olhando de Harry para Louis com a boca um pouco aberta, como se estivesse pensando no que fazer. O cacheado sabia que o destino deles dependia da decisão do capitão.

O loiro então viu as mãos unidas deles e sua expressão se iluminou como se ele estivesse acabado de resolver um problema de matemática muito difícil.

“Ah... mas é claro!” Niall abriu um sorriso enorme e apontou para os dois. “Vocês estão juntos.”

Bom... Harry achava que aquilo era meio óbvio já que Niall tinha pegado eles _juntos_. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que existia alguma coisa a mais por trás das palavras do capitão. Então ele só confirmou com a cabeça um pouco indeciso.

Niall deu uma risada alta. Louis apertou sua mão com um pouco de força. _O que ele não estava entendendo?_

“Isso é tão bom!” O capitão disse. “Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo um pouco de romance e ter um casal a bordo é magnífico.”

_Romance?_

_Casal?_

_Magnífico?_

Definitivamente ele não estava entendo coisa nenhuma.

“Há quanto tempo vocês namoram?” Harry permaneceu em silêncio. De repente tudo estava se esclarecendo.

“Acho que você não está entendendo, capitão.” Louis disse. “Nós não somos namorados...”

Niall franziu o cenho e naquele momento Harry sabia que era a hora de interferir. “Somos casados! Eu e Louis nos casamos há pouco tempo.”

Harry não era idiota como todos costumavam pensar. Contar sobre Louis ser uma estrela estava fora de cogitação. E se Niall gostava daquela história dos dois serem um casal, qual era o problema de contarem uma mentira que os salvariam de vários problemas.

Harry conseguia ver Louis com sua visão periférica. Ele estava com a boca aberta e visivelmente confuso. Harry rezou para que Louis se recompusesse, afinal também precisava do menino para que o capitão acreditasse naquela farsa.

“Melhor ainda!” Niall voltou a abrir um sorriso. ”Ah... eu me lembro de alguns anos atrás, quando ainda era mais novo e tinha festas na cidade. Meus pais me levavam em, praticamente, tod-“

O capitão foi interrompido pelo barulho do moreno no canto do cômodo limpando a garganta.

“Bom...” Niall se recuperou percebendo que estava se estendendo. “Vamos ao que interessa... qual é o nome de vocês?”

“Eu sou o Harry e esse é o Louis.” Harry disse apontando para a estrela.

“Aham...” O capitão os olhava com expectativa. “Como vieram parar aqui?”

“Hum...hum...” Tinha que inventar uma coisa rápido.

“Nossos pais proibiram o nosso casamento.” Louis disse atrás dele. Harry suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos ele estava colaborando com a mentira. “E tentamos usar a vela da babilônia para fugir até a Inglaterra, mas... acabamos... usando ela de maneira errada.”

Se Harry não tivesse em uma situação tão tensa, teria virado e cumprimentado Louis pela ótima mentira em tão pouco tempo.

“Como nos melhores romances...” Niall deu um suspiro alto. “E para onde vocês estavam fugindo?”

“Para a Inglaterra.” Harry disse. “Eu tenho amigos por lá.”

O capitão abriu um sorriso grande. “Isso é perfeito! Nós vamos passar perto da Inglaterra.”

“Na verdade...” Zayn interrompeu, mas Niall o ignorou.

“Vai ser uma honra levar os pombinhos até lá. E vocês têm as minhas sinceras desculpas sobre todo esse negócio de ficar preso. Sabe... é o meu dever... não posso ter pessoas que eu não confio no meu navio.”

Harry e Louis deram uma risada nervosa. O cacheado não estava mais tão certo sobre tudo aquilo, mas definitivamente aquela não era a hora para voltar atrás. Agora teriam que ir até o fim.

 _Droga_. Ele tinha tantos problemas. Convencer Taylor a não se casar com Calvin e se casar com ele parecia fácil naquele momento. Agora ele tinha que lidar com bruxas demoníacas e com piratas bipolares. E ainda conseguir uma vela da babilônia para Louis voltar para casa.

Esse pensamento causou uma sensação incomoda em seu peito. Tinha se apegado a Louis de uma maneira que não deveria. Mas não poderia ser tão egoísta. Prometeu isso a estrela.

“Mas por que vocês estão acorrentados ainda?!” O capitão interrompeu os seus pensamentos. “Zayn...”

Niall nem precisou terminar a frase, pois Zayn já estava ao lado deles com uma chave na mão. Depois de solto, Harry ajudou Louis a se levantar e só então percebeu que o menor continuava com um roupão, que agora estava para lá de sujo.

“Acho que estão precisando de algumas roupas...” Zayn disse ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que o moreno falava desde que Niall disse que eles poderiam ficar ali.

Harry não gostava nem um pouco dele, mas não queria brigar. Se Zayn se opusesse a estadia deles no barco Harry tinha certeza que o capitão também iria. Por isso decidiu que ignoraria Zayn de todas as formas possíveis e deixaria Louis bem longe do moreno também.

“Vou chamar o Liam para mostrar os seus quartos e depois de, devidamente, arrumados vou apresentar vocês a tripulação. É o certo a fazer...” Niall disse com a mão na cintura. Meio que falando sozinho.

Não importava por que, Harry já nem prestava atenção. Tudo o que ele sentia era o calor da mão de Louis ainda segurando a sua.

*******

 

“Aqui vocês encontram as cobertas” Liam abriu um baú grande no pé da cama.

Niall pediu para Liam (o pirata que parecia ter mais razão que todos daquele barco) levar Louis e Harry até os seus quartos. Eles subiram um único lance de escadas e seguiram em um corredor longo até a penúltima porta a esquerda.

Harry estava impressionado com a riqueza do navio. A madeira maciça era de alta qualidade. Rica em detalhes folhados a ouro. Quadros pendurados em todas as paredes. Tapetes persas moldavam todo o chão.

Harry não tinha ideia o que eles vendiam, mas seja o que fosse dava muito dinheiro. O quarto que eles estavam tinha a maior cama de casal que ele tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Louis parecia impressionado também.

“E aqui...” Liam abriu as portas armário que estava do lado direito do quarto. “Aqui estão as roupas. Alguma pergunta?” Liam deu um sorriso sincero para os dois.

“Ah... e onde o Louis vai dormir?” Harry perguntou. Afinal ele só via uma cama.

“Ele vai dormir aqui...” Liam aparentava confusão. ”...com você... já que são _casados_.” Harry era um idiota.

“Claro...! Eu fiquei meio confuso... acho que o balanço do navio está me deixando meio confuso, sabe... quer dizer..., nós não estamos no mar, mas eu percebi que tem certo balanço que está me deixando enjoado. Não que eu vá vomitar a qualq-“

“Obrigado Liam!” Graças aos anjos do céu Louis o cortou, Liam o olhava com uma expressão divertida. “Nós vamos ficar bem, Liam. Você foi muito gentil.”

“Vou deixar vocês sozinhos para se arrumarem. Niall vai conversar com os dois antes de apresenta-los a tripulação.” Liam foi em direção à porta, mas antes de fechar voltou-se para eles mais uma vez. ”E... não estranhem o capitão. Ele é um pouco obcecado com essa história de casais mesmo.”

No instante que Liam fechou a porta Harry sentiu um murro no seu braço direito e deu um grito de dor. Se arrependeu de pensar que Louis era frágil. A estrela sabia bater.

Louis estava ao seu lado com as pupilas azuis pegando fogo. Harry deu um passo para trás. Achou meio perigoso ficar perto daquela coisinha enraivecida.

“Estou tentando entender porque você mentiu!” Louis falou entredentes.

“Eu estava tentando nos salvar!” O menor continuou com a testa franzida. “Acha que eles iam nos poupar se soubessem que você é uma _estrela_?” A última palavra saiu num sussurro.

“Não deveríamos ter mentido. E se eles descobrirem?”

“Deixa comigo. Eles não vão descobrir.”

“Deixar com você?” Louis disse, quase avançando em Harry outra vez. “Eu deixei com você e agora alguém vai ter que dormir no chão.”

“E por que...?” Harry olhou para Louis e agora foi ele que agradeceu que olhares não podiam queimar. Harry temeu pelo seu pescoço e deu um passo para trás. _Como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão assustador?_ “Vamos conversar sobre isso depois...”

O melhor era encerrar esse assunto por enquanto. Não ia desistir da cama macia tão fácil. Nem se isso despertasse a ira da estrela-anã. Louis deu um suspiro cansado.

“Tudo bem.” O menor foi até o armário e pegou uma muda qualquer de roupa que estava ali. Depois, virou-se para Harry e ficou olhando em seus olhos como se estivesse pedindo alguma coisa. ”Harry...”

“O que?”

“Eu preciso trocar de roupa.” Louis disse ficando vermelho logo em seguida.

Era para ele ficar ali? Era para ele se virar? Louis queria ajuda? Por que todas essas perguntas idiotas estavam passando pela sua cabeça?

“Preciso que você saia do quarto...” O de olhos azuis emendou envergonhado. Louis nem olhava em seus olhos mais.

“Ah... tudo bem...” Mas Harry nem se moveu. “Eu vou indo...” Seus pés não conseguiam sair do chão. O que estava acontecendo? Por que sentia um arrepio incomodo só de imaginar Louis nu?

Não! Não! Ainda dava tempo de reverter à situação. Ainda não tinha passado tanto tempo de pé ali. Era só pedir licença e caminhar até a porta. Era só pedir licença...

“É melhor colocar meias, também...” _Que merda foi essa?_ Tudo bem _tudo bem_. Ele podia consertar. “Você sabe abotoar a camisa?” CALA A BOCA! CALA A MERDA DA BOCA! “Eu posso te ajudar...”

Pronto! Agora, o estrago estava completo.

Harry nunca quis tanto que um buraco negro o engolisse. Louis olhou para ele. Suas bochechas ainda estavam vermelhas, mas um sorriso bondoso tomava conta de seu rosto.

“Eu posso me virar sozinho, Harry.” Ele disse com carinho. Harry se sentiu um pouco menos miserável, mas só um pouco.

O cacheado apenas confirmou com a cabeça e foi até a porta. Não confiava na sua própria voz. Não confiava em qualquer coisa que saísse de sua própria boca. Ele tinha ficado mais nervoso do que era necessário.

E o pior, era que não tinha ideia do por quê. 

 


	10. Carina

 

**_“Mas eu não posso pensar em nada a não ser nas estrelas._ **

**_É como se um pedaço da minha alma estivesse perdido, vazio, e agora está preenchido com a luz de um milhão de estrelas._ **

**_Elas são tudo o que eu sonhei; elas não são nada que eu esperava.”  ̶  Através do Universo de Beth Revis._ **

 

Louis olhou no espelho pela primeira vez. Tinha escolhido uma roupa para o seu tamanho, mas não tinha certeza se estava certo. Vestia uma camisa branca de algodão e com um colete azul celeste que realçavam seus olhos. O problema era a calça preta, um pouco colada demais.

Não ficou pensando muito sobre isso. Não queria deixar Harry no corredor esperando por ele. E além do mais, alguém poderia ver e perguntar o que o cacheado estava fazendo ali e sabia que Harry era péssimo com mentiras. Mesmo com toda essa mentira de casamento.

Louis estava começando a nutrir muitos sentimentos por Harry. Sentia sua falta, mesmo o garoto estando do outro lado da porta. Era tão frustrante! Queria ouvir sua voz, queria tocar nos seus cachos e na sua pele macia, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que tinha que se proteger.

Sabia que tinha que se manter afastado porque, no final do dia, Harry ainda iria querer Taylor. Louis sairia machucado de tudo isso. Se não poderia fugir ao menos teria que se esconder.

Ficou um pouco nervoso com aquela roupa nova. Será que Harry iria gostar? Balançou a cabeça. Não era assim que iria conseguir esquecer os sentimentos que estavam nascendo por Harry. Aquilo seria a segunda coisa mais difícil que teria que fazer. A primeira era lutar com uma bruxa tentando arrancar seu coração.

Assim que abriu a porta encontrou Harry olhando para cima perdido em pensamentos, quando o cacheado olhou para Louis seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Harry o avaliou de cima a baixo com a boca um pouco aberta.

Será que a roupa estava muito ruim? Sabia que o colete não realçava seus olhos, e sim o deixava mais pálido. A calça! Era a calça. Colada demais. Sua bunda ficava muito realçada. Queria voltar para o quarto e mudar tudo.

_Mas por que Harry não fala nada?_

“O que? O que foi? É a roupa? Eu não deveria ter colocado essa calça... está marc-“

“NÃO!” Harry o interrompeu e Louis deu um passo para trás com o susto. “Está bom... hum... Você está lindo.” Harry ficou vermelho com o comentário e pela temperatura de seu rosto Louis tinha certeza que também estava.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio um pouco constrangedor por alguns segundos. O cacheado limpou a garganta e deu alguns passos para trás.

“Acho que deveríamos ver Niall. Ele quer falar com a gente.”

“Aham. Você não vai colocar outra roupa?”

“Não... não quero que você fique muito tempo sozinho. Ainda não confio nessas pessoas.”

Louis se sentiu extremamente comovido pela preocupação do mais alto, embora soubesse que Harry faria isso para proteger qualquer pessoa. Fazia parte de seu caráter.

“Louis... quero te pedir uma coisa.” Harry deu alguns passos para frente chegando bem perto dele. Perto o suficiente para Louis conseguir sentir seu cheiro doce e ver o preto de sua pupila tomar conta do verde. Perto o suficiente para fazer suas pernas tremerem.

“O que?” A voz de Louis saiu em um sussurro. Ninguém poderia culpa-lo. Como podia manter a sanidade com Harry tão perto?

“Quero que se mantenha perto de mim e o mais longe possível da tripulação.” O cacheado disse baixinho.

“Eles não sabem que eu sou um estrela.”

“Não importa Louis. Eles podem te machucar de outro jeito. Você viu como aquele Zayn te olhou? Se alguma coisa acontecer com você...”

“Harry, não precisa se preocupar. Nada vai acontecer. Vou ficar ao seu lado sempre.”

 _“_ Promete?” Harry disse com os olhos verdes fixados nos seus azuis.

Suspirou pela proximidade. “Prometo.”

Harry estava tão próximo dele. Podia ver todos os detalhes do seu rosto. Agora ele percebia que o tom de verde dos olhos do cacheado era claro e com algumas manchas douradas, as maçãs do rosto tinham um desenho perfeito e estavam um pouco vermelhas. E os lábios! _Deus, os lábios_! Ali estava sua perdição. Eles eram cheios e rosados. Tão perfeitos para co-

“Ah! Aí estão vocês.” A voz do capitão interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Eles se afastaram constrangidos. “Os dois pombinhos estão namorando no corredor, hum?”

“A gente só estava...”

“Não precisa achar uma desculpa, Harry!” Niall deu uma risada divertida. “Mas porque não está vestido com roupas melhores ainda?”

“Hum... é que...” Harry disse perdido.

“Não encontrou nenhuma roupa do seu tamanho” Niall interrompeu. “Não se preocupe. Achei mesmo que você não encontraria. Tem ombros muito largos. Bom para lutar, diga-se de passagem...”

Niall continuou falando enquanto os conduzia pelo corretor. O capitão não era do tipo que tinha diálogos unilaterais, até porque deixava Louis ou Harry falar alguma coisa ou outra, mas no meio de suas falas sempre os interrompiam para contar outra de suas histórias.

Eles pararam em frente a uma porta dupla de madeira maciça e, aparentemente, muito pesada. Niall tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e foi direto na que queria.

Quando a porta se abriu, Louis viu uma sala ampla e bonita. Cheia de quadros e tapetes como, provavelmente, era todo o navio, mas esse cômodo possuía uma janela que cobria toda a parede de frente a porta e de onde dava para ver o horizonte.

Era a coisa mais linda que Louis já tinha visto. Perdeu até a respiração. Dali podia ver as nuvens e o céu azul claro. O sol penetrava pelo vidro e deixava o ambiente mais do que confortável.

Em frente da janela se encontrava um elegante piano de cauda. Na parede a direta da porta estava uma prateleira repleta de livros e discos de todos os tipos. À esquerda deles tinha outra grande porta dupla.

Niall abriu a porta com outra chave e ali dentro Louis pode ver várias roupas de todos os tipos.

“Aqui, Harry, você pode escolher qualquer coisa e vestir. Aproveite!”

Harry foi em direção às roupas um pouco indeciso.

“Então...” Niall disse observando Harry escolher as roupas. “O que vocês acham de um novo penteado?”

“Não acho que seja necessário, Niall...” Louis disse suavemente.

“Mas e se vocês encontrarem alguém conhecido? Eles podem te obrigar a voltar.” Niall agora falava diretamente com Louis. Parecia muito animado para aquilo. Decidiu que não estragaria o momento do capitão.

“Tudo bem...”

Niall deu um sorriso vitorioso e puxou uma cadeira. “Senta aqui. Você vai ficar mais lindo do que já é. E você ó o próximo, Harry!”

Louis sentou e pode ouvir Harry gritar do outro lado da porta algo parecido com ‘Não concordei com nada. ’

 Estava com um pouco de temor sobre aquilo, mas tinha a sensação que o capitão sabia o que estava fazendo. Niall cantarolava enquanto penteava seu cabelo.

“O que vocês vendem no mercado, Niall?” Louis estava com um pouco de receio para fazer essa pergunta por que tinha medo da resposta. Afinal, Zayn tinha cogitado a hipótese de vender ele e Harry no mercado.

“Nós vendemos raios.” Niall disse. “Parece simples, mas é bastante difícil capturar essas coisinhas. Dão bastante trabalho.”

“Raios? E quem compra?”

“Alguns guerreiros compram para se proteger. É bastante útil, nesse quesito... Pronto!”

Depois de – surpreendentemente – alguns segundos o capitão já tinha terminado. Louis se olhou no espelho a sua frente e viu que Niall tinha feito um topete bonito em seu cabelo.

“Isso foi rápido.”

“É... eu tenho bastante experiência com o meu.” O capitão disse com um sorriso largo em seus lábios. Louis ficou pensando que apesar da primeira impressão que teve do capitão Niall, deveria ser uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar.

“Nossa... e eu achei que eu ia surpreender...” Ouviu a voz rouca de Harry ao seu lado e olhou no mesmo instante para o cacheado.

Harry estava lindo. Completamente lindo. Ele vestia uma calça preta e colada com botas também pretas. Um sobretudo aberto cobria os seus ombros e por baixo dele uma camisa branca de algodão.

Louis podia passar a vida inteira olhando para o cacheado. Podia passar a eternidade ao seu lado, só admirando sua beleza.

“Se vocês vão ficar assim toda vez que o outro troca de roupa então teremos um problema.” Niall disse brincando.

Harry (ao contrário de Louis) não pareceu constrangido com aquilo. O mais alto pegou uma cadeira e colocou ao lado do de olhos azuis. Depois disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

“Acho que eu ganhei o direito de admirar a beleza do meu marido.” Harry pegou a mão de Louis e ficou fazendo carinho em seus dedos.

Minha nossa! Harry, definitivamente, deveria mandar um sinal para Louis quando estava fingindo. Um cutucão ou uma piscada, ou talvez uma palavra que somente os dois saberiam.

Por que aquilo era muito _muito_ perigoso para a sua saúde física. Só aquele simples elogio e aquele simples toque tinha feito seu corpo derreter inteiro e seu coração bater muito mais rápido.

“Acho que é melhor começarmos a nos preocupar com o mel escorrendo pelas paredes.” O capitão caçoou. “Agora pare quieto, Harry. Seu cabelo vai ser um pouco mais difícil de lidar.”

Niall ficou calado enquanto mexia no cabelo de Harry, parecia bastante concentrado. Louis agradeceu mentalmente o silêncio que se instalou. Por que assim, poderia se concentrar no toque de Harry, na sensação de formigamento de toda sua mão e como isso afetava todas as partes de seu corpo.

Seu corpo tinha reações tão inexplicáveis na presença do mais alto. Tudo que Harry fazia deixava uma marca em seu coração. Os sorrisos fáceis dançando em seus lábios. As covinhas... Sem contar a personalidade adorável.

Por que tudo tinha que conspirar para que Louis caísse de amores por Harry?

Louis parou sua linha de pensamento quando percebeu que o cabelo de Harry estava aumentando de comprimento. Agora, os cachos estavam batendo em seus ombros e isso deixou o de olhos verdes com um aspecto mais velho e maduro. Niall queria o enlouquecer.

“O que está fazendo?” Harry disse parecendo perceber a diferença.

“Deixando o seu cabelo um pouco maior... Voilá!” O capitão estendeu o espelho para Harry. “Espere aqui que eu vou pegar outra coisa para você.” Niall disse e em seguida saiu da sala. O cacheado olhava no espelho, mas sua mão continuava em contato com a de Louis.

“Você não parece muito surpreso...”

“Eu não duvido de mais nada depois que uma bruxa tentou arrancar seu coração. Não! Espere um pouco... acho que foi quando o unicórnio entrou em cena.” Harry olhou para cima fingindo pensar um pouco. “É, definitivamente, o unicórnio!”

“Não quando você caiu em cima de uma estrela cadente depois de ter viajado com uma vela mágica?” Louis disse sorrindo.

“Ah... não! Isso acontece sempre comigo. Acendendo velas e caindo em lindas estrelas...”

Nenhum cutucão, piscada, músculos tendo espasmos... Nada! Louis decidiu deixar aquilo de lado. Não importava se era fingimento ou não. Queria se iludir com aquilo pelo menos um pouco.

 “Vou encontrar outra vela para você voltar para casa, Louis.” O sorriso do de olhos azuis caiu. “Eu prometi a você não foi?”

Aquela simples frase fez o coração de Louis se apertar dolorido em seu peito.

“Claro... você prometeu...” Louis baixou o rosto, era difícil encarar os olhos verdes agora sem querer chorar.

“Louis...” Harry falou um pouco magoado. “Eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais corajosa ou a mais forte, mas eu vou conseguir para você.”

Harry achava que não era suficiente para ele? Louis largaria qualquer coisa por Harry. Só precisava dele.

Fez um esforço para levantar seus olhos e encarar os do cacheado a sua frente. “Eu sei que você consegue... é só que...”

“Aqui está!” Niall interrompeu os dois. O capitão tinha um talento. “Acho que vai precisar disso para se defender. O mundo está bastante perigoso esses últimos tempos.”

O que tinha em sua mão era uma espada bonita e prateada, mas que fez com que Louis se arrepiasse. Depois de ver tanto sangue, não queria ver faca ou espada nenhuma.

Harry pareceu perceber o seu receio e apertou sua mão um pouco mais forte e com a outra pegou a espada da mão de Niall.

“Obrigado. Só não acho que saberei usar...”

“Não se preocupe com isso! Eu e meus rapazes ensinaremos tudo o que você precisa aprender.”

Harry soltou sua mão de Louis para colocar a espada em sua cintura, mas logo depois a pegou novamente.

“Vamos! Agora vocês estão prontos para conhecer a tripulação. Ah... não! Já ia me esquecendo... tem mais uma coisa...” Niall olhou para eles sério. “Tem alguns membros que vão ficar um pouco desconfiados sobre vocês serem mentirosos ou não...” Harry e Louis congelaram. “É natural, entendem...? Esse é um ramo muito perigoso.”

“A gente entende, Niall. Não precisa nos explicar...” Louis disse. Harry parecia um pouco alarmado ao seu lado. Talvez ele estivesse arrependido da mentira, mas Louis entendia. Era o único jeito de salvar os dois.

“É... só façam o que eu mandar e tudo vai ficar bem. Ok?”

Eles confirmaram com a cabeça. Louis dava graças por Niall ser uma pessoa tão pacifica, mas não sabia se essa era a maneira errada de pensar no capitão.

 

 

*******

 

Louis estava um pouco trêmulo. Aproximadamente, quinze piratas os encaravam, nenhum estava sorrindo. Ele nem esperava isso. Todos os olhavam com duvida e hesitação.

A única coisa que confortava Louis era a mão de Harry segurando fortemente a sua. O cacheado parecia apavorado com o que poderia acontecer. Por que se alguém desconfiasse da história deles e eles fossem descobertos... Louis não queria nem pensar o que poderia acontecer.

Eles estavam numa parte mais alta do cais perto do mastro. O capitão mandou toda a tripulação se reunir ali.

“Esses são os nossos novos hóspedes aqui no navio. Esse é o Harry.” Niall apontou diretamente para o cacheado e depois apontou para Louis. “E esse é o Louis. Eles estão fugindo por que suas famílias não aceita-“

“Como vamos saber que eles não são mesmo ladrões? Afinal, até ontem eles estavam presos.” Um pirata, um pouco longe deles, disse. Não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a situação.

“Em primeiro lugar, se me interromper de novo eu te jogo em uma nuvem na próxima tempestade.” Niall disse nervoso. “E em segundo lugar, eles só estavam presos por que não sabíamos que eram casados e estavam fugindo... e não roubando os nossos raios!”

“Como sabemos que eles estão contando a verdade?” Outro pirata com uma barba comprida disse.

“Eles estão confiando em nós, temos que confiar neles.”

Louis engoliu em seco. Ficou imaginando se o capitão teria feito alguma coisa se ele contasse que era uma estrela.

“Mas nem sabemos se eles são mesmo casados!” Agora um rapaz (que parecia um pouco bêbado) falou.

“Bom... eles parecem apaixonados para mim.” Louis reconheceu a voz. Era Liam quem tinha dito aquilo. Fez uma nota mental para agradecer a ele depois.

“Quero uma prova!” Disse o pirata bêbado outra vez.

“E o que você quer Derek? Que eles se peguem na nossa frente?”

“Não... mas eu quero uma prova! Eu não vejo nenhuma aliança.” Derek apontou para as mãos deles.

Ainda mais essa! Louis já estava preparando uma nova mentira, mas Niall foi mais rápido.

“Não seja indelicado, Derek! Eles mal tiveram tempo de se casar...” Com isso, todos os piratas ficaram em silêncio. Mas não pareciam que estavam acreditando naquela história.

“Acho que com um beijo encerramos esse assunto.” Zayn disse. Louis notou o moreno só agora. Ele estava próximo a Liam e sua expressão era de puro divertimento.

Aquilo era ridículo. Beijo? Como um beijo podia provar qualquer coisa. Não! Estava fora de cogitação. Não iria concordar com aquilo. Mas para o seu desespero, Niall gostou da ideia.

“Perfeito Zayn! Um beijo e acabamos com isso.”

 

*******


	11. Phoenix

 

**_Quando penso em você me sinto flutuar,_ **

**_  
me sinto alcançar as nuvens,_ **

**_  
tocar as estrelas, morar no céu..._ **

**_  
̶_ ** **_William Shakespeare_ **

 

“Vamos...” Niall disse olhando para eles. “Não temos o dia todo... o navio não voa sozinho...”

Louis estava em choque. Essa era a única saída?

“Niall... não sei como um be-“

“Ah... Louis. É só um beijo. Aposto que já fizeram mais do que isso.” O capitão sorriu para eles e deu uma piscada.

Se a situação já era constrangedora, agora tinha ficando pior. Por que Harry não dizia nada? Precisava dele agora para acabar com aquele absurdo!

Apertou sua mão com força. O cacheado pareceu sair do estado de choque e olhou para Louis como se não tivesse ideia do que fazer.

Quanto mais eles demoravam em achar uma desculpa mais estranho ficava. Louis olhou de Niall para o cacheado novamente. Harry o encarava com a cabeça um pouco inclinada e os olhos verdes brilhantes estavam observando os seus lábios.

Era como se ele estivesse...

Era como se ele estivesse considerando o pedido!

Quando que aquilo virou uma questão a ser considerada? Não era como Louis não quisesse beijar Harry (só de pensar nisso seu corpo já esquentava), mas era só que tudo aquilo era uma grande besteira.

Ele queria beijar Harry quando o garoto também quisesse. Queria beijar Harry não por obrigação e muito menos com uma plateia.

Mas e se essa fosse a sua única chance? Se essa fosse a única chance de ter os lábios de Harry contra os seus?

Nem teve muito tempo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Harry se colocou de frente para ele e depositou uma mão em seu rosto e outra na sua cintura. O cacheado não disse uma palavra. Deslizou o dedo delicadamente pelo rosto de Louis até chegar aos seus lábios. O toque era suave e o fazia se arrepiar inteiro. Louis piscou lentamente, mergulhado em prazer.

Sua respiração já estava descompassada. Harry ergueu o olhar até seus olhos azuis. Louis não conseguiu desviar do verde esmeralda. Era uma conexão forte. Harry estava fazendo uma pergunta só olhando dentro de deus olhos. Dentro de sua alma.

Ele estava pedindo permissão. Louis sentiu sua certeza se dissipar. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar eram nos lábios macios e rosados do cacheado e em como ele queria esses lábios na sua boca, na pele sensível de seu pescoço... Harry queria beijá-lo. Louis queria ser beijado. O mundo que se explodisse!

Somente assentiu fraco com a cabeça. A vida como ele conhecia tinha chegado ao fim.

Harry aproximou-se devagar – talvez porque o cacheado queria ter certeza que Louis entendeu sua pergunta silenciosa ou talvez por que ainda estivesse em duvida –, até estar próximo o bastante para o menor sentir a respiração e o calor de Harry de encontro com sua boca. Seus hálitos se misturaram e o ar ficou cálido e pesado.

Louis desejava Harry com uma intensidade que estava deixando suas pernas bambas e ele teria reclamado da demora se não estivesse tão nervoso. Olhou para o cacheado e ele estava tão perto de si que conseguia ver os detalhes de sua pele. Conseguia sentir seu cheiro doce que embriagava todo o seu ser.

“Harry?” sussurrou contra a boca do mais alto.

Precisava daquilo. Precisava daquilo agora.

Depois de ter o seu nome entre os dois, Harry não esperou mais. Os lábios do mais alto tocaram os lábios de Louis com delicadeza. Louis apoiou uma de suas mãos no peitoral do de olhos verdes e a outra foi, imediatamente, para os cachos que queria tanto tocar.

Nos braços de Harry a gravidade não existia. Louis tinha certeza que naquele momento não tinha chão sob os seus pés.

Os lábios macios de Harry se movimentaram sobre os seus. Louis tinha se esquecido de como respirar, tinha se esquecido de como era seu nome e o que eles estavam fazendo ali. Nada mais importava porque os braços de Harry estavam abraçando o seu corpo. Nada importava por que, Louis conseguia sentir a respiração de Harry na sua pele. Nada mais importava porque os lábios de Harry estavam sobre os seus.

Harry ficou mais exigente no beijo. O delicado e gentil foi substituído pela necessidade dos dois. O cacheado pressionou seus lábios contra os de Louis com mais força e movimentou de uma maneira um pouco mais rude e trouxe sua cintura de encontro com a dele.

Harry o abraçou com vontade, como se quisesse se fundir com Louis. O de olhos azuis sentiu um formigamento e todo o seu corpo se incendiou em uma calor prazeroso. Criando labaredas por toda a sua pele. Por cada célula de seu corpo. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito.

Não havia mais espaços nenhum entre os dois a não ser as roupas (Louis as odiou naquele momento). Ele podia sentir todas as partes do corpo de Harry tocando em todas as partes de seu corpo pequeno.

Suas pernas tremiam e ele tinha certeza que se Harry não estivesse o segurando já teria caído desmaiado no chão.

Harry aprofundou o beijo, pedindo passagem com a sua língua. Louis logo cedeu, abrindo sua boca permitindo e o mundo dele se explodiu em fogos de artifício. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa que já tinha experimentado. A língua quente de Harry explorava todos os lugares da sua boca e se enroscava com a sua.

Ele sentia seu gosto. Sentia seu cheiro. Sentia a textura do cabelo de Harry. Louis achava que eles eram macios? Eram mais do que isso. Eram seda pura.

 _Sentir. Sentir. Sentir._ Era tudo que ele queria. Era tudo o que precisava.

Depois de um tempo, quando os pulmões deles já estavam implorando por oxigênio, Harry se afastou de seus lábios. Louis soltou um grunhido manhoso. Odiou ter que respirar. Odiou ter que fazer qualquer outra coisa. Odiou ter que estar em qualquer outro lugar que não ali. Queria mais. Aquilo não era o suficiente.

Harry roçou seu nariz com o dele e depois descansou a testa de encontro com a de Louis. O de olhos azuis conseguia sentir o ar quente saindo da boca do maior. Eram baforadas rápidas que iam de encontro com a sua pele. A respiração dos dois estava descompassada. Os olhos azuis de Louis ainda estavam fechados em deleite, não sabia se algum dia conseguiria abri-los outra vez.

Harry plantou um beijo casto em seus lábios, como se não quisesse ficar longe deles. Depois deu outro e mais outro. No quarto manteve seus lábios pressionados por mais tempo e deu um suspiro profundo ainda de encontro com a boca de Louis. Depois se afastou.

Aquilo era um sonho. Era o paraíso. Nenhuma palavra se encaixava com o que Louis estava sentindo.

Abriu os olhos devagar e com dificuldade. Ainda estava sob o efeito de ‘Harry’ sob o seu corpo. Os olhos verdes o encaravam, estavam borrados e suas pupilas gigantes. Harry parecia um pouco surpreso, mas também admirado.

Louis viu seu reflexo nos olhos do cacheado e conseguiu a confirmação do que já esperava. Ele estava brilhando. Um brilho forte e cintilante sob toda a sua pele.

Desde que caiu, aquilo não tinha acontecido nem uma única vez. Suspirou de prazer. Era bom ser ele mesmo. Era bom estar envolto nos braços de Harry.

“Você está brilhando.” Harry disse tão baixo que quase Louis não conseguiu escutar.

“O que as estrelas fazem?” sussurrou de volta.

O cacheado roçou, mais uma vez, sua pele contra a Louis se segurou para não ronronar.

“AHAM!” Niall disse alto próximo a eles.

Deus do céu! Como eles puderam esquecer que tinham uma plateia? Louis se segurou no braço de Harry, estava tonto com o beijo.

“Bom... acho que isso explica muita coisa.” Liam disse ao lado deles. Louis não notou o significado por trás das palavras, estava tão envergonhado que suas bochechas queimavam.

“Acho que explica sim...” Niall falou pensante. “Alguém mais precisa de alguma prova?” Todos os piratas cochicharam uma negativa. “Muito bem então... Voltem ao trabalho!” O capitão os dispensou.

Louis tremia levemente com o que tinha acontecido. Seu coração estava disparado, seu brilho ainda permanecia. Agradeceu mentalmente por ser um dia claro e por o sol estar brilhando como nunca.

Harry ao seu lado não dizia nada. Louis não conseguia nem olhar para ele. E se Harry mudasse sua atitude? Não de um jeito bom, mas de um jeito que deixaria os dois desconfortáveis.

Seu coração pesou em seu peito. Não era bom ficar pensando naquelas coisas, tinha que falar com o cacheado antes. O problema é que nem conseguia olhar para ele.

“Harry.” Niall chegou mais perto deles. “Vou te mostrar algumas coisas do navio e já conversamos sobre a nossa viagem. Acho que vou até abrir uma garrafa de uísque para comemorar, o que acha?”

“Acho que uísque seria bom agora...” Harry disse com a voz um pouco engasgada.

E o que diabos aquilo significava? Que o gosto dele não era bom?

_Harry não tinha gostado do beijo?_

“Louis...” Liam disse ao lado deles “Por que não vem comigo, assim posso te mostrar mais coisas do navio e já passamos na cozinha para que possa comer um pouco.”

“Isso Liam! Ótima ideia. Assim o pequeno já pode se acostumando com tudo por aqui.” Niall respondeu.

Louis queria ficar com Harry, mas não tinha tanta certeza se esse era o desejo do outro. Olhou para o cacheado que estava olhando para o outro lado, como se procurasse um meio de fugir dali.

Aquilo doeu. Vez seu coração apertar em seu peito e seus olhos arderem com as lágrimas contidas. Não iria chorar. Louis só confirmou com um gesto sutil com a cabeça e largou o braço de Harry que ainda segurava.

Seguiu Liam até as escadas para sair da popa do navio. Harry não o impediu.

*******

Eleanor estava sentada no banco da carruagem que tinha acabado de roubar. Encarava seu reflexo no vidro bem polido. Já estava mostrando sinais de velhice. Se não encontrasse logo a maldita estrela iria ficar mais feia ainda.

A carruagem balançava com a alta velocidade. Não poderia perder mais tempo.

Esfregou seu anel para se contatar com suas irmãs. Estava adiando fazer aquilo, não queria ouvir as duas gralhando na sua orelha por perder a estrela bem quando ela estava na palma de sua mão.

Em um segundo, Eleanor se encontrou dentro do espelho de casa. As irmãs a encaravam e pareciam saber que ela as chamaria.

“Cuidado, irmã! Nem a magia pode fazer o tempo parar.” Briana disse e Paige deu uma gargalhada alta.

“Eu sei disso! Preciso saber para onde a estrela foi. Minhas runas só dizem besteira.” Depois do desastre que tinha sido o seu plano na hospedaria, Eleanor tentou rastrear a estrela. Sem sorte.

Paige e Briana foram pegar um guaxinim que mantinham em cativeiro. Cortaram seu estômago com uma facada precisa.

“Aqui diz que a estrela se encontra no céu.” Briana disse, examinado as tripas do animal.

“E quem é o menino com a minha estrela?” Eleanor perguntou. Aquele encaracolado tinha estragado tudo. Se não fosse por ele, o coração da estrela já estaria em suas mãos.

“Parece que é só um camponês. Não é nenhum feiticeiro...” Paige falou.

“Muito bem... “ Seria fácil eliminá-lo então. “Quando a estrela colocar o pé em terra firme eu quero ser avisada imediatamente!” Eleanor disse determinada. Não erraria outra vez.


	12. Hydra

 

 

**_“Os sonhos são como estrelas. Você não pode tocá-las, mas se você seguir... eles vão guiar o seu destino.”  ̶  Peter Pan._ **

 

O pôr do sol era lindo ali no navio. Azul, amarelo, laranja, vermelho, rosa. Todas as cores dançavam numa sincronia lenta até o anoitecer. Daquela altura que estava, Harry conseguia ver tudo. Era magnífico. O vento batia nos seus cachos e lhe dava uma sensação de calma.

Olhou para o lado e viu Louis rindo com Liam e algum outro pirata que Harry não conhecia ainda. Estava sempre de olho na estrela, não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse a ele.

Mesmo que algumas horas atrás, Harry tinha saído correndo de Louis por causa do beijo que eles haviam dado. Ele seguiu Niall até o seu escritório onde o capitão conversou e contou histórias sobre o navio (nada que acrescentasse muita coisa), depois abriu uma garrafa de uísque. Harry bebeu só um copo. Tinha um sabor horrível, mas precisava tirar o beijo de seus pensamentos.

Não que o cacheado não tivesse gostado do beijo. Aquela questão estava muito longe disso... _muito longe mesmo_.

E era isso que o deixava confuso.

Ele adorou beijar Louis. Cada fibra do seu ser tinha se arrepiado e se incendiado. Ele não pensou nas prováveis consequências que aquilo traria. Ele _queria_ beijar Louis. ~~Precisava beijar Louis.~~

Balançou a cabeça. Não importava agora. Eles tinham feito isso para que a tripulação não desconfiasse e nada tinha mudado. Harry ainda iria atrás de Taylor e Louis voltaria para casa. Há dois dias, essa ideia parecia maravilhosa, agora isso causava uma estranha dor em seu peito que ele preferia ignorar.

Harry não conversou com Louis depois do beijo. Evitou a estrela ao máximo. Estava com medo de que todos os sentimentos que experimentou algumas horas atrás borbulhassem para fora de novo.

Depois do beijo Harry teve que se segurar para não avançar em Louis e isso o enchia de vergonha. Só os lábios finos do menor tinham feito seu corpo arder. Deveria ser por que Louis era uma estrela. _Isso!_ Deixaria a culpa dos seus hormônios descontrolados nesse fato.

Observou a estrela à distância. Louis, agora, se mantinha um pouco à parte da conversa. Seus olhinhos azuis quase se fechavam e o menor os coçou com as mãozinhas fechadas. _Adorável_. Harry não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

Não deixaria que um beijo (que não deveria ter significado nada) estragasse as coisas entre eles. Não iria ser um babaca e deixar Louis por sua conta e risco só por que se sentia confuso. Não era justo com a estrela.

Tomou coragem e foi em direção ao menor. Provavelmente, Louis estava com sono, já que não dormiu nada naquela manhã. Sentou-se ao lado dele e depois afagou suas costas. Louis tomou um susto com o toque, mas relaxou quando viu que era Harry.

O garoto estava tão assustado... Nunca deveria ter deixado ele sozinho.

“Está com sono?” Perguntou.

Louis observou Harry por alguns segundos, seus olhos azuis avaliavam cada parte do seu rosto. O menor parecia surpreso de Harry estar ali conversando com ele.

“Um pouco... mas consigo aguentar m-maisumouquinho...” Louis falou em meio ao um bocejo.

“Tem certeza? Acho que posso despistar eles...” Apontou com a cabeça os piratas que continuavam rindo e contando histórias.

“Sim. Tenho certeza.” Louis deu um meio sorriso cansado.

“Você tinha que ouvir Niall contando suas histórias sobre piratas.” Harry tentou alegrar o pequeno. “Ele falou sobre pássaros gigantes que atacaram o navio e... Você está bem Louis?” O menor estava triste e não parecia nem um pouco perto de ficar animado.

“Só...” Louis sussurrou e olhou para baixo. “Só não me deixe sozinho de novo.”

Louis falou aquilo com tanta sinceridade que acabou com Harry. Ele se sentiu a pior das criaturas. Como pode deixar Louis por tanto tempo? Sentia mais do que arrependido por ter deixado o menor sozinho. Era um idiota.

Abraçou Louis firme e deu um beijo carinhoso na sua testa. Não importava o que aconteceu, ele prometeu proteger Louis e era isso que faria. Não perderia sua amizade. Não perderia sua estrela.

Bom... Aquele era um pensamento meio idiota, já que no final era isso que deveria acontecer.

“Não vou deixar você sozinho de novo. Prometi cuidar de você, lembra?” Harry fez carinho no rosto de Louis. O de olhos azuis ficou vermelho, mas não fugiu do toque.

“Por que será que a feiticeira não veio atrás de nós?” Cochichou Louis.

“Não sei... acho que ela não sabe onde estamos.” Harry passou o dedo em cima de sua pele que ficou mais corada do que já estava.

“Fico com medo dela, Harry.” Louis disse. Fazendo com que o cacheado parasse com o carinho. “Acho que ela machucaria qualquer um para ter o meu co-“

“Shh... ninguém pode saber nada sobre isso. Se qualquer um souber iria querer seu coração.” Harry disse mais baixo que um sussurro.

Precisavam chegar logo à Inglaterra. Louis nunca estaria protegido. Mesmo com Harry ao seu lado, Louis sempre estaria em perigo porque alguém sempre estaria atrás de seu coração. Atrás da imortalidade que ele trazia para quem o possuísse.

“Você conversou com Niall para saber quanto tempo à viagem vai durar?”

“Ele me disse que vai fazer uma ou duas paradas no caminho para vender a mercadoria, mas que vamos estar na Inglaterra em alguns dias.” Respondeu.

Harry observou Louis enquanto o menor brincava com a manga de sua camiseta. Era mais fácil assim... sem os olhos azuis penetrantes encarando os seus. Louis parecia um pouco abatido. Harry achava que era por causa da feiticeira tentando arrancar seu coração.

Qualquer um naquela situação ficaria abatido...

Harry queria ter o poder de salvar Louis de todo aquela confusão. De todo o medo, receio e temor que a estrela tinha. Queria ver Louis sorrir e brilhar como ele tinha feito quando eles estavam se beijando.

Nunca viu nada tão lindo. Louis tinha cintilado bem na sua frente. Era uma luz que trazia calma e felicidade, que reluzia para acabar com toda a escuridão. Harry não conseguiu deixar de se sentir bem por ter feito aquilo. Por ter feito Louis feliz, nem que fosse por alguns míseros minutos.

“O que é isso?” O menor disse apontando para o bolso do casaco de Harry.

“O que?” O cacheado abaixou a cabeça e viu os dedinhos de Louis brincando com as pétalas da flor que sua mãe tinha dado para ele. Deu um sorriso sincero. “Minha mãe deixou para mim junto com a carta.”

Harry já tinha contado para Louis quase tudo sobre a história que o fez chegar até o menino. Ele não era uma pessoa que se abria facilmente, mas com Louis as coisas eram diferentes. A estrela sempre prestava atenção e parecia verdadeiramente interessado no que Harry tinha a dizer.

Louis abriu um sorriso que fez com que pequenas ruguinhas aparecessem no canto de seus olhos. Não podia negar que era adorável.

“É uma flor linda...” ~~Não só ela.~~

“Aham... Minha mãe disse ao meu pai que traria sorte para quem a carregasse.”

O sorriso de Louis caiu e depois apareceu tímido no canto de seus lábios. “Acho que deve estar quebrado.”

“Acho que não. Afinal, eu encontrei você não foi?”

Louis ergueu os olhos e encarou os seus. O menor estava surpreso e (se era possível) ainda mais vermelho. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, depois Louis disse sem quebrar a conexão com seus olhos verdes.

“Harry, sobre o be...”

“HARRY!” O capitão interrompeu. Louis suspirou impaciente ao seu lado. “Os rapazes não estão acreditando que você era um conselheiro do rei...”

Congelou. Talvez ele tivesse contado uma ou duas mentirinhas para Niall sobre o que ele era e o que fazia. Nada de muito relevante na verdade, mas Louis o olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

“Bom... é... um trabalho difícil.” Todos os piratas deram uma gargalhada sonora. Louis pareceu chocado ao seu lado.

“Tenho certeza que deve ter sido muito difícil para você Harry.” Zayn disse fazendo graça. Harry deu de ombros, os piratas pareciam saber alguma coisa que ele não sabia. Logo todos voltaram a conversar entre si.

“Você mentiu sobre onde trabalhava?” Louis disse entredentes.

“Ah... hum... foi só uma mentirinha pequena.” Harry deu um sorriso inocente que pareceu não ter dado certo porque Louis continuava com a testa franzida.

“E eu posso te perguntar por quê?”

Não era uma pergunta muito difícil. Ser conselheiro do rei era relevante, as pessoas o olhariam com orgulho e respeito.

“Por que...” Harry começou. Por algum motivo colocar aquilo em palavras era um pouco complexo. “Por que é mais fácil para as pessoas gostarem de mim se eu for alguém a ser admirado. Alguém que vale a pena ser admirado!” Disse com segurança.

Louis fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Depois olhou para Harry, a estrela parecia triste e decepcionado.

“Você não precisa ser mais atraente, Harry. Você não precisa ser mais atraente para ninguém!” Louis disse seus olhos azuis pareciam cheios de incompreensão. “Você pode fazer todos amarem você... confie em mim... você pode! Mas você não _precisa_ fazer todos amarem você.”

As palavras do menor o atingiram intensamente. Louis o olhava como se quisesse fazer Harry ver uma coisa que ele não conseguia.

“O que é tão atrativo em ter o mundo te admirando?” Louis perguntou.

“Por que... Por que pelo menos eles sabem quem eu sou.” Harry disse.

“Uma mentira?”

“Não! Quero dizer... pelo menos eles sabem da minha existência.” Harry estava magoado por Louis ser tão duro com ele. “Você não entenderia.”

“Queria que você parasse de dizer isso...” O menor disse chateado.

Louis olhou para ele com uma expressão triste. Ele realmente não esperava que o de olhos azuis entendesse o desejo dele de ser admirado. O menor já era admirado naturalmente só por ser uma estrela.

“Estou cansado.” Louis falou não olhando em seus olhos. “Vou dormir... ou pelo menos tentar.”

Harry ainda estava magoado, mas parecia errado deixar Louis agora. Por isso, antes que o menor se levantasse, segurou sua mão pequena para segui-lo em direção ao quarto. Louis não mostrou resistência.

 

***

 

Ninguém notou quando os dois foram para o quarto, os piratas pareciam mais entretidos no jogo de baralho do que em qualquer outra coisa. Não sentiriam a falta deles. Aquela não era a hora mais apropriada para dormir já que havia acabado de escurecer.

No entanto, Louis não aguentava mais ficar socializando. O dia tinha sido muito cansativo. Ainda mais para alguém como ele que estava acostumado a dormir durante o período em que o sol aparecia. Mudar toda a sua rotina deixava o pequeno exausto.

O corredor estava em completa escuridão que fazia os pelos da nuca de Louis se arrepiassem. O que o confortava era a mão de Harry segurando firme a sua.

Harry parecia ignorar completamente o que tinha acontecido naquele dia mais cedo. O beijo que eles haviam dado na frente de toda tripulação.

Primeiro Louis ficou com medo de que o cacheado ficasse distante dele. Com motivo, já que depois do beijo que eles deram Harry não foi falar com ele e o evitava a qualquer custo. Mas depois que o de olhos verdes se aproximou para conversar, todo aquele medo se dissipou dando lugar a uma sensação cálida de contentamento e ao mesmo tempo receio de que o cacheado se afastaria novamente.

Harry não se afastou e pelo jeito como segurava sua mão, Louis tinha a sensação que ele não o faria novamente.

Eles chegaram até a porta do quarto que teriam que dividir. Podendo ser só vista pela luz pálida da lua que entrava na janela pequena do final do corredor. Harry abriu a porta e entrou incerto no quarto em razão da escuridão que os cegava. Louis tateou a parede ao seu lado tentando encontrar apoio.

“Vou acender algumas velas.” Harry disse. “Não consigo nem ver minha mão na frente do meu rosto.”

“Só acenda duas...” Louis sussurrou. “Nós vamos dormir logo.”

Louis pode ouvir Harry do outro lado do quarto mexendo na gaveta onde Liam tinha dito que as velas se encontravam. Depois ouviu um barulho de alguma coisa sendo raspada em uma superfície e logo em seguida, o quarto inteiro se iluminou pela chama queimando no palito de fósforo.

O rosto de Harry foi iluminado pelo fogo amarelo. De onde Louis estava, ele conseguia ver perfeitamente os traços delicados de seu rosto. Harry parecia bastante concentrado, não em acender as velas que estavam em cima da prateleira, mas em algum de seus pensamentos.

Louis desejava entrar em sua mente para saber o que o garoto pensava. Harry era tão difícil de entender. Em um momento estava todo confuso e afastado. No outro, estava fazendo carinho em sua bochecha e dizendo coisas que fazia sua pele arder.

“Quer que eu coloque aonde?” Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos. Louis logo se recompôs e saiu de seu estado entorpecido.

“Nas cabeceiras do lado da cama.” O cacheado só confirmou com um aceno. “Então... temos que decidir quem vai dormir na cama.”

“O que...? Por quê?” Harry o olhou confuso.

_Não era óbvio?_

“Por que só tem uma cama.”

“E por que não podemos dormir juntos?” Logo depois de falar isso, o cacheado ficou com as bochechas em um tom de vermelho vivo. “Quero dizer... não juntos, _juntos,_ mas na mesma cama... juntos... debaixo dos mesmos lençóis... não assim como você está pensando, como _eu_ estou pensando. Não que eu esteja pensando em você de alguma maneira desresp-“

“Harry!” Louis achava que Harry ficava extremamente fofo envergonhado, mas achou melhor interromper antes que o cacheado se constrangesse ainda mais. “Tudo bem... a gente pode dormir na mesma cama.”

“Ah... ok...” Harry parecia surpreso por Louis ter aceitado. O pequeno só estava muito cansado para entrar em uma discussão agora.

Louis se afastou um pouco da cama e tirou seus sapatos e seu colete. Depois abriu alguns botões de sua calça, poderia até ter colocado outra mais confortável, mas só pensava em se jogar na cama e dormir.

Foi em direção ao lado direito da cama, não sabia bem ao certo por que, mas sabia que era assim que tinha que ser. Arrumou os travesseiros e puxou a colcha para se cobrir. Quando deitou na cama, achou que nunca tinha deitado em nada tão macio. Fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro de prazer. Seria fácil dormir ali.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, encontrou Harry pronto para entrar na cama só que... Sem roupa?

“Harry!” Gritou Louis. O cacheado estava praticamente nu. Sem camisa e para sua sorte (ou nem tanta sorte assim), com calça. Louis tentava se concentrar no rosto assustado do maior em vez do peitoral do cacheado, mas era extremamente difícil.

“O que? O que foi?” Harry perguntou alarmado.

“Você vai dormir assim?”

“Assim como?”

Louis afundou o rosto no travesseiro e disse com sua voz sendo abafada pelo tecido. “Vocêestásemcamisa!”

“E qual é o problema?”

O problema era que, provavelmente, na manhã seguinte, Louis já não se encontraria com sanidade! Entretanto, esta não era uma boa resposta.

Louis suspirou fundo para buscar algum tipo de sabedoria antiga ou autocontrole. “Nada... não tem problema nenhum...” Isso pareceu ser o suficiente para Harry, que deitou na cama em um pulo.

Deus! Ele, realmente, tinha que exercer mais controle sobre si mesmo. Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam! De agora em diante, faria uma vigilância constante em seus sentimentos efervescentes.

“Boa noite, Lou!” Um arrepio correu por suas costas.

 _Droga!_ Talvez ele estivesse tentando ganhar uma batalha já vencida.

“Boa noite, Harry.” Sussurrou por fim. Deixando se levar pelo respirar lento e constante do maior.

 

 


	13. Centaurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dois capítulos para vocês hoje ♥

 

 **“Sobre as estrelas  
******  
Deitada na grama, o céu empoeirado de estrelas. Passei o dedo e - curioso - algumas vieram grudadas na ponta. Olhei para cima e assoprei. Foi tanta estrela caindo que agora eu mal consigo enxergar de tanta esperança.”

**– Rita Apoena.**

Louis se virou mais uma vez na cama. Agora ele encarava a madeira marrom envernizada cheia de detalhes. De tanto tempo olhando para aquilo já tinha gravado cada uma de suas curvas. Cada falha da madeira em cima dele.

Estava exausto, mas por mais que quisesse, não conseguia dormir e isso o deixava frustrado. Harry respirava pesado ao seu lado. Ele havia dormido dez minutos depois que deitou na cama. Louis também achou que dormiria rápido. Como estava enganado...

Alguma coisa estava errada. Mesmo que fosse noite e ele dormisse de manhã... Afinal, Louis tinha conseguido dormir quando estavam trancados no porão. E era um porão!

Louis sabia o que estava o deixando com insônia. O problema é que queria ignorar a ideia. Olhou para o lado e só conseguiu ver a sombra do maior. Deu um suspiro pesado.

Será que não bastavam todos os sentimentos que estava tendo por Harry? Agora estava dependendo dele para dormir?

Talvez se chegasse só um pouquinho mais perto...

Aproximou-se o suficiente para sentir sua presença e seu cheiro, mas não o suficiente para encostar seu corpo com o de Harry. Assim já estava bom.

Harry estava de costas, então Louis conseguia ver toda a sua pele leitosa iluminada pela escassa luz da lua. Com os cachos tão perto de si o fez lembrar-se de como era ter entre seus dedos. A sensação de maciez parecia ainda presente na sua pele.

Nem deu tempo de ficar pensando muito tempo. O cansaço e o stress finalmente venceram a insônia. Perto de Harry, fechar os olhos e dormir nunca foi tão fácil.

 

*******

 

Harry abriu com dificuldade suas pálpebras. Por que acordar era tão difícil? Percebeu que o sol estava batendo na sua cara. Sabia que deveria ter fechado a maldita cortina. Mexeu-se um pouco para tentar sair da mira da luz que entrava na janela e percebeu que havia alguma coisa circulando a sua cintura.

Olhou para baixou e viu a pequena mãozinha em volta de si. Não pode conter o sorriso que se formou no seu rosto. Virou-se devagar e com cuidado até estar cara a cara com Louis.

A estrela dormia tranquilamente, tão próximo a Harry que, se ele chegasse alguns centímetros para frente, seus lábios poderiam se tocar. Aquele pensamento causou um arrepio estranho em sua espinha.

A pele de Louis estava iluminada com seu brilho contido e raro. Talvez aquilo significasse que o menor estava em paz. Harry ainda não conseguia identificar o que o brilho transmitia dos sentimentos dos olhos azuis.

O cheiro de Louis era tão bom. Não era nada que Harry conseguisse especificar. Lembrava a ele fim de tarde, quando o sol estava se pondo e as estrelas começando a aparecer. Lembrava aqueles dias que você só sabe que é um bom dia depois que passam. Lembrava felicidade. Lembrava amor.

Harry roçou levemente a pontinha de seu nariz com o do menor. Era isso! Louis passava para ele amor. O menino tocava as pessoas da maneira natural e mesmo assim única. O peito de Harry se encheu de uma sensação que ele nunca havia experimentado, mas que poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Se afastou um pouco assustado com o caminho que seus pensamentos estavam tomando. Não era bom ficar pensando nada daquilo. Continuaria com o plano inicial, ele iria encontrar Taylor e Louis deveria voltar para casa.

Era isso que ficava repetindo em sua cabeça. Não deixaria ser levado por qualquer sentimento imprudente que poria em risco a segurança do menor. Louis tinha que voltar para casa antes que as bruxas o pegassem.

Se levantou devagar ao mesmo temo em que tirava a mão de Louis de sua cintura com delicadeza. Ficou com medo de acordar o pequeno. Ele parecia tão tranquilo dormindo. Era como ver um anjo. Harry poderia jurar que não encontraria nada tão adorável.

Com um esforço considerável ele tirou os olhos verdes da estrela e se afastou, indo em direção ao armário onde tinha deixado suas roupas. Colocou a camiseta e o casaco e depois saiu pela porta fazendo menos barulho possível.

 Caminhou até a proa do navio. Não sabia se iria encontrar alguém lá. A verdade é que nem sabia quão tarde, ou quão cedo, ele tinha acordado. Quando chegou lá percebeu que o sol ainda estava nascendo e que poucos piratas estavam trabalhando.

Viu Liam a uma pouca distância e foi conversar com ele. Harry já tinha percebido que Liam era uma pessoa que se podia confiar. Era um rapaz tranquilo e quieto. Parecia do tipo que não brigaria nem se fosse convocado.

Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e Liam o cumprimentou com um aceno.

“Bom dia, Harry!” Disse. “Como passou a noite?”

“Acho que nunca dormi tão bem na minha vida!” Harry respondeu e o pirata lhe deu um sorriso alegre.

“As camas são bem macias, não são?” Harry confirmou com um gesto com a cabeça. “E Louis? Ainda dormindo?”

“Ah, sim! Não tive coragem de acordar o pequeno.”

“Ele é bem especial não é?” Harry olhou sério para Liam para tentar descobrir se havia algo mais por trás de suas palavras, mas Liam continuava com uma expressão gentil no rosto.

“Sim. Ele é.” Reconheceu. “Acho que ele está um pouco traumatizado com o que aconteceu. Toda a fuga e a história da bruxa qu-“

Harry parou no meio da frase e percebeu que tinha falado um pouco demais. Droga, ele deveria aprender a controlar sua língua. Olhou para Liam com receio de que o pirata houvesse notado alguma coisa, mas se Liam notou teve a delicadeza de não comentar.

“Ele parece um pouco assustado mesmo.” O pirata disse. “Mas isso vai passar... Louis parece ficar bem quando você está ao lado dele.”

“Mesmo?” Harry perguntou e Liam o olhou com uma expressão que era um misto de pena e compaixão infinita.

“É Harry... mesmo...” O pirata disse.

O cacheado nunca havia reparado nisso. Louis parecia ficar bem ao lado dele? Não pode conter a alegria que explodiu em seu peito e nem o orgulho de ter o poder de fazer Louis ficar bem.

Mas o que Liam queria dizer com _bem_? De repente pareceu que existiam muitos significados para uma simples palavra. Louis parecia ficar bem com Harry do tipo: _fico bem ao seu lado por que você é a pessoa menos irritante daqui?_ Ou do tipo: _fico bem ao seu lado por que eu gosto de estar perto de você?_

Será que seria muito estranho se ele perguntasse para Liam o que ele queria dizer com aquela frase?

Percebeu que o pirata estava falando enquanto ele estava mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos. Decidiu prestar atenção quando ouviu, saindo da boca dele ‘ _vela da babilônia_ ’.

“O que? O que você disse?” Harry perguntou. Deus! Ele tinha mesmo que parar de se desligar quando estava com outras pessoas.

“Ah... Eu estava dizendo sobre o vale perto do rio. As pessoas que morar lá são sempre simpáticas. Deve ser por causa do comércio, é sempre assim... qu-“

“Não. Antes disso...” Harry interrompeu. “O que você disse sobre a vela?”

“A vela da babilônia?” O cacheado confirmou com um gesto. “Ah... eu estava dizendo que uma vez cheguei a encontrar até uma vela da babilônia nesse vale. Magia negra é sempre muito popular por lá.”

“E onde... Onde fica esse vale?” Harry perguntou tentando disfarçar sua curiosidade.

“Não me impressiona você não conhecer, fica bem longe da Inglaterra.” O cacheado murchou com o comentário. _Longe da Inglaterra?_ “Mas vamos passar lá hoje para vender a nossa mercadoria. Se me permite perguntar, porque o interesse?”

“Hum...” Outra mentira que ele terá que contar, mas decidiu ficar o mais próximo da verdade possível. “É que Louis... quer dizer _eu_ e Louis, estávamos pensando que seria bom ter uma vela da babilônia já que estamos fugindo. sabe...? Uma fuga rápida...”

“Ah! Claro! É uma ótima ideia Harry. Quando chegarmos lá, você pode procurar e se levar sorte talvez até encontre uma.”

 _Sorte_. Uma coisa que ele não tinha praticamente sua vida inteira.

 

*******

 

Harry andava calmamente pelo largo corredor do navio. Depois de sua conversa com Liam ele foi tomar café da manhã. Que, de acordo com o pirata, deverá ser feito o mais rápido possível se ele quisesse comer alguma coisa antes do almoço.

Chegou até a separar algumas coisas para Louis que agora estavam em uma bandeja que ele carregava para levar até o menor.

Não queria acordar o pequeno, mas estava tarde e alguém poderia desconfiar se Louis passasse a manhã inteira dormindo. Chegou em frente a porta e a abriu com um pouco de dificuldade em razão da bandeja cheia de comida nas suas mãos.

O quarto ainda estava escuro por causa da cortina fechada. Louis dormia tranquilamente na cama, quase na mesma posição que Harry tinha o deixado. A única diferença era que a estrela estava com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro de Harry. Por um segundo, ficou preocupado que Louis não estivesse conseguindo respirar, mas que logo passou já que Harry conseguia ver seu peito subindo e descendo com a sua respiração lenta e ritmada.

Colocou a bandeja em cima do baú que ficava ao pé da cama e foi em direção ao menor para acordá-lo.

“Lou...” Passou a mão delicadamente no cabelo da estrela. Nossa! Ele não deveria estar tão impressionado, mas o cabelo dele era tão liso e macio... Harry reparou que, por causa do toque, a pele do menor emitiu um brilho cálido. “Acorda Lou. Já está bem tarde...”

Louis se mexeu apenas para aproximar sua cabeça com a mão de Harry. Aquilo não daria certo. Odiava quando era com ele, mas não podia negar, a melhor maneira de acordar alguém era com luz.

Harry foi até a janela e o pequeno soltou alguns grunhidos manhosos quando Harry se afastou dele. O encaracolado escancarou as cortinas. O sol forte iluminou todo o quarto. Harry voltou até ao lado de Louis na cama e se surpreendeu quando viu que a estrela estava com um pequeno sorriso contente em seus lábios.

Mas é claro! Como poderia ter se esquecido disso... Louis estava acostumado a dormir com a luz do sol brilhando forte. Não iria se incomodar com as janelas abertas.

“Louis... Vamos... Eu trouxe café da manhã para você.” Harry decidiu obrigar o pequeno a sentar na cama. Caso o contrário, aquilo iria ficar impossível. ”Seu chá vai esfriar.”

“Harry...” Louis resmungou irritado pelo maior estar fazendo com que ele se sentasse, seus olhinhos ainda se recusavam a se abrir. “Eu demorei para dormir essa noite.”

“Uhum... E isso tem alguma coisa haver com você estar me abraçando quando eu acordei?” Harry perguntou. Não para constranger o pequeno, mas sabia que sua reação seria adorável.

Louis arregalou os olhos e olhou para ele surpreso em realização. Seu rosto inteiro ficou vermelho feito um tomate e o menor se escondeu atrás de suas mãos.

“Eu não acredito!” A estrela se encolheu e impediu que Harry tirasse sua mão da frente. ”Me desculpa. Me desculpa eu real-“

“Ei. Ei.” Harry resolveu interromper. A reação era fofa, mas parecia que Louis iria chorar de vergonha. “Eu não me importo. Não me importo Lou.” Os olhos azuis encararam os seus para ver se ele falava a verdade. “Se você precisa abraçar alguém para conseguir dormir então, nem pense duas vezes em me abraçar, ok?”

O pequeno confirmou com um gesto tímido com a cabeça. “Tem certeza?”

“É claro que eu tenho. Somos amigos não somos?” Louis deu um sorriso pequeno.

“Sim... Somos amigos.” Harry disfarçou sua decepção por não ter uma reação mais alegre do menor, mas achou que deveria ser só sono ou então fome.

Levantou da cama e pegou a bandeja que tinha posto no baú, em cima da cama. Bem próximo a Louis.

“Humm...” Louis disse olhando para a comida. Harry trouxe um monte de coisa. Primeiro, porque não sabia o que Louis gostava e segundo porque Harry estava realmente preocupado o quanto o menor tinha comido todos esses dias.

“Eu trouxe morango. Estavam quase acabando, mas consegui lutar com Niall para trazer esses para você.”

“Você _lutou_ com Niall?” Louis disse abrindo um sorriso gigante que fez com as ruguinhas aparecessem no canto de seus olhos.

“Aham...” Harry devolveu o sorriso divertido. Era possível não sorrir quando Louis o fazia? “Pelo tanto que o capitão insistiu e pelo olhar que ele me lançou, tenho toda a certeza que era uma luta.”

Louis deu uma gargalhada alta. “Nunca experimentei um morango. Posso não gostar e sua luta vai ser desperdiçada.”

“Hum... Se você não gostar eu como todos eles.” Harry pegou o morango mais vermelho do pote e colocou bem próximo aos lábios de Louis. O menor ficou surpreso, mas depois sorriu inocente e deu uma mordida.

Harry não percebeu o significado do seu ato até estar encarando o lábio de Louis que estava extremamente sexy. Por que diabos eles pareciam se mover em câmera lenta? Seu coração começou a acelerar em seu peito. Batidas frenéticas como se quisesse pular para fora de seu próprio corpo. Harry sentiu um calor se apoderar de todo o seu corpo e principalmente, do meio de suas pernas.

Louis estava com os olhos fechados, por isso, não percebeu que Harry encarava seus lábios como um assassino. O menor (para a loucura de Harry) lambeu seus lábios que, aquela altura, estavam vermelhos e molhados pelo suco da fruta.

“Hum...” Louis gemeu de prazer pelo gosto. O que fez com que Harry tivesse pensamentos nada apropriados. “Agora eu sei por que Niall lutou por eles. Agradeço pela sua luta.”

Definitivamente Harry precisava lutar, mas não era com o capitão, e sim com seu próprio corpo. Louis, finalmente olhou para o cacheado e sua expressão foi de mergulhado em prazer para confusão total.

“Harry...? Você está bem?”

Não confiava na própria voz por isso só balançou a cabeça confirmando. _Droga droga droga. Se controle seu babaca! Está assustando Louis!_

“Você quer um pedaço?”

_~~De você?~~ _

“Do que?” Sua voz rouca e grossa saiu num sussurro. Estranha até mesmo para ele.

“Do morango...” Louis franzia a testa em confusão.

O que estava acontecendo?

Balançou a cabeça para sair do transe e arrumar os seus pensamentos. Passou as duas mãos pelos cachos. Talvez estivesse muito tempo confinado naquele barco. Dois dias eram muita coisa. Espera...

Droga! Não davam nem dois dias. Ia enlouquecer naquele lugar.

“Hum... hã... eu preciso ir.” Disse se levantando da cama e evitando contato visual com aqueles olhos azuis.

“Mas você acabou de chegar.” Louis disse e Harry podia jurar que tinha uma nota de tristeza por trás de sua voz.

“Sim, eu sei. Mas é que eu preciso falar com Niall sobre...” Harry se encaminhou até a porta de costas. Quanto mais rápido saísse dali mais rápido iria se recompor. “Sobre... Ai!” Deu um grito. Tinha batido a perna na mesinha perto da porta. Resolveu ignorar e falou em meio à dor. “Sobre o que podemos fazer para ajudar.”

“Tudo bem... eu subo assim que terminar e me trocar.”

“Aham... claro...” Falou apressado. Abriu a porta e se jogou para fora do quarto. O corredor era seguro. Encostou-se à parede gelada e respirou fundo.

O que foi aquilo?

Não importava, tinha passado, não aconteceria outra vez. Então olhou para baixo. O tamanho do volume em sua calça dizia o contrário.

 

 *******  
  


Eleanor se aproximava da bruxa que conhecia bem, Ditchwater Sal. Torceu o nariz só de pensar naquele nome. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de bruxa velha trapaceira de onde estava, mas não tinha outra escolha.

Viu Sal cozinhando um carneiro. Eleanor estava faminta. Fazias dias que não comia nada só por que estava viajando para encontrar a maldita estrela. Valeria a pena no final.

“Bom dia, Sal!” Eleanor falou com amabilidade fingida.

“Eu não tenho nada de valor! Sou só uma pobre velha...” Eleanor rolou os olhos. Sal era uma mentirosa nojenta.

“Não minta para mim Sal. Sei quem você é e juro pela Irmandade que nós duas pertencemos que não vou lhe causar nenhum mal.” A bruxa olhou para ela com receio. “Só quero um pedaço de sua comida.”

“Se é assim...” Sal disse com a voz azeda. “Sente-se. Anne traga uma cadeira.” A velha estalou os dedos e uma mulher morena, já com alguma idade, apareceu e lhe estendeu um acento. “Que parte vai querer?” A bruxa perguntou apontando para o carneiro assado.

“Cabeça.” Eleanor respondeu. Anne desapareceu depois que foi dispensada. _Uma escrava... Não seria nada mal para mim e minhas irmãs._ Sal cortou o animal ao meio e estendeu sua parte misturada com algumas folhas e vegetais.

Eleanor começou a comer. Não era a melhor coisa que tinha provado, mas pelo menos dava a ela forças para quando encontrasse sua estrela e o _carpinteiro_.

“Então...” Sal interrompeu seus pensamentos. “O que está fazendo por aqui?”

“Estou procurando uma estrela.”

“Uma estrela, hun?”

“Sim... Por décadas eu e minhas irmãs esperamos. Finalmente, a glória da nossa juventude será restaurada!”

Mas por que ela estava falando todas aquelas coisas? Sua mente ficou borrada quando pensou nisso.

“Uma estrela... eu bem que preciso de uma rejuvenescida.”

Eleanor cheirou a comida desconfiada. E confirmou o que achava. _Maldita!_

“Folha do limbo?” Falou. Sua voz estava tomada pela raiva. “Como ousa me dar folha do limbo para tirar a verdade de mim.” Sal abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Eleanor logo a interrompeu. “Não percebe quem eu sou?”

A bruxa a olhou com confusão e depois que olhou bem dentro dos olhos escurecidos e repletos de maldade percebeu o erro que tinha cometido.

“Me desculpe... Me desculpe! Eu não sabia que era você...eu não tive a intenção de irritá-la...”

“Oh, pare de me bajular sua mentirosa.” Sabia que era uma péssima ideia ter jurado não fazer mal a bruxa. Resolveu fazer outra coisa. Apontou o dedo para Sal, o céu escureceu. Eleanor então disse.

“De agora em diante vai esquecer a conversa que tivemos e que eu estive aqui. Se encontrar a estrela não poderá sentir seu cheiro, sua voz e nem ao menos poderá tocá-la.”

A magia se encerrou. Sentia-se cansada. Era para ela estar recuperando as forças e não as desperdiçando. Esfregou seu anel com uma força desnecessária. “O que foi agora?” Perguntou para as irmãs que a chamaram.

“O menino vai descer no porto do vale ainda hoje.” Informou Briana. “Precisa se apressar ou não chegará a tempo.”

Fez uma confirmação com a cabeça para a irmã e se levantou de onde estava, mas antes de sair lançou um ultimo olhar a Sal que agora estava com uma expressão confusa e em pânico. “Reze para não me encontrar outra vez.”

 

 

 

 


	14. Andrômeda

 

 

**_“Quando fiquei mais velho, li nos meus livros de poesia que a_ ** **yelda _era a noite sem estrelas em que aqueles que sofrem por amor permanecem acordados, suportando a escuridão interminável e esperando que o nascer do sol traga a pessoa amada.” – O caçador de Pipas de Khaled Hosseini_**

****

Louis se concentrava no nó que estava bem a sua frente. O menor foi encarregado daquela simples tarefa por Niall, mas era mais difícil do que parecia. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão encarando a corda como se fosse um quebra cabeça. Por que aquela coisa tinha que ser tão apertada?

Ele deu mais um puxão para tentar desfazê-la. _Inútil_. Aquilo conseguia ser pior que a corrente que Harry tinha amarrado em seu pulso. Louis olhou para o lado e viu o cacheado rindo com Liam a alguns metros dali. Deu um longo suspiro.

Harry teve um comportamento estranho no quarto. Louis não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido com o cacheado. Suas pupilas estavam tão dilatadas que a estrela pensou que ele fosse ter um ataque naquele momento.

Talvez o maior só tivesse passado mal...

Não tinha importância. Harry voltou a falar normalmente com ele depois daquilo. Como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Louis observou o cacheado de longe. Ele estava sorrindo tanto que suas covinhas ficavam mais do que visíveis. Seu sorriso leve e descontraído iluminava tudo ao redor.

Harry brilhava de uma maneira totalmente diferente de Louis. Uma maneira que Louis, mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria. Harry preenchia qualquer lugar de luz e de calor. A felicidade o seguiria para onde fosse.

O menor invejava e admirava isso. Como o Sol se atrevia a não girar em torno de seu Harry?

Harry jogou seus cachos para o lado com uma mão. O menor mordeu os lábios. Era uma coisa que o cacheado fazia regularmente agora que eles estavam maiores. Para o desespero de Louis ele nem parecia notar.

“Louis...?” Alguém falou atrás dele e de susto o menor caiu para trás. “Ah... me desculpe. Não pensei que estivesse tão distraído. A intenção não era te assustar.”

Louis levantou o olhar e percebeu que era Zayn que conversava com ele. O moreno lhe dava um sorriso de canto. “Tudo bem. Não se preocupe.” O menor disse.

Zayn estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar. Louis não a recusou. Ele lembrava bem do que Harry havia dito, mas não achou que existiria algum problema em conversar com Zayn na vista de todos.

“Quer que eu te ensine como desfazer?” O pirata perguntou.

Louis não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando e pelo visto seu rosto expressou suas dúvidas por que logo depois Zayn disse. “O nó...? Quer que eu ajude com o nó?”

“Ah! Sim, seria muito gentil.” Louis estava tão concentrado no cacheado que tinha até esquecido de sua tarefa incompleta.

O pirata se ajoelhou e o ensinou como fazer e desfazer o nó. Precisou ensinar três vezes já que os pensamentos de Louis iam, com bastante frequência, para a voz rouca de Harry que ele conseguia ouvir a distância.

“Pronto!” Louis disse. O nó estava perfeito em suas mãos.

“Muito bem Louis! Se precisar de alguma outra coisa pode me procurar, ok?”

“Ok. Obrigado.” O pirata sorriu para ele.

“Desculpe por provocar você no porão. É que não podemos deixar qualquer um entrar no navio, entende?”

Louis congelou. É claro que ele entendia. Aquela era a casa daqueles piratas e ele e Harry estavam ali mentindo e enganando as pessoas que o acolheram. Louis odiava isso. Não era justo não poder falar a verdade, por mais que ele quisesse. O menor até se sentia um pouco mal por Zayn estar pedindo desculpas.

“É claro que eu entendo, Zayn. Não precisa pedir desculpas.”

O pirata sorriu. “Então... está ansioso para conhecer a vila?”

“Sim. Muito!” Disse com sinceridade. “Tem tantas coisas que eu ainda não vi. Seria maravilhoso dar um passeio enquanto vocês vendem suas mercadorias. Eu posso, não posso?”

“Claro que pode Louis!” O pirata riu alto. “Você não está preso.”

“Eu sei que não...” O menor disse tímido. Então mudou de assunto. “Onde vocês... onde vocês guardam os raios que vão vender?”

“Você ainda não viu?” Zayn perguntou surpreso. “Venha... Vou te mostrar.”

Eles andaram até a outra ponta do navio, onde havia várias caixas empilhadas. As mesmas caixas que estavam no porão com ‘EXTREMAMENTE PERIGOSO’ escrito nelas. Zayn empurrou uma com os pés até ficar próxima de Louis.

Ela era toda feita de um metal grosso. Completamente fechada, apenas com um círculo na parte de cima, como se fosse uma tampa. Zayn a desenroscou e chamou Louis para que ele ficasse mais perto.

“Tome cuidado.” Avisou. O pirata abriu o círculo e Louis pode ver claramente os raios enlouquecidos. O barulho era muito alto, como eles estivessem procurando uma saída.

 “Uau!” O pequeno nunca tinha visto algo tão fantástico. Antes ele tinha dúvidas que raios poderiam ser capturados, mas vê-los ali dentro acabou com todos os seus questionamentos.

“É maravilhoso, não é?” Louis só concordou com a cabeça ainda fissurado com os raios na caixa. “Também fiquei assim na primeira vez que vi. O melhor é capturá-los. Acho que vocês dois ainda vão ter essa chance.”

“Desde quando você trabalha aqui?” Louis perguntou curioso.

“Desde quando eu era pequeno. Eu, Niall e Liam já éramos amigos naquela época.” Zayn disse olhando alguma coisa atrás de Louis e deu um suspiro. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber o que aquele olhar significava. Louis olhou para trás e viu Liam e Harry conversando.

“Você gosta de Liam?” O menor perguntou gentilmente. Zayn o encarou espantado e depois relaxou a expressão.

“Está tão na cara?” Zayn disse. Louis sorriu com compaixão e balançou a cabeça.

“Já vi essa expressão várias vezes.”

 “Que expressão?” O pirata perguntou sério e franziu a testa. Louis realmente sabia o que aquela expressão significava de tanto que tinha visto quando observava a Terra. Olhos brilhando, um sorriso bobo no canto dos lábios... Aquela expressão gritava.

“De apaixonado.” Provocou a estrela.

Zayn não se irritou com ele, apenas sorriu gentilmente e falou. “Não vou duvidar de você. Acho que você sabe tudo o que há para saber sobre estar apaixonado.”

“Como assim?” Louis perguntou confuso.

“Louis... dá para ver há quilômetros de distância, o quanto você é apaixonado por Harry.” Zayn disse.

Louis congelou novamente. Por mais estranho que parecesse, ficou espantado em ter aquele fato jogado em sua cara.

Sabia que gostava de Harry mais do que provavelmente deveria, mas _apaixonado_? Seu coração se apertou no peito em desespero porque ele sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta e isso o enchia de terror.

Terror de sofrer, pois não era correspondido.

“Acho que seu marido não vai muito com a minha cara.” Zayn disse com um sorriso divertido.

Louis olhou para trás e viu que Harry os olhava com uma expressão que Louis só tinha visto uma vez, no porão quando Zayn estava provocando. Era raiva e mais alguma coisa que o menor não conseguia entender.

“Ele só está preocupado comigo.” Louis disse se voltando para o pirata a sua frente. “Harry acha que você é perigoso.”

“Ah! Eu tenho certeza que sim.” Zayn aumentou o sorriso.

“Mas não se preocupe. Vou dizer a ele que está tudo bem.” Afinal, Zayn parecia mesmo uma boa pessoa. Ainda continuava com a aparência perigosa, mas era gentil e não faria mal a eles.

O pirata deu uma gargalhada ainda mais alta. “Não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza que não adiantaria.”

“Por que não? Harry ficou mesmo magoado com o que você disse no porão, mas ele te perdoaria.”

“Não acho que o problema de Harry seja alguma coisa que eu disse.” Zayn disse olhando para ele.

“Então o que pode-“

“Louis!” O moreno o interrompeu e depois disse com um olhar como se aquilo fosse óbvio. “O Harry está com ciúmes.”

_Ciúmes?_

Aquilo era impossível! Não teria por que Harry ter ciúmes de Zayn. O cacheado nem gostava de Louis desse jeito para ter ciúmes.

“Acho que está errado.” Louis falou firme.

“Então me deixe provar.” Zayn disse e nem deu tempo para Louis responder. O pirata deu um passo à frente e ficou tão perto dele que Louis se sentiu incomodado.

Estava prestes a se afastar do moreno quando ele colocou a mão na sua cintura e disse tão baixo que só Louis pode ouvir. “Espere.”

Louis não sabia por que, mas ficou parado em seu lugar. Zayn continuava com a mão na sua cintura, mas o menor não conseguia sentir nada. Apenas incômodo, como se aquilo tudo estivesse errado.

“Um...” Zayn cochichou. “Dois...” O pirata nem conseguiu falar três e Louis foi puxado pelo braço com um pouco de violência.

Quando o menor tomou consciência, percebeu que estava sendo segurado contra o peito de Harry. O cacheado apertava firme sua cintura e olhava para Zayn com uma expressão que seria capaz de matá-lo.

“Harry! Que bom te ver.” O pirata zombou. Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Louis conseguia sentir a respiração descompassada do mais alto.

“Você está bem?” Harry se dirigiu a ele. Louis, pelo choque com a atitude do cacheado, nem conseguiu responder, só balançou a cabeça confirmando.

O que estava acontecendo? Tudo bem que Harry queria protegê-lo, mas Louis não estava realmente em perigo. Os olhos do mais alto faiscavam de raiva. O menor não queria ver Harry daquele jeito.

O cacheado abaixou a cabeça na altura da de Louis e deu um beijinho no canto de seus lábios. Sua mente toda se transformou em um borrão. As pernas do menor tremeram tanto que ele se agarrou a camisa do maior. Harry apertou seus dedos ainda mais forte na cintura de Louis.

Harry subiu os beijos por seu maxilar. Louis conseguia sentir a respiração quente contra a pele. Seus lábios macios. Harry estava o enlouquecendo. O cacheado subiu e desceu com beijinhos pelo rosto dele e, quando chegou em seu queixo, deu uma leve mordida que fez as pernas de Louis perderem a capacidade de o manter em pé.

Ele não sabia por que Harry estava fazendo aquelas coisas, mas naquele momento não se importava.

“Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Zayn?” Harry disse com os olhos faiscando em direção ao moreno.

“Nada. E você?” Zayn disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Louis não era um especialista, mas o pirata não deveria estar tão confiante. Não quando Harry estava tão furioso que poderia ataca-lo ali mesmo.

“Vamos...” O cacheado disse com uma nota de raiva em sua voz. Louis não ficou chateado por aquilo. Pensou que não fosse direcionado a ele.

Harry nem ouviu sua resposta e já o estava puxando para dentro do navio. Eles passaram pelo corredor e chegaram até o quarto que era deles. O cacheado escancarou a porta que bateu na parede.

Harry quase o jogou para dentro do quarto. Louis nunca tinha visto ele tão irado. Se olhasse bem conseguiria ver a fumaça saindo por suas orelhas. O maior fechou a porta cheio de raiva.

Louis deu um passo para trás. Aquilo estava começando o assustar.

“Eu não pedi para você ficar longe de Zayn?” O cacheado disse entredentes segurando a raiva.

Agora a culpa era sua? Iria matar Zayn com aquela ideia estúpida!

“Eu estava falando com Zayn...”

“Isso eu percebi!” Harry o interrompeu.

“Me deixe terminar!” Louis disse nervoso. Harry só o encarou com os lábios apertados. O cacheado poderia estar bravo, mas não era motivo para estar jogando tudo nele. “Eu estava falando com Zayn sobre os raios e ele pediu desculpas.”

“E você confia nele?” Harry disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda que ele já tivesse ouvido.

“Bom... sim... Ele pareceu bastante sincero.”

O cacheado passou a mão por seu cabelo, em um gesto de impaciência. Depois chegou tão próximo a ele que o menor conseguia ouvir sua respiração. Harry segurou seus braços não com a mesma força de antes, o toque era suave, mas firme. “Louis... ele só quer se aproveitar de você.” Falou quase em desespero.

“Eu sei que você acha que ele é perigoso, mas se não consegue confiar nele, confie em mim. Eu sei me cuidar.”

“Como você se cuidou quando a bruxa estava tentando arrancar seu coração?” O cacheado jogou em sua cara.

“Você não precisa ser um idiota sobre isso!” Louis disse. Ele já estava começando a se irritar com a atitude infantil do encaracolado.

“E você não precisa ser tão inocente.” Harry disse ainda mais alto se afastado dele. Louis sabia que não era apropriado, mas sentiu falta do calor de seu corpo. “Eu proíbo você de falar com Zayn.”

Aquilo estava ficando ridículo! Louis queria que Harry colocasse a cabeça no lugar, mas pelo visto seria uma coisa que não aconteceria.

“Você vai dormir no chão hoje. Quem é você para me proibir de fazer alguma coisa?”

“SEU MARIDO!”

Harry explodiu. O quarto ficou silencioso por alguns minutos. Louis estava tão espantado que nem conseguiu dizer nada. Só ficou encarando o mais alto.

“Você sabe que não somos casados de verdade, não sabe?” Perguntou incerto da resposta.

“ _Eu_ sei disso. _Você_ sabe disso. MAS ZAYN NÃO SABE DISSO!” Harry gritou para ele.

 “Então é isso? Tudo se resume a sua reputação?” Louis disse ainda mais alto. Estava com tanta raiva. Não conseguia reconhecer aquele Harry que estava em sua frente. Queria bater nele até que voltasse a ser o Harry que gostava. Até que voltasse a ser o Harry carinhoso e que se preocupava com ele.

“Não foi isso que eu disse!” O cacheado disse fazendo birra. Aquela briga era inútil. Harry não conseguia enxergar que estava sendo infantil?

“Então, o que você quis dizer Harry?” Perguntou com a voz baixa e cheia de raiva. “Por que para mim você só parece alguém que quer _muito_ ter uma boa reputação, mas não percebe que está correndo atrás da Taylor. Alguém que nem ao menos ama você!”

Arrependeu-se no exato momento que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Estava com raiva por Harry estar sendo tão babaca, mas não queria magoar os sentimentos do mais alto. Harry pelo visto não pensava a mesma coisa.

“Pelo menos eu sei o que é amar alguém.” O cacheado travou o maxilar e olhou para Louis cheio de raiva. O coração do menor doeu em seu peito.

Louis foi tomado por uma raiva e tristeza que eram desconhecidas por ele. Harry era tão cego em relação a Taylor. Era tão cego em relação a tudo. Nunca teve tanta vontade de chorar, mas não faria isso na frente do cacheado.

Encaminhou-se até a porta e saiu dali o mais rápido que podia. Harry nem se moveu para pará-lo. Louis correu pelo corredor até chegar à sala com o piano. Entrou nem conferindo se estava sozinho. Fechou a porta com força e encostou a testa na mesma.

Seu peito subia e descia numa respiração descompassada e dolorida. Tudo doía.

_Não vou chorar._

_Não vou chorar._

Lágrimas salgadas desceram por seu rosto o ignorando completamente. O menor soluçou, não conseguindo controlar o choro que insistia em vir.

Harry estava errado. Louis sabia como era amar alguém. Agora ele sabia como era ser despedaçado por alguém que se ama e _nada_ poderia ser mais doloroso.

 

*******

  
Eles estavam na proa ouvindo Niall falar sobre como vender e conseguir o melhor preço sobre os raios.

“ _Nunca abra mão de sua oferta.”_ Parecia ser o lema do capitão.

Harry estava tão distraído que nem prestou atenção no que Niall dizia. Ficou olhando para Louis que estava a uma distância segura dele. Só conseguia ver parte do rosto da estrela. O menor estava de braços cruzados e com uma expressão séria. Eles não tinham se falado depois de sua explosão.

Harry estava tão irado que não conseguia nem pensar direito. Tinha magoado Louis, sabia disso, mas toda a sua raiva não o deixava ver direito a situação. Quando ele viu Zayn tão perto de Louis, sentiu uma queimação no seu estômago e a raiva tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Não conseguiu controlar os próprios passos e as próprias atitudes.

Louis ainda defendeu Zayn e isso o deixava com mais raiva ainda. Como Louis poderia estar defendendo _Zayn_? O pirata nada confiável e ainda por cima perigoso?

Será que Louis gostava dele?

Não conseguiu levar o pensamento adiante.

Estava tão furioso que não conseguia sequer se reconhecer. Aquele não era ele. Aquela fúria insana. Toda aquela raiva não poderia ser ele.

E, no entanto, eram.

O que mais o atormentava era que sabia que sua briga era injustificada, mas não queria dar ouvidos àquela voz em sua cabeça.  Sentia-se um idiota e o pior é que não se importava em se sentir um idiota se isso afastasse Louis de Zayn. Nem mesmo se isso magoasse os sentimentos do pequeno.

Será que Louis não percebia que Harry estava tentando protegê-lo? E se Zayn fizesse alguma coisa que o machucasse? O cacheado nunca poderia se perdoar se deixasse alguma coisa acontecer com a estrela.

Depois de alguns minutos se arrependeu de algumas coisas que falou para o menor. Doía ver Louis tão magoado por sua culpa.

“Você deveria pegar mais leve com Louis.” Harry se virou para saber quem estava falando com ele, mas se arrependeu de ter se dado ao trabalho.

“Você deveria ficar longe dele.”

Zayn ergueu as mãos num gesto de rendição.

“Harry, eu não quero nada com Louis.”

“Não disse que você queria.” Disse com a raiva já começando a ferver em seu interior outra vez.

“Mas pensou.” Harry olhou para frente de novo. Aquela conversa não iria a lugar nenhum. Zayn se posicionou ao seu lado. “Você foi muito injusto com o pequeno em toda aquela conversa.”

“Você estava ouvindo atrás da porta?” Perguntou indignado.

“De tanto que vocês gritaram tenho certeza que o navio inteiro ouviu.” Zayn disse. “Olha eu sei que você está com ciúmes...”

“Espera aí! _Ciúmes?_ “ Aquilo era um absurdo. Harry não tinha ciúmes de Louis. Estava preocupado que Zayn encostasse no menor. Aquilo não era ciúmes. “Não estou com ciúmes.”

“Será que eu vou ter que dar uma aula para você também?” O pirata disse erguendo as mãos para o alto em uma indignação fingida. “Você está com ciúmes sim, mas é completamente injustificado. Louis só tem olhos para você.”

A última frase fez Harry parar em seu lugar. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte no seu peito. Não sabia o que pensar e como reagir aquilo.

“Você realmente deveria pedir desculpas a ele.” Zayn bateu em seu ombro e depois saiu. Harry percebeu que agora eles se encontravam em um porto e logo adiante se via uma cidade pequena e amontoada. Mal prestou atenção nos detalhes, estava mais preocupado com outra coisa.

Por mais que não gostasse nem um pouco do pirata não podia deixar de admitir que ele tinha razão. Harry devia mesmo desculpas para a estrela. Olhou para Louis que agora estava de frente para ele e Harry conseguia ver seu rosto delicado.

Louis estava com a cabeça baixa, mas Harry ainda conseguia ver os olhinhos vermelhos.

Droga. Ele era um idiota de primeira.

Caminhou até o menor com um pouco de medo de ser rejeitado. Não era nada menos do que ele merecia para falar bem a verdade.

“Louis...” Louis o olhou somente um segundo antes de desviar seus olhos para o outro lado, mas foi o suficiente para Harry conseguir ver os mesmos lacrimejados. “Ei amor...” Colocou a mão no rosto delicado de Louis e enxugou a lágrima que ameaçava cair. “Me desculpe.” Falou em um sussurro baixo.

Entretanto, não teve tempo de Louis responder. Niall já estava gritando regras que queria todos fora do barco dali a cinco minutos ou ele teria o prazer de ‘chutar suas bundas’.

Louis começou a se encaminhar para a escada que teriam de descer. Harry segurou seu dedinho entre seus dedos e, como não encontrou resistência, decidiu segurar a mão do menor entre as suas.

O cacheado teve uma sensação ruim assim que olhou para a pequena cidade de novo. Não iria deixar Louis sozinho. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. 


	15. Draco

 

 

**“Você me perguntou por que o céu estava tão escuro estes dias e eu respondi: todas as estrelas estão em seus olhos, meu amor.”**

Eles andaram pelas ruas da vila com uma tranquilidade quase inquietante. Louis nunca tinha visto tanta gente em um só lugar. Eram pessoas de várias etnias, que andavam para lá e para cá. Algumas nem ao menos os lançavam um olhar, muito ocupadas com os próprios afazeres. Outras, geralmente escondidas por capuzes, os olhavam com desconfiança e até mesmo receio.

Louis não ligava para nenhuma delas para falar bem a verdade, estava encantado demais com a majestosa cidade a frente dele. Havia várias pessoas na rua vendendo suas mercadorias que eram as mais estranhas que se podia imaginar.

Algumas coisas eram nojentas, como olhos dentro de um vidro, dedos pendurados como se fossem chaveiros e um ensopado que Louis podia jurar que tinha cheiro de sangue. Outras coisas eram singelas, lindas e delicadas. Pequenas flores com diversos tipos de magia, livros que sussurravam suas histórias. Era tudo magico e especial.

Louis havia tido um pressentimento muito ruim quando viu a cidade pela primeira vez, mas aquilo passou assim que os longos dedos de Harry se entrelaçaram com os seus. Perto de Harry se sentia seguro.

Estava triste com tudo o que Harry tinha dito para ele, mas foi só o cacheado encostar em sua pele... _Por Deus! Quem estava querendo enganar?_

Foi só de ouvir sua voz, que a dor tinha se tornado significantemente menor. Não completamente, mas com toda a certeza, se tornara _bem_ menor.

Aquilo era tão contraditório... Como alguém que o fazia sorrir, que enchia seu peito de alegria e amor, poderia trazer tanta tristeza com palavras descuidadas?

Louis parou seus pensamentos por Harry no momento que chegaram numa ruela afastada e escura. Niall liderava o grupo que era composto por Zayn, Liam (que carregava um caixote de raios), ele próprio e Harry. Os outros piratas foram ou vender as outras mercadorias, ou se divertir pelas ruas da cidade.

Harry parou antes de entrar no beco escuro e Louis foi obrigado a parar também por estar de mãos dadas com o cacheado.

“Niall!” Harry chamou e o capitão logo se virou para eles curioso. “Eu e Louis vamos ficar por aqui esperando vocês, tudo bem?”

O cacheado provavelmente queria falar com ele a sós e isso causava um estranho frio em sua barriga. Não só pelo fato de que ficar perto de Harry deixava suas pernas bambas, mas também por que se sentia no direito de ficar magoado. E tinha certeza que no momento que o cacheado pedisse desculpas ele cederia.

“Claro! Mas não se esqueça que daqui a uma hora vamos partir.”

“Sem problemas. Vamos estar lá.” Harry disse e o capitão prosseguiu com Liam e Zayn atrás dele.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos sem falar nada. Louis evitava olhar nos olhos verdes de Harry, ficou olhando para o chão de pedras embaixo de si.

Harry ficou a centímetros de seu corpo. As mãos dos dois continuavam entrelaçadas como se fosse um vício. O cacheado colocou a mão livre em seu rosto e levantou o seu queixo, obrigando seus olhos azuis a encarar os verdes.

Era tão injusto! Ele queria ficar bravo com Harry pelas coisas horríveis que ele tinha dito. Queria ficar furioso e dizer tudo que o cacheado deveria ouvir.  Mas bem ali, tão _tão_ perto do rosto, dos lábios, das covinhas... Louis só conseguia sentir amor.

“Desculpe.” Harry disse sério e bastante machucado.

Só com aquela palavra e pelo tom delas, Louis achou que era capaz de derreter. _Harry estava machucado por que tinha feridos seus sentimentos?_ Queria gritar consigo mesmo que era fraco, mas todos os seus pensamentos se tornaram um borram.

Abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa. Nenhuma palavra saiu.

Estava mais perdido que pensava.

Lágrimas, que ele não conseguiu controlar, começaram a cair de seus olhos. Estava chorando por finalmente conseguir ver que não estava _só_ apaixonado por Harry. _Amava_ o menino a sua frente. Amava-o e provavelmente sempre amaria. Ficou aterrorizado com o destino que poderia ter dali para frente.

O cacheado desentrelaçou suas mãos para enxugar as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto de Louis. “Não... Por favor, não chore.” Disse quase implorando. “Fique bravo comigo. Me odeie, mas por favor não chore.”

_Odiar?_

O menor se encontrava tão longe daquele sentimento.

“Eu fui um idiota com você e eu mereço que fique bravo comigo.” Harry disse passando o polegar por sua maçã do rosto e depois o envolveu num abraço terno.

Não queria que Harry ficasse desesperado, mas Louis não conseguia fazer com que nenhuma palavra saísse de sua boca. Harry afagava seus cabelos lisos com carinho e seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou como uma corrente elétrica.

Conseguiu se acalmar depois de alguns minutos chorando em meio às roupas do cacheado. Seu cheiro tão característico e confortador entravam nas narinas do menor se espalhando por todo o seu ser, criando conforto e carinho. Criando ramos de flores. Criando amor...

 Aquecendo Louis de dentro para fora.

Harry havia ficado em silêncio. Somente afagava seus cabelos lisos. Quando o choro acabou, Louis se sentiu um pouco tolo por ter feito aquela cena no meio da rua, mas não se importou, tinha ficado abraçado a Harry por alguns preciosos minutos.

Se afastou um pouco tímido com medo do que Harry poderia pensar dele.

“Está melhor?” O cacheado perguntou carinhoso. O menor só confirmou com um gesto com a cabeça. Ainda não confiava na própria voz. “Odeio ver você assim...O que é isso?”

Antes que Harry pudesse continuar, vários mercantes começaram a gritar em um aglomerado. Louis se virou e ficou na ponta dos pés para conseguir ver alguma coisa. Pareciam estar querendo comprar alguma mercadoria.

“Você está conseguindo ver alguma coisa?” Louis perguntou para Harry que olhava com bastante curiosidade por cima da multidão. O cacheado deveria saber o que estava acontecendo sem nem precisar fazer esforço.

“Hum...” Harry parecia bastante distraído. Depois se virou para ele e agarrou seus braços. “Preciso que você fique aqui! Eu... hum... preciso verificar uma coisa, mas preciso que você fique aqui, ok?”

“Ok...” Disse tentando acalmar o cacheado. “Não vou para nenhum lugar perigoso.”

Pareceu ser o suficiente. Harry deu leve beijo na sua bochecha (que fez suas pernas tremerem, uma coisa que ele estava começando a se acostumar) e saiu em direção à multidão.

Antes do cacheado chegar lá, ele se virou para Louis confirmando se ele continuava no mesmo lugar e gritou um ‘Não saia daí!’ que foi abafado pela aglomeração.

Louis queria chegar mais perto para ver o que Harry tinha achado de tão interessante, mas resolveu não desobedecer ao que havia prometido.

Depois de mais ou menos dez minutos já tinha se cansado de esperar. Percebeu uma banca bem interessante a mais ou menos seis metros de onde ele estava.

Bom... Ele tinha dito que não iria a nenhum lugar perigoso e aquela banca _definitivamente_ não parecia perigosa. Tinha até alguns filhotes de gatinhos sendo vendidos.

Nem percebeu que seus pés o levaram até lá. A moça que atendia os fregueses era uma mulher de aparência velha e amarga. Nem deu atenção para Louis, pois estava conversando com sua amiga.

Louis passou a mão nos pelos do filhotinho que ronronou com o seu toque. O menor não conseguiu conter o sorriso diante daquela cena. O gatinho era tão delicado e fofo. Distraiu-se completamente com o animal, só voltou a razão quando ouviu a palavra ‘estrela’ saindo da boca das mulheres ao seu lado. Louis logo apurou seus ouvidos.

“... é o que eu estou te dizendo, Sal!” A mulher disse. “Eles dizem que essa estrela pode estar em qualquer lugar.”

Seu coração acelerou em seu peito. Não conseguia acreditar que a noticia tinha se espalhado tão rápido.

“Não deveria dar tanta atenção ao que esse povo diz, Arieta.” A outra, que se chamava Sal, disse. Louis respirou aliviado mesmo sabendo que não deveria.

Era errado pensar que estaria seguro ali. Não estava seguro em lugar nenhum.

Levantou o olhar e no momento que o fez um pânico tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Bem ali, a alguns metros de distância, se encontrava Eleanor.

 

 *******  
  


Harry quase desmaiou quando não encontrou Louis no lugar que deveria estar. Tinha saído por quinze minutos! Não era tão difícil ficar no lugar que ele tinha pedido. Pedido não...! Harry havia implorado para Louis ficar ali!

Olhou dentro do beco escuro. Conseguia ver que Niall não havia saído da loja. O capitão discutia fervorosamente com o comerciante. Harry só conseguia ver que com ele, estavam Liam e Zayn.

Onde estava Louis?

Olhou ao redor procurando o menor. Pessoas passavam apressadas por ele bloqueando sua visão. Afinal, por que tinha tanta gente naquela cidade? Principalmente enquanto ele procurava Louis?

Finalmente achou o menor parado em frente a uma pequena loja de rua. De repente, todo o peso que ele acumulava sobre seus ombros foi embora. Suspirou aliviado. Encaminhou-se até Louis quase correndo.

Iria matar a estrela!

Primeiro iria beijar, abraçar e espremê-lo contra seu peito.

Depois iria mata-lo!

Parou assustado no meio do caminho assim que viu a expressão de Louis. O menor estava pálido e com os olhos arregalados. Claramente apavorado. Harry seguiu seu olhar e quase caiu no chão de pavor.

Eleanor estava ali. A bruxa que queria arrancar e comer o coração da estrela estava ali. A bruxa que queria o coração do seu Louis estava a poucos metros de distância.

No entanto, ela não olhava para Louis. Harry quase se ajoelhou em agradecimento. Mas parecia o farejar por que movia sua cabeça de um lado para o outro a procura da estrela.

Harry não pensou duas vezes e correu de encontro ao menor. Só precisava dele entre seus braços. O cacheado tinha certeza que de tão apavorado que Louis estava era capaz de gritar se qualquer um tocasse nele.

Por isso quando chegou perto, tapou a boca de Louis com uma mão e agarrou a cintura do menor com a outra. Arrastou-o para o beco mais próximo.

Louis se debatia em seus braços, acertando a perna de Harry diversas vezes, mas a estrela não era forte o suficiente. O cacheado conseguia segurar o menor facilmente e o apertava contra o seu próprio corpo.

“Lou.” Harry sussurrou contra seu ouvido e no mesmo instante a estrela relaxou em seus braços, reconhecendo sua voz.

A respiração de Louis era descompassada por causa do susto. Harry prensou o menor contra a parede, para que ele tivesse o apoio que precisava naquele momento e se aproximou.

 Louis abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry colocou o indicador em seus lábios pedindo silêncio. Ele não sabia quais eram os poderes e a feitiçaria que Eleanor poderia usar.

O lugar que eles estavam era escuro o suficiente para a bruxa não os ver a distância, mas se ela entrasse ou se aproximasse demais, eles estariam muito encrencados.

Com medo do que veria, Harry olhou para o lado e segurou um gritou. Eleanor estava parada, a alguns metros deles, na rua movimentada. Harry se aproximou ainda mais de Louis. Conseguia sentir a respiração do menor em seu pescoço. Seu corpo quase escondia todo o corpo pequeno da estrela.

O desejo de Harry era se fundir com a parede a frente de si. Se fundir com a escuridão ao seu redor. Qualquer coisa que protegesse Louis do fim que ele teria se caísse nas mãos da bruxa.

Ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar de antes. Parecia saber que eles estavam por perto.

Harry conseguiu ver Niall, Liam e Zayn saindo da loja. Eles riam e conversavam normalmente, nem notaram a falta deles. Talvez pensassem que os dois já estavam no navio ou foram dar uma volta na cidade.

“Harry...” Louis sussurrou chamando sua atenção. Ele estava tão apavorado. Seus olhos azuis transpareciam o seu medo. “Precisamos ir para o navio.”

A estrela tinha razão. Eles _tinham_ que ir para o navio. Harry tinha medo que Niall não esperasse por eles. Mas sair daquele lugar com Eleanor na frente deles estava fora de cogitação.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Harry, Eleanor começou a caminhar de volta para onde estava. _Era perfeito!_ O navio ficava do outro lado, eles só tinham que esperar um pouco.

Contou até cem e depois contou de novo.

Com sua respiração ainda descompassada, ele conseguiu sentir o cheiro característico de Louis e se lembrou de mais cedo, quando acordou em seus braços. Seu coração se apertou em seu peito com o pensamento de não ter isso no dia seguinte.

Faria qualquer coisa para salvar Louis.

Pegou a mão do menor e se encaminhou até o fim do beco. Era agora ou nunca.

Olhou para os dois lados da rua e não viu ninguém. Nem mesmo as características da bruxa. Respirou aliviado. Ela deveria ter ido procurar a estrela em outro lugar.

Eles deram alguns passos na rua cheia de gente. Louis tremia levemente ao seu lado. Suas mãos estavam geladas de medo. Harry também se sentia apavorado mesmo sabendo que não era a ele que Eleanor queria.

Olhou para o lado esquerdo, na direção que a bruxa deveria ter ido e de súbito, como uma assombração, Eleanor apareceu olhando diretamente para os dois. Harry nem pensou duas vezes e começou a correr até o porto.

Nunca correu tanto. Agarrou-se a mão de Louis como se sua vida dependesse disso. A estrela não corria tão depressa que ele. Harry estava quase arrastando o menor. As pessoas nem paravam ou ao menos olhavam para eles. Parecia ser uma coisa rotineira alguém estar fugindo naquela cidade.

Ele conseguiu ouvir um estouro atrás deles, mas nem cogitou em olhar. Sabia quem era e desconfiava que também soubesse _o que_ era.

Desceu a rua e virou a esquina. Seu pulmão já doía pelo esforço, seu coração pulava em seu peito. Finalmente ele conseguiu ver o navio de Niall e todos os tripulantes já pareciam estar ali. Eles estavam tão perto...

Outra explosão tão perto deles que Harry perdeu o equilíbrio por um segundo. Seu ouvido se encheu com um chiado irritante. Sua perna doía como se tivesse sido atingida. Ele ignorou tudo isso. Pegou o braço de Louis e correu cambaleante, mas rápido.

Louis parecia estar falando alguma coisa, mas ele não entendia nenhuma palavra. Seu peito se encheu de desespero quando percebeu que o navio estava zarpando. Eles estavam sendo deixados para trás.

Zayn e Niall estavam na ponta da proa gritando instruções para eles que Harry não conseguiu ouvir, mas percebeu logo o que era.

Harry agarrou Louis que imediatamente envolveu as pernas na sua cintura. No último segundo, ele conseguiu segurar o pedaço de corda com uma mão. _Nunca_ sentiu tanta dor em sua vida. Parecia que seu braço iria ser arrancado para fora do corpo.

Agradeceu os anos sovando massas e mais massas de pão. Se não fosse por isso, ele e Louis já estariam caindo numa queda para a morte de ambos. O menor se agarrava a ele com uma força que só era fornecida com a adrenalina e com o medo.

Depois de alguns segundos eles já estavam sendo ‘içados’ para cima. Antes de chegar ao chão seguro do navio, Harry conseguiu olhar para o porto, Eleanor encarava os dois e ela não parecia nada contente.

Harry e Louis foram colocados para dentro do navio com bastante dificuldade, já que Louis se recusava à soltá-lo. Quando, finalmente, eles estavam sob o chão seguro de madeira, Harry já nem se aguentava de pé.

A estrela ainda envolvia suas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Louis tremia contra ele. Harry o abraçou com vontade e afagou suas costas com carinho. Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto, ele não queria chorar, mas depois de ter sobrevivido a essa fuga, ele nem se importava.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou Niall olhando para eles com alivio e até carinho estampado em seu rosto.

“Amiga simpática essa de vocês...” Harry nem respondeu. Não sabia como explicar aquilo para eles. Por enquanto, ele só estava muito feliz por Louis estar vivo.

Niall e os outros se afastaram dando o espaço que eles precisavam. Harry abraçou Louis ainda mais forte quando percebeu que o menor chorava em seu ombro.

Levou mais de duas horas para que eles se acalmassem totalmente.

 

***

 

Harry nunca tinha ficado tão agradecido quanto naquele momento. Ele finalmente iria dormir. Seu corpo reclamava de dor. Ele quase não conseguia mexer um único músculo. Queria se jogar na cama macia e dormir por dias, mas sabia que não podia. Ainda se lembrava do que Louis tinha dito na hora que eles estavam brigando e ele não queria começar outra briga ou então deixar o menor desconfortável.

Dessa vez eles não acenderam nenhuma vela. A luz da lua que entrava pela pequena janela, já era suficiente.  Louis já estava deitado e pronto para dormir. O de olhos azuis parecia tão exausto quanto ele.

Foi um dia cansativo para todos. Niall e nenhum da tripulação tocaram no assunto da fuga ou da bruxa com eles. Harry desconfiava que eles soubessem mais do que aparentavam.

Desabotoou a camisa em que se encontrava e a tirou com um pouco de dificuldade, soltando um gemido de dor. Se ele já estava assim, amanhã seria pior. Sua perna esquerda estava com um roxo horroroso, mas que sumiria em alguns dias. Provavelmente, algum pedaço de madeira tinha batido nele durante a explosão.

Harry realmente não achava que Eleanor tinha errado a mira e não acertado os dois. Ele tinha quase certeza que a bruxa fez isso de propósito, afinal ela queria Louis vivo, com o coração ainda batendo em seu peito quando ela o tivesse.

Estremeceu com esse pensamento. Enquanto ele estivesse ali, Eleanor não encostaria em sua estrela.

Ficou observando Louis deitado de barriga para baixo na cama. A respiração do menor era suave e tranquila. O menor estava com a boca aberta de cansaço. Harry não conseguiu conter o sorriso que aparecia sempre que Louis estava por perto.

Pegou o travesseiro ao lado de Louis, com muito cuidado para não acordar a estrela. O chão era a melhor opção entre a cadeira de madeira e o baú ao pé da cama. Já estava indo buscar um coberto no armário quando ouviu a voz fina de Louis embriagada pelo sono.

“O que está fazendo?” Harry se virou para o menor que o olhava com suas pálpebras quase se fechando.

“Pensei que quisesse que eu dormisse no chão...” Louis pareceu confuso, depois balançou a cabeça em negativa.

“Esqueça isso...” O menor disse e abriu a coberta para ele. “Venha.”

Harry nem pensou duas vezes para acatar a decisão de Louis. Não podia negar que a cama quentinha era uma opção mil vezes melhor que o chão.

Deitou-se com cuidado e soltando gemidos de dor. Ele se sentia um velho com cem anos de idade.

Ficou de frente para Louis que no mesmo instante colocou seu braço em sua cintura. Harry também aproveitou a deixa para abraçar a cintura do menor. Ficar perto de Louis o deixava confortável e aconchegado.

A camiseta de Louis estava um pouco levantada, por isso, quando seus dedos começaram a fazer carinho nas costas do menor o toque foi direto contra sua pele. Harry passou o indicador delicadamente na linha de sua coluna, sem pressa. Indo até embaixo e voltando.

Ele conseguia sentir Louis se arrepiar com a trilha que ele fazia em sua pele nua. Como nunca tinha percebido o quanto o menor era quente? Dedilhou suavemente, as covinhas nas costas de Louis. Teve quase certeza que ouviu um suspiro sair da boca do menor.

Louis era tão perfeito que Harry poderia passar a noite inteira olhando para ele. Vendo suas cheias maçãs do rosto, seus cílios longos, seu cabelo liso e macio. A luz branca da lua banhando toda sua pele... Louis chegou com o seu rosto um pouquinho mais perto. Tão pouco que se Harry não estivesse olhando tão fixamente para ele não teria notado.

O cacheado considerou isso uma permissão para que pudesse também se aproximar e foi o que ele fez. Encostou seu nariz com o de Louis e sentiu toda a eletricidade que tinha sentido de manhã. Como aquilo era possível?

Louis abriu os olhos e aquelas lindas esferas azuis encararam os seus olhos verdes. O olhar do menor era tão hipnotizante que ele não conseguiu desviar. Ele nem queria.

Então teve uma ideia...

Não sabia de onde aquilo vinha ou por que fazer aquilo. Ele só sabia que agora era a hora certa e que queria fazer. A presença do menor o enchia de uma coragem assustadora. Uma coragem que faria ele escalar montanhas e pular em navios que estavam zarpando.

E agora ele queria cantar... Baixinho ( _Claro! Ele não era nenhum cantor profissional.)_ , mas ele queria cantar para Louis. Então ele começou com uma suave música de ninar, que ele tanto ouviu quando era criança.

The buttons on your collar (Os botões do seu colar)

The colour on your hair (A cor do seu cabelo)

Harry sussurrava baixinho. Tão baixo que até alguém no quarto não ouviria. Aquela canção era só para Louis.

I think i see you everywhere (Eu acho que vejo você em todos os lugares)

I want to live forever, (Eu quero viver para sempre,)

And watch you dancing in the air (E ver você dançando no ar)

Harry empurrou Louis na base das suas costas para que ele chegasse mais perto e entrelaçou a sua perna com a do menor. Depois colocou seu rosto ainda mais próximo do de olhos azuis, o fazendo soltar uma risadinha adorável.

All the lies and make believe, (Todas as mentiras e faz de conta,)

The very things that one day leave (As mesmas coisas que um dia vão embora)

But i can see you standing in mid air. (Mas eu posso vê-lo em pé no meio do ar.)

Depois que Harry terminou eles ficaram se olhando por minutos que pareceram segundos. Ele não queria dormir, mas o sono já estava os vencendo.

“Obrigado.” Louis sussurrou e fez carinho com seus dedinhos que agora estavam no rosto do cacheado. Harry fechou os olhos em deleite e nem se deu conta quando finalmente dormiu.

 


	16. Ursa Major

 

**_"Você poderia sacudir o universo - sussurrou a rainha - Poderia fazer qualquer coisa, se ousasse. E, no fundo, também sabe disso. É o que mais lhe assusta." – Trono de Vidro de Sarah J. Maas_ **

Harry ouvia o som doce do piano na frente de si. Louis estava praticando a uma pouca distancia de onde ele se encontrava. O cacheado havia entrado na sala sorrateiramente, sem a estrela perceber. O menor parecia concentrado e um pouco irritado por não estar conseguindo a nota que queria. Harry já o observava a algumas horas, estava relaxado no sofá e com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Não era sempre assim que eles passavam os dias no navio. Geralmente, ele e Louis estavam sempre muito ocupados. Niall costumava passar muitas tarefas para eles. Ás vezes elas eram pequenas e simples, outras vezes levavam a tarde inteira para serem terminadas.

Harry também praticava esgrima com o capitão e alguns tripulantes. Não era muito bom ainda, mas se esforçava para melhorar. Ele ficava pensando no dia que teria de usar suas novas habilidades. Por isso treinava com dedicação.

Louis estava aprendendo a tocar piano com Liam. Eles praticavam toda vez que o pirata não estava muito atarefado. Nesses momentos, Harry sempre sentava em uma das poltronas da sala e ficava observando o pequeno tocar, como estava fazendo agora. Às vezes, a estrela passava horas e horas na frente do instrumento. O cacheado não se importava em ficar ali o tempo que fosse.

E nunca se arrependeu.

Louis não tocava perfeitamente. O menor ainda errava algumas notas, mas dava para perceber que a estrela tinha talento. Fora que Harry poderia ter uma desculpa para ficar olhando para ele por algumas horas sem parecer muito estranho e com o tinir do piano acompanhando seus pensamentos suavemente.

Quando acertava todas as notas, Louis sorria e brilhava de uma maneira cálida e pacifica. A música tocada pelas cordas criavam ondas por todo o cômodo e Harry mergulhava.

Ele adorava ver aquelas pequenas ruguinhas no canto dos olhos da estrela, aparecerem sempre que ele conseguia terminar uma partitura inteira sem errar nada.

Louis era lindo, gracioso e delicado, Harry tinha mais e mais certeza disso enquanto os dias passavam.

_E como passavam rápido!_

Harry queria ficar ali para sempre, mas quando ele percebia já era de noite e eles tinham que dormir. Não que suas noites fossem muito ruins... Louis estava sempre ao seu lado. Sempre sendo amável e fazendo carinhos nele.

E esse era o problema...

Antes de dormir, Louis costumava passar os dedinhos no seu rosto e em seus contornos. O menor descia-os até ao seu pescoço e voltava. O toque era suave e gentil. Arrepiava cada parte de sua pele.

Até aí tudo bem... – apesar de causar a Harry um esforço enorme para manter sua concentração e seu pênis no lugar – o problema foi em uma noite que Louis decidiu ir um pouco mais além e _quase_ desceu a mão por seu peitoral.

Os olhinhos de Louis estavam cheios de curiosidade. Louis era tão puro que o cacheado tinha certeza que o menor não estava com segundas intenções.

Mas ele não conseguiu fazer nada além de parar a mão do menor a tempo de não ser dominado por seu desejo e cometer alguma burrada que ele se arrependeria depois. Louis pareceu um pouco assustado e magoado com a interrupção brusca. O cacheado logo inventou um desculpa rápida e estranha, mas que ele achou que seria o suficiente.

Sim, ele estava usando essa palavra agora.

Desejava Louis. Desejava beijar seus lábios finos com mais frequência que sua capacidade de se manter são. Desejava todo o seu corpo cheio de curvas. Apertar as pequenas gordurinhas de sua cintura. Desejava toda a pele quente e suave do menor passando por seus lábios carnudos. Desejava ouvir os seus gemidos e sua voz quando estava excitado.

Tudo em Louis parecia o provocar. A calça apertada que fazia com que Harry imaginasse as mil maneiras que poderia rasgá-la e em como seria apertar as coxas carnudas. Seu sorriso encantador, seus lábios finos e macios, seu cheiro que parecia ter impregnado em Harry como se fosse seu próprio. E sem contar que agora Louis havia resolvido que gostava de suspensórios. _Suspensórios! Por Cristo!_

Se lembrar dos lábios inchados de Louis logo depois que eles haviam se beijado era uma tortura que ele tinha que conviver todos os dias naquele navio. Só de imaginar como eles ficariam quando ele os chupasse...

Harry não era virgem. Sim, às vezes isso era uma surpresa até mesmo para ele.

Sua primeira relação foi com uma mulher e ele quase não sentiu prazer nenhum. Estava confuso e não sabia direito o que fazer. Ele já havia dormido com alguns homens também... A verdade é que ele poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão as pessoas com que transou. Nada chegou perto do que sentia quando estava com Louis.

Harry nem sabia dizer se Louis sentia a mesma coisa que ele. Não sabia se estrelas podiam ter essas sensações. _Louis poderia ficar excitado?_ A estrela era tão inocente que parecia um pecado se quer perguntar aquilo.

 E ele, de jeito nenhum, deixaria que seu desejo interrompesse os seus planos de fazer com que Louis ficasse a salvo da bruxa. O que levava ao outro fator do porque Harry se afastava do menor, Louis só ficaria a salvo quando voltasse para casa.

Casa esta que ficava a milhares de quilômetros de distância... Anos-luz de distância.

Harry ainda não havia encontrado a vela da babilônia. Quando deixou Louis sozinho no mercado, foi por que a pequena loja de rua onde as pessoas se amontoavam estava cheia de produtos com magia negra. O cacheado pensou que ali conseguiria encontrar a vela, mas a vendedora disse que elas estavam em falta.

Sua única esperança agora era Norwich. O mercado que Des encontrou sua mãe, uma distancia bem curta até sua casa, onde poderia finalmente encontrar-se com Taylor.

Taylor...

Ele já nem se lembrava de Taylor e por que de estar levando Louis a ela. Parecia que aquilo fazia parte de um passado distante e que ele não fazia questão nenhuma de voltar. Ele ficava pensando o que realmente tinha sentido por Taylor e o que a garota sentia por ele.

Um som estridente feito pelo piano fez Harry interromper seus pensamentos. As mãos de Louis estavam fechadas em punho e pressionavam as teclas com força. A estrela nem deveria ter noção do que fazia. Os olhos do menor se concentravam na partitura a sua frente e sua expressão era fúria e descontentamento.

Ele já tinha visto isso também. Louis se irritava fácil com coisas que ele não conseguia fazer. O menor tinha uma paciência bem limitada.

Harry caminhou silencioso até ele, colocou a mão em seu ombro e sentou ao seu lado. Louis olhou para ele surpreso, mas depois relaxou a expressão.

“Não sabia que você estava na sala.” Louis disse com carinho. “Faz muito tempo que está aqui?”

“Entrei agora.” Mentiu. Uma coisa era observar Louis e o menor saber que estava sendo observado. Outra (e bem diferente) era observá-lo escondido. “Você parece irritado.”

“Não consigo acertar essa nota. Liam me ensinou, mas eu não consigo repetir.” Louis bufou e fez um biquinho que só podia ser considerado adorável.

“Hum... Tenho uma ideia!” Harry colocou as duas pernas para o outro lado ficando de frente para o piano. “Vou tentar tocar e você pode concertar os meus erros.”

O menor olhou para ele um pouco descrente.  “Não sei se isso vai ajudar... Como posso te ensinar se eu também não sei?”

“Você nunca ouviu aquele ditado ‘Quem ensina também aprende? ’ Vamos Louis! Não atrapalhe a diversão!” Harry fez um biquinho e a melhor cara de inocente que conseguiu. Louis sorriu com os olhos azuis brilhando.

“Tudo bem.” O menor começou a remexer nos papéis que estavam no atril* das partituras. “Vamos do começo...”

Louis começou delicadamente a tocar as teclas. Foram cinco notas. O menor tocou devagar – talvez porque já soubesse que Harry era um pouco lento – e repetiu três vezes.

Depois, quando chegou a sua vez, Harry tocou as mesmas notas, mas as dele pareciam gatos sendo atropelados por charretes em alta velocidade. O cacheado pensou em tentar uma segunda vez, mas antes que pudesse apertar qualquer tecla, Louis já parava sua mão.

“Você precisa ser um pouco mais delicado.” O menor disse gentilmente. “Aqui... Me deixe te mostrar.”

Louis colocou sua mão pequena em cima da sua, o ajudando para saber qual era a força necessária para apertar as teclas. Quando sentiu a pele do menor roçando contra a sua, Harry já nem prestava mais atenção na lição.

Ficou observando a mãozinha delicada de Louis. Os dedinhos gelados do menor estavam de encontro com o seu. O cacheado já conseguia sentir o formigamento em sua mão e o fogo começando a queimar em seu interior. Um simples toque da estrela já estava fazendo com que ele perdesse a cabeça.

Ele iria mesmo enlouquecer naquele navio.

Louis tirou a mão de cima da sua, Harry tentou controlar a sensação de vazio que tomou conta de seu corpo. “Agora tenta você.”

Pela falta de atenção, o cacheado fez o mesmo som que havia feito antes de Louis interferir. O menor deu uma risada gostosa. Harry olhou imediatamente para o pequeno. Não iria perder Louis rindo ao seu lado.

O mar dos olhinhos azuis se encontrou com os seus. “Acho que isso não vai dar certo.” A estrela disse com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

“Tente me ensinar de novo.” Harry falou olhando para o menor com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto.

As maçãs do rosto de Louis passaram para um tom de vermelho vivo no mesmo instante. Era demais dizer que ele venerava cada linha do rosto do menor? Cada marca e cada pedacinho.

A provocação de Harry não foi o suficiente para impedir Louis de pegar sua mão e ensiná-lo mais uma vez. O toque dele era delicado, mas firme o suficiente para que Harry tocasse o piano do jeito que deveria.

Harry tentou tocar de novo, agora sozinho. O barulho alto e estridente fez seus ouvidos doerem. Ele era péssimo tocando aquilo não podia negar.

“Acho que eu só consigo ser melhor com você.” Disse.

Não pretendia dizer aquela frase de um jeito que não fosse charmoso e galanteador, mas quando as palavras saíram de sua boca percebeu o quanto aquilo era verdade para ele. Louis seria sempre a estrela que encantava qualquer um.

Harry não achava que era assim. As únicas vezes que alguém achou que valia a pena o ouvir foi quando Louis estava por perto, o incentivando e participando de muitas coisas pelo que ele passou.

Mas a verdade é que ele não se importava. Havia humildade em ser tão próximo de alguém tão maravilhoso, forte e especial. Estar ao lado de Louis era uma honra para ele. Apenas estar ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e tentando o proteger dos perigos em volta.

“Isso não é verdade.” Harry ouviu a voz fina de Louis se fazendo presente na sala silenciosa. Levantou seu olhar e encarou aquelas lindas esferas azuis. Louis colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto e fez carinhos em suas bochechas com o polegar. “Você é melhor só por ser você. Você é especial. Como não consegue ver isso?”

Harry ficou verdadeiramente tocado com as palavras do menor. Louis era sempre gentil e carinhoso, provavelmente por isso era tão fácil ficar perto da estrela. O cacheado se aproximou do pequeno e deu um beijo longo e demorado em sua bochecha.

Quando voltou a olhar dentro dos olhos azuis eles estavam borrados e enormes.

“Eu não me importo em só ser melhor quando estou com você.” Harry deixou outro beijo delicado no rosto de Louis, dessa vez um pouco mais perto de sua boca. “Não me importo nenhum pouco.” Sussurrou por fim.

Harry se levantou, mas não sem antes encarar o céu azul límpido dentro dos olhos da estrela. Ele não sabia, mas seu coração batia no mesmo ritmo que o de Louis. Rápido, descompassado e, pela primeira vez, completo e certo. O cacheado então saiu da sala com o coração aquecido e os lábios formigando.

 

*******

 

Louis se encontrava apoiado contra a madeira maciça e bem polida do navio, ele via Harry praticar esgrima com Niall. Os dois estavam treinando há pouco tempo. Niall parecia se divertir muito com as aulas.

O menor observava Harry de longe. Os longos cachos do maior estavam oleosos de suor e grudavam em seu rosto e em seu pescoço. A camisa do cacheado também estava molhada de suor e grudava contra a sua pele.

Louis não entendia nem um pouco de esgrima, mas sabia que Harry estava pegando jeito. Niall atacava e o cacheado quase sempre conseguia desviar. Até praticava alguns golpes que Louis podia ver que surpreendiam o capitão.

“Pronto! Derek treine um pouco com ele.” Niall disse apontando para Harry e se sentando próximo à Louis.

“Já cansado Niall?” O cacheado provocou.

O capitão não respondeu, só fez um barulho que parecia um bufo e se jogou no chão. Harry começou a lutar contra Derek que era bastante bom, não tanto quanto Zayn ou Niall, o garoto se irritava demais quando era vencido.

“Louis.” O capitão o chamou e apontou para o lugar ao seu lado. “Sente aqui.”

O menor não estranhou o pedido. Niall e os outros tripulantes se tornaram amigos deles em pouco tempo. Eles estavam sempre rindo e os fazendo rir. Ele se sentou no chão e cruzou as pernas.

“O que está achando de tudo?” O capitão perguntou com uma curiosidade.

“Está tudo ótimo, Niall.” Disse sorrindo verdadeiro. “Você sabe o quanto gostamos do navio e o quanto apreciamos morar aqui mesmo que seja por poucos dias.”

“Ah... Claro! Claro! Sei que gostam do navio...” O capitão disse fazendo um gesto com a mão como se estivesse desconsiderando seu agradecimento. “O que eu queria saber é o que você está achando da Terra? É como você imaginou que seria?”

Louis paralisou com a pergunta e olhou chocado para Niall. Ficou uns bons minutos com a boca totalmente aberta. O menor havia ouvido a pergunta, mas ele tentava encaixar de uma maneira que não parecesse significar o que ele achava que significava.

“Não me olhe assim... eu sei que você é uma estrela.”

Louis nem sabia o que dizer, seu choque o deixava confuso e desnorteado. Ficou paralisado diante da situação. Olhou para Harry que ainda lutava contra Derek, o cacheado não havia escutado nada.

_Será que Louis conseguiria chamar sua atenção?_

Pelo menos ele estava com uma espada na mão talvez precisassem dela para sair vivos dali. Afastou seu corpo de Niall. Seu coração começou a bater acelerado contra seu peito.

”Ei... Relaxe.” O capitão disse e segurou seu braço firmemente. Louis ficou mais desesperado ainda por estar sendo tocado. _Niall também queria seu coração? Aquilo de hospedar os dois era uma armadilha?_ “Não se preocupe, não vou machucar vocês.”

O tom de voz do capitão era tranquilo, mas mesmo assim Louis manteve-se alerta.

“Acha mesmo que se eu quisesse te machucar iria ensinar para Harry _esgrima_?” Niall disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. “Ele iria arrancar a minha cabeça antes que eu pudesse pensar em encostar um dedo em você.”

Aquilo parecia fazer sentido, mas Louis não relaxou totalmente. _Se Niall que ele era uma estrela porque então não desejava seu coração?_

“Eu estava pensando em abordar esse assunto de uma maneira mais sutil para não te assustar.” O capitão disse pensativo. “Mas você sabe que sutileza não é o meu forte.”

“Há quanto tempo você sabe disso?” Louis perguntou temeroso.

“Desde sempre... Mais ou menos.” Niall disse se encostando de novo na madeira do navio.

“E tem mais alguma coisa que você sabe?” Perguntou um pouco irritado com aquela situação.

“Sei que vocês não estão casados.” O capitão disse despreocupado.

Só o que Louis conseguia era encarar Niall com surpresa. De tanto que já fez essa expressão achava que ela já estava marcada em seu rosto. A boca dele abria e fechava sem nenhuma palavra saindo de dentro dela.

“O quê?”

“Sabe eu fiz uma aposta com Zayn que ninguém nesse barco descobriria que vocês não eram casados...” Niall fez uma cara de inocente. “Ajudaria se vocês continuassem com a farsa, eu apostei duzentas pratas.”

Louis não sabia com o que ficava mais chocado. Não sabia se sentia enganado ou agradecido. Enganado por Niall já saber de toda a mentira deles, ou agradecido por ele não se importar.

Tinha até se esquecido que o capitão já sabia de seu maior segredo e que poderia estar correndo risco de vida naquele navio.

“Sei também que Harry não é conselheiro do rei.” Niall se pronunciou novamente e deu uma gargalhada alta e escandalosa. “Todos sabemos que Jeff é quem exerce essa função... Deixa eu te contar, foi hilário quando ele começou a co-”

O capitão parou no meio da frase por que Louis lançava um olhar furioso para ele e deu um soco no braço do capitão, fazendo com que ele gritasse de dor.

“Não tire sarro dele!” Falou com sua raiva ardendo dentro de si. “Ele faz isso por que não se acha bom o suficiente. Você não deveria rir disso!”

“Desculpe.” Niall disse acariciando seu braço machucado, mas com um arrependimento legítimo.

Harry estava bem na frente deles abrindo aquele sorriso que havia se tornado tão comum e tão precioso. Ele jogou seus cabelos castanhos para trás e sua expressão adquiriu um tom de alegria legitima. Ele falava e provocava o adversário a sua frente.

O cacheado se preparou para atacar Derek e bem nesse momento tropeçou em seus próprios pés e quase caiu. Ninguém ali ligou muito, já estavam todos acostumados por ele ser muito desastrado. Louis abriu um sorriso verdadeiro e cheio de carinho.

O menor já havia percebido que Harry tinha vergonha de quem ele era. Sempre almejava ser mais e ser melhor. Isso doía mais nele do que era o recomendável pela sua própria razão. Apertava seu coração saber que Harry não considerava seu próprio valor.

_Como Harry não conseguia enxergar o quanto extraordinário era?_

Louis queria que Harry se visse com os seus olhos azuis. Queria que visse pessoa corajosa que era. Queria que ele visse a força que emanava de seu corpo. Queria que Harry visse a mesma resiliência que ele conseguia ver nos olhos verdes.

Como ele podia se chamar de qualquer coisa, se ele não se via nos momentos que ele estava sendo ele mesmo? Ele não via a si próprio quando estava lendo os livros da biblioteca de Niall. O brilho apaixonado que seus olhos verdes adquiriam quando estavam correndo pelas palavras escritas.

Não se via quando estava experimentando uma comida nunca antes provada. O jeito que fechava os olhos, como se quisesse parar naquele momento para sempre.

As covinhas que apareciam somente para quem era realmente merecedor. Para quem o fazia sorrir. Apareciam, agora, com tanta frequência para Louis que ele se sentia como se o universo inteiro fosse oferecido para ele com um único sorriso.

Se Harry o chamasse ele estaria lá para todo o sempre. Seu coração batia por aquele menino com cachos e covinhas adoráveis. E começava a desconfiar que sua própria existência estivesse, de alguma forma, envolvida e entrelaçada com a de Harry.

“Sabe...” Niall interrompeu seus pensamentos. “Você só brilha assim quando está pensando nele.” O capitão se levantou, mas antes se inclinou mais uma vez antes de ir embora. “Acho que ganhar essa aposta vai ser mais fácil que eu esperava.”

_Ele brilhava sempre que pensava em Harry?_

Por que aquilo poderia ser realmente constrangedor se o mais alto já tivesse percebido. Entretanto, antes de poder analisar aqueles pensamentos com mais detalhes ele ouviu a voz rouca de Harry o chamando. Louis olhou na direção dele e o viu olhando em seus olhos curioso.

“Quer tentar?” Harry perguntou direcionado para as espadas.

“Ah! Essa eu quero ver.” Liam disse animado antes que ele pudesse responder. Zayn estava ao seu lado fazia um bom tempo, os dois conversavam aos sussurros e Liam ria envergonhado com o que o pirata dizia.

“Hum... Acho que eu não sou muito bom nisso.” Falou com um pouco de receio. Realmente não gostava de nada parecido com uma faca desde que Eleanor havia cortado a garganta de Paul na sua frente.

“Não pode saber disso se não tentar.” Harry já estava vindo em sua direção. O mais alto se agachou a sua frente e estendeu a mão. “Venha, meu amor. Eu vou te ensinar.”

_Meu amor._

Qualquer resquício de chance que ele tinha de recusar a oferta havia se perdido no meio daquelas duas simples e maravilhosas palavras.

Segurou a mão firme de Harry e se encaminhou até o centro do barco. Havia algumas espadas jogadas no chão, feitas especialmente para treinamento. Não muito afiadas e nem muito cegas.

Ele pegou uma que achava que era compatível com o seu tamanho. _Pequena_... Ele tinha que admitir, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo passar vergonha na frente de toda a tripulação.

Quando tentou tirar a espada do chão, percebeu que ela era mais pesada do que ele imaginara. Fez uma força extra para conseguir levantá-la. _Ótimo!_ Pensou com ironia. _Agora que ele iria ser completamente humilhado por Harry._

O metal frio da espada reluzia a luz forte do sol. A lâmina de dois gumes a davam um ar de perigo. O cabo era ornamentado com ouro e delicados fios de prata. Qualquer outra pessoa se orgulharia do poder e a força que emanavam da arma a sua frente. Louis, no entanto, só rezava para nunca precisar usá-la em qualquer outra situação.

“Segure o cabo com as duas mãos.” Harry o instruiu e Louis suspirou aliviado. Se tivesse que segurar com apenas uma mão, aquela coisa iria cair no instante que qualquer um tocasse nela.

Tentou empunhar a espada da melhor forma possível. Ele se sentia um pouco ridículo por sua falta de experiência. Harry percebeu sua insegurança e se postou ao seu lado, ficando tão perto que Louis conseguia sentir seu aroma e o calor de seu corpo.

“Assim.” O cacheado falou baixo pela proximidade, colocando uma mão em cima da sua e a outra na sua cintura. Harry deslizou a mão pelo seu braço fazendo com que Louis os dobrasse um pouco mais os trazendo para próximos de seu corpo.

O cacheado estava tão próximo que ele conseguia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Louis não teve nem coragem de olhar nos olhos verdes. Esperava que ninguém notasse as suas mãos tremendo.

“Agora arrume a postura.” Harry sussurrou contra seu ouvido, deslizando lentamente a mão que estava em sua cintura até a base de suas costas e depois subindo pela linha de sua coluna até chegar ao meio dela, fazendo Louis estremecer pelo toque. ”Vai te dar mais equilíbrio.”

_Equilíbrio?_

Suas pernas tremendo, sua respiração descompassada e pesada, seu coração martelando em seu peito e sua cabeça girando pelo perfume do cacheado não o davam equilíbrio. Ele tinha que se segurar para não cair no chão!

_Equilíbrio era mesmo importante para uma luta de espadas?_

_Não poderia ser substituído por derretendo em seus braços?_

Por que se não fosse ele sairia perdendo feio.

Se encheu de coragem e olhou para cima. O rosto de Harry estava mais próximo do que ele imaginava. Seus lábios carnudos e rosados estavam entreabertos e Louis conseguia sentir a respiração saindo quente deles.

Olhou para os olhos verdes e percebeu que eles se alteravam entre seus olhos azuis e sua boca. Os lábios de Louis já formigavam de expectativa, abriu um pouco seus lábios desejando os de Harry.

Mas antes que pudesse acontecer qualquer Harry se afastou, quase que bruscamente e limpou a garganta.

“Pronto! Agora quando eu der o sinal você me ataca.” O cacheado disse pegando sua espada que estava apoiada no banco perto deles. O cacheado a segurou com uma só mão e se preparou.

O calor do corpo do mais alto ainda fazia efeito no seu. Ele tremia tanto que achava que iria cair duro no chão. Não por medo do que poderia acontecer, mas pela aproximação do corpo de Harry. Mesmo sem a mão em suas costas, Louis ainda conseguia sentir sua pele formigando loucamente.

Depois de alguns segundos olhando em seus olhos para ver se ele estava pronto. Harry acenou com a cabeça o incentivando a começar.

Louis tinha a impressão que aquilo ia acabar mal.

 

*******

 

**Atril*= base que tem no piano para apoiar as partituras.**


	17. Delphinus

 

**“De quais estrelas nós caímos para encontrar um ao outro aqui?” - Friedrich Nietzsche na carta para sua amada Lou Salomé.**

Harry segurava firme a espada em sua mão. Só o que se ouvia eram suas respirações pesadas e o tilintar das espadas batendo uma nas outras. Quando convidou Louis para treinar, foi só mais uma desculpa para se aproximar do pequeno, mas acabou que ele estava se divertindo bastante.

A estrela aprendia rápido e fora uma falta de atenção que Harry achou que se dava por conta do nervosismo, Louis se saia muito bem. Desviava sempre que era necessário e atacava com certa maestria iniciante.

Harry evitava ao máximo atacar o menor. Ele sabia que a espada não era afiada o suficiente para causar qualquer tipo de dano físico maior do que um simples arranhão, mas jamais se perdoaria se ferisse a estrela.

Bloqueou mais um golpe facilmente. O plano dele era deixar Louis achar que estava ganhando e depois avançar para tirar a espada da mão do menor. Nada que fosse humilhar Louis, mas também nada que _o_ humilhasse.

Louis avançou mais uma vez, fazendo com que ele recuasse alguns passos. Harry já conseguia ver alguns pingos de suor descendo pelo rosto concentrado do menor e sua camisa ficando levemente molhada.

Os suspensórios que ele vestia já haviam sido abaixados por que incomodavam Louis na hora de manusear a espada. Para a loucura de Harry eles ficavam ainda melhores assim. Caídos e batendo nas coxas de Louis conforme ele se movimentasse.

“Tente ter um pouco mais de calma, Lou.” Harry disse vendo o nervosismo de não conseguir o atingir na expressão de Louis.

 “Para você é fácil falar.” Louis boqueou o avanço quase ridículo de Harry com facilidade. “Pare de me deixar ganhar!”

Harry não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de canto, que não deixou de ser percebido por Louis, que avançou com mais afinco que antes. Com o rosto todo vermelho de raiva, o pequeno atacou Harry que não esperava a força extra aplicada pelo menor com sua espada.

Ele nem conseguiu pensar direito e quando viu já sentia uma ardência no seu peito, perto de seu pescoço. Louis largou a espada no chão e pôs as duas mãos na boca em espanto.

“Harry!” Os olhos de Louis se aguaram e o menor correu até ele.

Pela reação de Louis, Harry achou que quando olhasse para baixo iria encontrar sangue vertendo de uma de suas artérias, mas quando finalmente olhou para seu peito percebeu que não era nem um pouco ruim.

Era um corte superficial. A dor não era boa, mas ele já havia se acostumado em se machucar quando trabalhava na padaria. Não era novidade. Um pouco de sangue saia por sua pele aberta e manchava sua camisa branca, mas nada que fosse muito grave.

“Harry...” Louis a sua frente disse com a voz instável.

Harry olhou para cima e se deparou com uma cena que fez seu coração se apertar. Louis estava pálido, com os lábios tremendo e lágrimas vertiam sem parar por seus olhos azuis. A culpa estampada em sua expressão.

“Ei... Ei, Lou.” Com uma mão limpou as maçãs do rosto molhadas do menor. “Está tudo bem. Não me machucou.”

As mãozinhas vacilantes do menor passaram por sua pele não machucada.

“Não foi grave.” Disse Zayn também observando o corte. ”Essas espadas não foram feitas para matar.” O moreno avaliou sério o corte dele e emendou. “Apesar de Louis ter tentado...” O pirata riu de sua própria piada, mas parou assim que Louis lhe lançou um olhar de pura raiva e um aviso silencioso. Depois se virou para ele e sua expressão novamente se transformou em preocupação marcante.

“V-Você está bem?” Perguntou inseguro.

“Estou, amor.” Harry disse o mais suavemente, tentando acalmá-lo. Louis estava tão desesperado que a situação seria fofa se não houvesse tanto sangue envolvido. “Vou limpar para que não fique pior.”

“Eu vou ajudar." Louis disse resolvido.

“Não precisa. É mui-“ Harry começou, mas parou assim que viu a expressão de Louis que avisava que era melhor não contestá-lo.

 

*******

 

Louis se encontrava ao seu lado enchendo uma bacia de água. Eles estavam sozinhos na cozinha do navio. Harry se sentara no balcão e tagarelava sobre quando era padeiro e sempre se machucava com as facas e formas de pães.

Nada de muito interessante, mas queria que Louis se sentisse menos culpado e preocupado.

A cozinha era grande e espaçosa. Vários caixotes de frutas e comidas em geral que não estragavam rápido, estavam ocupando as laterais do cômodo. Não era um lugar que Louis ou Harry frequentavam muito, mas ainda assim havia se tornado familiar naquele navio.

Harry conseguia ver as mãos do menor tremendo do susto de alguns minutos atrás. Louis havia empalecido tanto quando viu o sangue que Harry achou que era o menor que tinha se ferido.

Nunca ficou tão agradecido pelo desastre ser com ele, mas pela preocupação no rosto de Louis, ele não pensava a mesma coisa. O menor, então, parou na sua frente e pôs a mão na cintura.

“O que está esperando? Tire a camisa.” Disse cansado. Harry teve que parar no meio de sua frase e olhou com espanto para a estrela.

De repente, a ideia de ficar nu na frente de Louis o aterrorizou. Ao mesmo tempo em que um fogo (que não era comandado por ele) começou a se acender em seu interior.

“N-Não acho necessário.” Respondeu hesitante. “Acho que você consegue limpar com camisa. Olhe!” Afastou a camiseta mostrando o corte inteiro para Louis, tentando, inutilmente, o convencer.

“Harry... A camisa está suja.” Louis disse com confusão em seu olhar. “E qual é o problema? Você a tira para dormir.”

Bom... Isso era verdade! Mas _dormir_ sem camisa era totalmente diferente. Eles estavam em uma cozinha! E bem... Podia não fazer sentido, mas Harry queria se convencer que fazia.

Louis nem se deu ao trabalho de esperar uma resposta afirmativa sua. O menor se colocou nos meio de suas pernas abertas e começou a abrir os botões. A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi paralisar de imediato e prender a respiração.

Talvez se não respirasse, não sentiria desejo algum.

O menor desabotoava cada um dos botões com uma lentidão torturante e provocante. Seus pequenos dedinhos de vez em quando, se encostavam à sua pele já exposta e depois voltavam roçando mais uma fez em seu peitoral. Louis não parecia ter pressa nenhuma e, lá no fundo, Harry desejava que ele não tivesse.

O aroma doce de Louis já o envolvia em uma dança lenta. Era tão gostoso que fazia com que Harry já tivesse segundas intenções. Engatou a respiração mais uma vez. Se ele estava assim só pelo menor abrir a camisa dele, ele não sobreviveria quando a estrela começasse a limpar seu corte.

Louis deslizou a mão lentamente por seu abdômen até o próximo botão. Encostando-se a sua pele exposta e fazendo com que todo o seu corpo se arrepiasse e ardesse em chamas incontroláveis.

Por incrível que possa parecer, ele não conseguia desviar seus olhos verdes da pele cintilante de Louis. Seus lábios finos e delicados entreabertos. Seus olhos azuis encaravam só a camisa branca e praticamente aberta a sua frente. As maçãs do rosto do menor estavam em um tom de vermelho claro, denunciando a intenção (mesmo que inocente) do toque.

Louis chegou ao último botão e Harry não soube dizer se o suspiro que saiu de sua boca foi de alivio ou decepção.

Para sua loucura, Louis decidiu ir um pouco além. Deslizou as mãos pequenas por seus braços fortes de musculosos, o ajudando a tirar inteiramente a camisa de seu corpo. Os dedos pequenos escorregaram por todo o seu braço, o deixando arrepiado por onde o toque do menor deixava seu calor. Louis se aproximou um pouco mais dele e levantou o olhar.

Os olhos azuis límpidos encararam os seus verdes. As respirações dos dois já estavam irregulares e pesadas. Harry conseguia sentir o calor do corpo de Louis o envolvendo e o atiçando. Suas bocas tão próximas que se algum deles se mexesse elas se encostariam.

Louis passou a língua molhada pelos lábios finos. Tão excitante que Harry teve que segurar um gemido em sua garganta. O calor que antes estava por todo o corpo do cacheado, se concentrou no meio de suas pernas. Engoliu em seco, tentando inutilmente se concentrar em outra coisa.

O pequeno se afastou apenas o suficiente para pegar o pano úmido na bancada ao lado deles. Louis encostou delicadamente o tecido em seu corte. Harry nem sentia mais dor alguma. A água gelada escorria por seu abdômen contrastando fortemente com o seu corpo extremamente quente.

Harry não resistiu ao impulso de colocar a mão na cintura macia de Louis e apertar sua carne macia. A estrela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos em extremo prazer e quando os abriu direcionou o olhar para o seu rosto.

As pupilas dilatadas, quase escondendo o azul cintilante dos olhos de Louis, a boca entreaberta com o ar saindo por ele rápido, quente e ofegante, dizia a Harry o que ele já sabia. Que o menor estava tão excitado quanto ele.

Com sua inocência, Louis provavelmente não sabia o que estava sentindo. Harry também não tinha uma vasta experiência no assunto, mas o desejo e a necessidade falavam mais alto que qualquer coisa. Ainda assim, ele ouvia uma voz baixinha no fundo de sua consciência lhe dizendo que aquilo era errado e que estava colocando Louis em perigo por se envolver com ele.

Qualquer voz de sabedoria ou racionalidade foi bloqueada quando Louis, ainda hesitante, encostou os lábios finos e macios em seu pescoço. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou e ardeu em chamas, dessa vez elas não foram contidas por ele. Os lábios macios de Louis encostaram-se à região sensível do seu pescoço, depois lentamente se afastaram em uma demora prazerosa e torturante. Harry mordeu os lábios impedindo que um gemido escapasse deles. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado expondo ainda mais seu pescoço.

Louis pareceu entender a mensagem silenciosa. Pressionou novamente a boca em sua pele. Suave, mas firme e completamente sensual. Levando Harry a prazeres contidos. A estrela desceu os lábios até o corte, começando ali uma jornada de beijos afetuosos e carinhosos. Harry conseguia sentir o calor do corpo de Louis atravessando suas roupas e atingindo sua pele. Fazendo com que os dois corpos se misturassem em um ritmo inebriante e lascivo.

O menor mergulhou a mão em seus cachos, apertando-os de maneira forte e excitante. Harry o puxou para mais perto e Louis soltou um ofego surpreso, misturado com um gemido prazeroso, assim que sentiu o seu membro duro e grande contra a sua barriga.

Ele conseguia sentir a mãozinha pequena apertando e soltando sua nuca em um ritmo intenso e forte. As pulsações dos dois já estavam mais do que enlouquecidas e descompassadas. Louis subiu os beijos até a sua clavícula e mordeu o local com força, depois passou a língua quente e molhada por toda a extensão de seu osso. Dessa vez, Harry não conseguiu conter o gemido alto que saiu de sua boca.

“Lou...” Ele não podia acreditar que estava sendo dominado por uma estrela inocente que até algumas horas atrás corava quando recebia um beijo. Decidiu tomar mais parte naquela situação.

Olhou para dentro dos olhos azuis que se encontravam borrados e embaçados e agarrou os cabelos finos, castanhos e macios de Louis. O menor fechou os olhos em deleite e Harry só conseguiu ouvir um gemido contido saindo dos lábios extremamente macios.

Abocanhou-os sem nem pensar duas vezes. Seus lábios ágeis e fortes se movimentavam em cima dos lábios finos. Sem ritmo, mas com intensidade. Enfiou sua língua bruscamente na boca já aberta que esperava esse contato. Queria sentir o gosto maravilhoso, único e tentador de Louis. Os dois gemiam em alto e bom som em meio ao beijo, tanto que ele já nem sabia dizer qual gemido era seu e qual era o de Louis.

Os gemidos do menor já não eram hesitantes, mas sim, intensos, roucos e prazerosos. Transmitiam a urgência e o desespero que um sentia pelo outro. O desejo de Harry era possuir Louis ali mesmo, naquela cozinha.

“Humm...” Louis disse manhoso assim que ele separou suas bocas. O menor continuava com os olhos fechados e seus lábios estavam completamente inchados, molhados e rubros pelo beijo intenso. Sua pele emitia um brilho cálido e cintilante. “Harry...?” Louis disse num sussurro, mas Harry se encontrava próximo o bastante para ouvir essa súplica manhosa.

O cacheado afastou o corpo da ponta da bancada e fez um sinal para Louis. “Venha.” Falou com a voz grave arrastada e com um pouco mais de agressividade que pretendia. O menor pareceu ainda estar confuso com o beijo e as carícias e piscou duas vezes parecendo tentar clarear a mente.

Harry não conseguiu esperar o tempo necessário para que o fizesse. Pegou a cintura dele e a impulsionou para cima, fazendo com que ele se sentasse em seu colo com cada uma de suas pernas envoltas em sua cintura.

Louis agarrou forte os seus braços em busca de apoio e depois as duas mãozinhas foram para o seu peitoral. Tocando e gemendo desesperado. Os lábios carnudos de Harry foram direto para o pescoço macio e delicado do menor. Queria experimentar a carne suave e gostosa. Lamber e cravar seus dentes. Mostrar a todos a quem a estrela pertencia.

Começou a sugar lentamente o pescoço do menor, mas aquele cuidado não durou nem alguns segundos. Não conseguiu resistir e já estava chupando intensamente e com urgência a pele nua. Sua língua passava e sentia o gosto doce e viciante do pequeno. De vez em quando, ele encostava-se ao colar de ouro com o diamante em forma de gota na ponta que Louis não tirava nem para dormir. Ele não conseguiu evitar gemer contra a pele macia.

_Por que tão tentador?_

Se Louis gemia alto e manhoso só com aqueles toques, ele queria saber como o pequeno era na cama, quando Harry penetrasse fundo e forte nele.

“Oh... Hazz.” Seu corpo inteiro pegou fogo com o novo apelido e uma carga extra de excitação e desejo se apoderou de seu corpo. Louis parecia nem perceber que havia dito qualquer coisa. Ele se orgulhava disso, se o menor fosse capaz de pensar naquela situação era porque Harry não estava se empenhando o suficiente.

Seu desejo era apertar as coxas e a bunda de Louis e o impulsionar para seu membro, mas tinha medo de assustar o menor. Não que o que ele estava fazendo ali não fosse prazeroso. De tão excitado que estava, Harry poderia gozar só de ouvir as lamúrias sôfregas de Louis contra seu ouvido.

Seu braço era tão fortemente apertado pelas mãos de Louis, que doeria se seu corpo não estivesse tomado pelo prazer. Harry, na ânsia de tocar a pele suave e incrivelmente quente da estrela, puxou sua camisa branca para cima, soltando-a do cós da calça e enfiou as mãos por debaixo do tecido.

Antes que Louis pudesse encher o cômodo com mais um gemido alto, Harry fechou sua boca com seus lábios. O menor se contorcia em cima dele de uma maneira desesperada e tentadora. Harry correu suas mãos por toda a pele das costas da estrela. Louis soltava lamúrias abafadas contra a sua boca e impulsionava, por puro instinto, a bunda contra sua perna procurando mais contato e alívio.

De repente, Harry ouviu botas pesadas batendo no chão do navio. Se direcionando diretamente para a cozinha. Para onde eles estavam. Paralisou por completo em meio ao beijo. Louis não deve ter notado sua hesitação por que continuou com os beijos em seu maxilar.

Era muito tentador não parar as carícias, mesmo que isso implicasse eles serem pegos, mas ele sabia que aquilo mataria Louis de vergonha.

“Lou.” Não conseguiu nenhuma resposta, só a continuação dos beijos alucinantes. “Amor, tem alguém vindo.” O som dos passos ficou ainda mais próximo, mas Louis não pareceu estar nesse mundo e nem pareceu que voltaria para ele.

Só quando Harry fez um esforço para afastá-lo ele o lançou um olhar confuso e um biquinho contrariado que fez com que o seu interior fervesse.

Bom... Talvez houvesse tempo para experimentar os lábios finos do menor entre seus dentes...

Mas antes que pudesse concretizar o pensamento Louis pareceu finalmente clarear a mente e escutar a pessoa que estava se aproximando.

“T-Tem alguém...” Louis balbuciou assustado ao mesmo tempo em que saia do seu colo. Harry suspirou frustrado.

O estado do menor era completamente sexy. Seu cabelo curto e liso estava jogado em todas as direções, suas bochechas coradas e seus lábios inchados e vermelhos davam a aparência de que ele tinha sido fodido ali mesmo naquela cozinha.

Harry teve que se segurar para não fazer daquilo uma realidade concreta. Saiu da bancada tonto e desengonçado. O beijo de Louis era certamente tão forte quanto um bom conhaque. Suas pernas ainda tremiam e seu corpo ainda em chamas não ajudavam em seu equilíbrio cada vez mais raro.

Olhou para baixo e constatou que o volume de sua calça deveria ser visível até de longe. _Droga!_ Nem uma camiseta ele tinha para cobrir aquilo. Decidiu ficar atrás da bancada que ficava no centro da cozinha.

“Está bom assim?” Louis perguntou nervoso ao seu lado, tentava inutilmente arrumar o cabelo desarrumado. Mesmo que ele conseguisse as roupas amassadas diziam muita coisa.

“Está perfeito.” O menor mordeu os lábios e corou em um vermelho profundo com o elogio. Harry não conseguiu esconder o sorriso apaixonado.

_Como ele conseguia ainda se sentir envergonhado depois do que eles fizeram?_

No mesmo instante, Zayn apareceu na porta.

“Ah! Vocês estão aqui...” O moreno disse atravessando a cozinha e indo na direção dos dois. “Harry, eu queria falar com você...” Zayn lançou um olhar estranho para os dois. “Eu estou atrapalhando?”

“Sim!” Harry disse ao mesmo tempo em que Louis dizia o seu “Não!”

“Bom...” O pirata os olhava com desconfiança. “Harry eu preciso falar com você. Precisamos resolver algumas coisas. E precisa ser agora.” Remendou vendo a expressão de Harry que era inteira tomada por desaprovação por aquele pedido.

Depois de alguns segundo e vendo que Zayn não iria desistir de conversar com ele, disse derrotado. “Tudo bem... eu vou trocar de roupa e te encontro depois.”

O pirata pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e se direcionou para a porta, mas não sem antes se virar para eles e dizer com um misto de divertimento e repreensão fingida.

“Vocês sabem que estão numa cozinha, não sabem?” Com isso, o moreno os deu as costas e bateu a porta atrás de si.

Harry soltou um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo de alívio e de vergonha. Louis parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, pois se encolhia ao seu lado com as faces coradas.

O seu desejo era terminar o que havia começado, mas a realidade já tinha acabado com a magia do momento.

“Tenho que ir...” Falou não movendo um dedo, só observando atentamente a reação do menor.

Louis confirmou com a cabeça e baixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios. _Deus!_ Ele deveria tê-los chupado e mordido quando havia tempo e a situação era propícia.

“Nós conversamos depois.” Emendou tentando tirar qualquer reação da estrela. Ele queria saber se havia ido longe demais. Se havia passado da linha.

_Droga! Ele queria saber se Louis havia gostado!_

Louis emitia uma luz cintilante e tão forte como ele jamais viu. _O que aquilo deveria significar?_ Fez uma nota mental de perguntar para o pequeno aquilo.

Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Harry se virou e deixou a cozinha lentamente. Longe do calor do corpo de Louis, ele percebeu que qualquer momento seria mágico só por ter a estrela ao seu lado.

 

*******

 

Depois de ter tomado seu banho e vestido uma roupa limpa, Louis se encontrava sentado no sofá da sala do piano olhando para as letras do livro a sua frente que pareciam nada significar. A emoção do que fizera com Harry na cozinha ainda pulsava em suas veias.

Seus lábios ainda formigavam e podia jurar que sua pele queimava. Todo o prazer que havia sentindo algumas horas atrás voltava para ele em memórias e sensações cálidas que não poderiam ser comparadas com a real presença e o toque de Harry.

Deu um suspiro frustrado. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer se Zayn não os tivesse interrompido, mas na parte mais primitiva de seu ser sabia que não deveria acabar onde eles haviam terminado.

Ele não fazia ideia de onde vinha toda aquela coragem para começar a beijar o cacheado. Quando ficou próximo o bastante para conseguir sentir o calor do corpo de Harry no seu não foi capaz de controlar toda a sua vontade e seus próprios movimentos.

O desejo tão bom e prazeroso borbulhando enquanto Harry o tocava e também o desejava...

“Louis!” Ouviu uma voz interrompendo os seus pensamentos e deu um pulo com o susto. Virou para trás com receio de quem seria.

“Liam...” Suspirou quase aliviado, não sabia mais como se comportar na frente de Harry. Ele ficou cheio de vergonha quando o cacheado saiu da cozinha por que não queria ser novamente rejeitado como aconteceu quando eles se beijaram.

“Você parece distraído.” O pirata disse se sentando ao seu lado.

“Sim... Um pouco... Eu estou lendo!” Completou com os pensamentos ainda longe.

“Aham.” Liam o lançou um olhar desconfiado. “Talvez você devesse tentar assim.” O pirata pegou o livro em suas mãos e virou.

Louis suspirou derrotado. Ele estava tão distraído que nem viu que seu livro estava de ponta cabeça. Liam só sorriu simpático e com ternura para ele.

“O que aconteceu?”

“Eu não sei nem por onde começar.” Liam e ele haviam se tornado amigos naquele tempo juntos. O pirata era sensível e prestava atenção em qualquer coisa que ele dizia. Era incrivelmente fácil e descomplicado falar com o pirata.

“Talvez você devesse começar com: ‘Eu e Harry estávamos na cozinha... ’” Louis levantou o olhar surpreso para o amigo.

“Como você sabe?”

“Zayn me contou.” Emendou despreocupado.

“Mas não se pode ter segredo nenhum nesse navio.” Falou um pouco transtornado com a situação. _Será que a tripulação inteira já sabia que os dois estavam se pegando na cozinha?_

“Não se preocupe, Zayn só contou para mim.” Liam disse vendo a pergunta em seu rosto. Ele deveria ser completamente transparente. “Niall já contou que sabe que você é uma estrela?” Perguntou interessado.

“Pelo visto ele e Zayn não são os únicos.” Disse em uma reprovação fingida, mas não surpresa. “E como é que ele sabe?”

“Você brilha...” Liam disse rindo dele. “Não precisa ser um gênio.”

Louis não conseguiu não rir junto. Havia feito verdadeiros amigos naquele navio, a despedida seria mais do que dolorosa para ele.

“Então... Como foi?” A expressão de Liam mudou para uma curiosidade verdadeira e mal intencionada. Louis sentiu seu rosto pegando fogo pela pergunta. O pirata riu alto de sua reação. “Foi tão bom assim?”

“Liam!” Gritou repreendendo o pirata e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. “Estou com medo.” Confessou baixinho e com a voz abafada.

“Do quê?” Liam disse com uma voz carregada de preocupação e carinho. Com isso, Louis conseguiu parar de esconder seu rosto, mas evitou os olhos castanhos.

“Eu não sei...” Disse um pouco frustrado consigo mesmo.

“Por que não fala para ele o que sente?” Aquela era com certeza a ideia mais idiota que já tinha ouvido.

“Não posso!”

“Porque não?”

“Por que... Por que...” Gaguejou com dificuldade de encontrar as palavras. “Por que tenho medo de ser rejeitado. Tenho medo que Harry não goste de mim de verdade.”

“Louis.” Liam disse pegando sua mão. “Amar alguém é estar vulnerável. Não há investimento seguro.”

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Depois, Louis perguntou em um movimento desesperado para mudar de assunto, mas com uma curiosidade legítima. “E como estão as coisas com Zayn?” Liam percebeu o desvio na conversa, mas deixou passar.

“Nós estamos nos entendendo.” Liam deu um sorriso verdadeiro e apaixonado. “Graças a vocês, eu tenho que dizer. A sua estadia e a de Harry fez com a gente se aproximar mais.”

“Ficou feliz em ouvir isso.” Louis disse abrindo um sorriso. Depois perguntou se lembrando de uma coisa. “E o que Zayn queria falar com Harry?”

“Ah! Zayn queria fazer as pazes com ele. Faltam somente alguns dias para vocês irem embora e ele achou que Harry ainda não o perdoou totalmente.”

Bom... Fazia sentido. Harry sempre que podia lançava um olhar cheio de ódio desprezo para o pirata.

“Venha...” Liam disse se levantando do sofá e estendendo a mão. “Eles já estão sumidos por algumas horas e acho que não ouvir barulho de corpos caindo no chão é um bom sinal.” Depois riu alto da piada para o alívio de Louis.

 

*******


	18. Pyxis

 

**“Toda vez que eu vejo uma estrela cadente, eu desejo por você.” – Michael Faudet.**

 

A noite já estava chegando. Andando pelos corredores do navio, Louis quase podia sentir o sol fraco batendo contra o vidro das janelas translúcidas dos cômodos que ainda se encontravam com a porta aberta. Ele e Liam conversavam sobre assuntos variados enquanto procuravam por Zayn e Harry.

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam à procura dos dois, mas essa demora não foi dada por nenhuma dificuldade de achá-los, mas pelo simples fato de que se distraíram com o cheiro maravilhoso de doce que saia da cozinha.

Depois de comerem e se divertirem com as piadas do cozinheiro, Louis achou melhor procurar Harry, já que seu coração batia de uma maneira estranha e preocupada quando o cacheado não estava por perto. Liam foi junto com a desculpa de que se estivesse acontecendo um briga ele poderia separará-los.

“Vamos ver na cabine do capitão.” Liam disse. “Niall poderia ter os deixado conversarem lá.”

A sala de Niall ficava na ponta do navio. Lá também ficavam os quartos e a sala de piano e de leitura. Quando se aproximaram do cômodo, ouviram risadas altas e escandalosas. Liam o olhou desconfiado e confuso. Certamente, eles não esperavam por isso.

A vontade de Louis era correr até a porta e encontrar os olhos verdes esmeraldas novamente. Era como um vício, uma necessidade que havia ficado maior e mais forte. Eles ficaram apenas algumas horas separados e Louis já sentia como se tivesse faltando uma parte sua.

Louis girou a maçaneta com um pouco de receio e abriu a porta. Ele só conseguiu ficar encarando de boca aberta. Lá dentro estavam Harry e Zayn completamente e _totalmente_ bêbados.

Harry estava jogado em uma poltrona, com os pés apoiados na mesinha do centro da sala e brincava com uma bússola de prata. Parecia certamente muito delicada e frágil. Zayn estava deitado no sofá maior, com uma garrafa de bebida na mão – sabe-se lá qual – e gargalhava de uma maneira que Louis nunca havia visto o pirata fazer.

“O que estão fazendo?” Liam perguntou provavelmente tão admirado quanto ele.

Zayn e Harry pararam no mesmo instante de rir. Zayn foi de surpreso e confuso para galanteador e charmoso em segundos. Já os olhos verdes não saíram das pernas de Louis. Harry o olhava de uma maneira esfomeada.

“Já disse o quanto está lindo hoje?” O pirata disse para Liam com uma tentativa de sedução fracassada pela voz enrolada.

Bom... Não tão fracassada já que Liam corou fortemente ao seu lado e olhou para todos os cantos da sala menos para o moreno deitado no sofá.

Harry parecia alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo, ainda encarava suas pernas de uma maneira que Louis achou que estava em algum tipo de hipnose. Depois de balançar a cabeça como se estivesse expulsando um pensamento, o cacheado tomou goles tão grandes da bebida em sua mão que por algum milagre não se engasgou.

Louis correu até ele para tentar tirar a garrafa de sua mão. Com um movimento brusco e com um pouco de força aplicada, conseguiu deixar a bebida na mesinha de centro. Harry pareceu confuso e levou alguns segundos até se dar conta de onde a garrafa havia parado.

“Pensei que estavam fazendo as pazes.” Repreendeu lançando um olhar crítico para Zayn, que ainda olhava para Liam.

“Nós estávamos.” Harry o respondeu. “É assim que homens fazem as pazes.”

Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi rolar os olhos antes que tivesse que impedir o cacheado de se inclinar para alcançar a bebida na mesa. Liam pareceu finalmente ter se recuperado do elogio e veio ajuda-lo, colocando Harry sentado novamente na cadeira.

“Leve-o para o quarto e eu levo Zayn.” Liam disse já tomando controle da situação. “Eles estão bêbados demais para fazer qualquer coisa hoje.”

“A gente pode fazer algumas coisas hoje, Li.” Zayn disse pegando a mão de Liam e o lançando um olhar que faria qualquer um se derreter por completo. Liam não pareceu se abalar, mas Louis conseguia ver seu rosto mais vermelho que um tomate.

Sua atenção foi desviada por Harry mexendo em seu suspensório, com uma concentração fascinada.

“Vamos.” Louis se abaixou e ficou na altura do rosto dele. Passou o braço pela cintura do maior e envolveu seu braço pelos seus ombros o puxando de encontro a si.

“O que aconteceu aqui?” Parou o que estava fazendo para ver Niall com uma expressão confusa olhando para todos eles.

“Parece que os dois beberam demais, Niall.” Liam disse tentando suavizar a situação.

“Ah! Não!” O capitão pareceu realmente transtornado e quase o atropelou quando correu para a mesinha de centro. “Eu não acredito que eles comeram a minha caixa inteira de chocolate!”

Niall balançava uma caixa de papelão aberta que Louis nem reparou estar jogada na mesa.

“Eu compro outra para você.” Liam disse desacreditado com a situação.

“Era um presente!” O capitão respondeu fazendo birra. Liam o olhou e rolou os olhos para cima. Eles tinham mais coisas para se preocupar naquele momento.

Como Harry que colocara o rosto em seu pescoço e Louis podia jurar que os lábios carnudos encostando-se a sua pele não eram somente por acaso.

Decidiu começar a se encaminhar para o quarto. Aquilo seria difícil se Harry não o ajudasse, mas ele parecia estar bem o suficiente para andar, ou pelo menos se arrastar até o quarto. O cacheado murmurava algumas coisas incoerentes e se jogou contra o seu corpo, os desequilibrando por um momento.

A última coisa que viu quando saiu da sala foi Liam tentando segurar Zayn para que não caísse no chão e Niall encarando a caixa vazia como se houvesse possibilidade de chocolates aparecerem ali novamente.

 Andando pelo corredor com um peso muito maior que o seu, ele teve certeza que seu quarto nunca pareceu tão longe quanto naquele momento. Ele conseguia sentir a respiração pesada e quente de Harry contra a pele sensível de seu pescoço.

Aquilo fazia com que seu corpo se arrepiasse incontrolavelmente e lembranças do que fizeram na cozinha nascessem em suas memórias mais uma vez.

Harry se desequilibrou em seus próprios pés e acabou lançando os dois com força de encontro com a parede do corredor. Seu braço reclamou de dor.

“Você precisa me ajudar!” Falou em repreensão.

“A culpa não é minha se você é pequeno.” Harry disse com a voz rouca enrolada e arrastada.

“Sou pequeno, mas sou mais velho que você.” Respondeu. Arrumando o apoio de Harry em si. O cacheado o lançou um olhar confuso e desacreditado. “Centenas e milhares de anos mais velho.” Emendou orgulhoso.

Harry deu uma risada alta e afundou o rosto no seu pescoço mais uma vez. “Estou casado com uma múmia.”

Louis deixou aquilo passar. Finalmente eles chegaram à porta do quarto. Girou a maçaneta com bastante dificuldade. A respiração funda de Harry já começara a fazer cócegas em seu pescoço.

“Você está cheirando o meu pescoço?” Perguntou desconfiado.

“Só estou respirando... Tem diferença.” O cacheado repetiu grogue e com uma covinha aparecendo. A mentira já dita por Louis em uma situação anterior. Claramente em provocação.

“Idiota.” Murmurou, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso.

Entraram no quarto e Harry se jogou na cama. Louis respirou aliviado. O cacheado estava de olhos fechados e de tão silencioso parecia já ter pegado no sono naquele instante. Foi em sua direção e tirou suas botas, as jogando em um canto do quarto.

Sentou-se ao lado do mais alto e começou a tirar seu casaco, com um pouco de dificuldade, mas delicadamente para que não o acordasse.

“Hum...” Harry resmungou. Ele deveria estar bastante bêbado para dormir tão rapidamente.

Depois que conseguiu se livrar do casaco, ficou olhando para a camiseta branca em dúvida.

Ele deveria tirá-la?

Harry não gostava de dormir com ela, mas para Louis tirá-la parecia uma invasão muito grande. Não, ele deixaria como estava. Somente abriu alguns botões para que ficasse mais confortável.

Deslizou a mão pelo tecido macio até sentir o coração batendo cálido e forte no peito de Harry. Ficou alguns minutos assim. Com a mão pousada no peito do mais alto sendo aquecida apenas pelo calor do corpo dele.

Fechou os olhos para prestar atenção nas batidas. Louis podia jurar que estavam em compasso com as suas, o levando e o prendendo àquele menino maravilhoso a sua frente. Harry havia amadurecido tanto naquele tempo em que eles ficaram juntos. Louis o amava tanto, talvez sempre o tivesse amado.

Ele sentia tanto medo. Medo de que o amor ou a afeição que Harry sentia por aquela tal de Taylor fossem maiores que havia imaginado. Que Harry gostasse mais dela. Que o que aconteceu na cozinha foi só o desejo do cacheado falando mais alto.

Harry dormia tranquilo e sereno. Louis afastou um cacho que batia em seu rosto. Ele era tão absurdamente lindo. Tão corajoso e forte. Louis o admirava tanto. Poderia passar sua vida inteira olhando para ele. Como quando estava no céu não encontrou Harry? Como não caiu de amores por aquelas covinhas? Como isso foi possível?

Afagou seu rosto delicadamente. Harry sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para ter mais o carinho fornecido por sua mão. Louis roçou docemente o polegar pelos lábios carnudos do cacheado. Ele queria tanto beijá-lo. Tocar novamente os lábios suaves com os seus.

“T-Taylor.” Parou subitamente com as carícias no rosto do cacheado. Harry estava sonhando com _Taylor_?

Sonhava com Taylor enquanto recebia carinhos seus?

Ficou paralisado em seu lugar com a mão ainda pendendo perto do rosto de Harry. Seu coração se apertou e doeu em seu peito. As respostas para suas dúvidas de repente foram colocadas para ele e não queria mais recebê-las.

Sua respiração acelerou e Louis nem tentou segurar as lágrimas que caíram e aguaram seus olhos. Dor. Era isso que ele estava sentindo. Não só a dor emocional, dor física.

Qualquer um que diga que um coração partido não trás dor física verdadeira, está mentindo. Louis conseguia sentir cada osso seu se rachando. Seus pulmões em agonia implorando por ar. Seu coração arrasado tentando bater em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos.

Ele não queria pensar no que faria de agora em diante. Qual seria sua reação ao ver Harry e Taylor felizes e juntos. Não, ele não poderia suportar aquilo. Queria ver o cacheado feliz é claro, mas a sua própria dor seria muito grande. Soluçou em meio às lágrimas com o pensamento.

Louis queria voltar para casa. Lá era tudo mais fácil, sem esses sentimentos complicados e estranhos. Ele queria se afastar de tudo aquilo. De toda a tristeza e o sentimento de ser rejeitado.

Em meio às lágrimas viu um brilho estranho na mão de Harry. Era a bússola prateada sendo apertada firme entre seus dedos. Louis fez um pouco de esforço para tirá-la dele. A bússola era simples, mas delicada e linda.

Não havia nenhuma inscrição ou desenho no lado de fora. Completamente lisa. Louis até conseguia ver o seu rosto refletido no metal prateado. Havia um botão cilíndrico bem na base e, quando o apertou, a tampa se abriu.

Ali dentro estavam – como era de se esperar – os pontos cardeais, feitos com uma letra elegante, mas mesmo assim singela, e que combinavam bastante com o estilo da bússola. O ponteiro também prateado girava à procura do norte. Na parte de dentro da tampa havia uma palavra gravada. Louis teve que aproximar o objeto de seu rosto para conseguir ler.

Seu coração bateu mais forte em seu peito. Seja pelo destino ou pela fria coincidência, Louis quase não pôde acreditar quando viu que o norte da bússola apontava diretamente para Harry.

*******

A dor de cabeça logo depois da ressaca fazia Harry querer dormir o dia todo. Parecia que seu crânio iria explodir com a dor insistente e forte. _Droga!_ Ele não deveria ter bebido tanto.

Ele não se lembrava de muita coisa. Havia feito as pazes com Zayn, isso ele sabia. Depois provavelmente chegou ao quarto com a ajuda de Louis, isso ele se lembrava com um pouco de dificuldade.

Esticou a mão direita para encontrar o corpo quente que deveria estar colado com o seu. Quando percebeu que só havia ele e a cama fria, acordou imediatamente. Onde estava Louis?

Olhou ao redor do quarto e se desesperou um pouquinho quando não viu a estrela ali. Sua mente já havia imaginado mil e uma situações sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, até que ele viu o pequeno dormindo encolhido numa cadeira no canto escuro do quarto.

O que será que tinha acontecido para Louis dormir ali? Será que estava cansado demais? Foi em direção a ele e o pegou com cuidado no colo. Louis deveria estar muito cansado por que não acordou e nem ao menos se mexeu com a interferência.

Colocou Louis na cama e o cobriu. Depois deu um singelo beijo em sua testa. A estrela havia se tornado tão importante em sua vida. Respirar era difícil quando ele não estava por perto.

Mais tarde se desculparia por ter bebido tanto e seja lá o que tivesse feito enquanto estava bêbado. Traria um café para Louis como ele sempre fazia e conversaria sobre o que havia acontecido na cozinha no dia anterior.

Saiu do quarto para o corredor e quase voltou para dentro do quarto escuro novamente. A luz fraca da manhã fazia seus olhos arderem e sua cabeça explodir. Caminhou lentamente até a cozinha com os olhos apertados e a garganta seca. Era como se estivesse morrendo.

Assim que chegou lá, viu um grupo pequeno de piratas comendo com o humor típico de manhã cedo. Ele deu um bom dia meio murmurado e sem animação. Quase nenhum retornou, nem pareciam ter notado sua presença.

Começou a preparar o café da manhã seu e de Louis em uma bandeja. Ele se sentia uma merda. Havia tido um sonho horrível no qual ele estava se casando com Taylor e, no final da cerimônia, a garota queria arrancar o coração de Louis. Estremeceu com o pensamento. Nunca mais colocaria uma gota de álcool na boca.

“Bom dia!” Niall gritou e Harry quase ficou surdo. “Que caras são essas?”

“Acabamos de acordar, Niall.” Um pirata murmurou sonolento.

“Podem começar a se animar. Já olharam para a janela?” O capitão disse com uma animação exagerada. “Vai vir uma tempestade!”

Harry achou que os piratas não fosse dar importância para aquilo, mas assim que Niall falou a palavra ‘tempestade’ todos se aprumaram e olharam atentos para o capitão com um certo brilho nos olhos.

“E o que isso quer dizer?” Harry perguntou perdido.

“Quer dizer que vamos capturar raios, meu amigo.” O capitão disse batendo forte em seu ombro.

Ótimo! Raios! Quando ele menos precisava de barulho.

“Vou acordar o Louis...” Disse cansado e já se encaminhando para a porta.

“Aham.” Respondeu Niall desatento e com um sorriso meio diabólico no rosto. “Ei! Você viu o Zayn ou o Liam?”

“Não. Eu acordei agora e vim direto para cá.”

“Ok...” Niall disse como se estivesse tentando encaixar algumas peças do quebra-cabeça. Harry já estava no corredor quando ouviu o capitão gritando atrás de si. “E não pense que eu me esqueci dos chocolates!”

 

*******

 

Quando abriu a porta do quarto, Harry ficou surpreso em encontrar Louis já acordado e se arrumando de costas para ele.

“Trouxe o nosso café.” Louis só deu um sorriso pequeno, nem olhou em seus olhos.

Possivelmente ele havia feito alguma coisa enquanto estava bêbado. Lembrava-se de algumas coisas que pensara sobre Louis e provavelmente precisou de muita força de vontade para não pular em cima dele.

“Você está bem?”

“Estou.” Respondeu com a voz cansada e mesmo que estivesse tentando esconder, Harry conseguiu perceber o tom triste.

“Eu queria me desculpar por ter ficado tão bêbado ontem.” Com certeza era assim que deveria começar aquela conversa. Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando atentamente os passos de Louis pelo quarto.

“Não precisa Harry.” Disse dobrando uma camiseta. “Você não fez nada de mais.”

Ele quase podia sentir a tensão no ar. O que havia acontecido? Geralmente as suas conversas com Louis fluíam de uma maneira tranquila.

“Eu fiz alguma coisa?” Harry perguntou preocupado e Louis congelou no mesmo instante. “Por que se eu fiz Louis... Se de alguma maneira você ficou ofendido.” Olhou preocupado para Louis no mesmo instante. “Me desculpe, me desculpe.” Sua voz soava desesperada.

“Harry.” Louis disse ainda olhando para baixo e com a voz embargada. “Não se preocupe. Você não fez nada que devesse se desculpar.”

Harry levantou e foi em direção ao pequeno. Ele conseguia sentir que não era só isso. Que ele havia feito alguma coisa que tinha deixado Louis daquele jeito. Colocou a mão no rosto delicado de Louis e o levantou para ver os olhos azuis. Surpreendeu-se quando viu lágrimas brilhando e prestes a cair.

“O que aconteceu?” Disse enxugando seus olhos molhados com um beijo em cada pálpebra.

Os lábios de Louis tremeram e ele pareceu ter dificuldade para dizer o que queria.

“E-Estou com saudades de casa.” Somente aquela frase dita entre palavras estremecidas fez o coração de Harry se apertar e congelar.

Ele não soube o que dizer ou o que fazer. A surpresa era tão grande que ele ficou paralisado. Mas por que estava tão surpreso? É claro que Louis iria querer voltar para casa. É claro que ele iria sentir saudades.

Talvez ele estivesse pensando que alguma coisa poderia manter Louis ali. Ou então, alguém...

“Q-Quero voltar para casa.” Louis disse não olhando em seus olhos nenhuma vez.

Harry andou alguns passos de costas e se sentou no baú ao pé da cama. Não sabia se suas pernas iriam aguentar muito tempo. A sua vontade era se ajoelhar em frente a Louis e implorar que a estrela ficasse com ele. Ou apenas ficasse.

Mas ele sabia que não era justo com o de olhos azuis. Sabia que não tinha o direito de pedir tal coisa para ele e nem o faria. Era uma decisão que cabia a Louis e somente a Louis.

Abriu a boca tentando articular uma palavra, mas nada foi dito. Suas mãos tremiam e o choro estava entalado em sua garganta.

“Nossa última parada é Norwich.” Engoliu em seco e disse. “Lá a chance é grande de encontrar uma vela da babilônia.”

Louis concordou com um gesto na cabeça. Os olhos azuis ainda não encararam os seus. Já ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da estrela, como uma tentativa de gravar os seus traços na mente.

“Obrigado.” Murmurou o pequeno e se encaminhou para sair do quarto meio indeciso.

“Não vai tomar o seu café?” Perguntou e Louis parou hesitante na porta.

“Estou sem fome.” Disse nem se virando para ele.

Quando Louis finalmente fechou a porta atrás de si, Harry não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de rolarem de seus olhos.

 

*******

 

“Amarre bem essa corda, Zayn! Onde está sua cabeça hoje?!” Niall gritava instruções e mandava os piratas irem de lá para cá.

A chuva não tinha chegado ainda, mas o céu completamente escuro e o vento forte diziam que ela estava próxima. Os cachos de Harry eram jogados de lá para cá e ele praticamente nem conseguia ver com eles em seu rosto.

“Harry!” O capitão gritou mesmo estando perto dele. “Segure firme isso aí!”

“Estou segurando, Niall!” Respondeu irritado.

Ele segurava a alavanca que deveria ser puxada quando os raios começassem a chegar. Depois que os capturassem, Niall e os piratas sempre faziam muita festa. Entretanto, tudo antes disso era estressante e trabalhoso.

Louis se encontrava a uma pouca distância dele. Harry podia ver que ele estava um pouco assustado com a gritaria. Eles não haviam se falado muito depois da conversa do quarto. Harry não queria que fosse assim, mas estava muito abalado com a suposta partida de Louis.

Sentiu um pingo gelado e forte batendo contra o seu rosto. Nem deu tempo de olhar para cima e a chuva já caia forte e sem piedade.

“É agora! Se preparem e não percam nenhum deles.” Niall gritava para todos. “Ou eu faço questão de jogar vocês para fora do barco.”

Harry olhou para Louis e rolou os olhos. O menor deu um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero. Aquilo o animou um pouco.

“Louis!” O de olhos azuis olhou surpreso e temeroso para Niall por ter sido notado. “O que está fazendo parado aí? Vai ajudar Harry!”

O menor olhou espantado para Harry, mas logo escondeu a expressão e veio hesitante em sua direção.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente, Harry disse tentando quebrar a tensão.

“Não ligue para Niall.” Disse alto tentando sobressair sua voz em cima do barulho da chuva.

“Fico preocupado que um dia ele possa ter um ataque cardíaco.” Louis tinha um meio sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto.

Harry também não conseguiu esconder o seu. De alguma maneira ele sabia que com a estrela as coisas sempre seriam mais fáceis.

“PARE DE NAMORAR HARRY E PUXE A MERDA DA ALAVANCA!” Niall berrou bem na hora que um raio passou a alguns metros do navio.

Harry quase deu um pulo para trás. Foi direto em cima da alavanca. Ele sabia que se não puxasse as correntes não sairiam das laterais do barco e isso era uma péssima noticia. Já que sem as correntes o navio ficava a mercê de ser atingidos pelos raios.

Ele empurrou uma vez com força a alavanca e ela nem se mexeu. _Droga droga droga!_

Tentou de novo. E de novo. Na terceira vez, ele colocou seu corpo para aumentar a fora.

Olhou para Louis assustado com os olhos arregalados. Niall já gritava setecentos palavrões, mas Harry não ouvia nenhum. Outro raio ricocheteou tão perto de onde eles estavam que seus ouvidos chegaram a doer.

Louis pareceu acordar do transe e colocou as duas mãos na alavanca bem próxima as dele.

“No três!” Harry não pode dizer que ouviu o que Louis tinha dito, mas sabia pelo movimento de seus lábios.

“Um.”

“Dois.”

“Três!” Ele se preparou apertando mais forte e puxou. A alavanca cedeu como se eles tivessem passado manteiga.

O único problema é que os dois aplicaram força demais e foram jogados no chão. Harry caiu de costas com Louis em cima dele.

“Você está bem?” Perguntou preocupado.

Louis tinha o rosto escondido em seu peito e as mãos agarravam seus braços. Harry só conseguia ver o cabelo molhado quase preto. O menor tremeu em cima dele.

“Louis?” Levantou o tronco do chão levando o pequeno junto e deixando-o em seu colo. Quando conseguiu ver o rosto completamente molhado da estrela se surpreendeu com o sorriso gigante.

Louis ria feliz pelo ocorrido. Sua risada era a melhor e mais gostosa que Harry já havia escutado. As ruguinhas aparecendo e seus olhos azuis quase desaparecendo em meio ao sorriso fez Harry rir junto.

“Vocês são loucos.” Niall disse olhando de uma maneira estranha para eles.

Um minuto a mais e provavelmente seriam atingidos pelo raio. O riso era, sobretudo de alivio, mas também de felicidade genuína.

Ele envolveu Louis em um abraço apertado e forte que foi retribuído com o mesmo afinco. O abraçou por mais tempo e com mais força do que seria considerado normal. Sua última tentativa desesperada para que o pequeno continuasse no chão firme da Terra.


	19. Apus

**_“Uma vez ela me disse que me achava parecido com o sol por causa do meu cabelo. Perguntei se eu brilhava como o sol e ela me respondeu: ‘Não, papai, você brilha mais como a lua, quando está escuro lá fora. ’” – Caixa de Pássaros de Josh Malerman._ **

****

Uma cegonha branca e majestosa planava calmamente ao lado do casco do navio. Louis conseguia ver a plumagem preta na ponta das asas. Ele quase podia ouvir o vento trespassando por suas penas. A ave não estava sozinha, voava com seu bando e elas não pareciam nem notar a presença do navio e dos tripulantes barulhentos. Eram maravilhosas.

Ele estava escorado na popa do navio e sentia o ar gelado da manhã batendo contra o seu rosto. Suspirou fundo. Ele poderia viver o resta da sua vida naquele navio. De repente sentiu sua cintura ser envolta por braços fortes e acolhedores. Ele nem precisou se virar para saber quem era.

“Bom dia.” Harry disse com a voz rouca e arrastada por causa do sono e deu um beijo com ternura em sua nuca.

“Bom dia.” Respondeu quase em um sussurro.

Depois que Louis havia dito que estava com saudades de casa e queria voltar, Harry não se afastou como ele pensou que faria. Para sua loucura, o cacheado ficou muito mais carinhoso e próximo a ele. Segurava a sua mão sempre que podia, como se Louis pudesse flutuar de volta para casa há qualquer momento.

Ele ainda não havia se acostumado àqueles toques gentis mesmo que agora eles fossem rotineiros. Suas pernas ainda tremiam sempre que Harry se aproximava ou o olhava nos olhos.

Eram prazer e tortura misturados em um só. Ele sabia que aqueles toques teriam uma data de validade, mas por enquanto preferia ignorar.

“No que está pensando?” Harry disse baixinho por estar com a cabeça em seu ombro e próximo de seu ouvido. O vento forte fazia o cabelo macio e cacheado bater no rosto dos dois.

“Em como seria voar.” Disse suspirando e indicando a cegonha branca com a cabeça. “Ela é tão linda. Parece tão livre...”

“Você já é lindo.” Harry disse e ele nem precisou se virar para saber que as covinhas estavam aparecendo. Louis sentiu seu rosto esquentar e olhou para baixo. “E também é livre.”

“Sim.” Não conseguiu evitar sorrir. “Mas não sei voar.”

“Não posso evitar me sentir feliz por isso.” Harry disse sério e Louis o olhou por cima do ombro com uma expressão confusa. “Assim você fica mais tempo comigo.”

Outra característica de Harry daqueles últimos dias eram as frases verdadeiras e indiretas às vezes até inadequadas proferidas pelo cacheado. Louis quase sempre não sabia o que dizer.

Sabia que Harry sentiria sua falta por que eram amigos. Ele não aguentaria ser só amigo do cacheado e vê-lo com outra pessoa, por isso tinha que ir embora. Encostou a testa no maxilar dele.

“Harry...”

“Desculpe.” Disse notando seu tom triste e dando outro beijo em sua bochecha vermelha. “Só quero ficar mais um pouco com você.”

Louis aconchegou-se mais no corpo quente de Harry, que o abraçou mais forte pela cintura. O cacheado começou a distribuir beijos suaves e demorados pela pele exposta de seu ombro. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, só observando o céu claro e limpo à frente deles.

“Oh... pombinhos.” Niall os interrompeu. “Vocês têm certeza que não vão querer levar nada? A viagem vai ser longa.”

Faltava somente um dia para que eles chegassem próximos a Norwich. O desejo de Louis era que aquele dia durasse para sempre e ele pudesse ter Harry ao seu lado por toda a eternidade. Mas sabia que aquilo não era possível.

“Temos Niall. Andaremos muito tempo e não acho muito bom ficar carregando coisas pesadas.” Harry disse ficando ao seu lado e segurando sua mão.

“Hum... Se é o peso que preocupa vocês, então eu vou pedir para um dos piratas fazer uma bolsa leve de comida para levarem.” Niall finalizou e os olhou como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

“O que foi?” Perguntou Louis notando a hesitação.

“Nada, é que... Eu vou sentir falta de vocês dois... mas nem me olhem assim!” O capitão emendou vendo o rosto emocionado deles. “Só quero chorar amanhã, quando eu não puder evitar. Hoje é dia de festa!”

“Niall nós já dissemos que não precisa fazer nada.” Harry falou ao seu lado. Os dedos do maior faziam carinhos em sua palma que dificultava sua concentração.

“É eu ouvi, mas ignorei completamente.” Dito isso o capitão se virou e saiu.

Louis olhava Niall se afastando com um sorriso no rosto. Ele realmente sentiria falta daquelas pessoas quando voltasse para casa. Será que teria coragem de olhar para a Terra de longe, sabendo qual era a sensação de estar nela?

Provavelmente não.

Virou-se para o lado e flagrou Harry olhando atentamente para seu rosto. Não conseguiu evitar ficar vermelho por estar sendo observado. Harry passou lentamente o dedo indicador com ternura por seu rosto. Com as duas esmeraldas olhando para ele, soube no mesmo minuto que nunca mais poderia ver a Terra como antes.

“Venha.” Disse segurando sua mão, dessa vez com firmeza. “Vamos ajudar Niall com os preparativos. Assim a gente já aproveita e come alguns aperitivos.” O cacheado piscou e quase o arrastou consigo.

Com toda a certeza, o mais difícil para Louis seria deixar Harry para trás.

 

***

 

“Vamos logo Zayn! Nós não temos a noite inteira.” Derek disse já bêbado, para o moreno que olhava com atenção a caixa a sua frente.

Niall e os outros piratas haviam preparado uma festa enorme para eles. Havia comida e bebida por todo o lado que se olhasse. Louis tinha certeza que metade das coisas ali ele não fazia ideia como poderiam estar no navio.

Eles beberam, comeram e contaram histórias estranhas e fabulosas sobre sereias e lulas gigantes. De acordo com Niall todas eram verdades, mas Louis começou a desconfiar de algumas coisas quando todos já estavam para lá de bêbados.

“Derek se você não calar a boca eu vou enfiar um pedaço de p-“

“Eii! Ei!” Niall interferiu. “Isso é uma festa. Sem brigas hoje à noite. Mas Derek tem razão Zayn, ande logo com isso.”

Já fazia uma meia hora que Zayn tentava arrumar a vitrola velha que os piratas descobriram no porão. O toca discos era bem bonito apesar de sua idade. Dava para ver que era feito por uma madeira de alta qualidade e rica em pequenos detalhes dourados.

Louis esperava que o pirata conseguisse consertá-lo. Nunca havia escutado música sendo tocada por vários instrumentos diferentes, mas ele sabia que o que Zayn teria que fazer era difícil. A vitrola além de ser velha estava com a agulha quebrada. Niall disse que foi ele que fez aquilo em um dia de raiva. Ninguém acreditou.

Porém, ele não estava se importando muito com isso naquele momento. Os dedos de Harry subiam e desciam lentamente por seu braço e ele não conseguia pensar em nada além da sensação de calma e prazer que ficavam por sua pele.

“Consegui!” Zayn gritou de seu lugar com um brilho em seus olhos. O moreno lançou um sorriso cheio de dentes para todos e girou a manivela duas vezes. “Escutem.”

No começo era só silêncio, mas depois de dez segundos o ar se encheu com o som doce de um piano. Louis imediatamente agarrou a mão de Harry, mas nem percebeu. Era mais bonito e mais emocionante que qualquer coisa que ele poderia compor ou tocar no piano da sala de Niall, sabia disso e não tinha vergonha nenhuma de admitir.

Logo depois o som não era mais das cordas do piano, era agudo e fazia os pelos de seu corpo arrepiarem, suas emoções explodirem e seus olhos se encherem de paixão.

“Violino.” Harry sussurrou contra o seu ouvido.

 _Violino_. Só o que ele conseguia fazer era olhar para Harry com um misto de surpresa e encantamento. O cacheado sorriu grande por sua expressão. Eles estavam envolvidos por ondas e mais ondas de músicas e cores brilhando envolta de seus corpos. Ele podia senti-las, mas não conseguia vê-las.

A única cor que Louis conseguia ver era o verde claro com pontinhas douradas a sua frente. O seu maior desejo era se inclinar e mergulhar naqueles olhos.

Olhou para o lado quando percebeu uma pequena movimentação. Zayn havia tirado Liam para dançar. Os dois deslizavam pelo barco sorrindo um para o outro com amor. Louis conseguia ver isso nos olhos deles.

Depois de um beijo calmo nos lábios de Zayn, Liam aconchegou a cabeça no ombro do pirata.

“Eles estão juntos agora?” Harry perguntou curioso ao seu lado.

“Acho que sim.” Liam ainda não havia falado com ele sobre o que aconteceu entre os dois, mas não era preciso. Pelo jeito que eles se olhavam, Louis podia quase ter certeza do que se passava.

Harry limpou a garganta e estendeu a mão em sua direção um pouco hesitante.

“Quer dançar?” Louis se surpreendeu com a oferta e uma sensação gelada se acumulou logo abaixo de seu estômago.

“Eu não sei dançar.” Falou baixinho pela proximidade do rosto de Harry com o seu.

“Eu também não.” Disse e as duas covinhas apareceram em um sorriso gentil e confortador. “Talvez, dessa vez, nós possamos aprender juntos.”

Mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida. Ele estava com medo de dançar e parecer ridículo na frente da pessoa que amava, mas o que tinha a perder?

Concordou com um gesto sutil com a cabeça e colocou sua mão em cima da de Harry. Os dois se levantaram e foram para o meio do círculo. Liam e Zayn nem pareceram notar a presença deles, estavam concentrados demais no próprio mundo.

Ao ficar de frente para Harry, ficou confuso sobre o que deveria fazer. O cacheado pareceu notar sua hesitação e colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura de Louis que automaticamente repousou a sua própria no ombro do mais alto. Depois Harry levantou um pouco as mãos que estavam unidas e se aproximou mais de seu corpo.

Eles estavam tão próximos que Louis conseguia sentir a respiração leve do cacheado na sua pele. Ele não conseguiu evitar soltar um suspiro. Eles começaram a dançar calmamente no ritmo da música.

Harry empurrou a base de suas costas para que seus corpos ficassem mais colados que já estavam. Depois rodopiaram pelo círculo aberto. Naquele momento eles já nem se importavam quem estivesse olhando ou em como tropeçavam pela falta de habilidade. Sorriam um para o outro e era tudo o que importava.

Harry roçou o rosto com o seu. Louis conseguia sentir a maciez e o cheiro de sua pele pela proximidade.

 _Lírios_.

Harry cheirava a lírios. Ele descobriu isso há algumas semanas atrás. Ou os lírios cheiravam a Harry. Ele não saberia dizer. Seus dias, sua vida e seu mundo giravam em torno do cacheado.

Harry se afastou somente alguns milímetros e olhou em seus olhos azuis. Eles se encararam por segundos que pareceram anos e que poderia ter durado esse tanto. Nenhum dos dois iria reclamar.

“Talvez eu não tenha te dado muitas coisas para se lembrar.” Harry sussurrou contra sua pele e com os olhos aguados. “Mas, por favor, não se esqueça de mim.”

Suas pernas tremiam e Louis só não caia no chão por que o cacheado o segurava com força contra o próprio corpo. Os olhos verdes esmeralda o encaravam com carinho, afeição e até adoração. Esquecer como?

“Isso é impossível.” Sussurrou próximos dos lábios carnudos.

Harry não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar dele. Olhava atentamente para dentro de seus olhos. O navio transbordava com a música do violino saindo daquele fino disco preto.

“Diga o que você quer.” Disse com uma expressão séria. “Qualquer coisa. E eu trarei para você.”

Será que Harry não havia aprendido nada? Louis nunca precisaria de coisa nenhuma se tivesse Harry ao seu lado. Balançou a cabeça em negativa. O cacheado o olhou confuso e até um pouco magoado.

“Eu quero aqui. Esse momento. Eu quero _essa_ dança.”

_~~Eu quero você e eu.~~ _

Harry concordou com a cabeça e o olhou com determinação.

“Então considere isso um presente.” Disse agora tão perto dos seus lábios que Louis era capaz de sentir o ar saindo de sua boca.

O coração de Louis batia tão forte contra seu peito que ele desconfiou que Harry pudesse ouvi-lo. O cacheado ainda nem havia tocado seus lábios com os dele e Louis já tremia em expectativa.

Ele estava tão petrificado que não conseguiu se aproximar ou ao menos se mexer. Ele sabia o que viria agora.

Harry roçou delicadamente o lábio inferior com os seus. Sua boca já estava aberta e sua respiração acelerada. Ele não queria pensar em mais nada só naquele precioso e instável momento.

Os lábios carnudos tocaram delicadamente os seus finos e tremelicantes. Harry os pressionou com carinho e depois se afastou somente por breves segundos. Depois o beijou de volta com a boca entreaberta e movimentando os lábios com ternura. Agora ele o beijava cheio de paixão e ardor, passando a língua por seus lábios, experimentando o seu gosto.

Louis não conseguiu evitar deslocar a sua mão do ombro de Harry para seu cabelo cacheado e macio. Harry deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro que foi engolido por ele. Suas línguas já se encostavam e pediam por mais contato.

Seus corpos estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir o calor passando de um corpo para outro. Não era um beijo quente e desesperado como o que haviam dado na cozinha. Esse era também cheio de desejo (Claro! Afinal, quem estava na sua frente era Harry), mas também cheio de carinho, ternura e cuidado. Cheio de amor.

Talvez esse fosse o ultimo beijo que Louis daria em Harry. O futuro era incerto, ou então mais certo que ele gostaria que fosse. Aquela dança era a calmaria antes da tempestade. Ele não queria que acabasse nunca. Uma lagrima solitária, que ele não foi capaz de segurar, desceu por seu rosto.

O beijo não durou muito. Os dois afastaram os lábios com certa resistência. Harry deu uma mordidinha no canto de seu lábio. Suas respirações aceleradas pareciam até estar em sincronia. Ele abriu os olhos para ver o próprio brilho refletido na pele leitosa e macia de Harry. No entanto, o brilho nos olhos verdes, que era tão ou até mais forte que o seu, não tinha nada a ver com o reflexo algum.

Harry fez movimentos circulares com o polegar na base de sua mão. O toque lançou fagulhas por todo seu corpo pequeno.

Louis tremia nos braços de Harry e desconfiava que ele também estivesse tremendo. Borboletas no estômago era só uma expressão tola. O que Louis sentia era como se um terremoto estivesse dentro de si. Mexendo com todas as suas estruturas. Destruindo e derrubando tudo que encontrasse pela frente. Esse terremoto tinha nome e sobrenome. _Harry Styles_.

 

*******

 

Zayn o envolveu em um abraço apertado e depois de alguns segundo o segurando forte se afastou.

“Vou sentir sua falta Louis.” Disse com algumas lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos. “Talvez algum dia nós nos vejamos de novo.”

“Eu também sentirei a sua, Zayn.” Sorriu emocionado. Não faria nenhuma promessa que sabia que a possibilidade era mínima de ser cumprida. Seu coração se apertava dolorido.

O pirata deu um leve beijo em seu rosto e se afastou. Louis se virou e ficou de frente para Liam que já chorava sem se conter. Ele o abraçou forte e com carinho, deixando as lágrimas que ele sabia que não poderia segurar rolarem pelo seu rosto.

“Tenha cuidado ok?” Liam cochichou com a voz falha.

“Eu vou. Não se preocupe.” Disse limpando as próprias lágrimas salgadas.

“Tem certeza que não quer que algum de nós acompanhe vocês?”

“Tenho. Vocês já nos fizeram o bastante.” Disse sorrindo sincero em agradecimento.

Harry se despedia dos outros piratas do navio a algumas distâncias deles. Ao contrário deles, os outros estavam rindo e brincando com a situação. Talvez por que para Harry, a possibilidade de reencontrar a tripulação era maior que para Louis.

Louis entendia e ficava feliz, de certa maneira, por não ver Harry triste e com o coração apertado da mesma forma que ele. Afastou-se de Liam e andou até Niall que olhava as escadas do navio, que já se encontrava perto da costa.

Colocou a mão no ombro do capitão e não ficou surpreso quando viu os olhos vermelhos e molhados dele. Niall estava chorando desde a noite anterior depois que ficou bêbado demais e teve que ser levado para cama.

O capitão lançou um sorriso triste para ele.

“Sabe, eu poderia abrir um posto na tripulação para vocês dois entrarem...” Disse abatido.

Louis sorriu com ternura e afeição. Essa definitivamente era a pior parte. A despedida. Será que conseguiria se despedir de Harry de alguma maneira?

“Não vai sentir tanto a minha falta. É só olhar para o céu escuro e me verá.” Niall apenas balançou a cabeça, desanimado.

“Sei que não é isso que você quer.” Disse olhando em seus olhos. “Posso ver o quanto ama Harry e também posso ver o quanto ele ama você. Deveria lutar por isso.”

“Ele me ama de uma maneira diferente. Harry me ama como um amigo.”

Niall balançou a cabeça como estivesse desconsiderando e afastando a ideia. “Harry só está cego e confuso e você está cego e confuso por pensar isso. Não deveria ter medo de mostrar seu amor para ele.”

“Não estou com medo Niall.” Disse mesmo sabendo no fundo de seu coração que cada palavra era mentira. “Já tomei minha decisão.”

“Muito bem então.” Disse o capitão afastando algumas lágrimas. “Venha, me dê um abraço.”

Louis se aproximou, envolveu Niall em um abraço forte e afagou suas costas. Afastou-se e deu um sorriso sincero para o capitão que havia se tornado um amigo verdadeiro. Harry apareceu ao seu lado e envolveu sua cintura o dando apoio sabendo que a situação seria difícil para ele.

“Tenho um presente para vocês.” Niall disse fungando e limpando as novas lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto. “Aqui está.” O capitão estendeu para eles um cilindro feito de um couro estranho e azul com uma tampa bem fechada por um cadeado em uma das bases. Louis sabia que era ali que se guardavam pequenas quantidades de raios. “Vocês podem trocar por alguma vela da babilônia.”

“Obrigado Niall.” Harry disse pegando o cilindro e colocando em suas costas pela alça.

Louis se afastou dos dois os dando privacidade para se despedirem. Observou a costa onde haviam ancorado. Era na base mais alta de uma montanha plana. Havia uma estrada de pedra que ele sabia que levaria os à Norwich. Somente algumas horas de caminhada e eles estariam na cidade.

“Vamos.” Harry apareceu ao seu lado e segurou sua mão com força. Louis olhou para trás e lançou um sorriso gentil para toda a tribulação.

Eles já estavam descendo a rampa instável quando ouviram o grito de Niall chamando por Harry. Louis terminou de descer a rampa até o chão firme e fez um sinal para que o cacheado voltasse para a entrada do navio.

Harry andou até lá e se aproximou do capitão que se inclinava sobre o parapeito de madeira. Da onde estava Louis não conseguia ouvir nada. Niall se aproximou do ouvido de Harry e cochichou palavras incompreensíveis.

A expressão do cacheado mudou de confusa para concentrada e séria. Depois de alguns segundos, Harry olhou para o capitão e não fez mais nada, nem um gesto de confirmação com a cabeça nem de negação.

Harry se voltou para ele e andou em sua direção. Ao chegar ao final de rampa deu um pulo e desceu.

“Vamos?”

Louis olhou com curiosidade para Harry, mas se ele percebeu, fingiu que não viu e não disse absolutamente nada.

Era só isso? O que Niall havia dito para ele?

Resolveu dar espaço para Harry falar quando se sentisse à vontade. A coisa mais difícil que já fez, já que a curiosidade coçava em sua língua. Harry entrelaçou a mão com a sua e os dois começaram a caminhar se afastando da costa e só olhando para trás para ver o enorme navio voar para longe deles.


	20. Corona Borealis

**“Se as coisas são inatingíveis... ora!** ****  
Não é motivo para não querê-las...  
Que tristes os caminhos, se não fora  
A presença distante das estrelas!”

**\- Mario Quintana**

 

Eles conversaram por todo o caminho. Louis contava sobre como era ser uma estrela e Harry descrevia sobre sua vida com seu pai na cidade pequena que ele vivia na Inglaterra.

Nenhuma vez mencionou Taylor, para a alegria de Louis que quase havia se esquecido completamente da garota e do por quê que eles estavam ali. Por algumas horas só o que existia no mundo era eles. Louis não poderia ficar mais feliz com isso.

Eles passaram por vários quilômetros de uma estradinha de pedras. Às vezes, só o que viam era mato e floresta. Em outras palavras, a paisagem era tomada por flores de todos os tipos. A preferida de Louis eram os girassóis amarelos e magníficos.

Mas ele não se importava muito com flores e perfume quando havia Harry bem na sua frente sorrindo grande e com direito há covinhas aparecendo.

 Harry não soltou sua mão o percurso inteiro, falava qualquer coisa e perguntava tudo, mas não tocou no assunto de Niall nem uma vez. Louis não conseguia mais aguentar a espera.

“Harry...?” Começou hesitante. Ele o olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas o incentivando a continuar. “O que Niall falou para você?”

“Hum...? Quando?” Harry disse claramente tentando estender a pergunta para que não precisasse responder. Mas Louis não deixaria que escapasse tão fácil.

“Quando nós estávamos indo embora e ele te chamou.” Disse com a paciência limitada.

“Ah...” Harry engoliu em seco. “Ele disse... hum... ele disse que precisamos tomar cuidado com a Eleanor na estrada. Ela pode aparecer e... hum... isso! Ela pode aparecer...”

Era incrivelmente fácil descobrir quando Harry estava mentindo. Até a voz dele mudava de tom. Louis estava desconfiado que ele próprio fosse o assunto daquela conversa, por isso resolveu não insistir. Harry contaria quando fosse a hora oportuna.

“Qual cor você mais gosta?” O cacheado perguntou numa clara tentativa de mudar bruscamente de assunto.

“Hum...” Pensou um pouco. “Essa é difícil, por que minha cor preferida é uma que não podemos ver aqui.”

“Uma cor que não podemos ver aqui?” Harry perguntou com uma expressão tomada de surpresa.

“Sim. Eu só não sei por que.” Louis disse e não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

“E como ela é?” Harry perguntou com a curiosidade transbordando de seu rosto.

“Ela é...” Parou e tentou buscar na mente como poderia explicar uma cor. “Completamente diferente e... Linda. Eu não sei, acho que nenhuma palavra que eu diga vai te esclarecer.”

Harry parou no meio do caminho e Louis surpreso teve que parar junto. O cacheado o olhava sério e com carinho, parecia realmente interessado.

“Meu pai sempre me dizia que além de vermos, nós sentimos as cores. Você pode tentar me dizer o que você sentia quando a via.”

Harry era tão impressionante que Louis sentia dificuldade de respirar perto dele. Levou alguns minutos para pensar no assunto.

“Acho que...” Não era tão difícil, mas as palavras pareciam que nunca saiam como necessário. “Que ela me deixa com a sensação permanência. É uma cor que parece que existirá mesmo que o universo inteiro termine. Duradouro e forte. Acho que é isso...” Completou tímido por ter se empolgado demais.

Olhou para os olhos verdes, mas logo desviou. As duas esmeraldas estavam banhadas de ternura. Não conseguiu evitar que seu rosto esquentasse. Harry se aproximou e levantou seu rosto com um dedo o obrigando a encará-lo.

“Você é incrível, sabia disso?” Harry disse com a voz carregada de emoção. “Tenho tanta sorte por conhecer você...”

Louis nem sabia o que dizer. Sua voz e sua racionalidade haviam parado no meio de sua garganta. Harry estava tão perto que Louis era rodeado e embalado por seu cheiro. O cacheado começou a fazer movimentos circulares em sua maçã do rosto com o polegar. Ele quase não conseguiu se conter em fechar os olhos em deleite

“O que você mais gosta em todo o universo? Para o que você nunca se cansaria de olhar?” Harry perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

Louis arregalou os olhos surpreso com a pergunta. A única coisa que passava por sua mente era: _Você. Você. Você._

Não podia contar a verdade, mas também não podia mentir. Não era justo colocar qualquer outra coisa no lugar de Harry. Não era justo e muito menos possível.

Observou com ternura e amor os olhos verdes a sua frente. Será que Harry não conseguia mesmo ver todo o seu amor transbordando de seus olhos?

“Eu...” Começou não sabendo nem como terminaria. “Eu acho...”

Parou quando percebeu que Harry não olhava para ele, mas para alguma coisa acima de sua cabeça. Seu olhar era sério e preocupado. Louis olhou curioso para trás e viu uma charrete amarela, muito maior que o normal e com uma velha senhora segurando as rédeas do cavalo. No entanto, Louis não conseguia ver quem era por causa da distância.

“Se abaixe.” Harry disse contra seu ouvido e antes que ele pudesse pensar foi empurrado na grama alta que os escondia totalmente.

Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu o corpo de Harry deitando sobre o seu.

“O que está fazendo?” Perguntou com uma ligeira tontura por estar tão em contato com o corpo quente.

“Shhh...” Harry disse colocando o dedo em seus lábios. “Tem alguém vindo e não quero arriscar sua segurança.” Completou em um tom sério que não permitia contestações. Louis estava com a mente borrada pelo contato com seus lábios. Harry passou o indicador quase que imperceptivelmente por eles.

“Ela está muito longe. Não irá nos ver.” Sussurrou não sabendo muito bem o motivo.

Harry tirou o dedo de sua boca e encarou seus olhos azuis. Os dois estavam tão próximos que o cabelo cacheado de Harry fazia carinho também em seu rosto. Louis conseguia sentir a respiração quente dele contra sua pele. Os olhos verdes estavam praticamente cobertos inteiramente por sua pupila dilatada. Ele sabia que mesmo sendo de manhã o seu próprio brilho era forte.

“Não quero arriscar.” Harry disse com a voz um tanto mais rouca que o normal.

Toda aquela situação estava lançando fagulhas pelo corpo de Louis e ele teve que se segurar para não erguer a cabeça para frente e encostar seus lábios com o de Harry. Os olhos verdes olhando para os seus e para sua boca não estavam ajudando. Decidiu tentar se distrair com uma pergunta que ele queria fazer há tempos, mas nunca teve oportunidade.

“Você não se sente tentado?” Quando as palavras saíram de sua boca ele sabia que eram as erradas. Não conseguiu evitar corar de vergonha.

Harry deu um sorriso de canto (que teria feito Louis cair no chão se ele já não estivesse deitado) e sussurrou contra sua boca.

“Tentado a quê?” Louis sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

“Hum...” Limpou a garganta par atentar arrumar seus pensamentos. “A ter meu coração. Vida eterna... Nunca pensou sobre isso?”

Harry olhou para ele confuso e depois sua expressão se tornou pensativa.

“Acho que...” Harry disse e olhou novamente em seus olhos. “Vida eterna só me atrai com alguém que amo ao meu lado.”

Louis se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta. Harry não disse o nome de Taylor, mas ele pensava que o cacheado estivesse falando dela. Afinal, não era para isso que eles estavam ali? Caminhando até o encontro da amada de Harry?

“Venha.” Harry disse se levantando. “Acho que podemos nos esconder e ver quem é que está se aproximando.”

Louis aceitou a mão estendida para ele e se levantou. Os dois foram se esconder ao lado da ponte de pedras que ligava o rio de uma margem à outra. Harry o encobriu com seu próprio corpo. Chegando tão perto que era difícil respirar.

Louis olhou para cima e finalmente viu quem estava na charrete. Era uma vela senhora com o cabelo malmente tingido de vermelho. Ele conhecia aquela mulher...

Vasculhou um pouco a memória e se lembrou. Ele a tinha visto quando estavam no mercado. Ela não parecia ser perigosa e havia a vantagem de não acreditar na história da estrela quando a amiga lhe contou sobre isso.

Como era o nome dela...? Sal! Isso! O nome dela era Sal. Eles poderiam conseguir uma carona até Norwich. Muito melhor do que andar até lá já que seus dedos doíam terrivelmente. A ideia de chegar mais rápido até seus destino era o sinônimo de encontrar Taylor logo na manhã seguinte, mas Louis não seria tão egoísta a esse ponto.

“Harry...” Harry parecia concentrado somente na charrete amarela. “Harry, ela estava no mercado aquele dia. Não acreditou que existia uma estrela...”

Depois que disse isso ele conseguiu a atenção dos olhos verdes.

“Tem certeza?”

“Sim.” Disse resoluto.

Harry olhou novamente para a charrete e de novo para seus olhos. Então pareceu pensar um pouco, mas logo tomou a decisão e o puxou pelo braço.

Os dois apareceram na frente da estrada e começaram a acenar para que a velha parasse. Ela pareceu meio desconfiada, mas parou assim mesmo. Louis suspirou de alívio. Harry o lançou um sorriso tranquilizador. Depois se voltou para a mulher.

“Bom dia, senhora.”

Sal fez um gesto desconfiado com a cabeça.

“Teria como nos dar uma carona até Norwich?” Louis perguntou já deizendo o que queriam logo, mas foi completamente ignorado. A mulher só os olhava com antipatia.

“Diga logo o que quer.” A voz velha e arranhada de Sal se fez presente com grosseria. Ela era louca? Louis havia acabado de fazer isso!

“Bom...” Harry começou com sua educação habitual. “Nós estávamos pensando se você não poderia nos dar uma carona até Norwich.”

“Norwich?” A velha perguntou saindo da charrete e ficando de frente para eles. “E o que eu ganharia com isso?”

“Bom nós temos algumas coisas que podemos troc-“ Louis começou, mas Sal o interrompeu com um grito surpreso.

“O que é isso?” Perguntou apontando direto para o casaco de Harry. O cacheado tinha sua expressão banhada em confusão. “Essa flor? Onde a conseguiu? Ela é minha! Me foi roubada!”

Sal avançou em direção a Harry com raiva e consternação em seu olhar. Harry tirou a espada da bainha, deu dois passos para trás e se colocou na frente de Louis, o protegendo.

“Ah...” A velha disse aliviando a expressão ao ver a espada. “Tenho certeza que podemos chegar a algum acordo... Eu troco a flor por uma carona.”

Louis desconfiou da boa vontade da velha. Por que a flor era tão importante? Ele conseguia ver a confusão e a incerteza no olhar de Harry. Não interferiu por que sabia que a flor fora dada por sua mãe e, por mais que quisesse uma carona, a decisão teria que ser de Harry.

“Tudo bem.” Harry disse sem alternativa. “Mas deverá nos deixar lá com segurança e inteiros.”

Sal franziu a testa em confusão quando Harry disse a palavra ‘nos’, mas assentiu imediatamente.

“Tem a minha palavra.” Disse colocando a mão no coração e fazendo uma cara de inocente.

Harry ainda protegia Louis com o seu corpo, mas guardou a espada e estendeu a flor para a velha senhora.

“Aqui está.” Disse depois que a pequena e delicada flor foi parar nas mãos gorduchas da velha.

Sal a olhava com ganância e ambição. Como se estivesse segurando a joia mais valiosa de todo o reino. Ele rodou o diamante em forma de gota em seu pescoço. Louis estranhou ela não ter pedido por ele. Se bem que Sal não parecia nem reparar que ele estava ali.

“Sabe, essa flor é muito valiosa e foi tirada de mim há muito tempo atrás.” Sal disse olhando para Harry com certa maldade nos olhos. “Sabe o que ela faz?”

“Não.” Harry disse temeroso.

“Ela me impede de fazer isso.” Sal apontou o dedo para Harry e pareceu lançar uma magia sobre ele, porque no minuto seguinte no lugar que estava o cacheado havia um pequeno (e poderia dizer até fofo) rato.

“Harry!” Gritou apavorado. “Sua... Sua... Velha fedida!”

Louis se lançou em cima de Sal, mas não conseguiu encostar um dedo sobre ela. Tentou de novo, dessa vez com mais força. Mas foi inútil. Parecia que de alguma forma ela estava envolvida por uma bolha e ele não podia tocá-la.

A bruxa parecia nem ter ouvido suas reclamações e a gritaria que ele fazia. Até parecia... Até parecia que ela não estava o vendo...

Sal se agachou, pegou Harry (que agora era um rato) na mão e se encaminhou para a porta da charrete amarela.

“Trie suas mãos nojentas dele, sua velha trapaceira!” Louis gritava inutilmente seguindo a bruxa. “Se o _meu_ Harry não estiver em perfeitas condições ao final dessa viagem eu vou assombrar você pelo resto de sua vida!”

Sal colocou Harry em uma gaiola fechada que Louis agradeceu por estar vazia.

“Pronto! Vamos chegar a Norwich rapidinho.” Sal disse com uma risada.

Louis não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser sentar ao lado da gaiola e rezar para que a velha bruxa estivesse dizendo a verdade.

 

*******

 

“Harry... se consegue me ouvir olhe para mim.” Louis disse com esperança que logo se desmanchou quando Harry olhou para o queijo a seu lado.

Soltou um suspiro frustrado. Agora o amor de sua vida era um rato! Havia alguma maneira de ele ser mais azarado?

Olhou a sua volta e percebeu que a charrete era tomada por bugigangas e tralhas que pertenciam a bruxa. Deveriam ser mercadorias que ela vendia nas cidades. Em cima de uma prateleira estava um lindo pássaro azul que o olhava com uma curiosidade quase humana. Louis conseguia ver também vários objetos mágicos, mas não se interessou por nenhum deles. Estava mais preocupado com Harry ao seu lado.

“Se lembra de quando eu disse que conhecia tudo sobre a Terra?” Perguntou com coragem para o rato, que antes era Harry, só por saber que não estava sendo ouvido. “Bom... Não era verdade.” Soltou um suspiro que estava preso em sua garganta. “Eu realmente sei muitas coisas sobre quase tudo, não menti sobre isso, mas eu não sabia nada sobre sentimentos. Sobre raiva, tristeza, alegria, amor...”

Harry o olhava com os olhos arregalados e Louis desconfiou que conseguisse ver certa curiosidade em seu olhar. Mas mesmo assim continuou.

“Eu nunca havia sentindo essas coisas, mas quando eu cheguei aqui... Quando conheci você... Tudo pareceu pulsar em mim de uma força assustadora e magnífica. Eu via de longe, como os humanos eram capazes de amar e se apaixonar. E isso era a única coisa que fazia com que olhar para a Terra se tornasse suportável. Observando eu aprendi que o amor é inesperável, inexplicável, mais forte que a organização e as barreiras do universo...”

Colocou as mãos na cabeça e deu um suspiro frustrado. Ele era tão _tão_ covarde. Só conseguia ser capaz de falar o que queria com um rato! Mal podia acreditar em si mesmo.

“É isso o que eu sinto quando penso em você... O que eu estou querendo dizer, Harry, é que... Eu acho que amo você.” Sussurrou olhando para os olhos dele que continuavam verdes. “Eu amo você.”

Louis disse as palavras mais verdadeiras que poderia dizer em toda a sua vida. Seu coração palpitava em seu peito e lágrimas que ele não conseguiu evitar caíram em seu rosto.

“Eu mal posso conter meu coração de enlouquecer quando você está por perto. É como se ele quisesse pular para fora do meu peito. É como se meu próprio coração não pertencesse mais a mim. Pertencesse a você.” Limpou outra lágrima que insistia em cair dos seus olhos. “É como se... como se o meu amor ultrapassasse os limites do meu corpo. Todos os reis do mundo poderiam cair, as montanhas poderiam desmoronar, até o universo poderia explodir em milhares de pequenas partículas, mas o meu amor por você jamais sumiria. Jamais acabaria.”

Suspirou cansado, mas aliviado por ter dito aquilo pela primeira vez, mesmo que para uma forma do Harry que não entendia nada do que ele dizia.

“Duradouro.” Sorriu apaixonado. “Tenho certeza que minha cor favorita está toda em volta de você. Harry querido, ela está rodeando você o todo o tempo. Você consegue senti-la, meu amor?”

Ele respirou fundo uma vez. Seu rosto molhado e seu coração batendo forte contra seu peito definiam exatamente o que ele estava sentindo. Um amor grande e incontrolável. Então, ficou em silêncio, mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos e sentindo o tranco da charrete andando pelas ruas de pedras.

 

***

 

Quando a charrete parou, Sal, como prometido, liberou Harry e com um toque o transformou de volta no homem que Louis conhecia.

“Pronto! Como prometido.” A velha disse logo se retirando para frente da charrete de novo.

Harry ainda tentou caminhar para frente para interceptar a bruxa, mas o movimento foi muito brusco e ele acabou caindo para trás nos braços de Louis.

“Ei. Cuidado, amor!” Disse afagando os cabelos cacheados de Harry. O mesmo se encontrava deitado com a cabeça em seu peito e murmurava palavras desconexas. “Vamos. Vamos sair daqui.”

Eles estavam no meio de uma rua muito movimentada e com Harry naquele estado Louis sabia que não poderiam ir há lugar nenhum. Ainda mais tão tarde como estava naquele momento. Olhou ao redor da cidade pequena ele percebeu que Sal os havia deixado na frente de uma hospedaria.

Bom... Pelo menos isso!

Tentou equilibrar o corpo de Harry com o seu. A dificuldade foi grande já que ele era muito mais pesado, mas Louis conseguiu.

Depois de já instalado numa suíte (Louis não achou que haveria problema já que os dois dormiram juntos na viagem inteira de navio) ele colocou um Harry completamente dopado sobre a cama macia e tirou suas botas e seu casaco como já tinha feito uma vez.

Arrumou seus cachos que caiam em seu rosto forte e lindo, depois olhou ao redor. O quarto era aconchegante sobre a luz das velas. Seria fácil e rápido dormir. No canto direito da parede existia uma lareira que queimava uma madeira velha, duas cômodas se encontravam uma em cada lado da cama. O quarto era simples, mas Louis não era nem um pouco exigente.

Ele se sentia exausto com os acontecimentos do dia, principalmente com tanta caminhada. Viu que perto da ponta da cama se encontrava uma banheira cheia de água. Aproximou-se e colocou com cuidado um dedo dentro dela. A água estava quentinha. Perfeita para um banho.

Suspirou. Nas condições que Harry se encontrava, ele não acordaria. Nem pensou duas vezes e começou a tirar sua roupa.

 

***


	21. Pegasus

**“As estrelas são todas iluminadas… Será que elas brilham para que cada um possa um dia encontra a sua?”**

**\- O Pequeno Príncipe**

Louis levantou a cabeça assustado. Seu pescoço deu uma fisgada dolorida perto de sua nuca. Ele havia cochilado na banheira e nem notara. Deveria estar mais cansado do que imaginou.

Bocejou exausto. A água já estava quase fria e a pele de seus dedos enrugada, mas a preguiça de levantar da banheira era muito grande. Bateu na água com um único dedo e concentrou sua atenção nas ondas que se formavam na superfície.

“Você está no meu banho...” A voz carinhosa de Harry se fez presente as suas costas. Louis se virou surpreso e se deparou com um Harry muito consciente.

“Há quanto tempo está acordado?” Perguntou tentado esconder suas costas nuas.

“Acordei agora.” Harry disse relaxado, mas Louis ainda conseguiu notar o tom da mentira em sua voz.

Ele não conseguia ver muito só com a luz fraca das velas e do fogo da lareira, mas sabia que os olhos verdes estavam concentrados somente nele.

Harry saiu da cama e foi em sua direção. Ele se encolheu um pouco na banheira. A espuma estava quase acabando e a água transparente não protegia seu corpo contra sua nudez. Harry se ajoelhou bem próximo a ele e o olhou com ternura e mais uma expressão que Louis não conseguia identificar.

Os dedos longos brincavam com a água da superfície, espalhando a escassa espuma para os lados da banheira. Por instinto, ele se encolheu mais um pouco. O cabelo de Harry estava amassado e despenteado, mas seu rosto se encontrava bem acordado.

Louis esperou que Harry dissesse alguma coisa ou pelo menos se afastasse para que ele pudesse se enrolar na toalha que estava na cadeira ao seu lado, mas ele não fez nenhuma dessas coisas. Só olhava em seus olhos azuis.

Quando sua paciência chegou ao fim e ele abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia acontecido, a mão de Harry foi em direção ao seu rosto e Louis se calou imediatamente. Os dedos firmes começaram a fazer um carinho suave contra sua pele sensível. Ele não conseguiu evitar fechar os olhos por alguns segundos em prazer. Tentou controlar os efeitos que um único toque de Harry poderia fazer com seu corpo.

“E-Eu estou no banho.” Disse em uma constatação óbvia, tentando organizar seus pensamentos bagunçados.

“Sim, eu notei.” Harry abriu um sorriso de lado e se aproximou ainda mais dele.

A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi paralisar quando os lábios de Harry encontraram a pele logo abaixo de sua orelha. Seus pensamentos confusos voavam em sua cabeça com a força de um furacão.

Não que ele e Harry não se tocassem, mas aquilo era diferente. Ele podia sentir a energia sensual que o envolvia. E além do mais ele estava pelado!

“H-Harry...” Disse em um tom de alerta. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse notado que a situação era um tanto inapropriada para carinhos e beijos.

“Hum?” Harry murmurou contra a pele de seu pescoço e um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo.

Droga! O que ele iria dizer mesmo? Qualquer coisa parecia tão longe com o calor de Harry tão perto...

Harry subiu os beijos por seu maxilar deixando leves mordidinhas no caminho _. Ah! Que se dane tudo!_ Alguns minutos a mais daquilo com certeza não iriam matar ninguém. Louis fechou os olhos ao sentir o prazer correndo pelas suas veias. Com o seu corpo esquentando, a frieza da água era irrelevante.

Estava relaxado e envolvido demais nos próprios pensamentos, por isso, quase pulou para fora da água quando sentiu a mão de Harry acariciar de leve a sua coxa.

“Harry!” Disse surpreso se afastando um pouco mesmo com a limitação da beirada da banheira. Com sua exclamação os dedos de Harry apertaram um pouco mais sua carne, mas não se afastaram.

Ele o olhava relaxado e com a mesma expressão que saiu da cama. Já Louis não conseguia normalizar a respiração e sua atenção estava voltada para os movimentos dos dedos em sua coxa.

“O que disse hoje mais cedo era verdade?” Harry perguntou deslizando a mão por sua pele e voltando. O calor tomava conta de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava controlar impulso de sua mente que dizia para ele fechar as pernas.

“Q-Quando?” Gaguejou quando sentiu a mão de Harry perto demais de seu pênis. A situação não havia o deixado pensar sobre a pergunta.

“Na charrete de Sal. Quando você disse que me amava.”

Com aquelas palavras ele despencou na realidade. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto corar como um tomate.

“V-Você... Você era um rato!” Disse em um tom defensivo e quase acusatório. “Eu disse para olhar para mim e você olhou para o queijo.”

Harry mostrou mais uma vez suas covinhas. Se não fosse por vergonha, Louis teria batido naquele rosto bonito.

“Bom... Aí eu teria perdido a chance de escutar todas aquelas coisas maravilhosas.” Disse com carinho.

Louis queria ficar zangado com Harry por não ter avisado para ele que o estava entendendo, ou então, dado algum tipo sinal. Ele não queria estragar a amizade dos dois de maneira nenhuma. Mas ele sabia que a mão em sua perna era um recado. Um recado que não precisava se preocupar.

“Eu consigo sentir Lou.” Disse retirando a mão de sua coxa. Louis precisou refrear a vontade de reclamar. “Consigo sentir seu amor.” Harry passou a mão molhada pela curva de seu pescoço até sua clavícula. “Consigo sentir já faz um tempo, mas estava confuso e assustado demais para perceber.”

Sua respiração se acelerou com aquelas palavras. Ele ainda não estava plenamente confiante porque faltava uma parte muito importante naquela equação: como Harry se sentia sobre isso. E para que sua felicidade estivesse completa, Louis não precisava nem ouvir uma declaração ou um ‘eu te amo’, só precisava ouvir que Harry também compartilhava um sentimento por ele.

Sem uma palavra, Harry se aproximou de seu rosto e distribuiu beijos por sua pele. Depois se afastou e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

“Quer saber o que Niall disse para mim no navio?” Louis estava atento agora apesar de a proximidade o deixar um pouco tonto. “Ele disse que, às vezes, o verdadeiro amor está bem na nossa frente.” Ele sentiu o polegar um pouco molhado de Harry delinear sua boca fina. “E sabe de uma coisa?” Ele sussurrou contra seus lábios com o ar saindo quente de seus pulmões. “Ele não podia estar mais certo.”

Harry, então, o beijou com paixão e desejo, suas línguas se tocando e deslizando uma sobre a outra, suas respirações descompassadas. O som de seus lábios se movendo um sobre o outro tomando conta do silêncio do quarto. Depois daquelas palavras Louis já nem se preocupava com mais nada. Ele desejava Harry ardentemente e largaria de tudo por ele.

Agarrou o braço forte à sua frente coberto pela camisa branca. Com uma mão, Harry segurava seu rosto e com a outra puxava seu cabelo de uma maneira que fazia com que todo seu corpo se incendiasse e arrepiasse. Ele não conseguia evitar os pequenos gemidos que escapavam de sua garganta e eram engolidos por Harry.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, se separando dos lábios carnudos, quando sentiu uma mão firme massageando um de seus mamilos. A sensação era quente e de prazer absoluto. Sua cabeça rodava e ele teve que morder os lábios para controlar os gemidos altos que sabia que sairiam por sua boca.

Choramingou quando os dedos de Harry se afastaram de seu mamilo, mas não pode reclamar muito mais. Mal teve tempo de piscar e os lábios carnudos encontraram o lugar que os dedos abandonaram.

“Oh... Harry...” Se com uma mão já era bom, com os lábios e com a língua era o paraíso. Harry chupava e lambia os seus mamilos de uma maneira que o levava a loucura. Louis se contorcia tanto que a água caia para fora da banheira e ele teve que se segurar na borda para não cair. Mas nem notou ou sequer ligou, estava envolvido demais na sensação de prazer.

A mão forte de Harry o segurava pelas costas para que ele não escorregasse. Harry parou de chupar os seus mamilos e o encarou. Os olhos verdes estavam escuros e cheios de desejo, a boca rubra e inchada e algumas gotas de água caiam dos seus cachos castanhos. Suas respirações arquejantes indo uma de encontro com a outra.

Harry aproximou só um pouco a boca com a sua, o suficiente para as duas se roçarem. Louis abriu seus lábios finos e os fechou tentando, em um pedido silencioso, chamar os lábios carnudos. Harry roçou o lábio inferior com o seu e se afastou alguns milímetros em um jogo sensual que estava se tornando uma tortura para ele que queria tanto aqueles lábios nos seus.

Quando um choramingo saiu de sua garganta, Harry selou as duas bocas em um beijo intenso e desesperado. Louis tocava todos os lugares que tinha acesso, os braços, o cabelo cacheado e as costas largas e era empurrado de encontro ao peitoral de Harry e a borda da banheira pela mão firme em suas costas que se movimentavam como brasas em sua pele nua.

Agora o único problema entre ele era aquela banheira que estava o deixando mais irritado que ele poderia imaginar. Harry deveria estar pensando a mesma coisa por que quando as bocas dos dois se afastaram em busca de ar, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

“Saia da banheira.” Disse ao mesmo tempo em que descia beijos doces pelo seu maxilar. Louis levou alguns segundos para absorver as palavras.

“Me... Me p-passe a tolha em cima da cadeira.” Disse com a voz instável pelo o que havia acabado de experimentar.

Harry se afastou alguns centímetros de o seu rosto e sorriu.

“Você não vai precisar dela, meu amor”

Um misto de frio e quente se instalou na base do seu estômago. Harry levantou e estendeu a mão. Louis estava mais do que apavorado agora, mas seu amor fazia a situação ser um pouco menos assustadora.

Ele confiava em Harry e faria qualquer coisa com ele. Segurou a mão estendida e levantou-se da banheira. A água fria fez um barulho característico quando escorregou pelo seu corpo e caiu. Ele sentiu a mudança de temperatura assim que colocou um de seus pés no piso frio de madeira.

Sentiu sua face esquentar mais do que já estava, quando olhou para seu próprio corpo e viu sua ereção completamente dura e já batendo em sua barriga. Seu pudor de estar tão exposto fez com que ele tomasse o impulso de esconder seu membro com a mão, mas Harry percebeu o movimento e o deteu.

Tremeu não pelo frio, mas pelo momento em que se encontrava. Louis segurava firme o outro braço de Harry que observava seu corpo com olhos famintos e tudo o que mais queria era que ele se aproximasse e tirasse aquela maldita roupa para que ele não fosse o único nu e exposto.

“Você é lindo.” Harry sussurrou com a voz grave e passando a mão por seu abdômen. “Maravilhosamente lindo.”

“Está tão impressionado...” Conseguiu formar as três palavras com um pouco de dificuldade. Sua mente continuava borrada e rodando.

“E como não estar?” Louis sabia que emitia um brilho cálido por todo o seu corpo, forte e estável de uma maneira que nunca ficara na Terra. Harry era o único que conseguiria fazer aquilo com ele.

Harry chegou tão próximo, que Louis conseguia sentir o ar quente de sua respiração em seu pescoço. Colocou a mão em sua cintura e começou a distribuir beijos cálidos pelo seu ombro até chegar a sua clavícula. Parecia tortura. Com o seu corpo inteiro clamando por ele, não se contentaria com beijos.

Louis teve que se segurar na camisa branca e amassada de Harry. Ele já tremia levemente de antecipação. Suas pernas provavelmente não aguentariam muito tempo. Harry subiu até o lóbulo de sua orelha e chupou e lambeu com vontade. Ele mordeu os lábios para segurar um gemido em sua garganta.

Os beijos dados pelos lábios de Harry foram subindo para seu maxilar e depois em volta de seu rosto. A mão em sua cintura apertava e soltava sua carne. Louis não conseguiu evitar choramingar pela demora. Por mais que aquilo tudo fosse sensual e excitante seu corpo já implorava por mais.

Harry soltou uma risada contra sua pele percebendo sua afobação. Olhando em seus olhos azuis o verde desapareceu e se tornou escuro e desejoso. Ele abocanhou seus lábios em um beijo intenso. Os dois gemiam e arquejavam um contra a boca do outro. Seus corpos tão próximos que pareciam se fundir. Louis se esfregava no corpo de Harry tentando encontrar um pouco de alívio para seu pau extremamente duro.

As mãos de Harry passavam desesperadas pelo seu corpo. Descolou seus lábios e deixou escapar um gemido alto contra a boca rubra. Harry apertava sua bunda com força e possessão. Jamais havia sentido aquilo em toda a sua vida. Segurou-se ainda mais firme nos braços fortes. Suas mãos e pernas temiam e ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria ficar de pé por muito tempo.

“Você é tão gostoso.” Harry chupou seu lábio inferior com vontade como se estivesse esperando a vida inteira por aquilo. Louis conseguia sentir a língua quente dele o lambendo e seus dentes dando leves mordidinhas no seu lábio fino.

Eles continuaram os beijos famintos e apaixonados. Harry segurou a parte de trás de sua coxa e o impulsionou para cima. Ele enrolou as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Harry deu alguns passos até a cama o levando consigo e os deitou no colchão macio.

Sua pele molhada foi logo enxuta pelos lençóis brancos no momento que foi jogado na cama. Ele tentava tirar a camisa de Harry de uma maneira desesperada. Queria sentir a pele quente dele contra a sua. Percebendo sua impaciência, Harry tirou-a com um movimento rápido. Quando os dois corpos em chamas se encostaram, Louis não sabia diferenciar os gemidos que se foram ouvidos.

Harry passou a beijar seu pescoço e a descer pelo seu peito. Mordendo e lambendo em alguns locais onde sua carne era mais macia. Ele não conseguia parar de se contorcer e gemer com o prazer inebriante que os lábios carnudos deixavam sobre sua pele.

Quando chegou perto de sua ereção ele parou. Confuso, Louis levantou a cabeça para olhar para baixo e encontrou os olhos escuros esmeraldas o encarando. Ele deu um sorriso de canto e uma de suas mãos envolveu seu membro, o massageando suavemente.

Com a mente borrada e o corpo fervendo, Louis só conseguiu afundar a cabeça no colchão e gemer alto. Aquilo era tão _tão_ bom que fazia seu corpo queimar e se arrepiar. Lançava fogo por todas as suas veias.

Harry apertou o polegar em sua glande fazendo movimentos circulares e firmes. Ele agarrou-se aos lençóis desesperado. O prazer corria por seu corpo e o deixando irracional. Sabia que falara algumas palavras incoerentes e não se importava nem um pouco.

Com movimentos lentos, Harry apertava e deslizava sua mão espalhando pré-gozo por toda a sua extensão. Depois de algum tempo, Louis gemeu surpreso quando não sentiu mais a palma da mão de Harry, mas sim os lábios grossos e gostosos que chupavam seu pau e sua língua quente que o lambia inteiro. Ele investia contra sua boca por puro instinto e agarrava-se aos cachos macios, os puxando e empurrando com desespero. Quando pensou que não aguentaria mais. Harry desceu e chupou suas bolas com vontade.

Seu membro duro e dolorido pedia por alivio. Os olhos verdes o olhavam com desejo e ele fez um biquinho pedindo por mais. Harry foi até a altura que ele estava e o beijou novamente. Suas línguas estavam descompassadas se tocando sem ritmo. O beijo tinha que ser interrompido mais do que eles gostariam para que pudessem respirar.

Louis deslizou as próprias mãos pelas costas largas e fortes, finalmente sentir o calor da pele quente sob sua palma. Chegou até a bunda de Harry ainda encoberta pela calça e a apertou com vontade. _Droga! Ele era tão gostoso!_ Harry soltou um gemido de prazer contra seu pescoço.

“Tire a calça.” Mandou meio desesperado. Harry confirmou com um movimento com a cabeça. Não saindo de cima dele, abriu os botões com uma mão só e com um pouco de esforço (e com a ajuda de Louis) estava livre da calça e de sua roupa de baixo.

Da última vez que eles haviam se tocado ele foi quase passivo demais. Agora estava determinado há também participar dos carinhos e toques excitantes. Naquele momento Harry era só seu. O passado e o futuro não importavam. Louis queria dar tanto prazer para ele quanto o que recebia.

Ele envolveu o membro grande de Harry com sua mão e com um pouco de inexperiência a deslizou pela sua extensão. Louis baixou o rosto até estar de frente para um dos mamilos de Harry. Ali lambeu, chupou e mordiscou sem pudor. Os braços que estavam apoiados ao seu lado tremeram. Harry não estava aguentando o peso do próprio corpo e gemia seu nome. Louis adorou trazer aquelas sensações ao seu amado.

Harry arfava contra seu pescoço e ele podia sentir que estava se segurando para não se impulsionar, por isso, levantou a perna para que as bolas dele estivessem batendo em sua coxa. Harry parou de se segurar e despencou sobre ele. Se contorcendo e gemendo pelos toques que recebia.

Louis gostava de ver Harry assim todo entregue e desfrutando também do prazer que a situação trazia.

“Espere.” Harry disse retirando sua mão de seu membro. Ele vez um biquinho contrariado. “Se você continuar eu não vou aguentar muito tempo.”

 _Aguentar o que? Havia mais coisas a se fazer?_ Mas como uma resposta para sua pergunta Harry colocou dois dedos perto de seus lábios.

“Chupe.” Louis nem perguntou o porquê daquilo. Só colocou os dedos na boca e os chupou com vontade não tirando os olhos azuis dos esverdeados.

Harry direcionou a mão para baixo e seus dedos longos foram parar no buraco no meio de suas pernas. Surpreso, Louis arfou e se agarrou mais ainda aos lençóis bagunçados.

“Achou que eu não fosse te tocar aqui?” Perguntou passando o dedo em volta de sua entrada, mas não o penetrando. “Responda amor.”

 _Droga! Responder o que?_ Com o dedo de Harry roçando tão perto da sua entrada sua mente se transformou em um turbilhão de pensamentos embaralhados. Ele se impulsionou contra o dedo que agora pressionava a região bem lentamente. Gemeu baixinho e sôfrego e mordeu os lábios.

“Você gosta?” Harry sussurrou contra o seu ouvido e rodou mais uma vez sua entrada com um dedo. Louis soltou um gemido alto. “Hum?”

Ele tinha certeza que Harry estava fazendo perguntas, mas não saberia dizer quais eram elas e muito menos tinha condições de responder. Tentou colocar sua mente em ordem.

“O q-que vo... Oh...“ Parou de tentar qualquer coisa assim que sentiu o dedo de Harry o penetrando. A sensação era dolorida e queimava seu interior.

“Relaxe.” Harry percebeu sua tensão e fez movimentos circulares com a outra mão na sua bunda.

Ele encostou a testa no peito de Harry a sua frente e soltou o ar presos em seus pulmões. Tentou relaxar e se mexeu para se ajustar ao dedo, mas Harry deveria ter achado que isso era um aviso para ele continuar por que no mesmo momento, colocou o outro. Louis teve que prender um gemido de dor em sua garganta.

Tentou relaxar sobre os dedos que Harry já começava a movimentar. Era extremamente prazeroso, mas também extremamente doloroso. Harry penetrava seus dedos em um ritmo lento que já começava a irritá-lo. Ele sabia que a preocupação do mais alto era não machuca-lo, mas ele precisava dos dedos um pouco mais fundo.

Impulsionou seu quadril para baixo e segurou firme o braço de Harry. A intensidade que seu corpo demandava e necessitava pelo o de olhos verdes era assustadora. Harry aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos. Tocando, os afundando e deslizando em sua entrada. Louis rebolava sobre eles e gemia em prazer intenso.

Quando os dedos foram retirados ele imediatamente sentiu-se vazio e resmungou baixinho.

“Agora você vai sentir um pouco de dor. Desculpe. Eu juro qu-” Harry franziu a testa angustiado e em extrema preocupação. “Não posso evitar, mas prometo que é só dessa vez.”

“Eu confio em você.” Louis disse inocentemente e com sinceridade.

Harry olhou para seus olhos azuis com paixão e amor. Colocou uma mão em seu rosto e fez carinho em sua maçã do rosto. Naquele exato momento, Louis se sentiu sendo invadido pelo membro duro de Harry. Ele mal havia colocado e a sensação já era dolorida. Cravou suas unhas na pele de seus bíceps.

“Espere. Espere...” Disse quando percebeu que Harry colocaria mais um pouco para dentro dele. Ele arfava em seu pescoço e parecia estar se controlando com muito custo.

Louis se permitiu se ajustar e relaxar sobre o pau de Harry. Rebolou um pouco como um aviso que já estava pronto. Ele avançou devagar e Louis não conseguiu conter o gemido de pura dor em sua garganta por sentir seu interior como se estivesse sendo rasgado.

Harry bombeou seu pênis tentando o distrair na medida em que empurrava seu membro para dentro dele. Em poucos segundos dor e prazer se misturavam sobre sua pele. Os gemidos que saiam de sua boca eram por ambos. Harry penetrou completamente nele. Foi a primeira vez que se sentiu preenchido e totalmente aberto. Então, ele começou a, lentamente, investir em Louis. Entrando e saindo em um ritmo prazeroso. Apertando sua bunda com intensidade. As investidas se tornaram mais fortes, Harry se afundava nele com brutalidade e necessidade.

“Oh...” Gemeu de prazer quando ele atingiu um lugar que irradiou calor por todo o seu corpo. Era tão gostoso. Tão delicioso que a dor foi logo esquecida. Seus pensamentos eram fumaça e ele gemia, gritava e arfava sobre as estocadas fortes em sua próstata. Sem vergonha nenhuma ele arranhava as costas de Harry e abria mais as pernas tentando se abrir o máximo que podia.

Louis puxava os lençóis e os cabelos cacheados em deleite, louco de paixão. Ele estava chegando tão perto de gozar que sua cabeça girava alucinada. Harry era tudo o que ele conseguia ver, sentir e ouvir. E tudo que saia dos lábios carnudos e rubros era seu nome em meio a gemidos.

Jogou a cabeça para trás afundando-a nos travesseiros e gritou o nome de Harry quando seu orgasmo chegou. Foi forte e violento espalhando gozo por toda a sua barriga. Harry não veio com ele. Ainda investia estocadas brutas em seu corpo já mole, entregue e extasiado.

“E-Eu não posso... Não posso parar agora.” Harry arfou com dificuldade.

“Não se preocupe.” Disse mesmo sussurrando contra o ouvido dele. “Venha para mim.”

Harry estocou contra sua próstata várias vezes e seu pênis já começava a dar sinais de vida novamente. A vontade e excitação crescendo dentro dele outra vez, mesmo estando completamente exausto. Como aquilo era possível? Ele havia acabado de gozar.

Gemendo seu nome, Harry se derramou em seu interior e despencou sobre ele. As respirações arfantes preenchendo o silêncio do quarto.

“Estou tão cansado.” Harry disse e Louis sentiu lábios macios encontrando a pele de seu pescoço. Arrepios já começavam a correr pelo seu corpo.

Ele esperava que Harry não estivesse tão exausto assim. Quando ele começou a tirar seu pênis de dentro de si, Louis o deteu. Ele não precisava olhar para sua ereção quase completamente dura para saber que queria mais.

“O que foi?” Harry perguntou, mas não precisou de nenhuma resposta quando olhou para baixo. Louis não pode conter seu rosto de corar. “Parece que temos alguém exigente...” Disse tirando sarro.

Ele escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry e mordeu o repreendendo.

“Acha que consegue?” Perguntou não em chacota, mas com visível preocupação.

“Se eu não conseguisse...” Harry tirou seu pau de dentro dele se colocou de joelhos e puxou ele para seu colo. Louis entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do mais alto. “Eu faria você ter um orgasmo só com a minha língua.”

“Hum...” As palavras sujas e quentes faziam sua ereção se endurecer ainda mais. Mesmo dolorido, ele se afundou no membro de Harry de uma vez só e gemeu alto. “Eu posso querer isso.” Falou com a respiração entrecortada.

“Agora?” Harry mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha.

“Depois... Agora eu quero assim.” Louis rebolou lentamente sobre o pau de Harry que soltou um gemido e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Quando a abaixou de novo seus olhos verdes estavam escuros preocupados. Ele passou o dedo pela boca macia.

“O que foi?”

“Por favor, não me deixe.” Harry disse quase em desespero passando a mão por suas costas delicadamente. “Não me deixe nunca.”

Ele passou suas mãos pequenas pelo rosto forte de Harry e beijou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

“Nunca.” Prometeu encarando as esmeraldas a sua frente. “Eu jamais poderia.”

Selaram os lábios e mergulharam no prazer que era estar um com outro pela segunda vez naquela noite.

 


	22. Caelum

**“E no escuro da noite ela chorou. E as estrelas, como não podiam abraçá-la, choraram também.” – Jo Simoni**

O sol fraco da manhã iluminava as costas nuas e a pele leitosa a sua frente. Harry passou o indicador pelo começo da linha da coluna de Louis até embaixo. Sorriu quando viu a pele se arrepiando e brilhando com o seu toque. A respiração do pequeno ressonava em um ritmo calmo pelo quarto.

Louis dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Parecia exausto com a boca um pouco aberta e a cabeça afundada no travesseiro branco e macio. Travesseiro esse que foi uma das poucas coisas que sobraram em cima da cama depois da noite anterior. O outro e parte dos lençóis ele não fazia ideia aonde haviam parado e também não se importava.

Ele havia dormido em meio aos braços macios e pequenos de Louis. A emoção da noite anterior ainda circulava em suas veias e pensamentos. A sensação da pele de Louis contra a sua ainda arrepiava seus braços. Seu coração batia em um ritmo lento, mas cheio de paixão. O quarto cheirava sexo e ele não tinha duvidas que os dois também.

Virou seu corpo até conseguir alcançar a pequena faca afiada em cima da cômoda. Olhou de volta para a estrela a sua frente e deu um suspiro fraco. Odiava o que tinha que fazer. Parecia que ele iria profanar a coisa mais pura do planeta.

Pegou algumas mechas do cabelo castanho e liso de Louis entre dois dedos e os cortou com delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo com contrariedade. Afagou os cabelos recém-cortados e deu um beijo calmo neles. Depois colocou os pequenos fios de cabelo em seu lenço e o dobrou com cuidado.

Ele estava cansado e não queria sair daquela cama nunca, mas tinha que fazer logo o que queria e acabar com aquela história de uma vez. Aproximou-se do ouvido do menor e o deu um beijo cálido e casto.

“Lou.” Sussurrou e o outro nem se mexeu. Tentou outra vez. “Amor...” Deu uma mordidinha na pele macia de seu pescoço.

“Hum...” Louis resmungou e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

“Acorda só um pouquinho.” Se abaixou e deu um beijo gentil na carne da cintura do menor a mordiscando levemente. Ele teve que desviar de uma mão irritada em sua direção. Louis murmurou sonolento algumas palavras incompreensíveis contra o travesseiro.

Harry percebeu que não conseguiria acordá-lo e estava com um pouco de culpa por atrapalhar o sono do pequeno. Por isso decidiu que deixaria um pequeno bilhete dizendo o que faria. Louis entenderia com toda a certeza.

Sentou na beirada da cama e procurou pelo potinho de tinta na gaveta da cômoda. Ali havia alguns pergaminhos brancos e uma pena meio usada, mas não encontrou nenhuma tinta para escrever.

Ele perguntaria para o estaleiro quando chegasse lá em baixo. Não deixaria Louis sozinho com nenhum tipo de recado. Levantou-se da cama e buscou por suas roupas jogadas pelo chão do quarto.

Vestiu-se bem depressa. Afivelou a cinta da espada na sua cintura e colocou o cilindro com os raios em suas costas. Tudo isso com o máximo de cuidado e silêncio que era capaz. Parou e observou a estrela por alguns segundos. A pele cintilando com a luz clara do seu próprio brilho era completamente e inexplicavelmente lindo. Droga! Estava quase desistindo do que pretendia e afundando na cama novamente, mas sabia que se não fosse embora agora não iria nunca.

Por isso, saiu pelo corredor o mais depressa possível. Aquilo teria um fim antes do meio dia. Sem interrupções.

Desceu as escadas de madeira gasta e chegou à área da frente da hospedaria. Ali se encontravam várias pequenas mesas para as refeições. Alguns copos sujos ainda estavam sobre as mesas e as cadeiras um pouco bagunçadas.

Harry atravessou a sala completamente vazia, até chegar de frente a uma bancada de madeira onde o estaleiro dormia com um pano sujo e empoeirado em cima de seus olhos. Limpou a garganta duas vezes tentando chamar sua atenção.

“O que foi? O que foi?” O estaleiro disse olhando assustado para os lados. Quando viu que era somente um de seus hóspedes sua expressão mudou para um tédio absoluto. ”Ah... O que quer?”

“Desculpe incomodar.” Começou percebendo a pouca vontade do senhor de meia idade a sua frente. “Você teria como me arranjar alguma tinta?”

“Volte daqui a duas horas e eu te arranjarei o que quiser.” Disse o velho cruzando as duas pernas em cima da mesa.

Apesar da preguiça e da falta de vontade do homem ele não se irritou. Sua noite havia sido maravilhosa e ele não deixaria ninguém estragar isso. Inspirou paciente.

“Então será que você poderia passar um recado para mim?” Sorriu numa tentativa de convencer o velho com seu bom humor. Pareceu ter dado certo. A carranca foi substituída por uma expressão de derrota.

“Fale de uma vez.”

 

***

 

Louis se espreguiçou sem vontade na cama. As memórias de sua noite de amor voltaram para ele. Não pôde evitar sorrir grande. Respirou fundo o cheiro de lírios que inundavam suas narinas. Arrepiou-se por estar descoberto e sem o calor de Harry perto de seu corpo. Buscou-o com uma mão, mas só encontrou o colchão frio.

“Harry?” Chamou magoado por não encontrá-lo ao seu lado.

Olhou em volta do quarto, mas nem suas roupas estavam ali. Entretanto, não se desesperou. As emoções o deixaram um pouco tonto e anestesiado. Harry muito provavelmente apenas havia descido para buscar um café para os dois como ele sempre fazia quando estavam no barco.

Bocejou com preguiça e cansaço. Corou com a lembrança de o quanto exigente seu corpo havia sido. Mas não seria agora que ele iria se importar com aquilo. Não quando seu corpo começava a pedir por Harry outra vez.

Decidiu que não esperaria por ele ali. Desceria para tomar café no piso inferior e quem sabe convencê-lo a subir novamente para o quarto. Levantou mole e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos lisos. Que diabos...?

Aproximou-se do espelho do outro lado do quarto e viu a mecha pequena e malmente cortada em seu cabelo. Aquilo era estranho, mas de tudo que havia passado era com certeza uma coisa muito tola para se importar. Olhou seu próprio corpo no espelho. Havia algumas marcas roxas em sua cintura feitas pelas mãos de Harry.

As apertou suavemente e uma fisgada levemente dolorida passou por seu corpo. Havia também marcas avermelhadas dentro de suas coxas e seu pescoço pelos chupões que recebeu. Ele não ligava para nada daquilo, até gostava. Harry havia deixado sua marca em seu corpo e Louis sabia que também havia deixado as suas no corpo de Harry. Eles eram um do outro agora. Nada poderia ficar no meio daquilo.

Olhou em volta do quarto procurando suas roupas. As encontrou em uma cadeira e devidamente dobradas, já que ele havia as tirado antes de entrar na banheira.

Recolheu o travesseiro que estava na outra ponta da quarto e jogou na cama. Vestiu-se sem pressa enquanto desmontava e relembrava das memórias quentes da noite anterior. Logo percebeu que não precisaria ficar somente em lembranças que pareciam fumaças no meio das emoções. Harry estava a poucos passos dele.

Chegou ao hall de entrada e se surpreendeu quando não encontrou seu garoto de cachos em meio às poucas pessoas que estavam ali. Será que Harry havia saído para outro lugar?

Não. Ele não o deixaria preocupado sem ao menos um recado. Encaminhou-se até o velho estaleiro que cantava uma moça vinte anos mais nova que ele.

“Com licença.” Disse educadamente, mas o velho parecia nem ter notado sua presença. “Com licença.” Chamou mais alto e sem paciência.

“O que foi?” O estaleiro o lançou um olhar aborrecido.

“Você viu o meu... hã...” Meu o quê? Amigo? Namorado? Ele já poderia chamar Harry assim? Sorriu apaixonado. Depois da noite de ontem ele achava que sim, mas queria falar com ele antes de qualquer coisa. “Um garoto de cabelos cacheados que chegou comigo ontem?”

O velho pensou por um tempo que pareceu décadas.

“Ah... sim! Ele esteve aqui.” Falou um pouco incerto. “E ele deixou um recado para você.”

Louis esperou que ele dissesse qual era o recado, mas o estaleiro só o encarava.

“E qual foi o recado?” Disse tentando controlar toda a sua impaciência.

“Ah! Ele disse...” Ele parou e franziu a testa pensativo. “Ele disse para te dizer que foi falar com Taylor porque sente muito, mas encontrou seu amor verdadeiro e não quer passar o resto da vida com ela.”

“O-O quê?” Sua voz tremia e ele se segurou na cadeira ao seu lado. “Tem certeza?”

“Certeza absoluta.”

 

***

 

Harry atravessava a floresta com certa pressa. Não gostou de ter deixado Louis sozinho e de ter deixado o seu recado com o estaleiro. Sua mente preocupada o dizia para voltar, mas ele já se encontrava na metade do caminho.

Ouviu o barulho do rio e avançou. Ele queria falar com a Taylor sozinho e poupar o pequeno da arrogância da mulher. Queria colocar um ponto final naquela história ainda de manhã para voltar aos braços de seu amado. 

Ele e Louis seriam felizes juntos mesmo que tivessem que fugir a vida inteira de Eleanor. Era a bruxa que ele temia. Se Louis não saísse da hospedaria, a chance que ela o encontrasse era pequena, mas se ele saísse...

Estremeceu. Não sabia se deveria ter confiado no estaleiro, mas ele voltaria logo e veria que sua preocupação havia sido desnecessária. Parou em frente ao rio corrente. Ali a água era um pouco mais calma e as pedras o ajudariam a atravessá-la.

Seu coração se apertou ao pensar em Louis sozinho. Harry o amaria até a sua morte com a mesma intensidade que o amava agora. Seu amor era grande e puro o bastante para protegê-los de qualquer mal. Ele confiava nisso com toda a sua alma.

Atravessou o rio com facilidade pelas pedras molhadas. Aquele nem de longe se parecia com o rio que eles haviam dito ser magico e enfeitiçado. Provavelmente só mais uma lenda de sua cidade cheia de medo para não chegar perto do reino mágico que ele encontrara.

Apressou o passo até a vila que tanto conhecia. Agora ela parecia menor e menos claustrofóbica.  Ele a via até com certo apresso. Sua mente havia mudado mais do que imaginara. Louis o havia mudado.

Olhou para a casa de madeira de seu pai. Ele passaria ali mais tarde para matar a saudade e levá-lo ao encontro de Louis. Harry não havia encontrado sua mãe, mas agora eles poderiam fazer isso juntos. Com a estrela, ele tinha força para fazer qualquer coisa. Ir para qualquer lugar.

Finalmente parou em frente à casa de Taylor e bateu na porta duas vezes. Ele não estava muito certo, mas amanhã seria o dia do casamento dela. Aquele pensamento não o incomodou nem um pouco.

“Bom dia.” Taylor disse abrindo a porta mesmo sem ver quem era. Quando o viu arregalou os olhos em espanto. “Harry...?”

“Bom dia Taylor.” Respondeu educadamente.

Ela só o encarava com a boca aberta e em choque. Abriu a porta e se jogou em seus braços o desequilibrando.

“Mas é claro que é você!” Disse dando beijos em sua bochecha. Antes ele teria ficado encantado e maravilhado com aquilo. Agora só que sentia era aversão e a sensação que sua pele só poderia ser beijada pelos lábios de Louis. “O que aconteceu? Todos estavam preocupados com você.”

Harry conseguia ouvir a nota de mentira e falsidade em sua voz. Como não percebeu aquilo antes? Taylor era tão arrogante que só notava a falta de alguém quando precisava dessa pessoa.

“Claro.” Disse em um tom irônico a afastando de seu corpo. “Eu fui pegar a estrela como prometido.” Procurou dentro do bolso de seu casaco e de lá retirou o lenço que guardava a mecha de cabelo de Louis e o estendeu para ela.

“Eu não quero estrela nenhuma.” Taylor enrolou seus braços novamente em seu pescoço. “Sabe o que eu quero?” Disse se aproximando de seus lábios.

“Sei.” Harry segurou os dois braços dela e se inclinou um pouco para trás. “Crescer e deixar de ser mimada.”

“Taylor?” A voz de Calvin se fez presente bem naquele momento. Taylor logo se afastou dele encostando-se à parede as suas costas. Quando Harry virou-se para olhar para Calvin viu que esse estava com a espada em sua mão e um olhar determinado, mas que logo murchou quando viu a espada afiada em sua cintura.

“Não, Calvin.” Harry disse pacifico. “Sem brigas hoje. Eu só vim aqui lhes desejar parabéns pelo casamento. Eu, de verdade, espero que vocês sejam muito felizes. Só vim até aqui dar o presente que prometi a sua noiva.”

“E porque eu iria querer isso?” Taylor o interrompeu com a voz cheia de maldade e jogou o lenço para ele. “É só um monte de pó de estrela.”

Harry abriu desesperado o lenço branco e quase caiu para trás. Ali não se encontrava mais a pequena mecha com o cabelo liso e macio de Louis. Em seu lugar havia pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes e pretas. O significado daquilo era muito claro para ele. Louis jamais poderia atravessar o rio.

Com todos os seus instintos o avisando, ele não pensou duas vezes em sair correndo.

 

***

 

Louis andava anestesiado pelas ruas de Norwich. Seu rosto limpo e sem lágrimas não passava o que seu coração sentia. Ele estava quebrado. Completamente. Não sabia como seu coração ainda era capaz de bater.

Seus passos lentos o guiavam até a vila onde Harry morava. Só de pensar no nome que amava tanto, sua vontade era de desistir e chorar no meio da rua, mas não faria isso. Recusava-se a acreditar no que o estaleiro havia dito.

Harry não o amava? Aquilo não se encaixava. Sua mente o enganava com milhões de pensamentos. Seja o que acontecesse ele queria ouvir da boca de Harry tudo o que ele queria dizer.

Não via ou ouvia absolutamente nada que acontecia ao seu redor. Era tudo muito doloroso para ele. Seu coração batia descompassado e quebrado dentro de seu peito. Ele não sabia como continuava respirando.

Em o que pareceu um segundo, ele chegou à floresta. Ele via e não ouvia nada. As folhas verdes eram cinza e sem cor. A mata ao seu redor não fazia barulho algum. O mundo para ele agora era borrado e sem vida. Nada daquilo importava. Não sem Harry.

Chegou à margem do rio. As pedras permitiriam que ele atravessasse sem problemas. A água corria rápida e transparente pelas pedras. O mundo girava normalmente mesmo com seu coração quebrado.  A expectativa de confrontar Harry, de ver Harry, já nadava em sua corrente sanguínea. Quando foi dar o primeiro passo para entrar no rio uma mão em seu ombro o jogou para trás.

Uma mulher de certa idade, morena e com traços familiares no rosto o olhava assustada e ofegante. Louis conseguiu sair de seu transe e olhou para os lados. A charrete amarela e chamativa de Sal estava bem próxima a eles. O que estava acontecendo?

“Não pode atravessar o rio.” A mulher disse quase em desespero. “Você viraria pedra se o fizesse.”

Louis não estava entendendo nada, mas o nervosismo da mulher o fazia confiar nela. Concordou veemente com a cabeça. Ouviu um barulho na charrete e depois um grito agudo.

“ANNE SUA MALDITA!” A velha Sal derrubou a porta da charrete. “ONDE VOCÊ ME TROUXE SUA ESCRAVA INÚTIL?”

A mulher ao seu lado e que muito provavelmente se chamava Anne segurou seu braço com uma força cheia de medo. Louis a colocou atrás de seu corpo tentando a proteger da velha irritada.

“Venha já aqui!” Gritou e nem precisou de muito esforço para que Anne a obedecesse. Sal puxou a corda prateada que um dia envolveu seu pulso e a mulher foi arrastada no chão até a velha bruxa.

“Solte-a.” Tentou mesmo sabendo que não era ouvido. “Solte-a agora!”

Tentou puxar a corda no tornozelo de Anne, mas foi completamente inútil. Sal gritava palavrões aos quatro ventos, mas parou imediatamente quando alguns cavalheiros começaram a se aproximar da borda do rio.

Eram três homens montados em cavalos e com as armaduras gravadas com o símbolo real. Ótimo! Mais companhia! Será que todas as pessoas do mundo haviam decidido ir para aquela parte do rio bem naquele horário?

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” Um homem moreno desceu de seu cavalo e se colocou a frente dele.

“Não é da sua conta!” Sal disse baixinho e com raiva. “Essa é minha escrava. Faço com ela o que quiser.”

“Jeff?” Anne disse com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. “Jeff sou eu A-“

“Cale a boca!” Sal gritou desesperada.

“Anne?” Jeff correu ao encontro da mulher no chão e a levantou com delicadeza. Louis assistia toda aquela cena e sentia-se como um intruso. “Mas é claro que sim! A filha do rei. Posso ver os traços dele em seu rosto.”

“O que está fazendo aqui? Como me encontrou?” Sal assistia toda aquela cena e deu alguns passos para trás em direção à charrete. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que ela estava com problemas.

“Estava seguindo a pedra do rei.” Jeff disse e apontou diretamente para Louis que parou assustado em seu lugar. “A pedra que tem no pescoço, onde a conseguiu?”

Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer. Contaria que era uma estrela? Contaria que foi derrubado do céu pela pedra? Onde estava Harry? Harry saberia o que fazer. O protegeria de qualquer mal. Por que ele não estava ali?

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa uma carruagem preta e elegante parou próxima ao rio. Louis cambaleou para trás quando uma Eleanor velha, feia e enrugada saiu de lá. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O que era para ser um dia maravilhoso havia se transformado em um pesadelo. Ele queria desesperadamente acordar.

Eleanor se encaminhou até ele e parou ao seu lado. Ela o olhava com uma expressão faminta e de cobiça. Ele sabia que nem se corresse seria capaz de escapar dessa vez. Jeff reconheceu a bruxa e sacou a espada junto com os outros cavalheiros.

“Eu não havia dito para ficar longe da minha estrela?” Disse para Sal, mas não olhou para ela. Seu olhar encarava seu peito e ignorava até os cavalheiros do rei a sua frente.

“Que estrela? Minha escrava não é uma estrela eu saberia disso.” Sal disse confusa e cheia de aversão.

O dedo cheio de rugas da bruxa delineou seu pescoço até chegar ao seu coração pulsante. Louis estremeceu e tentou segurar as lágrimas. Jeff logo se colocou no meio dos dois com a espada em punho. Louis não teve tempo nem para gritar que ele parasse ou então se afastasse. Eleanor o lançou longe junto com os outros dois cavalheiros. Deitados no chão não se levantaram mais.

“Não se lembra de mim, sua bruxa velha?” Eleanor disse agora diretamente para Sal a sua frente. Anne se levantou do chão e o puxou para longe das duas bruxas. “Pelo menos se lembra da folha do limbo que me deu?”

A expressão de Sal foi de confusa para um medo extremo. Arregalou os olhos e imediatamente lançou uma magia contra Eleanor, mas a bruxa velha e trapaceira não era nem um pouco forte comparada com a mulher a sua frente.

Eleanor lançou outra magia contra a dela que logo a bloqueou e arrancou sua cabeça. Sal (ou o que restou do corpo dela) caiu dura no chão e seu corpo completamente carbonizado. Anne deu um grito de pavor e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro. Eleanor olhou para eles e com um movimento rápido rodou seu pulso com outra corrente prateada.

“Vamos.” Disse andando lentamente até a carruagem. Louis não queria e nem conseguiu sair de seu lugar. “Você virá por bem ou por mal. É só escolher...”

“Não vou deixar você levá-lo.” Anne com uma súbita coragem e com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas disse o colocando para trás de seu corpo.

“Muito bem.” Com um movimento de sua mão, Eleanor enrolou a corrente no pulso de Anne. “Eu e minhas irmãs precisamos mesmo de uma escrava.”


	23. Aquarius

**“Quando eu era jovem, me apaixonei pelas estrelas, e em troca, elas me mostraram a luz.”**

 

Harry correu o máximo que podia. Parecia que o quanto mais ele se aproximava de Norwich mais longe ele estava. O suor escorria de sua testa e seu peito parecia que iria explodir clamando por ar.

Algum instinto primitivo dizia a ele que deveria se apressar. Não sabia de verdade se Louis havia ou não deixado à hospedaria, mas sua intuição dizia que sim. Correu pelas ruas estreitas e tão conhecidas. Cada vez que diminuía a velocidade para dobrar uma esquina parecia uma enorme perda de tempo.

Finalmente conseguiu ver o rio de longe. Estreitou os olhos e viu uma charrete enorme e amarela tombada perto da margem. Não. Aquilo não era possível. Ele reconheceria aquela charrete chamativa em qualquer lugar. Aquela era charrete de Sal.

Droga! Droga! Aquilo não era bom. Aquilo não era nem um pouco bom.

Apressou (se aquilo era possível) ainda mais o passo. Quando chegou ao rio o atravessou sem pensar duas vezes e sem reparar na água a altura de seus joelhos.

Olhou atentamente para toda a bagunça a sua frente. Não havia nenhuma alma viva naquele lugar, só a charrete com a porta quebrada e o que parecia um corpo carbonizado no chão. Seu estômago revirou com aquela visão e com o cheiro forte de carne queimada.

Por um minuto pensou que aquele resto de corpo no chão poderia ser Louis, mas ele sabia que não era. Eleanor queria a estrela viva, como ela mesma disse, com o coração batendo em seu peito antes de arrancá-lo.

Além do mais, ele ainda tinha a mínima esperança de Louis nunca ter saído da hospedaria. Talvez ele devesse voltar até lá. Poderia encontrar seu amor ainda dormindo sob os lençóis bagunçados. Poderia encontrar seus olhos azuis como a cor do céu e nunca mais deixa-lo. Por Deus! Ele havia aprendido sua lição, era só isso que pedia.

Ouviu um resmungo de dor perto das árvores a frente dele. Rapidamente tirou a espada da bainha e se aproximou. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito e sua mão tremia levemente. Seja lá o que estivesse ali ele rezava para que não fosse nenhuma bruxa.

Um homem com cabelos castanhos, forte e com a insígnia do rei em seu uniforme, cambaleou para se levantar e colocou a mão na cabeça aparentemente com dor.

Harry se aproximou com cuidado. Não saberia se deveria confiar naquele rapaz, mas era a maneira mais fácil de saber o que havia acontecido naquele lugar.

“Quem é você?” Perguntou alto para que o soldado soubesse que ele estava as suas costas.

O homem se virou assustado para ele e procurou a espada em sua cintura, mas Harry foi mais rápido colocando a ponta da espada na direção de seu pescoço.

“Quem é você?” Reforçou sua pergunta tentando manter a voz estável.

“Sou Jeff, um cavalheiro do rei.” O homem respondeu rapidamente deixando as mãos à vista. “Abaixe a espada. Não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal se também não me fizer. Dou a minha palavra.”

Harry pensou apenas por um segundo. A verdade é que ele não tinha nada do que pensar. Ele ainda precisava da ajuda de Jeff para saber o que aconteceu naquele lugar e se Louis estava envolvido.

“O que aconteceu aqui?” Perguntou firme baixando a espada.

“Eu ainda não estou muito certo...” Jeff olhou em volta e já se afastou dele. “Mas não importa. Preciso salvar a filha do rei.”

Ele havia falado _filha_ do rei? Filh _a_? Sim. Por favor, sim! Sem estrela. Sem o seu garoto moreno e maravilhoso envolvido naquela história. Sentiu-se mal por pensar daquele jeito, mas como não poderia? Louis estava na hospedaria. Sua estrela estava bem. Seguiu Jeff até um dos cavalos o ajudando a soltá-lo da correia.

“A bruxa Eleanor estava envolvida nessa história. Como eu poderia saber?” Jeff disse e Harry quase caiu para trás. Lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos.

_Não. Não. Não._

“Havia alguém m-mais aqui?” Perguntou com a voz tremida.

“Sim. Um garoto baixinho com a pedra do rei no pescoço.” Jeff disse arrumando a cela, sem prestar atenção nele.

Poderia ser qualquer garoto. Louis não tinha nenhuma pedra do rei. Só um diamante enorme que vivia usando, mas aquela não poderia jamais ser a pedra do rei.

“A bruxa disse que era uma estrela, acredita?”

“Não... Não... Por favor, não diga isso.” Harry cambaleou para o lado. Tudo estava girando dentro de sua cabeça. O ar havia se tornado escasso. O peso esmagador da realidade pressionava seus ombros.

“Você o conhecia?” Jeff perguntou curioso e cheio de compaixão.

“ _Conheço_. Eu o conheço.” Quase rugiu de volta. Seu Louis estava nas mãos de Eleanor. A bruxa poderosa e invencível estava com seu amor. Seu único e verdadeiro amor. Limpou a mente e os olhos rapidamente. Precisava se recompor por que Louis precisava dele agora. Pegou as rédeas do cavalo preto e elegante ao seu lado.

“O que vai fazer?” Jeff perguntou preocupado.

“Vou até aonde Eleanor mora e resgatar o meu namorado de lá.” Falou firme e determinado prendendo sua cela.

“Garoto você não faz ideia de onde está se metendo.” Jeff tentou segurar o seu braço, mas Harry se livrou de seu aperto.

“Você que não faz ideia do que está se metendo se colocar um dedo entre mim e Louis.” Ameaçou com raiva.

A morte de Louis seria também o seu fim. Não conseguiria respirar se Eleanor fizesse o queria. Droga, ele nem queria pensar nisso. Para chegar até onde a bruxa estava tinha que pensar que o pequeno ainda estava vivo. Sua raiva logo passou com o desespero de seu coração.

“Eu iria até o inferno por ele.” Falou tentando segurar suas lágrimas. Jeff o olhava com compaixão.

“Pois é isso que você vai ter que fazer.” Disse sério. “Vai ter que ir até o inferno e voltar de lá.”

 

*******

 

Eles correram com seus cavalos o máximo que puderam. As bruxas viviam em uma parte das terras de *** que ninguém tinha coragem de chegar perto. A floresta fechada e escura arrepiavam seus braços e o medo crescia dentro de seu coração. A necessidade de encontrar Louis era a única coisa que o fazia seguir em frente.

Jeff cavalgava em silencio ao seu lado. O cavalheiro parecia concentrado e forte o suficiente para ignorar o pavor que a floresta passava. Harry queria ter toda essa coragem, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em seu desespero se chegasse tarde demais.

“Estamos chegando.” Jeff disse reduzindo a velocidade de seu cavalo. Harry o acompanhou mesmo querendo coloca-lo a todo o vapor.

O cavalheiro do rei desmontou de seu cavalo e o amarrou em um galho espesso de árvore. Ele olhava para todos os lados com extrema atenção. Harry tinha a impressão que aquele lugar era banhado por magia negra até nos troncos das árvores.

“Temos que entrar devagar. Vamos pegar os dois e ir embora, nada de lutar com aquelas bruxas. Elas são fortes demais e morreríamos com toda a certeza.” Harry assentiu imediatamente. Lutar com aquelas feiticeiras era a última coisa que ele queria fazer na vida.

Os dois de aproximaram do enorme castelo. As paredes eram negras e mesmo com a aparência de podre, Harry sabia que eram resistentes. Várias e enormes janelas sujas com poeira davam-na um ar ainda mais assustador. Plantas trepadeiras e com vários espinhos impediam que Harry ao menos se encostasse às paredes frias.

Jeff olhava além do vidro empoeirado para dentro do castelo. Harry tentava tirar alguma coisa de sua expressão séria e concentrada. Não aguentando mais o suspense disse.

“Louis está aí? Ele está vivo?” Jeff apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Um peso enorme foi tirado do coração de Harry. Louis estava vivo! Seu amor ainda estava respirando.

Sua felicidade só não foi maior por que a estrela ainda estava em perigo, mas naquele momento Harry prometeu a si mesmo que iria salvar seu pequeno mesmo que tivesse que lutar com todas as bruxas desse planeta.

“Vamos ter que rever o nosso plano.” Jeff disse com a expressão inalterada.

“Como assim?” Perguntou Harry confuso.

“Não vejo nenhuma maneira mais rápida que entrar no castelo que não seja pela porta da frente.”

“Porta da frente? Mas elas vão nos ver com toda a certeza!” Aquilo era se entregar para a morte totalmente. “Deve ter alguma porta para a cozinha ou alguma porta lateral.”

“Esse castelo é enorme e se entramos por qualquer outro lugar poderíamos nos perder e aí seria tarde demais. Louis já está amarrado e quase pronto.”

Com aquelas palavras as pernas de Harry tremeram e cambalearam. Elas poderiam estar naquele momento preparando as facas que tirariam o coração de seu amado. Não! Não se torturaria com aquele tipo de pensamento. Louis sairia vivo daquele lugar. Todos eles.

 “O que estamos esperando então?” Harry disse se lançando em direção as portas enormes, mas foi parado pela mão de Jeff em seu ombro.

“Espere.”

“Esperar o que? Louis pode estar morto daqui a alguns segundos!” Disse com fúria e impaciência. Aquilo era uma enorme perda de tempo.

“Eu vou entrar e distrair as bruxas para que você possa salvar a filha do rei e a estrela. Se nós dois tivermos que lutar morreríamos e nossa tentativa de resgate seria em vão.”

“Mas... Mas você disse...”

“Eu sei o que eu disse Harry.” Jeff o olhou decidido e como se aceitasse seu destino. “Fiz uma promessa para o rei uma vez que quando encontrasse sua filha daria minha vida por ela e não vou voltar atrás.”

Harry observou a coragem do cavalheiro a sua frente. Ele faria o que estava sendo instruído. Sentia-se um pouco menor em frente a enorme coragem do cavalheiro.

“Você vai leva-los até o castelo em segurança, tudo bem?” Harry assentiu não sabendo o que dizer naquele momento. Jeff olhou para além dele por alguns segundos e suspirou. “Vamos.”

Os dois se direcionaram para a porta com cuidado. A vontade de Harry era se jogar contra a porta de madeira e correr para os braços de Louis, mas não estragaria o plano de Jeff. Ele sabia que era o melhor a ser feito. Os dois jamais conseguiriam sair dali lutando. Não sendo apenas dois. Apesar disso seu coração se apertava com o que poderia acontecer.

“Eu vou invadir primeiro e depois você entra.” Jeff disse tirando a espada de sua cintura. “A princesa está perto da porta à direita.”

Mal deu tempo dele contar até três e o cavalheiro já se jogava contra porta a abrindo. Harry esperou seu tempo do lado de fora. Ouviu barulhos de coisas caindo e gritos de surpresa. Agora era a sua vez.

Entrou no castelo tentando ser invisível. Ficou com medo que alguma bruxa o visse e acabasse com o plano dos dois, mas Jeff parecia ser a distração suficiente. O cavalheiro lutava com uma bruxa morena e desconhecida. Ela parecia não ter nem um pouco de medo do homem a sua frente.

Harry estava no mesmo lugar que seu sonho na floresta há muito tempo atrás havia o levado. O castelo era o mesmo com a única diferença de ser mais iluminado. As velas estavam por todos os cantos, tentando trazer luz para toda aquela escuridão.

Ele não pode se conter e procurar por Louis em cima da pedra de mármore no topo das escadas. Suspirou aliviado quando encontrou seu lindo rosto. Seu coração congelou em seu peito quando viu sua expressão pálida e assustada. Lágrimas molhadas lavavam o seu rosto delicado.

A estrela olhava com curiosidade para Jeff lutando com as bruxas. O pequeno ainda não o tinha visto, mas era melhor assim. Harry procurou pela princesa que precisava resgatar e a encontrou perto das jaulas que continham vários animais. Ele nem queria pensar o que as feiticeiras faziam com eles.

Encaminhou-se rapidamente até ela e a puxou para um canto. Ela quase deu um grito surpreso, mas percebeu que não era nenhuma das bruxas. O rosto familiar vez ele prestar mais atenção na mulher a sua frente.

“Harry?” Ele tinha a impressão que sabia o porquê da princesa saber o seu nome, mas aquilo era completamente impossível. “Harry... Sou eu, Anne. Sua mãe.”

Ele só conseguiu olhar chocado para a mulher morena a sua frente. Provavelmente todo o céu estava contra ele. Existia hora mais inapropriada para encontrar sua mãe desaparecida?

Foi envolvido pelo abraço maternal e aconchegante. Sua mãe era a princesa Anne! Queria ficar e pergunta-la o que havia acontecido naqueles últimos anos, mas não havia tempo para tal conversa.

“Precisa sair daqui o mais rápido possível.” Disse depressa se lembrando em que situação eles se encontravam. “Pegue o cavalo lá fora e...”

Ele não teve tempo de terminar de dar suas instruções para Anne. No segundo que olhou para o lado Jeff estava flutuando no ar, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus braços se debatiam no ar. Sua boca estava aberta como se estivesse mergulhado embaixo d’água. Ele se lançou para frente no impulso de tentar ajuda-lo, mas foi segurado por sua mãe.

“Não há nada que você pode fazer agora. Olhe...”

Quando Harry se voltou para o cavalheiro flutuando no meio do castelo ele percebeu o que não tinha visto antes. Sua expressão era pálida e mortificada. Tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Mesmo com o pouco tempo que ficou na companhia do cavalheiro ele sentiu a morte dele em seu coração. A sua coragem e sua braveza jamais seria esquecida por Harry. Procurou ao redor as bruxas e encontrou somente a loira examinando o corpo, agora no chão, de Jeff.

A outra ele percebeu que o cavalheiro havia conseguido matar. Ela estava com uma espada cravada em seu peito. Sua coragem havia aumentado com o sacrifico de Jeff. Tirou a espada da bainha e respirou fundo.

Louis ainda estava nas mãos delas e não havia maneira nenhuma dele sair dali sem seu pequeno. Ele lutaria e morreria se preciso fosse, mas Louis sairia dali vivo e inteiro.

“Espere.” Sua mãe o parou quando viu a decisão no seu rosto.

“Não posso deixar Louis aqui.” Disse surpreso por Anne o estar impedindo.

“Eu sei querido.” Ela passou a mão em seus cachos e depois tirou a pequena flor branca, tão conhecida por Harry, de dentro de uma bolsa. “Isso vai ajuda-lo.” Disse estendendo-lhe a flor.

Ele a colocou no bolso com carinho e depois deu um beijo doce na testa de sua mãe. “Agora vá. Eu vou logo em seguida.” Prometeu mesmo sabendo que a chance de voltar era mínima.

Sua única vontade era resgatar Louis. E não se importava se perderia a vida no caminho para que aquilo acontecesse.

 

***

 

Louis respirou com dificuldade. A morte do homem a sua frente arrepiou seus braços e apertou seu coração. Ele queria ter lhe dito para ir embora, para deixar aquele lugar o mais depressa possível, mas as bruxas foram mais rápidas que ele. Mesmo mal o conhecendo, sua morte terrível o marcou.

Seus lábios tremeram e ele tentou se desprender das amarras tão bem apertadas em seus pulsos. Completamente inútil. Lágrimas salgadas escorreram por seu rosto. Ele estava com tanto medo que mal podia falar. Eleanor estava ao seu lado afiando a faca negra como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Ele não queria morrer assim. Não com aquele sentimento de puro pavor e medo. Entretanto, tentar se lembrar de seus momentos felizes era completamente impossível. Seu coração quebrado só guardava mágoa por ter sido abandonado.

Se ele pudesse ver Harry mais uma vez. Uma única vez. Ele não pediria nada em troca. Só uma vez mais tocando em seus cabelos cacheados, em suas covinhas adoráveis. Um único e ultimo beijo.

Como se estivessem atendendo os seus pedidos, Louis ouviu um barulho de espada novamente. Quando olhou lá para baixo, onde a bruxa loira estava não pode conter o grito surpreso em sua garganta.

 Harry estava lutando com a feiticeira. Seu Harry havia voltado para salvá-lo. Não pode conter o brilho forte que sua pele adquiriu. Ele não havia voltado para Taylor, não havia o abandonado... Lágrimas de alegria se juntaram com as de medo.

Harry estava ali. O que significava que ele queria tirar Louis dali. Não! Não! Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo... Louis conhecia as habilidades dele na esgrima, mas sabia que não eram nada comparadas aos poderes que as feiticeiras poderiam usar.

Olhou para Eleanor ao seu lado que não observava o novo invasor, mas o rosto brilhante de Louis. Sua expressão era curiosa e, de repente, como se estivesse conectando as peças que faltavam, ela olhou para Harry. Sua feição se tornou escura e séria.

Louis retirava tudo o que havia pedido. Ele não queria Harry ali. Não queria seu amor correndo perigo. Olhou mais uma vez para o cacheado lá embaixo. Harry lutava e se escondia da bruxa loira, mas não era o suficiente para passar por ela. De alguma maneira inexplicável ele não era atingido por nenhum tipo de magia. Entretanto em um segundo foi jogado contra as jaulas e sua espada voou para longe de seu alcance.

“Não!” Louis conseguiu gritar ao ver a feiticeira foi andando em direção ao seu amor com maldade em seu olhar.

Os olhos verdes encararam os seus por apenas alguns segundos. Louis conseguia sentir o calor de seu amor mesmo daquela distância. Como pôde ter duvidado um segundo sequer dele? Harry o observou e sua expressão mudou como se ele houvesse adquirido coragem inexplicável.

Então em um ato de loucura Harry abriu o cadeado dos animais nas jaulas e se jogou para trás. De lá saíram vários animais famintos e loucos de raiva. Lobos, raposas, cães de todas as espécies. Louis não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, todos eles foram em direção à bruxa loira e velha parada bem em frente às jaulas.

Ele não precisava ter uma imaginação muito fértil para perceber o que as bruxas faziam com aquelas pobres animais. Mas não conseguiu olhar o que aqueles animais iriam fazer com a bruxa. Depois de alguns gritos, que Louis tentou ignorar, as coisas se acalmaram e ele teve coragem para olhar Harry lá embaixo e ver se ele estava bem.

Harry tinha a expressão assustada e encarava os restos da bruxa no chão. Quando voltou seus olhos para o dele, Louis conseguiu ver o medo e o desespero dentro de suas esmeraldas verdes.

Louis moveu os lábios formando um ‘Saia daqui’ somente para que Harry visse as palavras mal pronunciadas. Ele não iria suportar se seu amado se ferisse de alguma maneira.

Harry balançou a cabeça em uma determinada negativa. Louis conseguia ver a decisão em seus olhos, mas ele não estava tão determinado a deixar que se arriscasse. Procurou Eleanor ao seu lado e a encontrou com um ódio frio em seu olhar encarando Harry.

“Deixe-o ir.” Disse agarrando com força a mão velha e enrugada da bruxa. “Eu farei qualquer coisa. Ficarei aqui sem reclamar, mas, por favor, deixe-o ir.”

Eleanor o olhou com desprezo e como se ele fosse a pessoa mais estúpida do universo.

“Olhe bem para ele.” Disse agarrando o seu queixo e o obrigando a encarar Harry agora já bem perto das escadas. “Acha mesmo que ele irá embora sem você?”

“Por favor, não o machuque...” Louis falou desesperado já não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. “Por favor...”

Mas a bruxa o ignorou completamente. Pegou a faca afiada e negra que estava afiando e esperou que Harry subisse as escadas. Louis se contorcia tentando se livrar das amarras e gritava desesperado para que Harry saísse dali. Mas era ignorado pelos dois.

Quando chegou ao topo das escadas Harry não esperou que Eleanor pensasse muito, foi logo a atacando com sua espada. A bruxa apesar da aparência velha tinha bastante habilidade e agilidade.

Harry conseguiu se mover até ficar bem do lado da pedra de mármore que Louis estava. Chegando perto para protegê-lo com seu corpo. A necessidade de estar próximo do cacheado aflorou em sua pele novamente. Sua vontade era segurar sua mão, mas sabia que aquilo o atrapalharia. Então somente pôs, malmente, a mão na base de suas costas, o dando apoio e tentando passar a coragem que Harry precisava naquele momento.

Ele mal conseguia respirar com o tilintar das espadas. Eleanor avançou e Harry a bloqueou com dificuldade. Vendo sua chance a bruxa pegou a outra faca em cima do balcão e atacou seu amado com mais força e vontade.

Harry não estava preparado e assustado acabou derrubando sua espada no chão. A faca negra foi, sem piedade, nenhuma em direção ao pescoço macio e leitoso do cacheado.

“Harry!” Louis gritou em uma tentativa desesperada de parar a faca no ar, mas não foi preciso já que bem naquele momento Eleanor congelou em seu lugar.

Louis podia ver uma gota de sangue saindo onde a faca estava pressionada contra a garganta de Harry.  Sua respiração descompassada era a única característica diferente em seu corpo paralisado pelo pânico. A bruxa olhava para Harry com uma expressão extremamente entristecida no rosto, mas Louis não conseguiu nem por um segundo ficar com pena dela.

Para sua surpresa Eleanor baixou a faca lentamente.

“Vão embora.” Pelo espanto da situação nenhum deles se mexeu. Aquilo era algum tipo de armadilha? Só podia ser... A bruxa jamais desistiria de seu coração. “Você matou todas as minhas irmãs.” Disse com a voz estrangulada pelo choro. “Agora eu não tenho mais ninguém... Só... Vão embora...”

Eleanor se virou de costas e chorou alto. Aquilo era completamente inacreditável. Ela os deixaria ir assim tão fácil?

Harry não pensou tanto quanto ele. Aproveitando a chance de escaparem se virou para ele e desamarrou seus braços com um pouco de dificuldade.

“VÃO!” Eleanor gritou e eles não pensaram duas vezes em acatar aquela decisão.

Louis precisou da ajuda de Harry para descer da pedra negra de mármore que ele nunca mais queria nem sequer ver. Desceram as escadas em pulos e entrelaçaram as mãos em um aperto forte. Eles iriam embora. Ficariam livres. Ele poderia viver ao lado de Harry. Seu coração se encheu de amor e de esperança.

Enquanto andava quase correndo pelo corredor longo e escuro, não conseguiu deixar de lançar um olhar para seu único e grande amor. As esmeraldas o encararam e em contraste com a negritude do castelo elas eram de um verde forte e poderoso.

BAM!

Pararam imediatamente quando um estrondo atrás deles se fez presente. Mesmo antes de se virar escutou outro e dessa vez uma risada que arrepiou todo o seu corpo. Assustado Louis tentou achar de onde o barulho vinha.

Quando percebeu quase caiu para trás. As janelas estavam se fechando de uma maneira rápida e assustadora. Uma por uma elas estavam batendo. Quando Louis notou o significado daquilo pensou em correr, segurou a mão de Harry com força, mas quando deu um passou para frente, a porta de madeira negra e gigante se fechou com um estrondo ensurdecedor.

A risada maldosa e cheia de alegria de Eleanor nas escadas enchia o ambiente de medo. Eles estavam novamente presos no castelo. A bruxa só estava brincando com sua comida antes de comê-la.


	24. Capricornus

**“Don’t be afraid of your dark places. If you can shine a line a light on them, you’ll find treasure there.” – The Silver Star de Jeannette Walls**

 

Eleanor descia as escadas com uma calma planejada e um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Harry tentava o proteger com seu corpo, mas Louis podia ver que era completamente inútil. O mais alto não tinha nem mais a espada em sua mão.

O medo e o pavor que Harry estava sentindo eram visíveis em seu rosto, mas Louis se sentia determinado. Ninguém tiraria Harry dele nunca mais. A bruxa estava agora na ponta das escadas. Eles se encontravam no meio do enorme corredor, longe o suficiente para que ela não os machucasse ainda. A risada de Eleanor ecoava no enorme castelo, mas não seria por muito tempo.

 “Harry.” Chamou tentando virar o mais alto de frente para ele gentilmente. Seu olhar era surpreso e amedrontado. “Abrace-me e feche os olhos.”

“O que?” Harry perguntou visivelmente confuso com o pedido e ainda lançando olhares para Eleanor que agora estava ainda mais próxima.

Louis colocou as duas mãos em concha no rosto de Harry e esperou que ele olhasse em seus olhos. Traçou a elevação da maçã do rosto perfeita do cacheado com o polegar sem pressa alguma e conseguiu a atenção que queria.

“Por que está tão calmo?” Perguntou visivelmente afligido por sua tranquilidade.

Ter sob suas mãos a pele macia e delicada de seu amado, seu cabelo cacheado batendo nas costas de sua mão e o calor de seu corpo o envolvendo como se nunca tivesse se afastado não poderia nunca deixa-lo nervoso, triste ou inseguro.

Abraçou seu pescoço sem esperar mais nada. O cheiro de lírios inundou seu corpo e trouxe uma sensação de acalento. Harry não fez mais perguntas e abraçou sua cintura com força espremendo-o contra ele. Louis sentiu seus pés um pouco fora do chão.

Com seus corpos esquentando um ao outro, em um ritmo que movia seu sangue em sua circulação e fazia com que seu coração disparasse em seu peito, Louis teve a certeza que naquele instante e por toda a sua vida nada poderia ficar entre eles.

“O que as estrelas fazem?” Cochichou em cima dos cabelos cacheados de Harry. A risada de Eleanor parecia que havia ficado em outro mundo. Naquele que estavam só existia os dois. Harry respondeu contra seu ouvido em um sussurro que arrepiou todo o seu corpo.

“Brilham.”

Então Louis o fez.

Ele conseguia sentir sua própria pele reluzindo com uma rapidez que nunca antes ocorreu. Sentia o calor de Harry passando para o seu pequeno e tremeluzente. Seu coração batia no ritmo que suas lembranças eram trazidas de sua memória.

Lembrou-se das covinhas tão preciosas no rosto de Harry aparecendo junto com seu sorriso encantador. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas que às vezes ficavam azuis a meia-luz. Seu cabelo cacheado e castanho sempre bagunçado por causa do vento. O som de sua risada. O rubor de suas faces quando ficava envergonhado. O leve ressonar de seus pulmões quando dormia. O calor de sua pele. A maneira como mordia os lábios quando estava nervoso.

Recordou de sua primeira e inesquecível noite de amor. Dos dedos e lábios de Harry deslizando sobre sua pele. De seus beijos que alimentavam sua alma. De sua respiração ofegante. De como seus corpos se encaixavam como se estivessem feitos um para o outro.

Lembrou-se da enorme gentileza natural de Harry, sua simpatia, seu espírito nobre e corajoso. Suas inseguranças sobre quem era disfarçada sobre uma camada de modéstia sincera. Lembrou-se de como o amava e nunca o esqueceria. Perde-lo significava perder a si próprio.

Louis se lembrou de cada detalhe, de cada mínima e pequena coisa que fazia de Harry ser quem ele era. Até os defeitos e problemas de personalidade. Todas as coisas que o faziam amá-lo e adorá-lo com toda a sua alma.

Harry se agarrou ainda mais a ele e colocou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Seu brilho era forte e poderoso agora. Louis conseguia ouvir Eleanor gritando pela dor que a luz fazia em seus olhos e sua pele. Harry estava seguro em seus braços e era a única coisa que importava para Louis.

Quando os gritos sessaram, ele diminuiu seu brilho, se afastou delicadamente de Harry e procurou a bruxa pelo castelo. No lugar que ela deveria estar, existia agora só uma poeira escura. Louis não pode conter o suspiro aliviado. Estavam salvos e livres das bruxas de uma vez por todas.

Procurou as esmeraldas novamente. Agora tinha ali nos olhos verdes um brilho novo. Um brilho de admiração e um amor imenso. Louis sentia todo aquele sentimento o rodando e movendo-o.

Harry, que não havia tirado os olhos dele uma única vez, afagou seus cabelos e traçou a linha de seu maxilar com o polegar. Ele se aconchegou a sua mão e quase ronronou com o toque.

“Você é incrível.” Harry disse maravilhado. Louis balançou a cabeça em negativa.

“Não poderia sem você.” Disse o admirando. “Jamais poderia fazer isso sem você.”

Harry se aproximou e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente. Sentir seu único amor novamente era uma sensação inexplicável e singular. Louis levantou na ponta dos pés para tentar ficar na altura de Harry e enrolou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e mergulhou sua mão em seus cachos.

Nem o começo foi um beijo calmo e ninguém poderia os culpar. Seus lábios moviam-se juntos e desesperados, como se as horas que ficaram separados houvesse levado uma parte deles.

Os dois haviam pensado, mesmo que por alguns instantes, que haviam perdido um ao outro e isso os machucou de uma maneira pavorosa. Os lábios de Louis se movimentaram sobre os de Harry em uma necessidade incontrolável e irrefreável. O cacheado o apertou contra seu peito e o abraçou forte. A respiração descontrolada e ofegante dele batia contra sua pele e seu corpo já ardia em tentação. O desejo ainda era tão vivo como sempre foi.

Lágrimas de felicidade desceram pelo rosto de Louis. Ele mal podia se aguentar em pé. Harry era tudo que ele tinha, não poderia viver sem ele.

Tiveram que interromper o beijo quando ouviram a porta da frente abrindo em um estrondo. Louis se virou assustado, mas relaxou quando viu que era Anne que estava se aproximando. Ela parecia pálida e preocupada, mas seu rosto transparecia alivio por encontrar os dois vivos.

“Vocês estão bem?”

“Sim.” Harry respondeu ao seu lado, não soltando sua cintura do abraço apertado. “Agora vai ficar tudo bem.”

Harry abriu um de seus braços chamando Anne. Sua expressão se tornou carinhosa e feliz. Ela se encaixou no abraço que os dois estavam dando e eles ficaram assim por algum tempo. Depois Anne se afastou enxugando algumas lágrimas de seu rosto. Louis ainda estava deitado contra o peito de Harry, que o apertava impedindo-o de sair.

“Como... como conseguiram derrotá-la?” Perguntou vendo os restos do que sobrou da bruxa.

“Louis conseguiu.” Harry abaixou seu olhar e o encarou com amor. “Minha estrela conseguiu.”

Louis não conseguiu conter o rubor que se espalhou pelo seu rosto ao ouvir Harry falar daquele jeito com ele. Era tudo que queria agora, ser dele para todo o sempre. Louis deu um selinho nos lábios rubros a sua frente e se aconchegou em seu pescoço.

“Acho melhor sairmos desse castelo de uma vez.” Anne disse. “Esse lugar me dá arrepios.”

“A mim também. Não quero ficar aqui nem mais um segundo.” Louis emendou rapidamente. As bruxas já estavam mortas, mas o castelo inteiro cheirava a suas donas.

Harry concordou com ele e Louis se virou para se encaminhar para a saída. Ele não tinha muita certeza do que o futuro guardava para eles dali a diante, mas contando que o cacheado estivesse ao seu lado, estaria tudo completamente bem.

Parou quando percebeu que Harry se agachava no chão buscando alguma coisa que havia caído. Ele levantou com o rosto sério e concentrado encarando o objeto que se encontrava em sua mão.

“O que foi?” Perguntou se aproximando dele.

“Seu diamante.” Louis colocou a mão em seu pescoço para ver a peça faltando. Muito provavelmente o colar havia arrebentado. “Ele ficou diferente...”

Harry se aproximou dele com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Em sua mão estava o lindo diamante em forma de gota, que o havia derrubado do céu, mas em vez de translúcido, a pedra estava em um tom de vermelho vivo e forte.

“Ficou assim quando eu o peguei do chão.” Harry disse vacilante. “Eu não fiz nada.”

“Não me importo com essa pedra Harry.” Louis o lançou um sorriso tranquilizador e amoroso. Depois se voltou para olhar a pedra em suas mãos. “Estranho que ela tenha ficado assim.”

“Essa é a pedra do reino de Stormhold.” Anne se pronunciou ao lado deles. “E agora está em posse de seu único herdeiro.”

 

***

 

Eles foram diretamente para o castelo de sua mãe. Harry estava meio hesitante com aquilo. Ele tinha medo de alguma coisa acontecesse com eles quando chegassem lá, quando descobrissem que Louis era uma estrela. Ficara bastante traumatizado com o ocorrido que havia dado a ele cautela e prudência que provavelmente carregaria por toda a vida.

Louis não soltou dele em nenhum momento, não que ele fosse permitir se o pequeno tentasse. Harry podia perceber que seu corpo tremia levemente e suas mãos geladas transpareciam seu assombro ainda vivo, mesmo horas depois do susto.

Harry beijava seu rosto quase o tempo todo e segurava sua mão com obsessão, tentando passar algum sentimento de tranquilidade. Ele sabia que tudo ficaria bem dali em diante, mas mesmo Eleanor não conseguindo o que queria, ela havia arrancado um pedaço da inocência de Louis. Harry faria de tudo para sempre estar ali e preencher aquele espaço com todo o seu amor.

Quando chegaram ao castelo foram recebidos com espanto e alegria. Todos reconheceram Anne, a filha desaparecida do rei e se mostraram amáveis com Harry, por ele ser filho e o legitimo herdeiro.

No entanto, apesar de toda a amabilidade com a chegada dos três, eles não puderam dormir, nem mesmo descansar. Foram enviados direto para o conselho, pois eles queriam ouvir a história deles.

Eles passaram horas e horas contando, se explicando e respondendo as perguntas dos homens a sua frente. Ele pode sentir a tristeza de todos os presentes quando contou o que acontecera com Jeff. Um rapaz ficou encarregado de avisar a noiva do cavalheiro de sua morte, mas Anne interferiu dizendo que ela mesma faria tal coisa. Depois disso, os conselheiros pediam mais e mais detalhes da história, mas nenhum olhava com desconfiança para eles.

Harry entendia toda aquela cautela, mas se sentia muito cansado para tentar controlar os bocejos que apareciam a cada minuto. Depois da primeira hora, Louis já havia desistido de lutar contra o sono, deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e dormiu sem se incomodar com a conversa alta.

Quando eles terminaram de contar sua história Harry pediu para se retirar, mesmo com a conversa parecendo estar longe de terminar. O cansaço sobre seus ombros fazia ser uma verdadeira tortura tentar manter os olhos abertos.

“Claro!” O senhor de meia idade que administrava a conversa respondeu. “Acho que deveríamos ter deixado vocês descansarem primeiramente, mas você sabe como é... as pessoas tem se tornado impacientes com o trono vazio.”

“Eu entendo.” Harry ergueu Louis nos braços com delicadeza. “Só peço porque não sei se consigo aguentar mais tempo sem dormir algumas horas antes.”

“Não se preocupe.” O velho disse dando tapinhas em suas costas. “Vou pedir que providenciem o melhor quarto do castelo e um bom banho para os dois.”

“Agradeço muito senhor.”

Harry foi levado a um quarto elegante e ornamentado com vários detalhes em ouro e quadros nas paredes. Ele ficaria impressionado com aquilo se não estivesse tão exausto. A cama era enorme e o colchão parecia atrativamente macio. Uma banheira banhada em prata estava em uma sala separada na frente de uma lareira que aquecia o ambiente inteiro.

Sua vontade era se esparramar naquela cama e dormir por dias, mas eles ainda fediam ao castelo das bruxas e Harry queria tirar qualquer vestígio que lembrasse Louis do ocorrido. A banheira estava cheia de água quente quase morna. Tão perfeita que ele nem pensou mais no que deveria fazer.

Colocou cuidadosamente o menor na cama e retirou suas roupas com carinho e delicadeza. Louis estava em um sono tão profundo que nem ao menos se mexeu. Depois retirou suas próprias roupas e o pegou no colo.

Haviam sido preparados dois quartos com duas banheiras para que eles descansassem e se banhassem, mas de maneira nenhuma ele deixaria Louis sozinho naquele castelo ou em qualquer outro lugar. Havia aprendido sua lição. Desconfiava também que não conseguia mais dormir sem o pequeno ao seu lado. A sensação era de angustia toda vez que pensava na possibilidade.

Entrou na banheira com Louis em seus braços, o colocando entre suas pernas e com as costas apoiada em seu peito. O pequeno resmungou algumas palavras incoerentes, mas demorou alguns minutos para que acordasse. Ele deveria estar mais esgotado que Harry pensara.

Seus olhos azuis e sonolentos olharam para os seus por cima do ombro e ele soltou um suspiro tranquilo. Harry passava delicadamente a esponja pela cálida e brilhante pele da estrela.

Eles permaneceram em um silêncio reconfortante. Louis estava entre o sono e o despertar e, às vezes, sussurrava algumas palavras para ele. Harry concordava, fingindo entender, enquanto dava beijos em seu ombro e pescoço.

Aquele momento precioso era tudo que ele precisava. Quando terminou de banhar a si próprio e a Louis, carregou o pequeno novamente até a enorme cama e pegou a toalha para enxugá-lo.

“Eu posso fazer isso.” Louis resmungou tentando pará-lo com uma força quase ridícula.

“E me privar de admirar seu corpo?” Harry deu leves beijos nos olhos azuis fechados e sonolentos.

Passou a toalha pelo corpo pequeno quase com reverência. Estava tão cansado que aquilo não passou de somente olhares. Quando acabou, vestiu Louis com uma camisa limpa que ele encontrou no armário porque ficou preocupado do menor sentir frio se por acaso a lareira se apagasse.

Cobriu Louis e deu um beijo amoroso em seus lábios. Deitou-se ao seu lado sem se dar ao trabalho de procurar uma roupa para si próprio. Se sentisse frio, os braços de Louis era o melhor lugar onde poderia se esquentar.

Quando finalmente dormiu sonhou que estava se afogando em mar aberto e escuro, mas não teve medo. A luz brilhante de uma estrela o protegia.

 

***

 

Acordou com dedinhos viajando pelo seu rosto e não conseguiu segurar seu sorriso. Louis estava encaixado em suas pernas e de frente para ele.

“Dormiu bem?” O pequeno sussurrou passando a mão pelas suas covinhas.

“Como um anjo.” Abriu os olhos e encontrou o céu azul claro olhando para ele. “E você?”

“Acho que eu devo ter desmaiado.” Harry riu com a lembrança que ele mal acordou enquanto os dois tomavam banho.

Louis riu com ele e suas famosas ruguinhas apareceram no canto de seus olhos. Um tom de vermelho atingiu suas maças do rosto tão perfeitamente desenhadas e Harry se pegou admirando o lindo homem a sua frente.

Seu homem. Completamente e totalmente seu. Nunca foi uma pessoa muito possessiva, mas com Louis era diferente. Tudo era diferente. Ele sentia como se pudesse matar um exercito inteiro e criar asas para que pudesse fugir com ele para longe se Louis fosse retirado dele mais uma vez.

“Eu te amo.” As palavras saíram facilmente de sua boca.

Ele percebeu que nunca realmente havia dito aquelas três palavrinhas tão poderosas. Harry não sabia bem o motivo. Talvez por ser tão óbvio para ele. Talvez porque ele achasse que era tão evidente que não precisava colocar em palavras, mas no momento que as disse se arrependeu de não tê-las dito antes.

Louis pareceu perceber a falta das palavras nos momentos anteriores. Sua expressão era de espanto e surpresa. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos azuis e o lábio inferior dele tremeu pela tentativa de controlar o choro.

“Eu te amo.” Repetiu o encarando apaixonadamente. “Eu mando essa mensagem pelos meus dedos em sua pele macia.” Harry deslizou sua mão no rosto brando e depois se aproximou e roçou suavemente seus lábios com os de Louis. “Com os meus lábios quando te beijo.” Ele mordiscou levemente os lábios finos e depositou beijinhos delicados no mesmo. “Com as batidas no meu coração que soam interruptamente o seu nome. Você ouviu?” Louis mordeu os lábios para tentar controlar os soluços que provavelmente sairiam de sua boca. “Por que ele gritava.”

Harry colou seus lábios com o de Louis em um beijo apaixonado tentando passar todas as emoções que estava sentindo. Todo seu amor. Toda a sua grandeza e força que seria capaz até de mudar os próprios desígnios da Terra. Afastou-se mais rápido do que gostaria para que Louis conseguisse recuperar seu fôlego. As lágrimas pararam de cair de seus olhos azuis, mas seu rosto ainda estava molhado.

“D-Diga de novo.” A estrela pediu com a voz estremecida. “Diga de novo que me ama.”

“Eu te amo.” Harry disse prontamente fazendo questão de encarar seus olhos azuis. Louis os fechou como se estivesse inspirando as palavras para dentro dele.

“Repita.” Disse delicado mesmo com um jeito ainda que mandão. Harry não conseguiu evitar o sorriso e depositou diversos beijos por seu rosto.

“Eu. Te. Amo.” Falou pausadamente enquanto dava suaves beijos em sua boca.

Não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo e aprofundou os beijos como tanto queria. A necessidade dos corpos falava mais alto que eles. O fogo logo tomou conta de Harry e ter a perna macia de Louis roçando contra a dele não ajudava com sua falta de sanidade.

Ainda estava cansado, mesmo tendo dormido tanto tempo, mas aquilo não seria um entreposto para nenhum dos dois. Seu corpo já clamava por Louis. Seu membro já estava duro por que era de manhã e com os apertos da mão pequena em seu braço, ficou ainda mais. As horas que ficaram separados só foram suficientes para que aquela necessidade, aquele desejo, crescessem de uma maneira incontrolável.

Ainda mais depois de sua declaração. O sentimento era como se tivesse dado parte de si próprio para ele e agora tudo era mais suave e mais fácil. O pequeno emitia um brilho tão bonito e forte em sua pele que ele ficava todo arrepiado.

Louis mergulhou sua mão em seus cachos e os puxou com força e sensualidade como ele gostava. Um grunhido, que Harry não conseguiu evitar, saiu por sua garganta e ele tornou o beijo deles ainda mais selvagem que antes.

As línguas dos dois se enroscavam desesperadas e enquanto Louis tentava aproximar sua pélvis da dele, Harry se abaixava para sentir suas peles ardentes se roçando. Ele deslizou a mão pelo abdômen nu de Louis por baixo de sua camisa e sentiu sua pele se arrepiar com o toque.

O tecido dava a ele uma limitação que já estava o irritando. Segurou cada lado da camisa fina e arrancou os botões com um puxão. Louis gemeu contra sua boca quando suas peles quentes e necessitadas entraram em contato.

Harry rolou de lado e caiu com as costas na cama. Louis colocou as pernas envolta de sua cintura, retirou sua camisa rapidamente e se inclinou para continuar a beijá-lo. Ele subiu as mãos pelas coxas grossas do pequeno e apertou sua bunda com vontade. Aquela era mais uma das partes do corpo que tanto adorava e que tanto se viciara.

Louis aproveitou a oportunidade para sentar em seu pau duro e rebolar devagar. Um gemido alto e desesperado saiu por sua boca que foi interrompido por lábios finos.

“Louis...” Suas respirações arfantes batiam uma contra outra. Harry tentou erguer seu tronco, mas foi impedido por mãos que o forçaram para baixo. Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos azuis quentes e cheios de luxúria e desejo olhando para ele.

Sem tirar os olhos do dele Louis rebolou e contraiu sua bunda sobre seu membro nitidamente o provocando. Seu corpo queimava de excitação e tomado pelo desejo não conseguia fazer muita coisa além de gemer necessitado.

Ele não aguentaria esperar muito mais e pelo visto Louis pensara a mesma coisa, pois se esfregava com mais empenho em cima dele. Harry envolveu o membro dele com sua mão e apertou a glande fazendo movimentos circulares na cabeça do pau de Louis que parou de rebolar e deixou a cabeça cair em seu peito gemendo sem tentar controlar.

Harry molhou dois dedos com o pré gozo de Louis e os passou em sua entrada sem o penetrar. A estrela se contorcia sobre ele e se impulsionava para baixo. Ele deslizou um dedo e depois o outro sem esperar pela aprovação de Louis. Seu membro já estava duro e dolorido e o ver se contorcendo daquele jeito iria fazer Harry gozar naquele instante.

“Rebola amor.” Disse enquanto deslizava os dedos em seu interior. “Rebola para mim.”

Louis começou com movimentos leves e hesitantes, tentando se ajustar aquela invasão. Ele ainda estava deitado sobre seu peito e respirava com dificuldade e descontroladamente. Depois de algum tempo ele já cavalgava em seus dedos como um profissional. Rebolando e se pressionando para baixo em busca de mais contato.

Uma sinfonia de gemidos saiu da boca de Louis quando Harry roçou de leve sua próstata. Ele ficou deslizando um de seus dedos por ali bem suavemente e depois o afastada. Sem dar chance para que ele aproveitasse inteiramente àqueles toques. Provocando-o como ele o havia provocado.

Louis pareceu se irritar com os movimentos e cravou as unhas em suas costelas. Harry resfolegou, retirou apressadamente sua mão e mudou de posição com ele. Sua mente borrada tentava colocar em ordem os pensamentos embaralhados, mas tudo o que ele conseguia sentir, ver e pensar era em Louis.

“Não vou conseguir ir devagar.” Avisou colocando a cabeça de seu pau na entrada de Louis que arfou no meio de seu gesto de concordância.

Ele esperou apenas alguns segundos para que a estrela se ajustasse. Estava necessitado e incontrolado, mas não queria o machucar. Quando notou que Louis relaxou em seu entorno investiu contra ele, mas não penetrou seu membro totalmente.

Era incrível como seu corpo ainda necessitava tanto de Louis e respondia a ele como nenhum outro. Harry queimava e se derretia pelo pequeno. Sua vontade era se fundir a ele e nunca mais o soltar. Nunca mais deixar que ele se afastasse nem dois passos de distância.

Suas investidas se tornaram brutas e necessitadas. Seus gemidos se tornaram incontroláveis, altos e selvagens. Louis gritava seu novo e ele gritava o nome de Louis. Quem passasse pelo quarto dos dois ouviria seus gritos, mas nenhum deles tentou se controlar.

Louis dizia coisas incoerentes que o deixavam ainda mais desprovido de sanidade. Harry saiu e penetrou novamente nele. O pequeno se contorceu com seu interior quente sobre o membro dele. Harry gemeu e praguejou com a sensação tão prazerosa. Era certo agora, Louis o levaria a loucura. Ele ficaria louco.

No ápice de seu prazer ele entrelaçou suas mãos com as de Louis. Dessa vez, os dois gozaram juntos e seus gemidos se transformaram em um uníssono. Ele adorava ver a expressão de Louis naquela parte, o jeito como ele jogava a cabeça para trás e abria a boca em um grito silencioso. Adorava ver o brilho forte que sua pele adquiria. Harry despencou sobre o corpo cansado de Louis e eles ficaram assim até que suas respirações estivessem controladas.

“Fica melhor a cada vez que fazemos isso.” Louis disse com a respiração entrecortada. “É sempre assim?”

“Não sei.” Respondeu com sinceridade. “Meu corpo só reage assim a você.”

“Gosto de saber disso.” O sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto.

Harry se aproximou e beijou seus lábios finos. Tudo ficaria completamente bem por que ninguém mais separaria os dois. A não ser a sua própria mortalidade. Congelou com aquele pensamento. Sua morte não o incomodava, ele sabia que esse dia chegaria. O que o preocupava era como seria a reação de Louis. Harry não conseguia pensar em perdê-lo e ele sabia que Louis sofreria muito com sua partida inevitável.

“O que foi?” Perguntou vendo sua expressão de repente séria.

“Só estava pensando.” Disse mesmo sabendo que Louis não se contentaria com aquela resposta. Como esperado a estrela levantou uma sobrancelha em uma pergunta silenciosa. “Posso te pedir uma coisa?”

“Qualquer coisa.” Respondeu sem hesitar.

“Quando eu for velho e morrer...”

“Harry...”

“Escute.” Ele colocou um dedo em seus lábios o silenciando. “Eu sei que vai acontecer, mas também sei que não acontecerá com você.” Louis parou e prestou atenção no que ele diria. “Eu quero que você volte para sua casa. Quero que seja feliz. Quero que tente ser feliz, tudo bem?”

“Isso é impossível sem você.” Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa. Aquilo não daria certo se Louis não estivesse aberto à possibilidade. A última coisa que queria era que Louis fosse, em algum momento, infeliz.

“Você não está entendendo...”

“Não Harry.” Louis o interrompeu sério sem dar chance para ele o contradizer. “Eu não posso mais ser feliz sem você. Isso não é possível nem aqui, nem em minha casa à anos-luz de distancia.” Louis afagou seu rosto com delicadeza. “E quanto a sua mortalidade, você não vai mais ter que se preocupar com ela.”

Harry o olhou confuso por aquela frase. Ele pensava que o pequeno estivesse atormentado com aquele fato e agora Louis estava dizendo que ele não precisaria se preocupar?

“Você é tão imortal quanto eu meu amor.” Louis tirou os cachos que caiam em seu rosto. “Meu coração pertence a você.”

Harry demorou alguns segundos para absorver o significado daquelas palavras.

“Mas... mas....”

“Não gostou? Por que eu acho que não posso deixar de te amar.” Perguntou divertido com sua reação.

“Eu já havia preparado até um discurso para quando eu fosse velho e sem energia e você não me quisesse mais.”

Louis deu uma gargalhada e jogou a cabeça para trás.

“Eu te amaria até mesmo velho e sem energia.” Louis envolveu seu rosto carinhosamente com suas mãos e disse em meio a um sorriso encantador. “Você pode me fazer um discurso se colocar de novo aquela boina horrível do Niall.”

Harry tentou se manter sério com aquela provocação. Ele se lembrava muito bem da cara de Louis quando ele lhe mostrou o acessório e também de sua impaciência quando lhe disse que compraria um igual.

“Está dizendo que fiquei feio com aquela boina?” Perguntou em um tom que tentava mostrar firmeza e perigo, mas falhando miseravelmente.

“Não...” Louis disse hesitante e com a mentira clara em sua voz. Ele tentava sair de seus braços por que via a expressão selvagem em seu rosto.

“Não?” Harry não aguentou e abriu um sorriso de canto quando suas mãos se encaixaram na cintura de Louis o segurando firme. A estrela balançou a cabeça em negativa e mordeu os lábios tentando segurar o sorriso.

Harry não esperou nem mais um segundo. Suas mãos se movimentaram na pele de Louis o fazendo cócegas em todos os cantos de seu corpo. O pequeno se contorcia embaixo dele e suas gargalhadas eram incontroláveis e gostosas de ouvir. Ele parou quando viu que Louis já estava tendo dificuldades para respirar.

A estrela se acalmou e o olhou amorosamente com seus olhos azuis brilhantes. Harry deitou sobre seu peito, foi abraçado por Louis e uma de suas mãos fez carinho em seus cachos.

Ele não saberia dizer quantas horas ficaram assim, mas ninguém os incomodou. Harry dormiu tranquilamente sentindo o calor ardente do corpo de Louis e ouvindo o coração dele pronunciar o seu nome.


	25. Epílogo

Meses se passaram depois do ocorrido no castelo das bruxas e Harry não sabia se merecia ser tão feliz. Quando os moradores nas vilas ao redor do castelo de Stormhold ficaram sabendo que o herdeiro do rei havia sido encontrado deram uma festa que durou uma semana inteira. A alegria era geral e contagiou todos ainda mais quando descobriram que Louis era uma estrela.

Nesse dia uma enorme quantidade de gente se concentrou as portas do castelo para ver a tão falada estrela. Harry ainda estava traumatizado com os acontecimentos com a bruxa e com toda a perseguição de Eleanor e não deixou que o pequeno saísse para cumprimentar as pessoas do lado de fora. Ele ainda tinha pesadelos à noite e Harry já o pegou chorando mais de uma vez. Nessas horas simplesmente o abraçava forte e de uma forma amorosa. Era tudo que podia fazer. Mostrar que ele estava ali para sempre e que Louis estava seguro.

Mesmo tímido, Louis insistiu para que pudesse ao menos conversar com a multidão por pelo menos alguns minutos. O pequeno estava extremamente preocupado com as pessoas que não se dispersavam mesmo depois de horas na espera e com o céu nublado e escuro.

Harry logo cedeu após uma discussão em que Louis disse que recusaria sexo pelo dobro de dias que as pessoas teriam que esperar do lado de fora. Ele só precisou de alguns segundos para tomar sua decisão, mas fez questão de aparecer ao seu lado e com uma quantidade exagerada de guardas às suas costas.

Mesmo com a personalidade mudando de geniosa para amorosa em poucos minutos, Louis era o companheiro ideal. Sempre ao seu lado o ajudando com os preparativos, com as reuniões, os discursos e sempre envolvendo sua mão na dele se Harry precisasse de um pouco de coragem.

Poucas pessoas tinham a sorte que Harry havia conseguido e ele dava o seu máximo todo dia para apreciar e agradecer cada pequena coisinha em sua vida. Mesmo com as reuniões de conselho e o dia cansativo ele sempre tirava um tempo para passear pela vila e conhecer as pessoas que viviam em Stormhold.

Ainda não havia se acostumado com todas as regras, horários e da etiqueta que tinha que seguir. Às vezes era frustrante, mas nada que não pudesse contornar com um pouco de pensamento positivo.

Seu desejo era ser um rei tão bom quanto o seu avó havia sido. Mesmo só escutando histórias sobre ele já o amava e admirava. Harry ainda não havia sido coroado, mas a cerimônia estava tão próxima que só em falar nela suas pernas tremiam.

Todos estavam estressados com a coroação. Ele ficava ainda mais nervoso porque com todos os preparativos Louis não podia ficar ao seu lado toda hora. A estrela havia tomado parte de uma grande dose dos arranjos e ficava de um lado para o outro no castelo. A falta dos pequenos braços em sua volta fazia com que um embrulho a mais se deslocasse na base de seu estômago.

Rodou a caixinha aveludada que estava em sua mão. Ele havia conseguido abrir algumas horas na sua agenda e pediu que chamassem Louis onde quer que ele houvesse se metido. Harry encarava o lado de fora do castelo quando ouviu a porta se abrindo atrás dele e passos suaves se aproximando. Nem precisou se virar para saber quem era.

Louis rodou seus braços em torno de sua cintura e apoiou a cabeça em suas costas, colando seu corpo com o dele. Harry guardou rapidamente a caixinha no bolso interno de seu casaco.

“Mandou me chamar?” Perguntou dando leves beijinhos por cima de sua roupa.

“Sim.” Harry já começou a sentir suas pernas amolecerem. “Estava com saudade. Você não tem me dado muita atenção ultimamente.” Disse com um biquinho contrariado.

Louis subiu os beijos pelas suas costas, afastou seus cachos com uma mão e os lábios finos e quentes encontraram sua nuca. Harry teve que morder o lábio inferior para que um gemido não escapasse por sua boca.

“Estou ajudando a preparar a sua coroação.” Falou contra sua pele e depois se afastou. “Falando nisso, você já decorou seu discurso?”

“Claro.” Harry respondeu com a voz um pouco travada pela meia verdade. O primeiro parágrafo de um montante de trinta e quatro folhas, ele havia decorado inteiro.

Louis forçou seu braço para que ele o encarasse e Harry se virou hesitante. Se era difícil mentir para o pequeno de costas, olhando em seus olhos azuis e tão verdadeiros era quase impossível.

Harry se inclinou para o pescoço do menor na tentativa de desviar sua atenção da conversa que eles não deveriam estar tendo. Ele abriu alguns botões da camisa branca de Louis e começou a deixar beijos em sua clavícula exposta.

“Então recite o discurso para mim.” Louis mandou o desafiando e não deixando ser distraído tão facilmente.

“Humm...” Harry murmurou em cima da pele sensível do pescoço de Louis e sorriu vendo os pelos se arrepiarem. Talvez, tão fácil quanto era necessário. “Onde jaz um corpo de um rei adorado pelo seu povo...”

Louis suspirou tremelicante quando Harry segurou os dois lados de sua cintura e continuou com os beijos subindo para seu rosto delicado. Ele começou a encaminha-lo até a cama a alguns passos de distância, quando percebeu que ele, finalmente, estava baixando a guarda.

“... há também a força e a coragem daqueles que um dia o seguiram.” Louis caiu de costas na cama assim que seus joelhos bateram no colchão macio. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas se eles estivessem abertos Harry sabia que estariam borrados e cheios de desejo. “Esse reino prosperou nos tempos férteis...”

Ele foi interrompido por um gemido alto de Louis quando envolveu seu membro com uma de suas mãos. A respiração dele já era descontrolada e ofegante. Harry colocou a mão por dentro de sua camisa e logo sentiu o contraste de seus dedos gelados com a pele quente da barriga de Louis. O pequeno se contorceu com o toque e envolveu as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

“E encontrou a resiliência de seu povo nos tempos difíceis...” Harry se abaixou até que ficasse da altura da pele exposta de Louis. Beijou e mordiscou toda aquela área bem devagar, aumentando o prazer daquele momento.

“Eu amo essas gordurinhas em sua barriga, sabia?” Harry disse não deixando de morder e apreciar a carne da estrela.

“Q-Que eu me lembre, isso não está no discurso.” Louis disse, mas não deixou de apertar seus cachos o colocando mais próximo de seu corpo.

“Não...?” Harry perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a mão dentro de sua calça e apertava seu pênis com força. Louis gemeu manhoso e balançou a cabeça em negativa respondendo sua pergunta, mas provavelmente nem se lembrando dela. “Pois eu acho que deveria estar.”

Ele subiu até estar da altura da boca macia e aveludada de Louis e a uniu com a sua. Deslizou a língua dentro da boca quente e molhada enquanto gemia contra ela. Não era preciso de quase nada para que ele ficasse excitado perto de Louis. Tudo era tão natural e extremamente forte que ele só deixava se levar.

Louis passava as mãos por seus cabelos, braços e peitoral em uma atitude possessiva e desesperada. Tão desejoso que ele mal conseguia pensar. Harry abriu os botões da blusa azul escura dele buscado mais contato. Deus! Eles apenas haviam ficado algumas horas longe um do outro. Como aquilo era possível?

“O que é isso?” Louis perguntou e Harry ergueu a vista para olhá-lo.

Em sua mão estava a caixinha azul com o tecido aveludado. A mesma caixinha que deveria estar no bolso do seu casaco e não na mão de quem ela era destinada no tempo que não era apropriado.

“Nada.” Harry se jogou em cima de Louis para tentar recuperá-la, mas o pequeno foi mais rápido e a tirou de seu caminho saindo da cama em um pulo.

“O que tem aqui?” Perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

“Devolva-me, sim?” Harry implorou com uma expressão que seria facilmente confundida com a de um cachorro abandonado.

“Porque não quer me dizer?” Ele sabia que Louis não abriria a caixa, mas ele seria importunado por aquilo até que cedesse. O pequeno agora acariciava o tecido aveludado da caixinha com um biquinho em seus lábios. Harry afundou a cabeça em suas mãos e respirou fundo.

Saiu da cama e foi na direção da estrela. Louis recuou achando que Harry estava ali para tirar-lhe o objeto, mas em vez disso, o cacheado envolveu a caixa e as mãos pequenas entre as suas.

“Poderia dizer que estava tentando encontrar o momento certo para fazer isso, mas seria mentira.” Harry disse baixo e suavemente pela proximidade. “Acho que eu estava tentando encontrar coragem.”

Um frio passou por seu estômago, mas ele continuou do mesmo jeito. Abriu a caixa com cuidado sem retirar das mãos de Louis e segurou a respiração atento a todos os detalhes do rosto delicado.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram quando viu o conteúdo da caixinha. Ali dentro se encontrava um lindo e brilhante anel de diamante. Não muito grande (ele sabia que Louis gostaria de algo mais delicado), mas que combinava com o formato da pedra do rei que agora estava no pescoço de Harry. Perfeita para as mãos doces do pequeno, mas ele sabia que nada poderia superar o brilho da estrela.

Ele viu maravilhado quando Louis prendeu a respiração e seus olhos azuis se tornaram mais translúcidos pelas lágrimas acumuladas.

“É lindo...” Harry suspirou aliviado, mas suas pernas ainda não haviam parado de tremer. Então falou antes que perdesse a voz por conta do nervosismo.

“Minha estrela... Meu único e precioso amor.“ Declarou fazendo carinho na palma da mão tremelicante de Louis. “Você me daria a honra de passar a minha vida ao seu lado tendo você como o meu marido?”

A boca fina de Louis abriu e fechou várias vezes antes de encontrar a voz perdida no meio das emoções. As lágrimas molhadas e salgadas escorriam pelo seu rosto fino. Harry estava nervoso demais para limpa-las ele próprio. Por Deus! Ele era um idiota por temer uma negativa vinda de Louis?

“S-Sim.” Louis finalmente falou. “Mil vezes sim.”

Um sorriso enorme tomou conta do rosto dos dois e eles sorriram alegres e completamente extasiados por aquele momento. Louis rodou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e o envolveu em um abraço caloroso e cheio de amor. Lágrimas agora também escorriam dos olhos verdes. Ele era a pessoa mais feliz de todo o universo só por ter Louis ao seu lado.

“Espere.” Harry disse se desfazendo relutante do abraço e pegando a caixinha da mão do pequeno. “Deixe-me fazer isso direito.”

Pegou o anel delicado em seus dedos e com a outra mão segurou as de Louis. O difícil ali seria descobrir quem tremia ou chorava mais. Com um pouco de dificuldade Harry colocou o anel em seu dedo e depois o beijou compaixão.

“M-Mas...” Louis tentava dizer em meio ao beijo e Harry se afastou para que ele conseguisse pronunciar as palavras. “Mas e o que todo mundo vai dizer?”

“Do casamento?” Ele o olhou confuso. “Eles vão adorar! Talvez dê um pouco de trabalho, mas não acho que ninguém vai se incomodar com isso.”

“Não Harry...” Louis o cortou. Visivelmente inquieto e impaciente em seus braços. “O que eles vão dizer sobre mim?”

“Hum... coisas boas?” Harry tentou confuso quanto ao ponto que Louis tentava chegar. O pequeno rolou os olhos para cima e disse ainda mais nervoso.

“Não! Eles não vão gostar por que sou um homem.” E acrescentou quando a expressão de Harry não se alterou “Por que não posso te dar herdeiros!”

“Ah! É essa sua preocupação.” Harry disse relaxando. “Nós somos imortais, não a nada com o que se preocupar por enquanto. Além disso, minha mãe ainda é nova e pode ter mais filhos.” Ele deu beijos delicados por todo o rosto de Louis. “E também todos no reino amam você. Eles não vão se importar que não me de herdeiros. Eu não vou me importar.”

Louis pareceu também relaxar com aquela informação.

“E também nós podemos adotar.” Disse baixinho e hesitante.

Harry parou e o lançou o maior de seus sorrisos.

“Tudo o que você quiser.” Disse roçando seu nariz com o de Louis. “Tudo para você.”

Louis mordeu os lábios tentando controlar o enorme sorriso que apareceria nele. Harry não esperou mais nada e o beijou apaixonadamente. Os lábios finos eram suaves contra os seus. O seu gosto de avelã e o cheiro de magnólia em suas roupas, deixavam a Harry uma sensação de familiaridade e conforto.

Afastou-se o suficiente para mergulhar nos olhos azuis borrados. Tão azuis e tão precisos que o mar deveria ter inveja de sua beleza, o céu deveria tentar imitar essa rara cor todos os dias.

Harry conseguia se perder naquelas profundezas, mas por uma ironia do destino essa era a única maneira de encontrar a si próprio. No meio de suaves e serenas ondas azuladas.

“Nunca vou deixar você.” Prometeu. “Nem em um milhão de anos.”

*******

Louis andava de um lado para o outro há tanto tempo que seus pés já estavam ficando doloridos. Ele nem podia acreditar que faltava apenas algumas horas para seu casamento com Harry.

As semanas haviam passado voando. A cerimônia da coroação de Harry foi um sucesso e ao final dela, para a total surpresa de Louis, ele havia decidido que aquela seria a hora perfeita para avisar a todos que eles estavam noivos.

Todos receberam a noticia com extrema alegria. Louis se lembrava muito bem de suas pernas tremendo de medo da reação das pessoas do reino, mas elas pareceram não se importar. Depois disso, os dias que já eram corridos, ficaram ainda mais.

Um frio irritante passava por seu estômago o deixando ainda mais nervoso e distraído. Suas mãos suavam frio e ele tentava encontrar ar com seus pulmões que pareciam estar travados.

“Você quer parar de andar de um lado para o outro?” Liam disse puxando seus cabelos com as duas mãos. “Está me deixando nervoso!”

“Se você esta nervoso, então imagine só como eu estou!” Louis respondeu irritado pelo amigo não o estar ajudando naquela situação.

Harry havia feito questão de encontrar o navio de Niall e entregar os convites para o casamento pessoalmente. O reencontro de todos foi cheio de emoções e ele podia jurar que até viu Zayn chorar. Eles ficaram no castelo todos os dias que faltavam para a cerimônia. Foi maravilhoso para todos eles matarem as saudades.

“Escute.” Liam respirou fundo. “Você precisa se acalmar antes que comece a passar mal e acabe não se casando.”

“Credo, Liam!” Louis gritou espantado. “Vire essa boca para lá!”

“Então senta, por favor...” Liam implorou.

Louis sentou na cadeira em frente à penteadeira e começou a batucar os pés no chão. Será que havia alguma chance de Harry desistir do casamento? Não, claro que não, mas se ele tivesse mudado de ideia?

Fazia uma semana inteira que eles não se viam. Anne e Des haviam insistido já que aquilo era uma tradição idiota e que poderia trazer má sorte se fosse quebrada. Seu coração se apertava dolorido em seu peito. Ao longo dos dias seu brilho havia perdido a nitidez e ele havia ficado cada vez mais angustiado.

Não que eles não tivessem tentado burlar a regra com mensagens e tentativas de encontro furtivas, mas eram sempre frustrados por alguém da guarda com ordens especificas de colocas os dois o mais longe possível um do outro.

Ver Harry era tudo que queria. Aquilo não era uma tradição! Era uma verdadeira tortura!

Levantou-se mais uma vez e recomeçou com seus passos pelo quarto. Ignorou o suspiro sofrido de Liam. Louis pulou para trás quando a porta do quarto foi aberta em um estrondo.

“Louis!” Niall gritou entrando no quarto de uma forma nem um pouco sutil. “Aqui está o noivo que conseguimos aguentar.”

“Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza...” Louis ouviu Liam resmungar do seu canto do quarto.

“Noivo que conseguimos aguentar?” Louis repetiu desconfiado. “O Harry está bem? O que aconteceu?”

“É ele está legal...” Niall disse pouco convincente e se jogando no sofá.

“Niall!” Louis disse com o aviso explicito na sua voz. Niall não hesitou quando viu sua carranca zangada.

“Harry estava tendo um surto de ansiedade e Zayn teve que dar uma chave de braço nele para que não corresse ao seu encontro. Nada de mais...”

“Como assim nada de mais?” Louis gritou e fez com que o calmo capitão pulasse de seu lugar. “Ele está bem? Harry se machucou?”

“Está tudo bem Louis.” Niall disse não parecendo entender seu desespero. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais irado. “Deram um calmante para ele há algum tempo atrás. Nada com que se preocupar!” O capitão cruzou as pernas em cima da mesinha no centro do quarto. Parou alguns minutos e acrescentou. “Eu não ia te contar, mas foi hilário quando Harry saiu cambaleando pela dose excessiva do chá.”

Louis nem pensou em tentar controlar os pensamentos assassinos quando se jogou em cima de Niall socando todas as partes que ele conseguia alcançar.

“Você. Dopou. O. Meu. Noivo?” Niall tentava se esquivar dos socos e tapas, mas era praticamente impossível. Mesmo sabendo que não era justo, Louis aproveitou para descarregar toda a sua raiva e frustração acumuladas naquela semana.

Foi interrompido por Liam que envolveu seus braços ao seu redor e o retirou do alcance de qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ferir. Louis se debateu em seus braços, mas desistiu cansado assim que percebeu que não conseguiria se soltar.

“Me põe no chão.” Disse tentando regular a respiração. “Não vou machucar ninguém.” Complementou quando percebeu que Liam ainda estava hesitante.

Ajeitou suas roupas e passou a mão por seu cabelo liso. Ele sabia que não era bem culpa do capitão, mas não conseguia colocar a própria cabeça em ordem para ser justo naquele momento, ou então, pedir desculpas.

“Eu preciso ver Harry.” Disse determinado.

“Não! Não e não!” Niall interrompeu seu caminho até a porta. “Não vou deixar você estragar o casamento que eu esperei tanto.”

“Niall o casamente é meu!” Disse colocando a melhor expressão de zangado que ele facilmente conseguiu.

O capitão pareceu não se abalar com aquilo e só cruzou ou braços em frente ao corpo. Louis sabia que não conseguiria passar pelos dos piratas só usando a força.

“Quer ter azar para o resto de sua vida de casado?” Niall perguntou sério. “Falta quatro horas para o casamento. Não vai ter que esperar muito mais.”

“Deixe-me então pelo menos falar com ele.” Implorou afundando o rosto nas mãos. “Eu só preciso falar com ele.”

Niall e Liam pareceram se solidarizar com sua demonstração de fraqueza. Depois de um olhar cúmplice entre os dois, o capitão cedeu.

“Tudo bem! Vou dar um jeito.” Disse jogando as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

*******

Louis se sentiu um verdadeiro idiota parado ao final do corredor. O capitão havia cedido a suas demandas, mas não inteiramente. Poderia falar com Harry, mas sob suas regras.

“Eles estão demorando demais acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?” Louis perguntou para Liam que o vigiava.

“Tenho certeza que Niall está com tudo sob controle Louis.” Liam disse paciente. “Não se preocupe.”

Nenhum dos dois precisou falar mais nada, bem naquele momento Louis ouviu passos e uma conversa sussurrada bem no corredor ao lado que eles estavam. Depois de alguns segundos, ele conseguiu distinguir a voz rouca e um pouco ansiosa de Harry. Suas pernas tremeram e teve que se apoiar na parede atrás dele. Teve que fazer um enorme esforço para que sua visão não escurecesse e ele acabasse desmaiando antes de conseguir o que tanto queria.

“Muito bem.” Niall disse aparecendo em seu campo de visão. “Vocês conhecem as regras. Só vão falar um com o outro.” O capitão falava completamente sério e com a testa franzida. “Se eu descobrir que vocês viram um ao outro, eu mesmo vou fazer questão de destruir o casamento hoje.”

Louis concordou rapidamente com a cabeça. A voz ele havia perdido quando o perfume tão próximo e cheiroso de Harry entrou em seus pulmões.

Eles estavam na beirada do corredor. Um em cada canto dele e encostados na parede. A expectativa de ter Harry a apenas alguns passos de distância inundou todo seu corpo. Ele nem reparou quando Liam e Niall os deixaram sozinhos.

“Louis.” Harry finalmente falou com a voz estremecida.

“Harry...” Sua vontade era cruzar os passos que os separavam e acabar com aquela tradição estúpida, mas ele havia prometido ao capitão e não quebrara com sua palavra.

Faltava tão pouco para o casamento se realizar que se esse era o sacrifício que teria que fazer para passar o resto de sua vida com Harry, então ele faria.

“Não apareça.” Achou melhor lembrar o cacheado de sua própria promessa que Louis sabia que ele havia feito.

“Estou com saudades.” A voz quebrada dele o desmanchou em pequenos pedacinhos.

“Eu também.” Disse sentindo as lágrimas molharem seu rosto. “Mas falta pouco agora.”

Ele sentiu Harry escorregar pela parede e sentar no chão e fez o mesmo. Suas pernas não aguentariam muito tempo se ficasse em pé.

“Como você está? Soube que Niall te dopou.” Disse não conseguindo controlar a irritação em sua voz.

Ouviu a risada de Harry ao seu lado e relaxou. “Já estou bem, não se preocupe.”

Balançou a cabeça em concordância mesmo sabendo que Harry não poderia vê-lo. Sua voz havia se perdido, mas seus pensamentos, para a sua surpresa, estavam calmos. Seu coração batia sereno em seu peito só por saber que Harry estava ali. Só naquele momento teve a nítida certeza em como aquela semana havia sido uma enorme tortura.

“Trouxe um presente para você.” Harry interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

Louis ouviu o farfalhar de suas roupas e depois uma caixa retangular foi arrastada para o seu campo de visão. Ela estava adornada com o mesmo tecido azul aveludado onde Harry havia colocado seu anel e noivado que agora estava em seu dedo.

Louis ia reclamar, mas já tinha desistido a muito tempo de dizer a Harry que não precisava de nenhum presente. O cacheado adorava dar a ele inúmeras pequenas lembranças e ficava chateado quando ele o repreendia.

Louis pegou a caixa com extremo cuidado e a abriu. Segurou a respiração quando viu o que havia ali dentro. Em cima de um tecido liso e suave de seda havia o que ele menos podia esperar. Uma negra (e inteira) vela da babilônia.

“Eu prometi a você não foi?” Harry disse e Louis quase podia ver o sorriso hesitante em sua voz. “Sei que sente saudades de sua casa.”

“Você é a minha casa.” Louis logo acrescentou. Ele realmente sentia falta do céu, mas nada se comparava em estar ao lado de Harry.

“Se quer mesmo que eu não veja você agora, é melhor cuidar com o que diz.” Ameaçou com um suspiro. Louis conseguia ouvir o sorriso com covinhas em sua voz.

“Daqui a muito _muito_ tempo, quando nossos tataranetos estiverem crescidos e seus filhos encaminhados, eu pensei...” Harry parou hesitante. “Pensei que poderíamos visitar sua família... Juntos.”

“Você quer virar uma estrela?” Louis não conseguia conter o sorriso em seu rosto.

“Acha que me daria bem sendo uma?” Harry disse em tom de brincadeira.

“Você seria a melhor e mais brilhante.” Louis disse sincero.

Ele ouviu uma risada contida de Harry as suas costas. “Coloque sua mão um pouco para a esquerda.”

Louis fez o que foi pedido e encontrou a mão de Harry a uma pouca distância da sua. Seus dedos estavam gelados assim como os de Louis. Era maravilhosa a sensação da pele de Harry contra a sua depois de tanto tempo separados. Seu estômago dava cambalhotas em sua barriga e seu coração pulsava forte e incontrolável tentando encontrar a quem pertencia.

“Fique aqui até que Niall venha nos buscar.” Harry sussurrou o pedido. “Sei que ele não vai demorar muito tempo.”

Harry não precisava pedir tal coisa. Ele não sairia dali de qualquer maneira, ao menos que você obrigado. Infelizmente, depois de alguns minutos Niall apareceu com Zayn de reforço e eles foram levados para seus respectivos quartos.

Louis, finalmente, conseguiu se controlar nas horas restantes. Afinal, sua mão ainda formigava pelo contato com Harry e ele suspirava só por se lembrar do toque delicado.

*******

O casamento foi perfeito. Claro que Louis poderia pensar isso só porque ele apenas tinha olhos para Harry e bom... Harry era perfeito, mas todas as vezes que ele desviava os seus olhos dos verdes, só conseguia ver pessoas rindo e uma festa maravilhosa.

Quando entrou na enorme catedral ele realmente achou que iria desmaiar. Harry estava lindo, maravilhoso. Ele vestia um casaco vermelho, quase bordô, com vários detalhes bordados em ouro. Seu cabelo cacheado caia perfeita e maravilhosamente em seus ombros.

Louis não conseguiu fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser olhar para o homem que dali a poucos segundos seria seu marido. Até mesmo encontrar forças para mover suas pernas foi difícil.

Harry o coroou com uma delicada tiara de folhas prateadas e colocou o anel de casamento em seu dedo. Terminaram a cerimônia com um beijo apaixonado e cheio de amor. Agora seu nome seria Louis Styles e ele o carregaria com o maior orgulho.

Depois de devidamente casados, eles desfilaram por algumas ruas do reino e foram recebidos com todo o carinho por seu povo. Louis mal podia acreditar quando encontrava pessoas chorando de alegria por eles. Era tudo mágico e surreal.

A festa foi ainda mais alegre. Eles dançaram até estarem tão cansados que não conseguiam nem andar. Foram descansar sentando no trono que agora era deles por direito. Louis tinha certeza que Stormhold não podia ter encontrado rei melhor. Ele via o quanto Harry se preocupava com tudo ali e não podia estar mais orgulhoso.

Os olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhavam o tempo todo. Eles só soltavam a mão um do outro quando viam que não teriam outra alternativa. A festa estava linda, mas a lua de mel era o que Louis mais ansiava, mesmo sendo apenas três dias descansando e aproveitando um ao outro. Harry agora era rei e o reino não poderia ficar sem ele por muito tempo. Louis entendia perfeitamente aquela imposição.

Os tripulantes do navio de Niall fizeram a felicidade geral com suas danças, suas músicas e a positividade marcante. O rosto de Louis estava dolorido de tanto que ele ria. Ele sabia que aquele só era o começo dos seus dias tão felizes em sua vida. Ele mal podia esperar para os próximos.

 “Você precisa tomar cuidado com ele, Harry.” O capitão disse ao lado deles. “Louis me deu um soco hoje mais cedo e ficou um roxo enorme em meu braço.”

Harry riu alto daquilo, mas a informação incomodou Louis mesmo sendo brincadeira. Ele havia mesmo exagerado quando foi para cima do capitão. Mordeu os lábios e pediu as devidas desculpas para o amigo.

“Não se preocupe. Sou muito difícil de ser derrubado.” Louis rolou os olhos para cima. Era bom ter o capitão ao lado deles, mesmo sendo tão difícil de lidar. Niall saiu cantando a música que agora tocava alta e alegre.

“Harry não acha que já está na hora de subirmos para o nosso quarto?” Perguntou fingindo inocência.

Harry o olhou com os olhos escuros e com um sorriso malicioso dançando em seus lábios. “Muito ansioso, meu amor?”

“Não, meu humilde esposo.” Louis disse recusando se a inflar seu dele mais do que já estava. “Só estou cansado.”

Harry riu e beijos rapidamente seus lábios, mas com desejo em seu gesto. “Chame-me de esposo novamente e eu esquecerei que temos convidados.”

Louis sentiu seu rosto corar, mas mesmo assim acrescentou. “Leve-me para o quarto e poderá esquecer-se de todos eles.”

Harry quase rugiu e atacou seus lábios em um beijo intenso. Aquela, com certeza, não era a maneira correta de se portar frente a tanta gente, mas como eram recém casados Louis teve certeza que as pessoas ali só desviariam os olhos e fingiriam não ter visto absolutamente nada.

Quando se afastaram, as respirações ofegantes deles bateram uma contra a outra. Harry deu leves mordidas em seu lábio inferior.

“Quando entrarmos naquele quarto nós iremos ficar na cama por três dias inteiros.” Harry falou contra seus lábios. “Mas agora...” Ele se pôs de pé e estendeu-lhe a mão. “Quero que você venha comigo para um lugar.”

Louis teve que piscar algumas vezes para clarear a mente. “Que lugar?”

“Um lugar especial. Venha.” Louis não pensou em perguntar mais nada. Colocou sua mão nas de Harry e se levantou. Todo aquele mistério coçava sua curiosidade.

Eles atravessaram o salão e foram para o lado de fora do castelo. Guardas os seguiram enquanto eles andavam pelo enorme jardim. A grama estava um pouco molhava pela chuva que havia caído mais cedo, por isso, Louis teve que segurar ainda mais firme a mão de Harry.

O cacheado estava determinado e o levava com facilidade pelo caminho programado. Ele queria perguntar onde estavam indo, mas sua dificuldade em andar desviava sua atenção.

Surpreendeu-se quando Harry parou de repente e olhou em seus olhos.

“Não vai me contar onde estamos indo?” Perguntou curioso.

“Ainda não.” Disse com um sorriso carinhoso. “Você confia em mim?”

Louis franziu a testa pela pergunta idiota.

“Sim.”

“Muito bem.” Harry tirou do bolso de seu casaco um lenço de seda azul. “Vou ter que lhe pedir que faça esse favor para mim.”

Louis entendeu imediatamente o que ele queria.

“Quer vendar-me?” Perguntou e recebeu uma afirmativa imediata de Harry. “Por que todo esse mistério?”

“Você vai descobrir daqui a pouco. Posso?” Harry ergueu o lenço e ele permitiu.

A seda não incomodava nem um pouco a sua pele. Era todo o mistério que o irritava. Ele estava mais curioso que gostaria de admitir. O cacheado deu um nó firme no lenço e depois segurou sua mão.

“Vou guiar você.”

Louis se sentia extremamente perdido sem sua visão, mas Harry fez como o prometido e o ajudava sempre que havia uma raiz ou pedra no caminho. No entanto, eles foram em uma lentidão agoniante para os nervos de Louis. Se Harry não teimasse pela venda eles chegariam bem mais rápido.

Ele conseguia identificar o farfalhar da floresta ao redor deles. Os dois guardas do castelo o seguiam fielmente, até Harry parar e pedir para que eles ficassem ali. Louis estranhou por que não houve resistência, deixar o rei sozinho era muito perigoso, mas tudo parecia já estar planejado.

Depois disso, eles andaram apenas mais alguns metros. Ele agora já conseguia ouvir além do grilar dos grilos e o coaxar de sapos, havia ali também o barulho suave do lago do castelo.

Harry o estava levando até o lago? Mas ele já havia estado ali inúmeras vezes... O cacheado sabia disso.

Louis reconheceu quando parou na borda da água calma. Harry soltou sua mão e mexeu em correntes perto deles.

“O que está fazendo?” Louis perguntou curioso.

“É um barco.” Harry disse com a voz falhando pelo esforço de coloca-lo perto deles. “Vou ajudar você a entrar nele, tudo bem?”

“Seria mais fácil se retirasse a venda.” Disse com teimosia.

“Ainda não, meu amor.” Harry falou com paciência. “Só mais um pouco agora.”

“Se eu me molhar, vou fazer você me emprestar suas roupas.”

“E o que eu vou vestir?” Harry perguntou divertido.

“As minhas.” Disse irritado com a demora. “Molhadas e geladas.”

“Posso suportar esse sacrifício.” Harry deu beijos delicados em seu rosto. Louis sabia que o objetivo era acalmá-lo e se condenou por ceder tão facilmente.

Eles entraram no barco com um pouco de dificuldade. Louis parou de reclamar, mas era por que estava distraído com sua própria curiosidade.

Em vez de tentar descobrir qual era a surpresa, ele tentou prender sua atenção na respiração de Harry e no som que os remos faziam enquanto deslizavam na água. Eles se afastavam mais e mais da margem do lago e de repente pararam.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Louis já mordia os lábios e apertava suas mãos de nervosismo. Quando não aguentava mais e abriu sua boca para perguntar mais uma vez o que estava acontecendo, sentiu as mãos de Harry em seu rosto.

Os lábios rubros encontraram os seus e depois passearam pelo seu rosto. As mãos de Harry foram para o nó atrás de sua cabeça e o desfez com facilidade. O lenço de seda escorregou de seu rosto e ele teve dificuldade para focar sua visão borrada.

De primeiro tudo que ele conseguia ver era escuridão, depois de alguns segundos, ela foi substituída pelos olhos verdes e brilhantes. Seus lábios foram selados novamente pelo os do cacheado e Louis derreteu em seus braços.

“Olhe ao seu redor.” Harry sussurrou quando Louis já havia até esquecido de sua surpresa.

Piscou algumas vezes em deleite e olhou para a água calma do lago. Pensou que só veria escuridão e movimentos na superfície instável do lago, mas se surpreendeu. A sua frente, ao seu lado, em todo o seu redor pequenos brilhos de luz flutuavam pela água serena. Seu coração bateu ainda mais rápido em seu peito. Lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos, mas ele as limpou rapidamente. Não queria perder aquela visão que parecia um lindo sonho.

As pequenas luzes lembravam sua casa que estava tão _tão_ distante. Eram vagalumes? Não, não poderiam ser. A luz era clara e constante demais. Tão perfeitas que Louis teve vontade de estender a mão para tocá-las.

Elas dançavam com o movimento das pequenas ondas na superfície do lago. Cintilavam singelas e adoráveis. Tão delicadas, que Louis teve medo delas desapareceram se ele ousasse piscar.

“Como...?” Conseguiu sussurrar depois de algum tempo.

“Olhe para cima.” Harry disse com um sorriso enorme e amoroso em seu rosto. Não deixando os olhos verdes desviarem de seu rosto nenhuma vez.

Louis ergueu a cabeça e viu o céu escuro e cheio de milhares estrelas. Olhou novamente para o lago e então entendeu.

“Elas estão sendo refletidas.” Concluiu com a voz falhando. “As estrelas estão sendo refletidas na água do lago.”

Louis se sentia como uma criança olhando pela primeira vez o mar. A beleza, a grandeza, a importância de tudo que o rodava o atingiam em rajadas. Em milhões de pequenos brilhos. Um milhão de pequenos pontos boiando na superfície do lago. Eles estavam flutuam em estrelas.

“Essa semana eu vinha para cá pensar.” Harry disse admirando sua expressão. “Refletia em meio às estrelas, mas só conseguia pensar em uma.”

Louis teve que limpar as lágrimas insistentes que caiam por seu rosto. Ele se sentia completamente e totalmente amado.

“E agora que eu já o tenho ao meu lado novamente.” Continuou. “Achei que gostaria de ter um pedaço, mesmo que tão pequeno, de sua antiga casa para você.”

Louis não conseguia pensar em muita coisa. Harry estava tão perto que ele conseguia ver as pequenas elevações imperfeitas em sua pele delicada. Diminutas gotas de neblina salpicando em seus cachos macios. Louis deslizou a mão pelos músculos do peito de Harry até encontrar seu coração forte e quente pulsando sobre sua palma aberta.

Era um mistério para ele como ainda conseguia respirar. Não um mistério tão grande assim, afinal ele sabia que seus pulmões expiravam e inspiravam em um ritmo constante, somente pelo brilho dos olhos verdes.

“Você me deu um pedaço do céu.” Conseguiu malmente sussurrar.

“Tudo para você.” Harry disse sem hesitar.

Louis não suportou mais a pequena distância que os separavam. Levantou-se e sentou no colo de Harry, envolvendo suas pernas em sua cintura e seus braços em seu pescoço. Abraçando forte, tentando de alguma maneira se fundir ao seu amado. Harry reagiu àquela demonstração de carinho com o mesmo fervor.

“Vou te dar tudo o que quiser.” Harry disse e Louis pode notar uma certa insegurança em sua voz. “Peça-me qualquer coisa e eu te trarei.”

Louis se afastou apenas alguns milímetros do corpo de Harry e encarou os olhos verdes. Olhos que o conheciam intimamente. Seus medos, suas paixões. Louis via o contorno de seu corpo refletido no brilho cristalino. O contorno de sua alma. Um pedaço dele mesmo no corpo de outro.

“Só quero você e eu."

 

 


	26. Notas e Agradecimentos

Eu não acredito que eu escrevi as últimas palavras dessa fanfic. Estou aqui encarando o ponto final há uma meia hora.

 Eu só posso agradecer e continuar agradecendo todas as pessoas que leram, comentaram e votaram em Stardust. Até meus leitores fantasmas são amados aqui. Porque se não fosse pelo carinho de vocês eu não teria arranjado forças para continuar a escrever.

Posso não responder os comentários, mas eu vejo todos e adoro cada um deles. Vocês conquistaram um espaço no meu coração mesmo eu não conhecendo nenhum de vocês pessoalmente. Eu fiz Stardust inteiramente para vocês.

Eu vi algumas pessoas querendo a segunda temporada e eu queria dizer que por enquanto não a farei. Eu tenho um medo danado de acabar estragando tudo. Mas... Eu vou sim fazer alguns capítulos avulsos de Stardust e postar aqui mesmo, está bem chucrutes?? (︶ε︶メ)

Agora vamos pular para a parte que eu explico algumas coisas...

Os nomes dos capítulos são todos nomes de constelações em latim. Eu pessoalmente sabia bem poucas, por isso, tive que procurar no wiki. Quem disse que fanfic não é cultura? Agora, quem leu Stardust consegue nomear, pelo menos, vinte e duas constelações em latim!! E mais as dos signos que eu evitei colocar...

De primeira essa fic teria bem menos capítulos. Eu iria me ater fielmente ao filme, mas achei que seria muito chato para as pessoas que já o assistiram. Afinal, qual seria a graça? Então, eu mudei algumas coisas e alguns conceitos para estendê-la um pouco mais.

Peço desculpas pelas partes que não agradaram. Sei que nunca vou conseguir a aprovação de todos, mas saibam que eu fiz Stardust com o maior carinho do mundo e tentei mesmo deixar as partes mais doloridas fáceis de serem lidas.

Às vezes, temos que colocar coisas para que a história se desenrole e não fique um amontoado muito grande de nada muito específico. Essas coisas geralmente são meio chatas de serem lidas e as pessoas acabam desistindo, mas elas são preciosas em todas as fanfics.

Quando eu leio um livro eu gosto de sentir as emoções dos personagens. O medo, a paixão, a alegria. Eu gosto de simpatizar com eles. Entender suas atitudes, mesmo não concordando com elas. Acho que isso é extremamente importante em um livro.

Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei, passar isso para vocês e a maior alegria da minha vida é se eu tiver conseguido.

Por fim, mas não menos importante, eu queria agradecer ao Harry e Louis. Porque se não fosse o amor deles eu jamais teria inspiração para escrever essa fanfic. Eu vou estar sempre torcendo para que eles sejam livres e possam mostrar esse amor para todo mundo ver.

(E é claro... Metam um processo bem grande na bunda do Simon Cowell.)

Até a próxima, amores.

Amo todos vocês ♥

**Ely.**


End file.
